


Ownership

by Painprince



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 61
Words: 111,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painprince/pseuds/Painprince
Summary: Oliver lives in Los Angeles in the 1970s during a time where omegas are bought and sold. Through an impulse decision he saves someone that turns out to change his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I’m still working on Shattered but this came to mind so I wrote it. I put intense tags cause I never know where I’m going to go with things and I think it’s better to have someone not read my fanfic than to be triggered. Let me know what you guys think. This is very much an experimental chapter. ♥️

I couldn’t stop staring. I often thought about just walking away to keep from doing the right thing. I was coming to learn that in most places around the world omegas were treated like dogs. They were often times bought and sold for marriage and sex work. People that are in favor of not having equal rights for omegas argue that they are overtly sexual and submissive with low intellect. In other countries when I studied abroad I dated all different kinds of people and that description never sat right with me based on the omegas that I had met. It was devastating to me because I loved living in the United States but after seeing some things in this particular city I wondered if I was really going to finally leave. LA was where my work brought me. A new museum was being built and I was here to commission art. I felt apathetic toward LA but I was enjoying the job. However, I hated the policies and having to see so many people abused in public and to know that worse things were probably happening in private. I heard a blood curdling wail in the middle of a large park to the right of the street that woke me from my thoughts. I walked briskly toward the sound and saw a young boy dripping blood on a slightly raised stage. There was a man towering over him with a giant whip. The entire image looked like something out of a dystopian society horror film. The man was larger than me which was saying something. He had a large brown beard and a massive scar over his face. I felt my throat begin to contract nervously as I froze. When the man lifted his head from whispering something in the boys ear he lifted his neck painfully to look at the crowd. He wasn’t a boy. Well he was. But he wasn’t. He looked like a child. He looked helpless, terrified, and alone. I wish I had been angrier. I was shocked and saddened before anything. During one of the long moments I was staring he connected his eyes with mine. I couldn’t read him. He wasn’t pleading or asking with his eyes for mercy and he wasn’t... submissive. Even though he was shaking on his knees and dripping with blood he looked... strong. He was fighting. Somehow I knew this in the story he told me with his eyes even though his body kept collapsing from the strain. How long had I been watching this person getting beat mercilessly. I could feel my foot begin to arch in preparation to walk. Then the man’s voice boomed through a microphone, which kept me firmly in place. 

“Welcome everyone! Sorry this issue took longer than expected.”

Some of the audience laughed while others yelled hateful rhetoric toward the boys face. 

“Auction is today. I’m sure you’re all very excited. I’m selling some of my best boys today and as many of you know... I demand excellence in every category.”

I hadn’t even noticed the boy was lying down on his stomach now. He no longer had his head up and the only sign of life was the slight bodily vibration in his upper back.

“We’re going to start with this boy. There will be others but they will come out one of a time. You know? So yah.”

He was clearly so drunk he was falling over. But the more I looked around I realized everyone didn’t look as disgustingly filthy as the drunkard on stage. There were men in suits and people with kids... just staring. 

“Sweetheart that’s what happens when you’re born wrong. We’re all very lucky.”

lucky? This mother was consoling her daughter, who seemed about 8... 10? She seemed just as horrified as me. But I couldn’t move. I wanted to see. How did this work? What was about to happen? Is all of these legal? 

I heard another man banter about how “exceptional” it was to have a young omega boy as a servant. Each thing I heard was more disgusting then the next. I couldn’t cry. This wasn’t happening to me. I would look like a child... 

“All these boys I got from an orphanage a year or so back. Now they’re all trained and ready. Some are more pricey then others you know... for certain reasons.”

He coughed violently and then began smoking a cigarette in the same inhale. 

“But anyway yah... this is the first one. I’ve had him three years I think he’s worth a lot but I haven’t gotten a price you see... and... and I think he’s about a dime a dozen folks. And it’s going to take me a lot to part with him. Pretty black hair... green eyes he’s beautiful...”

The entire crowd began to laugh as if they were all in on some inside joke that I really wasn’t understating. I felt bile in my throat and I was actively trying to appear as stoic as possible. Somehow nobody noticed my strange lack of conformity in the crowd because they were all too obsessed with themselves. I heard the man start to just bellow out prices and people raised their hands... I suppose similar to cattle. I glanced over at the boy who was still limp on the stage breathing almost silently. He didn’t have a shirt on. He did at the beginning... when did it come off? He began to curl in pain, I assume because the adrenaline from fighting was wearing off. As he began to slowly contort in pain I could see his spine, ribs, then finally how con-caved his jaw and cheekbones were. Finally I could feel tears escape my eyelids without permission. 

“He’s 19 folks come on I need a little more money than that!” 

How much? I have 8,000 dollars in my account. How much? 

I heard someone scream 700 dollars. No one spoke. That was it? For a person. A human being? Somehow my entire life I knew this was happening. I wanted it to stop but I knew I couldn’t do anything. At least not right now. 

“2,000.”

“Sold!”

He said the word “sold” so fast that it sounded like he thought I had made a tragic mistake and capitalized off it. 

“Come around to the back kid. Have your money and birth identification card.”

My feet carried my body through my massive spell of disassociation. I just needed to do this. I had no idea why. I was just doing it. The crowd was so large. As I walked through I couldn’t believe how many people were gathered. I walked to the side of the stage and there was a small tent with two women sitting underneath it. One woman’s card read “birth certificate authenticator.” And the others read “accountant and bonds associate.” I gave the woman the money without trying to make eye contact and pulled out my papers that read my full name and the red stamp with an A. This was the official seal for being born an alpha. I only had one distant female omega in my family and she killed herself a few years ago. I watched them process the paperwork and cash. I had 2,000 on me to pay my landlord for rent to avoid taxes but I would make a reminder to do that later. The accountant woman handed me a small piece of paper that read “Elio Perlman” with a pink x underneath it. It then stated previous “owners.” There were two then they added my name. I took everything they gave me and shoved it in my pockets as fast as I could. I could see the man dragging him behind the stage toward me. He threw him at my feet and immediately went back on stage. 

“Sir, we have a rule here that you take 10 minutes to get situated and then you have to leave. We have limited processing space.”

I nodded without looking up from the person at my feet. I kneeled down slowly and looked at him closer to see how close he was to dying. Or if it just looked worse from far away. He had rolled over on his side and was curled in a ball... shivering. No one seemed to take note or stop conversing with one another. I was scared to touch him or move him or speak to him. What was I going to do... 

“Did you buy me?”

The voice I heard was so raspy and underused it made my bones shake. When I looked into his emerald eyes I only saw pain and immense discomfort. He was staring at me through hooded eyelids and an overtly pained expression. But he was... so beautiful... but he was dying or at least could potentially without medical care. He was severely underweight and had so many bruises and whip marks... some looked deep. 

“Yes... can I touch you? I need to pick you up so I can take you to the hospital.”

He just stared at me. I didn’t know this person but somehow I just needed him to trust that I wasn’t going to hurt him. How could I do that in 10 minutes?

“Ok. Take me to the one...down the street. Two rights and a left.” 

He smiled at me. He actually smiled at me. I smiled back. I could see him start to finally cry. He was quiet. No sound came out but I was paying close attention and he was sobbing. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around him as carefully as I could and picked him up. He put his head on my shoulder so quickly I felt my heart start to beat faster. 

“Are you ok?”

I heard him squeak next to my ear as I began to walk towards the first right turn. 

“Am I ok? Yah... I’m fine.”

“You’re walking really fast and your heart is beating really fast. You’re making me nervous.”

I actually giggled from his sarcasm and I attempted to return it. 

“I’m trying to save your life.”

“I’m not going to die I’ve had far worse. It’s a six minute walk... just relax.” 

At the end of the sentence I could feel his back start to shake like I saw on stage. I quickly learned he was incredibly resilient but something was wrong and I should keep hurrying. I made the two rights and could see the left up ahead. No one in the street seemed to even care that I was now almost running with someone in my arms. 

“Ow...”

He grabbed onto my shirt and tried to steady himself in my arms as he convulsed in agony. 

“I get shooting pains sometimes... inside... it’s... nothing.”

Finally we were here. There were protestors with signs that I didn’t bother reading. I pushed past everyone as I burst through the hospital. Then I realized it was a hospital specifically for omegas. No one was in the waiting room. 

“Hi honey come over here. Did he just come from the auction at the park?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. Follow me we’re going to get him checked in immediately.”

She settled at a desk and began pushing me papers while a male and female nurse that I could smell were both omegas helped Elio out of my arms and into a hospital bed. They wheeled him into one of the rooms and out of sight. 

“It’s probably better if you wait out here. We’ll let you visit after we figure out everything that’s going on. Are you with the freedom people from San Fran?”

“Umm no... I have no idea why I...”

“Rescued him?”

“What?”

“Honey, when we get him well enough to walk and make rational decisions you can let him pick if he wants to be detached from you or not. We have many pamphlets over there. There’s a lot of different options. Some stay together even though they oppose the law cause it’s safer. Some just want to try to survive without anyone. But there have been a lot of kidnappings... go go read. There’s a lot over there. We’ll update you in a few.”

I tried to digest everything she said and took each pamphlet and began to read them cover to cover. Suddenly I was wrongfully responsible for someone and I needed to know how to keep them safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the encouraging comments! I’ll probably update this and shattered again tomorrow. As always let me know if you guys are digging the story or have suggestions. Thanks! ♥️

As minutes turned to hours in the waiting room I kept thinking about Elio. I couldn’t shake the way his frail body felt in my arms. These strong shivers would course through him and he quietly whimpered through each one. I remember having difficulty starting to do acrobatics with my sister when she was 12 because of her growth spurt. Elio weighed far less than that. When I ran to the hospital I was shocked by the almost non existent pressure on my arms from his weight. Was he ok? How long had I been waiting. I had read every pamphlet and I wanted to talk to him. If that was possible. The woman who talked to me earlier emerged from the back and smiled at me instantly. I could smell as she came closer that she was also an omega. She sat next to me and looked over the clipboard quickly before speaking. 

“Ok, so the doctor will come out in a moment to speak to you but I have a general overview I can share with you.”

I nodded. 

“As you know Elio has had some very severe abuse. We stitched most of the injuries. The bruising on his back, neck, and hips did not create internal bleeding which is a very good thing. However, we are going to need to do surgery that’s referred to as perineal pull-through. The doctor is about to come discuss the surgery, recovery, and what it all means for Elio.”

Just as I was about to start asking questions a tall man in his late 40 with ghost white hair approached me. 

“Hi Oliver, I’m Dr.Fallow. I’m glad Sandra gave you some of those pamphlets, thats great. So, when we deal with anogenital injuries there are four degrees. One and two are less severe and do not require surgery. Elio has third degree injuries. The severity of his injuries was judged by the perineal tear classification. Anorectal and sphincteric injuries were both third degree injuries. The surgery is going to take 3-4 hours. First we’re going to clean the area using pulse irrigations of 5% providone iodine. Then we’re going to proceed with transanal repair of the rectal mucosal injuries using 5-0 vicryl from apex to anocutaneous junction. Sphincteric reconstruction and repair of the perineal body in layers will happen lastly based on principles of anterior sagittal anorectoplasty.”

I nodded quickly as if I knew what any of this meant. The doctor noticed my worried expression and spoke before I could. 

“Sandra told me you’ve never rescued an enslaved omega. I know you’re probably thinking about a lot and have a lot of mixed feelings. I suggest you just ride this wave of Elio recovering and then figure everything else out later.” 

“Yes. Yes ok. What can I do?”

“Well a few things. First if you could sign here. That’s so we have permission to take photographic evidence of the abuse.” 

I signed quickly. 

“Then here to consent for surgical intervention.”

I signed.

“Great. So after all this he’s going to be in the hospital for about seven days not including today, the day of surgery.”

The doctor pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling as he spoke. 

“He’s going to be on intravenous antibiotics for 7-14 days. We’ll administer the medication for the 7 days that he’s here. The last 7 will be administered by you at home if he can’t take them without help. He’s going to have two follow up appointments the first week for signs of wound infection and charting of fever. Then you’ll have to help him take a warm sitz bath twice daily with antiseptic solution starting after 7 days of repair.”

I nodded. The doctor smiled at me and I took comfort in his kindness but also his knowledge. I trusted him and everyone I had met here so far. 

“Is he ok?”

I instantly felt so ridiculous asking that question after the conversation we just had. The doctor smiled somberly at me again. 

“He will be. The best thing for you to do right now is to take a break from your worrying and go home, take a shower, change clothes, and come back in a few hours when surgery is over.”

“Ok... what about his other injuries?”

“There’s no internal bleeding but he had a few very long and deep lacerations on his back that I’m sure you saw, that we stitched. He’s also severely underweight but he’ll be able to handle the surgery and general anesthesia.”

“Ok, should I spend the night here. Do you think he’ll be more comfortable if I’m here or not?”

“In my experience people would rather be with a stranger when they wake up then alone but you can always ask him.”

“Ok... can I?”

“Sure come follow me.”

As I started walking down the long hall I noticed a waiting room filled with commotion at the end of the hall. All of the rooms also seemed to be filled. Two more doctors and three nurses were talking across from us. 

“I didn’t realize so many people were here.”

“Yah, most people come through the back waiting room to avoid protestors. Omega hospitals are not currently in fashion I suppose.”

I laughed at his comment before he motioned me to Elio’s room. He walked to the bed slowly and leaned over Elio. He was on his side with a hospital sheet covering his entire body. I could see tubes coming out from underneath the sheet that I assumed were connected to his arms, amongst other areas. 

“Elio. Oliver is here. He wanted to ask you a question, is that ok?”

Even though this particular doctor was a beta I could tell he was very used to conversing with omegas. I watched the way he talked to Elio to try to make him feel comfortable. I could tell he was good at his job beyond his medical knowledge. 

“Oliver you can come over here.”

I looked down at Elio and saw him tentatively peering up at me, waiting.

“Umm... I wanted to know if you wanted me to stay with you while you recover... if... if you want me to be here when you wake up?”

Elio smiled at me quickly and nodded. After nodding he closed his eyes and took a shaky breath before speaking.

“I’d like that a lot. What’s your name pretty boy?”

The doctor and I both laughed at his humor before I answered.

“I’m Oliver... Oliver West.”

“Thank you for saving me... Oliver.”

I could feel a tear start to escape my right eye and I shoved it into my sleeve before it spilt. 

“I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

I don’t know why but I kissed his forehead. I immediately regretted over stepping my boundaries. Why did I do that? He doesn’t know me? He’s in so much pain. Why did I do that? I looked down to find him blushing at my action. He was smiling from ear to ear now and I couldn’t help staring at the rose blush on his cheeks. The nurses started walking in preparing the room and equipment. Just as I started to excuse myself I heard Elio’s voice. 

“Oliver?”

I turned around quickly.

“Can you bring me a blanket from your house? I haven’t had a blanket in a long time.”

My mind flashed back to the shivering shirtless boy gasping for air in front of hundreds of people.

“Of course.”

I walked to my apartment wondering if he really was, like the doctor said, going to be ok. I envisioned the surgery going successful and me wrapping one of my moms knit blankets around his body. I imagined me kissing his forehead when he woke up. Once I got home I ate quickly, showered, packed a bag, and grabbed two different blankets, one from my bedroom and one from the cupboard. I looked around at my one bedroom loft and realized that two people could live here. I smiled at that and walked back to the hospital. I looked at my watch before making the last left. 4 hours. It’s been 4 hours already? He should be awake. Sandra greeted me instantly and helped me with one of my bags. 

“He just woke up a few minutes ago. He’s very groggy and kind of out of it. Just be gentle with him and try not to overstimulate him. He’ll be mostly sleeping the next few days. We rolled a bed next to him if you want to sleep here. If not you can come by anytime.”

“Thank you Sandra.”

I had no idea such kind and charitable people existed before this experience. Sandra opened the door for me and set my bag down on a chair next to the beds. I went on the other side of the bed and placed my belongings on the ground to sit. Elio was now laying on his back breathing quietly. I watched his eyes open slowly and his hand reach toward the railing. I took it gently and held it in both my hands. I could encompass half his arm, wrist, and hand in both of mine. I rubbed the piece of flesh tenderly while I looked at him for obvious signs of discomfort. He turned his head to look at me and in the process had a black curl fall in his face. I moved it with my right thumb while my left hand still held his. His flesh was moderately cold so I picked up the yellow and green light knit blanket from my bag and placed it over him. He inhaled the scent and smiled before falling into a deep sleep. I kept his hand in mind as I watched his chest rise and fall with the incessant beeping of the heart monitor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having a lot of fun writing this story but I have not abandoned Shattered I promise! I’ll probably update that tonight(: The rest of Shattered will probably be updated once a week and this everyday or every other day. I’m shocked at how much I’m enjoying writing from Oliver’s perspective. Also, I low key can’t wait to write the smut for this but I’m patiently waiting cause it’ll probably be in awhile... boooo!

I was shocked at how still and silent Elio was in his sleep. I had been going back and forth between reading, walking around the hospital, and holding his hand. It was almost morning now but the intensity of the hospital never seemed to slow down. Nurses had come in periodically to check on him and the doctor would be back at 8. I wish I could talk to someone about all this. I knew my family would be furious to know that I had basically bought someone I’d never met. I wanted to call Anna. She had been my best friend since 10th grade and we lived together for junior and senior year of college. If I wasn’t attracted to men I’m sure we would have dated and probably gotten married. She was a beta and that was something my parents approved of. I think they’re still waiting for the wedding invitations. I don’t think Anna will judge if I call her? Her uncle is an omega and so is her sister. I’ll call. No, it’s 5:30 in the morning. I’ll call... later. 

“Oliver...”

When I looked up from my notebook I saw Elio laying in the same position I left him in with a new scrunched up expression of pain. 

“Yes? How are you feeling?”

“Ok... tired.”

He yawned and tried to stretch his arms without pulling any tubes out. I smiled at how cute he was with so much sleep underneath his eyes. The female nurse from earlier came into the room suddenly with a metal rolling table with various medical supplies on top. 

“Elio, I’m going to clean you ok. Oliver you can either lay in bed with him and hold his back or you can hold his hand, if you want.”

I looked at Elio who seemed nervous. I hoped it was for medical reasons and not because he didn’t want me to touch him. 

“Do you want me to hold all of you or just your hand?”

Elio looked up at me and answered quickly. 

“Can you hold me?”

I nodded and smiled at him. The nurse came over to help me get settled with him without disturbing everything he was connected to. His body fit inside of mine perfectly. It seemed that every groove or indent in one of us complimented the other. I held on to the two parts of his back I knew weren’t encased with bruises and wounds. He settled his black hair on my shoulder and I really smelled him for the first time. All people can usually smell the status of anyone if they’re close enough. I could smell that Elio was an omega from feet away but being this close made me realize that he smelled... sweeter. His scent was intoxicating and I had to fight not to get aroused in this setting. I can’t scare him, he’s been through so much. He nuzzled his cheek on my neck and I actually gasped at the heady feeling that swept over me. This wasn’t normal. He smelled and felt like nothing I had every experienced. The nurses voice brought me out of my spell. 

“Elio... sweetheart do you know if you’re cycling?”

“I don’t know. If I’m around Alphas I’m kind of always cycling.”

“Ok. It may be a little more painful when I clean you if you’re cycling, ok?”

No wonder he smells like cherries, the ocean, eternal happiness, and pheromones. He’s cycling. I had never known or grown up with any omegas but I knew from school that they would just secrete massive amounts of hormones if they were in a breeding cycle. Elio continued to nuzzle my neck and shoulder while he started to grasp onto my biceps. His entire hand could barley fit around half of my arm. He was so small. I wanted to hold him and stroke his porcelain skin forever. I felt like I was in a trance. 

“Oliver, don’t hold him too tight cause he might squirm. If he does just open your arms a little for him to move.”

“Ok.”

“Elio, the first cleaning is always the hardest. It’s going to hurt but it’s only going to be about 20 seconds ok?”

“Mhmm.”

Elio mumbled into my chest while trying to hide his face. 

“I’m going to count to three then it’s going to feel really cold but try not to push away from it.”

Once the chemical touched his skin he moved his arms instantly to my back and grasped my shirt. 

“Good... you’re doing great just a few more seconds.”

Elio wasn’t squirming or moving. Maybe it’s not hurting? 

“All done. I’ll be back in a second with some food.”

Elio still hadn’t moved. His face was still hidden. I took my hand to tilt his chin to meet me and saw a stream of tears fell down his face. I smoothed them all away with my palms and kissed both his cheeks. I saw him blush again from my actions. The nurse came back with a pink shake and a piece of toast. I untangled myself from Elio and sat back in my chair so I could help him eat.

“So do you do this often?”

“What?”

“Rescue poor little omegas from their masters?”

I couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. 

“Ummm no. I’ve never done anything like this.”

“Why did you then?”

Elio drank the shake slowly as he gazed at me through his thick eyelashes. 

“I just couldn’t believe they were doing that to somebody... to you, I wanted to help.”

“Well I needed help so thank you.”

I could tell in the way he spoke that his gratitude was genuine. Somehow I felt like I should be thanking him. For what? I don’t know. 

“What are you doing with all these notebooks?”

I realized I had spaced out and not responded but I answered anyway. 

“Oh umm I’m an art commissioner.”

“Wow... that’s cool.”

“What do you like to do?”

Why am I so dense and stupid? What do you like to do? Really Oliver. Well, he’s been in an orphanage for who knows how long then with that monster for three years and god only knows what his childhood... 

“I play the piano... well used to.”

I smiled at how his entire face lit up at the sound of him saying piano. I was beginning to realize that Elio alternated between extreme sarcastic self-loathing and endearing optimism. 

“I can find you a piano... if you want to play at home.”

Why am I the most awkward person ever? He doesn’t know me why would he want to live with me?

“I don’t know what to say... that’s so kind.”

“Kind?”

“Yah... kind.”

There was a comfortable pause while I cut his toast into tiny pieces. 

“I knit too... do you have any knitting stuff at home?”

At home. I couldn’t help the massive smile that snuck up on me from Elio referring to my loft as “home.” What was happening to me? I met this person less than 48 hours ago. I need to call Anna she’ll have some sort of advice. Maybe that this is all ridiculous and I’m insane. Then I looked at Elio who was now eating small pieces of toast while he flipped through one of my notebooks. He was honestly the most beautiful person I had ever seen. It didn’t matter that he was hooked up to 6 hospital tubes. It didn’t matter that his back was covered in cuts and bruises. It didn’t matter that he probably can never have sex again. I didn’t care. His black hair curled perfectly to frame his stunning face. He looked like an androgynous nymph whose only purpose was to spread love. His eyes were so piercing I felt like he could tell when I was lying. I wanted to find out the secrets behind those eyes. Even if they were dark and devastating. I didn’t care. I wanted him. I wanted to watch him eat toast and flip through my work books for the rest of my life. What’s wrong with me? I need to call Anna. I’m going crazy. 

“So do you?”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Knitting stuff? I can make you an ugly Christmas sweater.”

I laughed and stroked his wrist without thinking. Should I be asking if he wants these touches? Maybe I’m making him anxious. 

“Elio... do you mind when I touch you. I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“I’ll tell you if I’m not. No one has touched me this gently... ever. It feels good.”

I kept rubbing my thumb over his pulse and felt it thump into my hand. 

“But yes... I’ll buy you any knitting stuff you want.”

The more I kept caressing him the more his scent permeated the air. All things Elio were starting to travel through my veins. I didn’t want him to notice my erection. I felt like a teenage boy again. But I can’t be too mad at myself cause the way his neck is turning this light pink and the way he’s licking his lips while he touches my hand...

“I think I’m going to go home and shower. I’ll be back later. Do you want anything?”

Elio giggled as if he knew exactly why I decided to depart so quickly. 

“Just you.”

For the first time today the tables turned. Elio looked so embarrassed at his words that he immediately put his head in both of his hands. My only response was to walk over slowly and kiss his forehead before leaving. I chuckled as I left the hospital thinking of our entire conversation over and over. Once I was outside I picked up the phone and called Anna. Someone had to ground me in reality because I had no idea what I was doing. I started walking toward Michaels so I could get Elio some knitting supplies as I left Anna a message. I couldn’t stop smiling while I was picking everything out for him. What’s wrong with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you guys are enjoying this story which definitely makes me want to continue it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you all think cause I LIVE for comments ♥️

It had been a crazy seven days. It seemed strange that Elio was clear to come home with me after seven days because he still looked very ill. He slept about 90% of the time and cried in pain whenever he was awake. I continuously asked as he squirmed in my arms if the nurses could give him more meds but they usually said no. He woke up screaming from nightmares often. When he’d wake up I’d rock him gently and tell him fairytales and little short stories. I loved being with him even though I was exhausted. I had no idea I could be so content caring for another person. I actually found in this experience that I was really enjoying trying to make Elio smile and giggle through the hardships. I had managed to keep working mostly from the hospital. Everyone in the hospital had been so kind and supportive but that didn’t distract from the fact that I was nervous to bring Elio into the world. It was my job now to take care of him and ensure that no one hurts him again. A nurse and a man I hadn’t seen yet walked into the room. I was in a chair working while Elio laid on his back staring at the ceiling. The nurse spoke first.

“Ok so the doctor is writing up a to-do list for you to take home and care instructions with medication. Also don’t forget to make his appointment for next week at the front desk. While we’re getting everything together, Elio do you mind taking a survey?”

“Sure.”

The nurse excused herself and the man sat in the chair next to me and shook my hand and Elios. He was a beta. 

“Ok so I’m from the Omega Relief Fund and we’re just getting some statistics from anyone who is hospitalized. It’s about 10 questions. Do you feel up to it Elio?”

Elio nodded then fidgeted slightly to get more comfortable. 

“Are you sterilized and if so when?”

“Yes, when I was born.”

“When was the first time you were sold?”

“When I was 13.”

“How many owners have you had?”

“Two.. well now three.”

I felt my gut twist in discomfort. Three. Why did I own a person. Everything about this was so wrong but I didn’t know of another alternative. 

“Ok. Elio I’m going to ask some sensitive questions and I want you to know if anything makes you uncomfortable you don’t have to answer.”

Elio nodded and reached for my hand. I smiled at the fact that he was starting to trust me. I took his boney hand in mine and stroked my thumb gently over his knuckles. 

“When was the first time you had sex and was it consensual?”

“I was 13 and no.”

“How many people would you say have engaged in non-consensual acts with you since you were 13.”

Elio lowered his body and shook his head. 

“I don’t really know.”

“Would you say more than 20?”

“Yes.”

On the word yes Elio finally began to cry. I could see his small shoulders shake under the hospital gown. 

“You can keep asking me questions I’m ok... and it was probably around 50.”

The man nodded and scribbled on his clipboard. 

“Has anyone ever sodomized you with an object?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever been starved, chained, beat, or given illicit drugs?”

“Yes to everything.”

“What’s the longest period of time you were chained without food or water or access to a bathroom?”

“6 days.”

“Have you ever orgasmed from non-consensual sex.”

Elio nodded yes and I could see he was trying very hard not to break down. I rubbed his upper back and spoke to him softly. 

“Elio do you want to stop?”

“No I’m ok. This is for research right? It’s going to help people?”

“Yes yes it will. Your answers are not uncommon in the surveys I’ve done. You’re not alone.”

“Thank you. I can answer more.”

The man smiled and looked back down at the clipboard.

“Ok only three more. Have you ever had consensual sex?”

“No.”

“Have you ever tried to take your own life.”

“No.”

“What’s the most painful experience you’ve ever gone through?”

Elio looked at me as if I was supposed to give him permission to answer. 

“Say whatever you want or you don’t have to answer.”

“No I will. Can we just take a break.”

“Of course I’ll conduct another interview then come back. Would you like anything from the cafeteria?”

Elio shook his head no and the man excused himself. 

“Do you want me to hold you?”

Elio nodded then started to cry harder then before. Though I hated seeing him cry I felt good that he was allowing himself to break down and heal in front of me. I positioned myself in the bed slowly and took his bones in my arms. He settled his cheek on my neck like he always does and started to breathe a little easier. 

“I feel so foolish. I had no idea things this bad were happening.”

“Most people don’t know unless they’re an omega and the people that do don’t say anything cause it doesn’t affect them.”

“This affects all of us... it’s our community.”

“They’re trying to exterminate all of us. Omegas have been getting sterilized for a long time.”

“You know the quote, the only way for evil to persist is for good men to do nothing.”

“And women.”

“Yes and women.”

“Some people do something. You did. You saved me. I don’t know if I’ve thanked you for that.”

“You have about a hundred times and you don’t need to.”

Elio kissed my neck. I felt the blood go toward his lips and my pulse settled there. 

“Oliver? Have you ever been with a male omega?”

“No.”

Elio kissed my neck again and whispered in my ear right as the doctor came in.

“Maybe we’ll have to do some firsts together.”

I giggled at his playfulness and tickled the side of him quickly before the doctor sat down. I thought about the fact that he’s never had consensual sex. He’s a virgin. I would love to be his first. That thought made my body itch and my cheeks blush. 

“No rough housing you still have quite a ways to recover young man. Ok, so Oliver here’s all the instructions we went over and medication is labeled in the bag. Call if you have any questions and we’ll see you in a few days. The interviewer should be back any second.”

“Sounds good thank you.”

Elio chimed in quickly.

“Yes thank you... really thanks.”

“No problem we’ll see you boys next week.”

As the doctor exited the interviewer came in and sat in the chair I was sitting on before.

“So the same question from before?”

“Yes only if you want to answer.”

“It was when I was 16. My parents had died when I was 13 then my uncle got custody and sold me to a sex work house. That’s where I was chained to a bed most days. There was one particular person that actually pulled my hair out of my head while he raped me. It was excruciating. He choked me, beat me, and spit in my face. He had tied my hands down so I couldn’t even wipe the spit off my face. I think I may have had more physically painful experiences but emotionally that was the worst... I think.”

He thinks? There have been so many horrible experiences that... he thinks? I felt myself start to boil with anger. The more stories Elio told the more protective I got over him. Would he be safe in public without me? Should I leave him alone in the house? 

“Ok thank you so much for talking with me I really appreciate it.”

Elio and I shook his hand and he left quietly. I saw him go into the room across from us and shut the door. I was now scratching Elio’s arm lightly with my nails which he told me he enjoyed a few days ago. 

“I’m sorry you had to hear all that.”

“No no. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to go through all that and probably so much more I don’t know about. Elio I know you don’t really know me but I want to take care of you. I want to help you get better and to just... be there for you. I read some pamphlets and they said we can go right now and make you detached from me so I don’t own you but I don’t know if that’s safe for...”

“No. That’s a bad idea. If you’re ok with it I should be attached to you until... well until...”

“What?”

“Well if you ever want to get married. That’s the only way omegas can not be owned even though the marriage contract really is just another way of owning someone but.... I don’t want you to feel any pressure but if you don’t mind still owning me it’s probably the safest option. I just I just...”

Elio finally looked up at me for the first time since we started talking and brushed some hairs off of my face. Then he tried to continue while his hands started to lightly vibrate.

“I just... don’t want to be in pain anymore, I’m just too tired.”

I sat Elio up gently so we were both facing each other and took his head in my hands as gently as my fingers would allow.

“I will never let anyone touch you ever again. I promise you.”

A single tear fell from Elio’s eye so I removed it with my thumb then kissed his forehead. 

“I like when you kiss me.”

His comment took me by surprise but I could see that he enjoyed the comfort I was giving him. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes please.”

I kept both my hands on his neck and ears and leaned in to wrap my mouth around his. I could feel his nose exhale air on my skin. His lips felt so good on mine I never wanted them to leave but I wanted to keep the kiss sweet and loving so I removed myself. Elio was fidgeting with embarrassment once I wasn’t touching him. 

“You’re so cute.”

“You’re one to talk. You look like a model.”

“Oh please...”

Someone opened the door swiftly and spoke suddenly. It was Sandra.

“Ok guys. I have a few more instruction manuals, therapy resources, and ptsd education pamphlets in this bag. There is a building across the street that does free therapy for omegas as long as they can prove approval from the owner. Don’t forget to schedule you’re appt at the front desk. For the next seven days it’s very important that Elio remains pretty inactive. He should be in bed for most of the day and night. Here’s a bag of cleaning supplies and the antiseptic solution for the bath which is twice a day. Call us at anytime if you have any questions.”

I sat up to hug Sandra and thanked her profusely for all of her help. She hugged Elio gently and then brought a wheel chair for him. I had brought my car here a few days ago so I wouldn’t have to carry him 10 blocks to my house. I set up the appt at the desk while all the nurses swarmed Elio and started giving him kisses. Once they all left I noticed he had light pink and red lip marks all over his cheeks and forehead which made me smile. I lifted him out of the wheelchair to carry him to the car. It was December in LA so it was cold but not really. I lowered Elio into my Nissan and dropped a blanket over him. He actually fell asleep the moment I put him in the car. He must be exhausted from all the talking. I hope he liked soup because I had bought all the ingredients because I thought it was the best bet to not upset his stomach. Once we were at my apartment complex I carried him to my bedroom and shook him awake with care.

“Hmmm.”

“You’re still wearing your hospital gown. Can I get you into some underwear and a shirt or do you like to sleep shirtless?”

Elio gave me a look that I hadn’t received since we had met. Was he scared for me to see him naked? Was he starting to get nervous being in my house? 

“I’ll wear a shirt and Umm Oliver... my body it’s... I have a lot of scars and Umm...”

“Shhh I don’t care. Let’s get you comfortable.”

When I went to untie the hospital gown he embraced me and hugged me to him tightly. I let him rub my back for a few moments before I pulled back to take the gown off. His entire body was trembling. 

“Will you feel more comfortable if I turn the lights off?”

Elio smiled at me then started to fiddle with his hands.

“You’re going to have to see me eventually. It’s ok. I trust you I just... I shake when I’m naked.”

“You won’t be for long ok.”

I kissed his forehead and removed the gown. Nothing... not even Elio’s warnings could have prepared me for this. He had so many raised deep scars all along his legs, inner thighs, and stomach. One of his nipples looked like part of it had been sliced off. Then over all of that was a deep canvas of yellow and purple bruises. 

“You’re staring...”

“Sorry... I...”

I picked up one of my softest pajama shirts and placed it over him. I then put a small pair of underwear on him quickly. 

“I’m sorry I’m so ugly.”

Elio’s voice came out softer and quieter than a light autumn breeze. I sat next to him and guided his body to lay down. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“You don’t need to lie.”

“I’m not. You’re a warrior... a survivor. These are just your battle scars. I’m going to help you heal Elio inside and out.”

“Where did you come from?”

I could see Elio’s eyes starting to close from exhaustion. I scratched his arms until he fell asleep then tucked him into the bed. I left the door open while I was making soup so I could hear any signs of distress. This was all going to be ok. Ring. Ring. Ring. Anna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The support for this story warms my heart. You all are the reason I keep updating so fast haha. Enjoy! Comments and Kudos as always make me smile♥️

“Oliver can you hear me? Sorry I’m in my car...”

“Yes yes I can hear you.”

“I’m so sorry it took this long for me to call you back I actually had to go to Belgium for work and didn’t bring my phone I haven’t been ignoring you I promise.”

“No problem, how was it?”

“It was beautiful but more importantly let’s talk about this voicemail you left me.”

“Ok. Yah.”

I giggled uncomfortably waiting for her disapproval.

“How is he doing? What was his name?”

“Elio. He’s doing better. He should make a full recovery within the next few weeks.”

“Weeks? Fuck, what happened to him?”

I wasn’t going to give Anna details with Elio’s door open in case he heard. 

“I can’t really talk about it right now but you should come over for dinner tomorrow. I would say dinner tonight but he’s exhausted.”

“You seem very... content Oliver.”

“He’s an incredible person Anna I really can’t wait for you to meet him.”

“Me too. Well, let’s talk tomorrow I can hear something boiling or popping so you should probably get to that.”

“Yes I should... I’ll call you tomorrow on your lunch bye love.”

“Bye love. Call me if you need help before then.”

“Ok I will.”

“Love you.”

“Love you.”

I turned the stove off and exhaled a massive sigh of relief. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders at the thought of someone coming to help me. Whether that was emotional support or her literally helping me with Elio. I turned the stove off and put a cup of soup in a mug for Elio on a tray with his medication and a glass of water. He was still sound asleep and if he didn’t need his nightly medication I would have let him continue breathing peacefully. I nudged him softly and watched his eyes open which immediately settled on mine. 

“Hi.”

“Hi. Here’s this I’m going to put it next to you so there’s no weight on your lap.”

Elio looked down at the tray and just started crying. I put my hand on his shoulder and kneeled down next to the bed. 

“Are you ok? You can talk to me if something hurts.”

“No I just... no one has ever cooked for me. I just feel really grateful. Thank you Oliver... I...”

I walked around the bed on the other side and laid down next to him. I cupped his cheek in my hand and kissed all of his tears away. He started to giggle which made my heart expand like it always does. I hoped off the bed and went to go get my own bowl of soup. We ate together side by side until we were both finished. I took our plates back to the kitchen then returned. Elio looked to be fast asleep again. All the soup, water, and meds were gone. I filled up the same cup and another one so he’d have water during the night. I placed both cups on the side table and started to change into boxers. I never wore a shirt to bed but I contemplated it being in the same bed as Elio. I was always fully clothed at the hospital. I decided not to but I would put one on if he seemed uncomfortable. I was starting to be able to read him pretty well. I lifted up the covers and got in trying not to wake him. He opened his eyes and saw that I was in bed with him. His eyes moved to my torso and then back up to my eyes. Elio moved so his head was toward my crotch and his body was crooked. I felt him start to touch me and I pulled his hand away. 

“Elio... what are you doing?”

He looked panicked. 

“Oliver I’m so sorry I just... I can’t have sex yet and I thought this would be ok. If you want to we can I just... I can blow you too...”

I could feel how fast his heart was beating and see how wide his eyes were. I lifted him back up so we were face to face. 

“Elio I want you to know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do anymore. When you want to have sex is when we have sex. None of this is up to me. You’re healing ok. I don’t mind if we never do. We can just kiss, I love kissing you and scratching your arms. Don’t ever feel pressured... ok?”

I started to smooth my nails over his arms which caused him to lay back.

“Thank you.”

“No problem wake me up if you need anything.”

“Ok. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Elio put his head on my chest and brought his hand to rest on my abdomen. I placed my hand on top of his then kissed his black curly mop of hair before falling into a deep sleep. 

“Oliver...”

I opened my eyes quickly and looked to find Elio standing next to me only in his underwear. 

“One of my back stitches opened I think.”

“Ok let me turn the lights on.”

The clock read 8:30 am so I opened the blinds to the patio for some light. We were both standing now so I led Elio to the bathroom then flipped the switch. There was a laceration that wasn’t open but it was leaking blood and a yellow substance from the side. 

“Sandra told me they could leak but it’s not open. Let me get the hospital bag. Once I clean it we’ll do the antiseptic bath.”

I got his bag from the foot of the bed and brought it back. I swabbed and leaned the area then began to draw the bath. 

“They said the baths would be painful at the beginning so that’s what these pills are for.”

Elio took two from my hand and swallowed them dry. I turned around so he could undress. I poured the solution in and reached for his hand. He was shivering. 

“You cold?”

“No I shake when I’m naked.”

“Sorry you told me that.”

“It’s... ok.... ow.”

The second he sat down a stream of blood mixed in the water. 

“Is that coming from inside?”

“Yes, I think so.”

I checked the instructions and check list and it said bleeding from the anal cavity is normal so I just brought his body out from the water and drew another bath. There was only a few drops in the new one so i motioned for him to lay down fully. His poor body. I had never seen anything like it in my life. 

“How long do I have to be in here?”

“Ten minutes.”

“How many more?”

“Eight.”

He winced at my words and squeezed his eyes shut. I put a glob of shampoo on my palms and began to scrub his scalp gently. 

“That feels good.”

He tilted his head into my hands while I rubbed his hair. Once it had been ten minutes I drained the bath and helped him stand so I could wash the shampoo off. While I was rinsing the suds my torso brushed against his. He shrieked in a breath and I could feel that he was hard. I pretended not to notice and kept lathering him in conditioner. Once he was clean I wrapped a towel around him and tied his hair up in another. 

“You can sit on the toilet so I can wrap your back.”

“You sure you’re an art commissioner and not a nurse.”

“Maybe I should take up a second career.”

We both laughed before I moved his towel down to put cream and bandages on his back. 

“I saw you get these.”

“I saw you too. Ow.”

He reached for the counter and grabbed on until his knuckles turned white. Once I was done I put a clean shirt and pair of underwear on him. 

“I’m going to have to go to the store to get you underwear cause these are way too big for you.”

“You’re a very large person.”

I rubbed the part of his back that didn’t have any trauma and laid him back down. 

“The hospital gave me a few cups of that strawberry yogurt you like if you want that for breakfast.”

“Yes that’d be great.”

I went to the kitchen and filled the tray with his morning meds and a cup of yogurt. Elio was staring out the window from the bed smiling. 

“You have a beautiful view.”

“Yes I do.”

He blushed realizing I was talking about him as I set the plate down. 

“So I want to ask you something?”

He nodded.

“My best friend Anna was going to maybe come over today to help me with some stuff and to meet you. Would you be ok with that?”

“Is she an omega?”

“No she’s a beta.”

“You probably don’t know any omegas do you.”

“No, not other than you. When I studied abroad I knew many.”

“Is your entire family alphas?”

I nodded. 

“We had one omega in the family but she killed herself.”

Elio took another bite of yogurt and nodded again. 

“I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s ok I didn’t know her really... I wish I had.”

“I understand. But to answer your question, yes, I would love to meet Anna.”

“Great. Get some sleep I’ll be working in the kitchen.”

“Ok. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

I heard the phone ring as I left the room and picked it up quickly. 

“Hey stranger.”

“Hey Anna, I just talked to him and he’d love to meet you. How’s dinner sound?”

“7?”

“Perfect. I also need to go to the store if you could watch him after. He’ll probably be sleeping.”

“Yah no worries I’ll see you then.”

“Bye love.”

“Bye Ollie.”

I hung up the phone and started to go to work. Today was mostly phone calls. After about five hours of scribbling while getting estimates, checking on Elio, and showering myself it was almost time for dinner. 

“Elio it’s time for your bath...”

I spoke as I entered and found Elio sitting on the balcony. I opened the door and sat next to him. 

“Second bath?”

“Mhm.”

“I hated the first...”

“I know.”

I weaved my hands through his hair which was now so soft from the conditioner. 

“I liked when you washed my hair.”

“I noticed.”

Elio looked down in embarrassment and blushed. 

“You know if you ever want me to pleasure you all you have to do is ask.”

Elio continued looking down and scratching his nails. 

“I’ve never really had anyone touch me like that when I’ve wanted it. I don’t really know what to do.”

I took his hand in mine and rubbed his wrist. 

“You don’t have to do anything but just feel it.”

He smiled and kissed me. We had only kissed quickly but there was something inside of me that told me to deepen the kiss. I moved my mouth over his and waited to see if he pulled back or continued. He mimicked my action. In this moment I realized he had probably never made out with someone before. I kept doing different things for him to copy until he felt confident and our lips started dancing together. He pulled back first and pulled in a long breath of air. I spoke first. 

“If you’re not ready for me to touch you that’s ok. But all you have to do is ask if you ever want it.”

He nodded and hugged me close. He breathed on my ear thank you. How did I deserve all this gratitude from such a giving person?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am overwhelmed with the response to this story. I love you all and every single comment keeps me writing. Enjoy! ♥️

“Oliver?”

I heard Elio say my name from bed so I turned the stove off and went to him immediately. He looked like he was twisted up in pain. I sat next to him so he could put his head in my lap. I ran my hand through his curls and scratched the base of his neck.

“Let’s get you into the bath, ok?”

He winced at my words. 

“Ok.”

I carried him to the bathroom and started to undress him. His body shocked me again but I didn’t let my stare linger. I positioned him in the antiseptic bath and helped him take all his nightly medication. He started to cry softly. 

“I’m sorry you’re in so much pain. Just try to take some deep breaths... only four more minutes. 

Toward the end the bath started to turn a rose color from all the blood. Is he still supposed to be bleeding? I checked the note section and it said up to 10 days after. It’s been 9. Should he still be bleeding this much? 

“Are you nervous about the bleeding?”

I looked up from the paperwork and smiled at him. 

“Umm I don’t think so. You have an appointment in the morning so they’ll check you to make sure everything still looks good.”

I heard a knock at the door. 

“I can get out and dry off go get the door.”

“No no you shouldn’t. Just wait one second.”

I walked quickly to the door and swung it open. 

“Hey... I brought wine.”

I hugged Anna and motioned for her to come in. 

“Oliver you have blood on your hands...”

“I know. I’m bathing him just give me five minutes.”

“Yes yes go.”

When I returned to Elio the water had got even redder. 

“Elio do you feel like something’s wrong? This is a lot of blood.”

“I just feel light headed. I always hurt I don’t know if it’s serious. My stomach hurts.”

He obviously seemed not only severely uncomfortable but disoriented. I cleaned him with care and dressed his lower half. 

“Do you want to go to the hospital?”

“I don’t know. What do you think? Is Anna here?”

“Yes but don’t worry about that she won’t mind if we need to go.”

“Can you call the doctor first and explain the blood?”

“Yes... I’ll call.”

“Anna can come in. I want to meet her.”

“Ok. I’ll go get her.”

I kissed his forehead and headed out the door. 

“You can come with me Anna I still have to dress his wounds but you can sit with us.”

Anna nodded and put the bottle down. 

I had left Elio sitting on the toilet with his wound covered back facing the door. Anna actually let out a gasp which thank god Elio didn’t hear. I glared at her and she mouthed sorry. 

“Hi Anna. It’s nice to meet you.”

He turned around now but I knew the front of his body was just as scarred. They shook hands.

“Nice to meet you too Elio.”

“I just have to clean his back Anna you can sit on the bed.”

She sat down and looked around at how different my room was. There was a heating pad, a bucket of ice water, medication bottles everywhere, and medical supplies. I took Elio’s hand in mine while I cleaned his back. As always he cried out when I put the solution in the cuts. Anna came from my bedroom and kneeled down next to him to hold his hand. I watched them look and smile at each other until Elio buckled over in pain. 

“Just one more. You’re doing great.”

“Oliver he looks really pale... Elio do you feel like you might pass out?”

“I don’t know... I kinda feel like I’m gonna throw up.”

“There’s a trash bin next to you Anna.”

She handed it to Elio and pulled his hair back before rubbing her hand in circles around his upper back. 

“Honey you can throw up if you need to ok?”

“I think I just haven’t had enough water and that last bath really made me sweat.”

Anna left to go to the bedside and grabbed his ice water. She put some on two cloths and placed one on his neck and one on his forehead.

“Drink this.”

He drank the rest easily then I started to bandage him. Anna smoothed her brown tightly bound curls into a ponytail and tilted Elios chin. His green eyes connected with her brown ones instantly. 

“Ollie I think we should take him to the hospital.”

“He looks better than yesterday it’s a slow process.”

Anna continued studying him then spoke. 

“Really? Elio do you feel better than yesterday?”

“Slightly, yes.”

“Ok.”

She took the towels off him and kept rubbing his back. Elio put his head on her shoulder as I finished up and I could see Anna’s delicate features start to tighten. Tears streamed down her face onto her neck. Elio separated himself from her and looked at her worriedly. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yes yes I’m fine. Sorry.”

“People seem to be crying around me a lot that’s when I usually know someone has a big heart.”

Anna smiled and helped me get him into bed. 

“Elio it was lovely to meet you but you look like you could use some sleep so I’m going to go.”

“You should stay with Oliver he’s been cooped up with me all day. I’ll come get you guys if I need anything, have fun.”

I looked at Anna and she returned the gaze for approval. 

“I can talk for a bit if you don’t have anywhere to be.”

“Sure, Elio don’t hesitate to come out for anything.”

“Thanks Anna.”

We both left the room and shut the door behind us. Anna instantly latched onto my body and started to hug me to her. I hadn’t realized how much I needed a hug and I returned it instantly. I was the first to speak after we separated. 

“Not what you were expecting?”

“No... I... he... who do that to him?”

“Upwards of 50 different people.”

Anna put her hand to her mouth and let another stream of tears escape.

“How old is he? He looks 16.”

“He’s 19 but they think the malnutrition might have stunted some growth periods.”

She nodded and hugged me again. She pulled away shortly after and began to open the wine. 

“I brought you this back from Belgium.”

“Looks good. Do you want to sleep here it’s a little late to walk.”

“I’ll get a taxi. So. Do you know anything about him?”

“Not a whole lot. We haven’t really discussed family other than the fact that they died when he was 13 and his uncle sold him to the first sex house.”

“Fuck...”

“He plays the piano, he likes art a lot, he shivers when he’s naked...”

Anna handed me my glass and started to rub my shoulder. 

“Is he getting better?”

“Yes... I think... slowly. I think he likes me.”

“I think so too. Be gentle with him but I didn’t need to tell you that... you’re the kindest person I know.”

I kissed her cheek and took her hand to sit on the couch with me. She took a long sip then turned to face me.

“When he’s better what are you going to do?”

“Well he’s going to at least stay here. It’s not safe for me not to own him.”

“Would you like to be in a relationship.”

“How the fuck is a piece of paper claiming ownership a relationship? Fuck... Anna I don’t know what I’m doing... I just..”

“Yes you do hun. You got a feeling about him and now you’re helping him more than anyone has probably in his entire life. You’ll both figure it out.”

“He said no one had ever cooked for him.”

“Did you?”

“Yes. Anna I just... he’s never had consensual sex... ever. He’s 19. I’m 29. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Oliver listen to me. You do. That’s just your parents talking. One day at a time ok?”

“Yes ok.”

“Does he want a massage?”

“I forget you’re certified sometimes.”

“I know me too.”

We both giggled before I got up to ask Elio. He was still awake reading one of my college psychology books he must have found on a shelf. 

“Hey Elio? Anna wants to know if you want a massage.”

“A What?”

“It’s like... someone rubs your back to alleviate pain and tension in your muscles.”

“Ok.”

Elio put the book down and I motioned for Anna to come in. 

“Do you have any lotion?”

“Yah second cupboard on the left.”

She came back with the bottle and told Elio to lay on his stomach. 

“Is that comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Ok tell me if anything hurts.”

Anna took in a deep breath after looking at his back and started to work the muscles slowly that weren’t decorated with bruises and scars. The second she touched him he stated to shiver like he always does. 

“Deep breaths. Inhale for 5 hold for 5 then exhale for 5.”

“That feels good.”

“Good.”

I held his hand and stroked his palm while Anna finished up. 

“Anna, thank you.”

“No problem.”

She kissed his forehead and promised to see him soon before I walked her out. Then I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead after I opened the front door for her. She put my hand on my chest and told me to take care of him. When I went back to our room he was sound asleep with the covers bunched up all around him. I slipped in slowly and wrapped my arms around his body. I smiled at the fact that even though he might have shivered when he was awake, in his sleep his body pressed against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I had an obscene amount of homework and got called into work so the chapter yesterday didn’t happen. But! Here it is today. Hope you all enjoy♥️

When I woke up I instantly noticed a very distinct smell in the air. It was the same smell as the time in the hospital when the nurse asked Elio if he was cycling. Was he now? What does that even mean? I put my nose against his curls and breathed deep and became instantly hard. I pulled my pelvis away from him so I wouldn’t scare him just in case he woke up. Then I heard a soft sound escape his lips. A moan. The sound went straight to my loins and sent eclectic waves through my stomach. Shit. Another moan. 

“Oliver...”

Oh my god. He’s having a sex dream... at least that’s what it sounds like. In any normal situation if someone I was sharing a bed with was having a wet dream and said my name I would touch them. This however, was not a normal situation. Somehow his skin seemed softer than before. I kept running my fingertips down his arms to distract myself. He continued moaning and twisting his pelvis into the blankets. Should I wake him? No, he might get scared. Let him dream. Once he silently came I could instantly smell it and I had to leave. I hadn’t had sex in months and Elio’s body was in cahoots with my libido. He smelled like honey, sex, and something else... god what was that smell? It wasn’t his cum, it was something else. It almost made me go blind with lust. The scent made me want to bury myself deep inside of him. It made me want to kiss his flush pink skin. No. No. No. Get out of bed. The moment I sat up Elio turned toward me.

“Ummm Oliver... I... Umm...”

I turned the lamp on and was shocked at how blown his pupils were.

“I’m so embarrassed... I don’t even know what to say...”

“No. Don’t be embarrassed let’s clean you up and get you in some new clothes.”

I tried to breath through my nose and not be affected by all the signals my brain was giving me to breed Elio right now. I didn’t care about his bruises or scars. I didn’t mind how skinny he was. The patches of his skin that haven’t been touched by cruelty looked so sinfully soft. I wanted to rake my nose through the tiny peach fuzz on every inch of his back until his shoulder blades connected with my jaw. I wanted to lose myself in everything this beautiful person was. I wanted him to look at me while I moved inside him. I wanted him to say my name just how he did in the dream, into my mouth. His eyes... Would they look this stunning underneath me? 

“Oliver are you in heat?”

“What?”

“An omegas cycle can cause an Alpha to go into heat. I think you are... I can smell you.”

“Are you cycling?”

“Yah I do often.”

“I’ve never been in a heat...”

“That’s because you’ve never been around male omegas.”

I nodded and started to scratch my skin. I felt sick, high, and really hot. 

“Don’t scratch. Oliver before you clean me maybe you should take care of yourself, you’ll feel better.”

I knew what he meant but I didn’t even know what to do. I felt feral. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t stand. The only thing I could focus on was the blood in my dick and how breathtakingly ravishing Elio looked. 

“Can I watch?”

“What?”

“Well you should masturbate. That’s the only way you’re going to feel better. You might have to a few times during the day if you’re this... affected by me.”

He smiled at me as I took his face in my hands. I kissed him as deeply as I could. He pulled back and gazed at me lovingly. 

“Oliver can I actually touch you?”

“If you want to. Elio what’s that smell...”

My eyes were starting to role back involuntarily from overstimulation and he wasn’t even touching me. I felt like I was going to cum all over myself. Elio reached behind him and pressed a finger in his underwear then put it to my nose. Without notice I came so hard without being touched. I grasped onto his wrist and the bed sheets for balance and bit right through my lip. He then rubbed his own liquid and my seed all over my dick which caused me to start shaking. 

“Fuck Elio... What...”

“It’s my slick. When male omegas are cycling they ovulate and secrete the fluid... that’s what you were smelling.”

“Holy shit.”

I breathed as deeply as I could to try to come back down to earth. When I felt the endorphins settle I looked at him and smiled.

“Sorry I don’t know what came over me...”

“It’s ok, I kinda started it even though my dreaming wasn’t intentional.”

“What did you dream about?”

“I’ll tell you when we’re in the throes of passion one day... I don’t want to get you all hot and bothered again cause alphas can bounce back fast and I don’t have any stamina to speak of.”

Once my brain went back to the real world I was shocked by what just happened and surprised by how nonchalant Elio was behaving. 

“Elio are you ok? Was all that ok with you? Are you feeling lightheaded?”

“Yes I’m ok. I can’t wait to try all different things together... well if you want to, when I’m better. Omegas get really relaxed and loopy after they orgasm that’s why I seem so... carefree I guess... and talkative.. sorry..”

“No no. Don’t ever censure yourself or apologize. I always want you, just the way you are.”

I instantly regretted how intense my word choice was. 

“I like you a lot Oliver. I never thought I’d be treated so well. Thank you. As you’ve probably felt the smell of male omegas is so strong so now you see why...”

“Why what?”

“Why I have so many injuries I guess... men smell me and look at me and just go blind with lust but also rage... I don’t know how to describe it.”

“I would never hurt you...”

“I believe you I do but you probably really wanted to be inside me... I could tell. I’ve gotten that look many times before. I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t be... you shouldn’t have to feel like a piece of meat, I’m sorry Elio...”

“No don’t. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I like when you look at me that way. You’re different...thank you.”

“If I had a dollar for every time you said thank you.”

He kissed me slowly and I allowed him to lead with all the new motions I had taught him. He was very quickly becoming a fabulous kisser. I pulled back only to speak. 

“Let’s get cleaned up.”

I undressed both of us and got in the shower. Even though I was slightly hard I knew full well Elio was in no condition to do anything other than allowing me to support his weight. I cleaned the cum off both of us and soaped the parts of Elio’s body that wouldn’t sting. I hugged him to my chest while running my fingers through his hair. He placed a kiss on my chest right above my heart which caused me to look down at his gorgeous doe like eyes. I kissed his nose then turned the water off. I wrapped him in a towel first which very quickly got soaked through with blood in various areas. 

“These wounds open a lot... is it unbearable.”

“No it’s not unbearable.”

I suddenly felt like an idiot. Which I was. I should know by now that Elio has had much more unbearable things happen to him then a few open sores. 

“You know how I see you Elio?”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re so full of light and you’re honestly the most stunning person I’ve ever seen. Don’t feel like you’re broken and unworthy of love... even if it’s with someone else.”

“I don’t want it to be.”

The room fell silent quickly as we stared at each other. Then Elio continued to speak. 

“I would love to date you when I start to recover. Well I guess I’m asking you out on a date.”

We both giggled then it was my turn to blush and smile from ear to ear. 

“I would love to. What would you like to do?”

“Well it’s kind of stupid but... I’ve never been to a museum...”

“I’ll take you. I know exactly where we’ll go. You’ll love it.”

Elio kissed my lips quickly as if we were just a married couple having a quick conversation in the bathroom. The reality was that we’d known each other less than two weeks and this person has had massive emotional and physical trauma. I need to go slower with him. Like Anna said I need to be gentle.

“Elio I’m sorry I looked at you the way I did and came without warning you...”

“I asked for that. I really don’t mind... you have to understand my dark humor because... I am very experienced just... not in the ways I wish I was. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.”

“What time is the appointment.”

“Shit it’s 10. Let’s go.”

I helped Elio in the car and then on two minutes flat we were there. There weren’t any protestors thank god. Just before I could get Elio through the front door someone blocked it.

“Excuse me.”

“Where you going with your little bitch boy?”

Before I could beat him into a pulp Sandra pushed the door open causing the man to fall foreword. 

“Oh I’m sooooo sorry. Come in guys.”

Once we were all inside we laughed like children at the fact that he fell.

“Elio is going to be in room four today. Dr.Fallow will be in shortly.”

I set him on the bed and noticed he was starting to shake.

“You ok?”

“Yah... just nervous.”

“About?”

“I don’t know. I’m just nervous. It’s kinda my personality.”

I took his hand and started rubbing it gently. He smiled at me then I heard the door open. 

“Alright. Elio how are you feeling and how are the baths going?”

“I feel slightly better the baths are pretty painful and I bled a lot last night.”

“What about this morning?”

Fuck. I forgot this morning. 

“Fine.”

Liar. I tried to hide how proud I was at how quickly Elio covered my back. 

“Have you been getting enough sleep?”

“I think so.”

After all the normal check up procedures were over he asked for Elio to remove his clothes and to put on the hospital gown. He excused himself and told me to come get him when Elio was done. My eyes caught on a particular three dots on his inner thigh very close to his genitals that I hadn’t noticed before.

“What happened here.”

“Cigarettes.”

I said nothing. I just nodded, tied his, gown, kissed his forehead, then got the doctor.

“Alright, Elio can you lay on your side for me and Oliver you can hold him like before.”

I sat on a chair and took Elio’s upper body in my arms and started to smooth my hands over his bandages. 

“Ok Elio it’s going to feel cold ok... does that hurt and if so 1-10 how much.”

“5.”

“Ok.”

“Did you cycle this morning?”

“Yes.”

“Ok. I’m going to give you an anti-inflammatory shot because there is one gland that’s blocked from the ovulation. Give him another bath when you get home, Oliver. Quick poke, good. Ok I’m going to take the bandages off your back now.”

The doctor examined and re bandages Elio much quicker than I normally do.

“Good. Good. No fever. Can you keep food down?”

“Yes. I haven’t thrown up.”

“Good. Well that should be it, I’ll see you both in three days.”

“Thank you.”

We both spoke at the same time then he shook both our hands. 

“Keep taking it easy. You’re taking great care of him Oliver. Keep up the good work, both of you.”

I changed Elio then wrapped the blanket I brought him in with around him. 

“I can’t wait to be better so we can go that museum. It’s all I can think about. Bye Sandra!”

“Bye love see you soon!”

Sandra yelled across the hall as we left. We had no issues with angry pedestrians so we departed easily. Once we were in the car I spoke.

“Can I ask you something Elio?”

“Sure.”

“When did you know you were gay?”

“Well my parents gave me the talk when I was 7 because most male omegas are gay, the same way that most alpha women are lesbians but not always. There are exceptions to both norms. But I knew myself when I was raped, when I was 13. I hated it and I felt violated but I couldn’t help coming from someone inside me... it felt incredible. Even though I cried the entire time. It was a strange paradox... experiencing so much pleasure from an act that made you want to rip your skin off and crawl under a rock. When did you know?”

I sat in silence for a moment while I processed how devastating his story was. 

“Umm I think I really knew when I was around 10 but accepted it the first night we shared a bed in the hospital. I loved holding you and hearing your voice.”

“You’re so innocent.”

“I’m not! You bring it out of me. All I want to do sometimes is just rock back and forth with you in my arms.”

“You mean dancing.”

“Have you ever slow danced before.”

“No.”

“That’ll be another date... tonight.”

“Ok, you know I thought you were gonna say this morning when you came just from smelling me.”

“Maybe you’re right that was unexpected.”

I pulled into the parking space and carried Elio up to the loft. I undressed him, bathed him, fed him, then placed the covers on top of him. 

“I’ll be working if you need anything.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

I smiled at him while I contemplated me answer. 

“Does falling count?”

Elio started to blush and then hid his face under the covers. I kissed him over the covers then shut the door quietly. Ok. Work. Dinner. Dancing. I can do this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! My schedule has been absolutely insane but this story has been very cathartic to write. I’m usually writing very dense papers and this is much nicer haha. Hope you all enjoy and comment all your thoughts and opinions cause I love love love reading them♥️

“Yah John I know but they’re not going to budge I can’t go above three million... I have a budget to uphold.”

I had been on the phone most of the day trying to piece some things together. I was starting to rub my eyes from exhaustion as I spoke into the phone. 

“Yes yes. No I understand. Call me back tomorrow. Bye... fuck.”

I stirred the pasta I was making for dinner and poured myself a bottle of wine from the fridge. Anna and I must have been preoccupied with Elio because we never didn’t finish a bottle. 

“Uhhh... stop... please...”

I heard Elio string together stop and please in a low guttural voice. Was he asleep? I set a timer on the stove and hurried towards his room. He was dripping sweat, sitting up, with his eyes open. His chest was heaving up and down while his neck pulsed against his paper thin skin. I sat next to him and tried to talk as softly as possible.

“You ok?”

He answered after a few moments of looking around the room. 

“You would never sell me right? Or take me back? I can’t go back... I can’t...”

“No... of course not. I’m never going to let anything happen to you. Ok?”

Elio nodded as tears started to stream down his face. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Should I? Is that what people do to feel better?”

“I mean it’s up to you. Some like to be left alone and others like to talk it out.”

“I’ve been alone most of my life... sorry I didn’t mean for that to sound, depressing. I guess I can talk about it and then see if I feel better and if I don’t next time I won’t talk about it.... right?”

“Sounds like a good plan to me.”

“Well there was one guy that used to slice little indents into my skin while he was raping me. It was one of the men who ran the orphanage I was at so I was about... 15. That’s the same person that put his cigarettes out on me... I had a dream he was just pulling all my teeth out one by one. Everyone was watching. I don’t know why people say to talk I’m not... feeling better.”

I was starting to notice Elio’s hands beginning to shake. I took one in mine and kissed it softly. 

“Then you don’t have to keep talking. Do you want me to rub your back?”

“You’re probably exhausted. I’ve heard you all day, working... working while I just lay here.”

“You’re healing. Now shut up and let me make you feel better.”

When he turned around I noticed less and less blood was starting to seep through the bandages everyday. 

“Can you scratch my back and arms with your nails instead of rubbing?”

“Mhm.”

He shivered a few times at the start. I continued, knowing that sometimes it just takes him a few seconds to get acclimated to the tenderness. After awhile I saw his eyes start to flutter closed. Once he seemed to be relaxed I spoke. 

“Did that make you feel better?”

“Yes.”

For the first time he placed his hands on my neck and initiated the kiss. It was a soft and sincere moment that didn’t last nearly long enough. 

“I hope I’m not a total downer... I try not to be.”

“Elio I want to hear about your past if you’re willing to talk about it. Even if it is devastating... I want to learn about you and what you went through.”

“I want to learn more about you too... you haven’t told me much.”

“I’ve been a little preoccupied making sure you survive.”

We both laughed then intertwined our hands again before I whispered in his ear. 

“But when you’re feeling good I’ll tell you all about me... this recovery period is about you. This is finally the time where someone is going to treat you the way you deserve to be treated.”

The timer beeped in the kitchen for the stove which caused me to jump up. 

“I’m going to get our food. One second.”

I mixed the pasta with parmesan and tomato sauce then put all his nightly pills next to it. When I walked into the room I was greeted with a huge smile from Elio. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you cooking for me.”

“I hope one day you do.”

We ate in silence for the most part other than Elio asking about my family. There wasn’t much to say. I told him I was born in Texas and have a younger sister, my parents are both teachers... nothing crazy. I was nervous to ask him but he answered before I could. 

“My parents were pretty kind people. I wish I remembered more. They died in a car accident. I don’t have any siblings. I was born in France.”

“Do you speak it?”

“oui je fais, peux-tu?”

“I don’t know what you said but it sounded beautiful.”

Elio laughed at me and continued speaking in French. 

“tu es magnifique mon amour.”

“I might have to learn just to know what you’re saying.”

Elio rubbed his thumb over my lip then leaned in to speak into my mouth.

“Je t'apprendrai, si tu m'apprends.”

Again I was becoming painfully hard. Not only were my ears filled with this beautiful language coming from an even more beautiful person but he was starting to cycle again... I could smell him. I placed both plates on the floor and brought him flush against me while I rubbed my fingers through his curls. 

“I don’t know if I have the energy to stand for a dance. Can we listen to music in bed?”

“Mhm.”

I walked to the edge of the room where the turn table sat and put on Miles Davis.

“Let’s get the bath done in case you fall asleep.”

Elio nodded into my shoulder as I picked him up. 

“This song makes me miss the piano.”

“I’ll get you one.”

He kissed me right underneath my ear which caused me to become even harder than before.

“I make you go into heat a lot huh?”

“Yes, you do.”

I sat him on the toilet while I prepared the bath then started to undress him. Once I got to the bandages I removed them slowly.

“You know, I didn’t even know Omegas existed until high school.”

“Really?”

“Yah there was a girl in my science class that was. She umm... she transferred after she got raped in a bathroom... but the school didn’t punish the boys.”

“A story like that isn’t uncommon, sadly. They don’t teach anything in school about omegas. Most people are very ill informed.”

He winced as I started to clean the lacerations.

“It’s embarrassing but I think I’m still probably very ignorant to a lot of information.”

“What do you mean?”

I lowered him in the bath and tried to assess if he was comfortable with the temperature. I started to soap his hair with shampoo as I spoke.

“Just everything really... but one question is, god I’m gonna sound so stupid but someone told me omega males can give birth. Is that true?”

“Yes. I was sterilized so I can’t but it’s extremely painful and most don’t survive.”

“The baby or the omega?”

“The father.”

I frowned at my word choice and Elio’s blunt correction. 

“You can ask me any questions Oliver, I’m not going to judge.”

“Do you know anything about pair-bonds? Or if it’s real?”

“Yes. I don’t mean to sound foreword but are you asking because of us.”

I nodded then he continued. 

“If an omega and an alpha mate and cycle together a pair bond can happen. There’s a lot of myths but basically it just means they can sense each other’s emotions and feelings through touch. Someone once told me that they claimed to be able to read their omegas mind but I don’t know... we’ll test it.”

“Yes.”

I kissed his forehead and started to wash all the foam off his hair before conditioning it.

“You have gorgeous hair.”

“Thank you. My mom used to braid it when I was younger.”

“You had long hair?”

“Past my shoulders.”

“I’m sure you were adorable.”

Suddenly Elio grabbed the side of the tub and twisted in pain. 

“Shit... that was intense.”

I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him worriedly. 

“What happened?”

“Some water went inside. I know that’s what the antiseptic solution is for but I usually try not to let it... cause fuck... it stings.”

I scratched his neck until he seemed to relax again. 

“Did you go to public school?”

“No I was home schooled until they died. My father said it wasn’t safe for me and now I guess... I understand what he meant.”

My heart broke for his parents. If they knew the little angel they raised and tried to protect for so many years was this abused... but he’s with me now. He’s going to be ok. 

“I’m sure you went to some prestigious university.”

I blushed and suddenly didn’t want to answer.

“Come on nerd, tell me.”

“I went to Stanford.”

“I figured.”

Miles Davis continued to play through out the house as I watched all the bath liquid and conditioner wash down the drain. I could still smell Elio’s slick so I tried to distract myself. 

“Oliver if we’re going to live together you can’t hide from me. If you’re in heat you can masturbate... it’s ok.”

I let out a massive sigh of relief and unclenched my jaw. I wrapped Elio in a towel and continued tending to him. When I started brushing his hair I could feel Elio nudging his cheek against my crotch.

“Elio what are...”

He unzipped my jeans before I could respond. He took me in his mouth which caused all the protests I was about to make to stay buried in my throat. I placed my fingertips underneath his jaw and massaged the sharp lines. He hummed around me while he ever so slowly coated my cock in saliva. My hips were starting to tip forward on their own accord and my lungs were periodically seizing up. He popped me out of his mouth to speak.

“I love looking up at you. This is for you. You can cum in my mouth... it’s ok.”

The moment his warm perfect tongue was on me again I started to tighten up.

“You sure you want me to... in your mouth?”

Elio hummed around me again and took me deeper until I felt my head rub the soft velvet casing of his throat. I cried out as I started to cum extremely hard, strictly because of Elio. He had sucked me for less than a minute and I was already a mess. He swallowed easily and stood to his full height.

“You ok?”

“Of course I’m... wow. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Do you wish I hadn’t?”

I rubbed my nose against his and spoke into his right ear.

“It felt incredible I just worry about you.”

Elio nodded and started to yawn.

“Let’s get you in bed.”

My legs wobbled slightly as I helped Elio get into bed. As I looked at him shimmying underneath the covers I felt so disgusted with myself. He couldn’t be over 100 pounds. He’s literally wincing just from the feeling of the comforter against his skin. He was sick. He was still in the very early stages of recovery. How did I let that happen? 

“Elio that can’t happen again. You’re not well enough...”

My voice began to break as I tried my hardest to hold back my tears as the vinyl came to an end. 

“I’m fine... really.”

“No you’re not. You’re so used to such cruelty that that might not have been that bad. But but... I don’t want it to be not that bad or only slightly painful. I want you to... feel good. I want to make you feel good and until I can do that I can’t let you...”

“What makes you think you haven’t made me feel good. That’s all you’ve been doing. It really was nothing Oliver. I enjoyed it.”

I began to trace his ribs one by one while never breaking eye contact. 

“I took what you said to heart. I’m not going to do anything I don’t want to do anymore. I wanted to do that.”

“Ok.”

Even though I still disagreed I dropped the subject and walked to flip the vinyl. I did have to admit I did feel a lot better after Elio took care of me. I got underneath the covers and our bodies found each other’s immediately. I settled into the various nooks of his body and started to finally breath deeper. 

“The only time my mind is quiet is when I’m with you.”

“To understand the immeasurable, the mind must be extraordinarily quiet, still.”

He paused just looking at me, really scanning over my features and periodically smiling.

“My mom read it to me in a book when I was younger. I had a lot of anxiety. I’m much better now actually because of all the books she used to read me. You know meditation and mindfulness.”

“You’ll have to teach me. Any other pretty quotes from a pretty boy?”

We both laughed at my reference and then Elio continued while stroking my chest hair.

“I said to my soul, be still and wait without hope, for hope would be hope for the wrong thing; wait without love, for love would be love of the wrong thing; there is yet faith, but the faith and the love are all in the waiting. Wait without thought, for you are not ready for thought: So the darkness shall be the light.”

I ran my hands up and down the length of his torso and tried to breath in his words. 

“How did you memorize that?”

“I’ve always been able to remember stuff easily. I also used to say that to myself before I would go to sleep for many years. It helped with the nightmares.”

“Are you religious Elio?”

He yawned again then put his head in the crook of my collarbone. 

“Fairytales are for children. I only have faith in myself... the human need for survival.”

“You have... you did it. Its all over.”

I could feel two tears drop on to my shoulder then his breathing evened out. Minutes later I heard a quiet snore which indicated he was asleep. I continued to scratch his arms until all the light Elio had blessed me with turned to a deeper kind of darkness, in sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I couldn’t sleep so here’s another’s chapter lol. I’m loving the comments and it honestly just keeps me writing faster. You guys are AMAZING! All the love to all of you♥️

Elio had been home for seven days now. We were starting to get into a routine with one another. I rarely left the house and Elio never did unless it was to a doctors appointment. He was making progress everyday and I was happy to see him starting to walk around the house easier. We had just finished the last antiseptic bath this morning and he cried in my arms for a few minutes after. I rubbed his back gently and continuously whispered you did it... you did it. Now Elio was reading one of my philosophy books in bed while I cleaned and waited for Anna to come over. A few of my guy friends had wondered where I disappeared to and I couldn’t avoid them any longer. I was going out to lunch with Peter and Don, my two best friends from college. I had other close friends but they were dispersed throughout the country. Peter and Don were both working in LA and were also both alphas. To my knowledge they were only interested in women and they didn’t know I was gay. I was getting nervous to tell them about Elio because I couldn’t keep him a secret. He was a part of my life now and I had to tell them. I wanted Anna to be with Elio because I had to run some errands then I had a meeting with two investors at four. Anna said she had no problem spending the day with him on her day off. I was so thankful for her. Knock. Knock. Knock. I opened the door to find Anna with three bags in her hands. I took two from her and set them on the table. 

“Hey hun, I brought some food and this is some painting stuff... he strikes me as the creative type.”

“Thank you. For this and today.”

“Oh stop, it’s no problem we’re gonna have a lot of fun without you.”

I nudged her shoulder before we both started laughing. I looked up and saw Elio walking towards the counter shirtless and in my grey sweats. 

“Look at you walking around.”

Elio walked right toward her and gave her a hug. I always saw Elio as being so little but watching him wrap his lengthy arms around Anna, I realized he’s actually not very short. She smoothed her hands over his bandages then pulled away. 

“Did you leave me with doctors numbers?”

“Yes everything is taped on the fridge.”

I walked around the table to Elio and kissed him on the cheek before I grabbed my briefcase and bag.

“Love you both call if you need anything.”

“Bye.”

“Au revoir.”

I shut the door behind me with confidence that Anna would do everything right. As I was driving, the closer I got the more nervous I became. Would I lose friends over this? Are they really my friends if they don’t accept me for who I am? This is crazy though. They don’t know him so they won’t understand. My skin started to feel like little bugs were crawling underneath it. Suddenly, this all felt like a very bad idea. Peter and Don we nice and we shared a lot of great times but I had no idea about their political values... we never really got into stuff like that. Peter snapped me out of my thoughts by waving his hand from across the restaurant to get my attention. My legs moved automatically toward him then sat. Don pat me on the back and then they both spoke at the same time. 

“Oliver where the fuck you been man?”

“Getting a lot of investor meetings? Dating someone?”

“Yah I’ve been working a lot.”

Peter looked me over than spoke while cleaning his teeth with a toothpick. 

“You ok? You seem a little jumpy? You high or something?”

“No no. I just. I guess, I have something to tell you guys.”

They both stopped fiddling with their menus, straws, and toothpicks then stared at me. 

“What do you guys know about omegas?”

Peter sneezed quickly then coughed out a phrase. 

“I fucked a girl once that was. She was kinda loopy though.”

Don looked to be deep in thought then spoke.

“They get treated like shit out here. I feel bad you know? But I don’t know anyone. Honestly, I don’t think there’s many left.” 

“But you guys know about the auctions and how any alpha or beta can buy one?”

The both nodded. Then Peter spoke again.

“Apparently they’re freaky in bed. The girl I had sex with was pretty groovy dude.”

Don looked at him in confusion.

“I thought you said she was loopy?”

“Well yah she had issues you know? But she was well... good in bed, they’re really submissive, it’s in their nature.”

Now I was starting to get irritated with Peter but Don rebutted the statement before I could. 

“I think everyone’s different... that’s a big generalization.”

I nodded. 

“Well umm I passed by one of the auctions a little over a week ago and I... sorry I didn’t think this would be that hard to say but I... rescued someone there. He’s uhh... living with me now and I’m taking care of him until he’s better.”

They both looked at me like I had a third eye coming out of my head. Peter broke the silence first. 

“He? You bought a male omega? Why?”

“I don’t know... they were whipping him. It was horrible. I had to help him.”

Don took a deep breath then glared at Peter to let him talk. 

“Do you want to be in a relationship with him? Are you attracted to men?”

I felt myself beginning to tear up which was not something I was expecting. I had never come out to anyone other than Elio and Anna. For some reason telling straight men felt harder. 

“Yes I’m gay.”

Peter laughed. He actually laughed. I felt myself boil with anger. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I don’t know Oliver... it’s all kinda pathetic. First you take in some prostitute then you say you’re gay...”

“He’s not a prostitute.”

Don interjected quickly. 

“Guys... lets all calm down for a second.”

Peter continued swearing at me over Don.

“You fucked girls in college, what’s wrong with you... Anna’s pussy not tight enough for you or something?”

I felt my hands clench into fists and my teeth clamp shut. Don noticed my change in attitude and told Peter to leave. I didn’t look at him or say another word. Once he was gone Don sat closer to me and started to talk quieter. 

“What’s his name?”

I fought back my tears and took a drink of water then answered. 

“Elio. I like him Don. I know it sounds insane but I wanted to tell you both because I want him to be a part of my life...”

Don smiled at me then brushed his perfectly gelled hair to the side.

“Peter hasn’t been doing well. He lost his job with the firm and has been tripping a lot... just ignore him.”

I nodded then drank more water to try to calm myself. 

“Tell me about him.”

I breathed a sigh of relief at the realization that Don was continuing to be supportive. I smiled then started to tell him all about Elio. We talked through the meal and then ended with discussing work and Anna. Don and Anna dated for about a year after college but ended things after Anna moved to England for two years. Toward the end of the get together everything felt normal again and I almost forgot Peter was ever there. We hugged outside and he told me to keep in touch. I cried the moment I saw his car pull away and I knew I was alone. I lost one friend and gained a stronger relationship with the other. I felt so emotionally raw I knew I had to go on auto pilot for this meeting. I drove to the coffee shop and put on my professional persona easily. Once it was over I hurried home. I opened the door to find two half painted canvases on the floor and Elio and Anna asleep on the couch. Elio’s head was nestled in Anna’s lap and Anna had her left hand resting on his head. I tried to make little noise but I ended up waking Anna. Once I took my coat off I walked over to the floor to looked at the canvases. One was a water fall with moss and branches underneath and the other was a detailed image of just a neck and jawline. I recognized it immediately to be me. I wondered who painted what instantly. I heard Anna’s soft voice travel across the room. 

“He painted you if you’re wondering.”

“You’re both very talented. Did you have a good day.”

“Yes, we had a lot of fun. The dishes are done too, by the way”.

Anna stood up slowly and replaced her leg with a pillow so Elio wouldn’t stir. We continue to whisper in the kitchen as I made coffee.

“How did lunch go?”

“Peter put on a show.”

Anna scoffed. 

“As always.”

We both laughed at our shared memories of Peter’s attitude. 

“And Don?”

“Fine... better than fine. He’s great, you know.”

“I do. We dated remember.”

“He asked about you.”

“Yah?”

“Mhm. I said you were great, happy. I hope I told the truth.”

She smiled at me then wrapped her hair in a bun.

“Yes I am happy... we all have dark days... that man over there has had many, he’s very inspiring.”

“He is.”

“Well love, I’m going to head home to get some sleep... I’ll call you.”

I hugged her to me tightly and continued to thank her. Once she slipped out I shut the door and locked it. The click of the lock is what finally woke Elio. He was starting to wake up much more peacefully then he used to. He raised his eyelids slowly instead of jolting awake. 

“Did Anna leave?”

“Yes. Did you have a good day.”

“I did. A great day. How about you?”

“We’ll talk tomorrow. Do you want to go to sleep.”

He nodded so I walked over to pick him up and took him to bed. This felt like home. Elio’s lithe body curled up in my arms with his soft curls on my shoulder and his warm breath on my cheek. I kissed his forehead then lowered him into the bed.

“I could have walked.”

“I like carrying you.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes?”

“We don’t have to tonight but I think I’m ready if you want to... ummm... touch me.”

I smiled at him and caressed his neck and jaw before leaning in to kiss his perfect plump lips.

“We don’t have to tonight I’m sure you’re tired.”

“I had some coffee so if you would like to tonight...”

Suddenly Elio’s cheeks became blotched with a light red color that almost looked like a rash. I started with just rubbing and touching his thighs, knees, pelvis, stomach, arms, neck, then back down. He gripped my biceps then began to purr against me neck. 

“When I touch you I want you to tell me if you ever want me to stop or slow down. Ok?”

“Yes.”

His voice came out so rough it made my ears perk up. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and inhaled deeply.

“You smell incredible.”

“So do you.”

We both sounded like we were on the verge of bursting even though neither one of us had really been touched. I smoothed my hand down his stomach and started to stroke his pre cum around his dick lightly. He hissed at the sensation and arched his hips off the bed. I had an idea but I wanted to ask him first.

“Can I touch your hole Elio?”

“God yes..”

He whined in my mouth before our lips connected. I moved the same hand down between his legs and as softly as I could I traced and ghosted over his entrance. 

“Ahhhh...”

Once I collected the liquid slick on my fingers I began to touch his pulsing flesh with it. He twitched on my hand then began to groan and twist his hands in the sheets. 

“Oliver...”

The moment he said my name I came untouched in my shorts. I gasped in his neck at the sensation and bit down on his pulse point experimentally. He shuddered in response and held on to me tightly. He was so precious even right after orgasaming. His body went completely limp and his eyes became hooded as he whispered thank you in my ear. Before I could fall asleep with Elio in my arms I got up to clean him and I off with a towel. I took his underwear and mine off then got back into bed. He instantly started shivering.

“I’m sorry do you want clothes.”

“I want to try to sleep naked with you. My fear is irrational now... I know I’m safe I just shake still.”

“You don’t need to explain. Do you feel good enough to go to the museum tomorrow.”

“Yes. Don’t talk more about it or else I’ll get too excited and won’t sleep.”

“Sweet dreams Elio.”

“Good night Oliver.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is the same night as the other chapter so it’s basically just a continuation. I’m going to be pretty busy the next two days so we’ll see when the update happens. Shattered will probably be updated tomorrow! Thank you all for your support for this story. It warms my cold dead heart♥️ Love you all!

I couldn’t stop moving my hands all over Elio’s body. I just couldn’t seem to get enough of him. It didn’t matter that our bodies were almost already completely pressed together and I was deep inside him. He pulsed around me at the same pace as his breath. I had never felt so connected to another person. I placed my hands on his hips and rolled him on top of me gently. He moaned at my action and shuddered in pleasure. I felt him expel a large surge of liquid from deep within him that coated my cock. I sat up to press our chests together and began sucking on his neck. 

“This all feels so good...”

“This is how it’s supposed to be. Are you in pain at all?”

Elio shook his head no then grasped my chest for balance. His curls were falling in his face, his neck was turning pink underneath my hands, his cock was beginning to leak on my stomach, and his eyes were shut in ecstasy. He was so beautiful. 

“Oliver I’m gonna cum...”

He was in complete control of how fast he was moving his hips and the only thing I could do was hold on to him. I licked his collarbones as he started to cry out in bliss. 

“Stop! Let go of me!”

I reached for the lamp immediately. Once the room was illuminated I saw Elio shaking across the bed with a blanket covering his body. He looked absolutely petrified. I looked down to realize that I came all over myself from my dream. Elio was now crying into his hands. I didn’t know if I should reach to comfort him so I spoke instead.

“I’m sorry... are you ok? Can I hold you?”

“No I’m sorry I need to... I don’t know... I can’t breath.”

In this moment I had no idea what to do. He seemed to be beginning to hyperventilate and I needed to think fast. I got up quickly and got a shirt and shorts. I hurried over to him and placed him in clothes quickly. Once I was finished he was still shaking and blinking rapidly. 

“Elio no one is going to hurt you. Can you take a deep breath for me?”

He reached for my hand and I gave it to him instantly. I sat across from him and started to rub his wrists gently. His pulse was leaping out of his skin which concerned me. 

“I know it sounds impossible but just try to relax.”

After a few moments he fell into my arms and started to sob all over again. I shushed him and started to rock him back and forth in my arms. I don’t know how long I had been soothing him with my hands and voice but eventually he pulled back and wiped his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“No don’t apologize... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know.”

“It’s late do you want to go back to sleep. I can sleep on the couch.”

“No stay. I’m sorry... I was having a nightmare and you wouldn’t let go of me.”

“I’m so sorry Elio.”

I brushed my hand over his temple and kissed both of his cheeks as tenderly as my lips would allow. I looked down at the scars that weren’t being hidden by his shirt and kissed the four that I could reach. He whimpered against me before he spoke.

“How could I have been so scared? You’re so gentle...”

“You were half asleep and a massive man was pinning you down in the dark, of course you were scared.”

Elio yawned and stretched his arms before laying back down. I turned the light off and laid next to him with only our hands touching. He brought our linked hands to his mouth and kissed the back of my hand. 

“I’ll tell you my sex dream from the other night if you tell me yours.”

I smiled which I knew he couldn’t see in the dark.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m ok now.”

“Well... we were having sex and you were on top of me. You were so beautiful.”

“I was on top?”

I nodded and then realized he couldn’t see me in the dark. 

“Yes.”

“Aren’t omegas not allowed to be on top of alphas?”

“I don’t know what other people do but I want you to know there’s no rules for us. If we both want to do something... we can. Would you ever want to be on top of me?”

“Yes.”

Elio snuggled his face into my chest and sighed deeply. 

“My dream was a little different, the other night.”

“What was it?”

“We were standing in the shower and you... fingered me.”

“Did it feel good?”

“Yes.”

I kissed his forehead and already felt myself getting hard again. 

“We should go to sleep.”

“Do you want to?”

“Do you?”

“No.”

“Me neither.”

I felt him place his lips on mine as he moved his hands to my shoulders. I accidentally growled into the kiss and Elio pulled back instantly. 

“Sorry, I’m so worked up. We should just go to bed.”

“No I’m ok... it just startled me? Oliver? What do you want right now? If you could do anything to me or have me do something to you... anything... what would you want?”

I thought about his question briefly and I quickly came up with my answer but I knew he wasn’t healed enough yet.

“You’re still healing Elio... so nothing right now.”

“Liar, I can smell you.”

“Just because my body wants to doesn’t mean I want to hurt you.”

“Just tell me.”

“If you were better I’d want you on top of me, making love to my cock with your mouth while I stuck my tongue inside of you.”

Elio pushed his hips into my pelvis as I spoke. 

“I want to do that right now.”

“No.”

He was already moving to straddle me and my control was beginning to subside when his ass was so close to my face. I instinctually started to rub his backside with my fingers just as I felt his tongue on me.

“Your cum tastes so good.”

Hearing those words made my cock twitch and Elio laughed at the movement. I wanted to see him. I reached to turn the light on. The moment the room was bright Elio turned around.

“Why did you turn the light on?”

“I wanted to see you.”

Elio said nothing, he just stopped and looked down in thought. I twisted his head around and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. 

“What?”

“I don’t want you to look at me. I’m just so ugly... you probably won’t stay hard.”

I felt my heart crack into a million pieces at his words. I sat up and pulled him off of me so he was next to me again. 

“Elio I didn’t dream about you without scars and bruises. I dreamt about you exactly the way you are now. You are beautiful, please know that.”

A single tear fell down Elio’s cheek before he smiled at me.

“You’re so sweet...”

I kissed him again and savored the taste of his mouth and tears. 

“Oliver I actually don’t think I want you to taste me but can I suck you?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I do. I love putting my mouth on you.. I can get off on it, if you start to touch me I might freak out I don’t know if I’m ready yet. I know I did a few hours ago but I’m not feeling great right...”

“You don’t have to explain... its ok.”

The moment I finished speaking I felt Elio’s tongue again. This was going to be embarrassing, I was already so close. 

“You’re close aren’t you?”

Elio had moved so he was laying on his stomach in front of me. I took his jaw in my hands and rubbed it while he sucked me. 

“I love how big you are...”

I couldn’t hold back anymore. I came all over his lips, he opened them instantly and licked everything off. I was seeing stars and breathing heavily while I tried to come back down to earth. I took Elio’s face in my hands and pulled him up towards me. He giggled when I touched under his arms quickly. I put my hand over his heart and felt it thump quietly. 

“Tell me a secret.”

I looked up at him still completely dazed.

“What?”

“Unless you don’t have any.”

“Can you tell me one too?”

He nodded. I had to think for a moment before I remembered something I had never told anyone.

“I had a brother... he drowned when he was two.”

The moment the words left my mouth I started to cry. I wasn’t expecting to get emotional considering it happened so long ago. He hugged me instantly and started scratching my arms the same way I always do to him.

“Thank you for telling me that.”

He kissed my forehead then looked right into my eyes. His pupils were full of empathy and I felt so lucky in that moment to share my bed with someone so caring.

“What was his name?”

“Tommy.”

“I’m sorry Oliver. Do you want to talk about it more?”

I shook my head no then wiped a few more tears from my chin. 

“Maybe we’ll save mine for another time.”

“No I want to know.”

He scratched his neck then started to talk without making eye contact.

“I wasn’t sterilized when I was a baby... I was when I was 13... they kinda botched it and there’s a little hole inside me. You’ll be able to feel it if we ever have sex...”

He was crying now too. It was my turn to hold him and scratch his arms. 

“Were you awake when they did that to you?”

He just nodded against my chest then gripped my biceps as he started to struggle for breath. 

“So can you get pregnant?”

“I don’t know. I assume not because... we’ll you know, I haven’t.”

I held him to me closer so I was almost squeezing him too tight and kissed his nose.

“You have all these little freckles on your nose.”

“Yes, I know. You never told me how lunch went with your friends. How was it?”

“It was fine. I had to come out and tell them about you so it was a lot. I have a feeling Peter and I aren’t friends anymore but Don was great. You’ll have to meet him.”

“Anna told me about him, how they used to date.”

“Yah.”

“I think she still likes him.”

“I’m sure.”

“If she isn’t already in love with you.”

“What?”

“You guys act like you’re married. I know you’ve known each other other a long time but you just seem very intimate.”

“We slept together a few times in college. It was never that great we usually ended up laughing and not being able to keep going.”

“Really?”

“Yah we’re not really each other’s type.”

“Apparently.”

I was absentmindedly running my hands down Elio’s hips and felt his breath catch on my neck which caused my skin to break out into goosebumps. 

“Do you want to cum Elio?”

“Yah... I’m just still kinda nervous.”

“It’s ok, can I kiss your scars?”

“What?”

His voice broke as he spoke the word what.

“Do you mind? You asked me earlier what I wanted...”

Elio smiled and blushed at the same time. I removed his shirt slowly and guided his body to lay down. He was still slightly tense so I rubbed his shoulders and started with kissing his neck. After a few seconds he exhaled and tilted his head back into my hand. Once I felt that he was settled I began to lick, kiss, and suck on all of his scars. Some were deep and sunken in, others were raised and red, and a few were just slightly lighter than his skin tone. As I went down his torso I felt his stomach start to flex. I looked down to find his cock straining against his shorts. I looked up to see that he was looking at me. 

“Are you real?”

“What?”

I went back to up to Elio’s face and let him touch all the features of my expression. 

“I never thought anyone would love me.”

“I do.”

My brain was screaming at me the moment I spoke but it was the truth. I did. I couldn’t explain it or rationalize my behavior, I just knew I loved him and I wanted him to know. I didn’t break eye contact with him as I slipped my hand under his shorts. He shrieked in a breath that he took straight from my mouth. He opened his mouth and relaxed his back into the mattress as I stroked him. He was so incredibly soft and wet I wished I could touch him forever. Or taste him...

“Elio? Can I taste you?”

He nodded quickly and fisted his hands in the covers. Everything about Elio made me feel butterflies in my stomach but nothing could prepare me for the surge of chemicals that ran through me when I tasted his pre cum. I began to lap at him with my tongue while I massaged his balls with my hand. I was trying to go slow so it wouldn’t be as intense but I think the opposite was happening. He had tears streaming down his face while I had saliva streaming down mine. 

“Gonna...”

Elio came inside my mouth and I swallowed it almost without tasting it. He tasted delicious but he smelled even better. Without thinking I shoved my nose towards his ass and inhaled deeply. I felt like an animal but I didn’t care, I was too consumed by him. Then I heard him say my name. 

“Oli..v..er...”

It sounded like he was about to pass out. I snapped out of my trance and went to sit next to him. His eyes were shut and his body was completely limp. 

I put his head on my thigh and started massaging his scalp.

“I know... you’re probably in subspace baby... you don’t have to talk. Just lay here.”

He made a small noise then closed his eyes. I could see that he was still continuing to leak on the sheets through his entrance and the smell was potent. After a few minutes Elio sat up and looked at me like he had just woken up from a long nap.

“That was incredible... thank you.”

“I think I may be ready to sleep now.”

We both laughed and yawned simultaneously then laughed again. I reached over him to turn the light off then found his body waiting for mine. I hugged him to me then rubbed my foot on top of his until I felt him start to snore on my neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I should update today or tomorrow again cause I’ve just been writing so much. Hopefully Shattered will get updated too at some point. It’s always easier for me to start stories instead of finishing ones but I promise Shattered will get updated lol. As always let me know what you all think♥️

When I woke up I heard the shower running. I opened my eyes to see that I was in bed alone. 

“Oliver..”

I jumped up instantly and opened the bathroom door. A cloud of steam hit me the second I entered. Elio was laying in the tub with the scolding water hitting his stomach. I turned the water off and knelt down to look at him.

“What happened?”

“I wanted to take a shower and I guess I fell. I can’t even do that right.”

“Did you hit your head?”

I took his head in my hands then searched through the strands of his hair for any blood. 

“There’s no blood but you could still have a concussion.”

“I don’t think I do my knees took most of the fall... and my elbow.”

I scanned over his knees and saw dark bruises already forming. 

“Let me see your elbow.”

He handed me his arm and whined when I barely touched the inside of his bone. It was pretty swollen. I put my hand to his forehead and was immediately startled by how quickly he was burning up.

“How long was the hot water coming down on you?”

“I don’t know...”

I noticed a trail of blood coming down the side of the tub.

“Lean forward.”

Fuck. 

“Elio, one of your stitches opened. I’m gonna take you to the hospital.” 

Elio leaned forward completely and wrapped his arms around my neck. I rubbed the back of his head and helped him stand. 

“I want to rinse you with cold water before we go...”

I turned the shower on cold and rinsed his battered body. He wouldn’t make eye contact with me and I didn’t know why. Was he still shy around me? Did he regret his actions from last night? Did he not want me to see him cry? I decided not to bother him so I just continued until his skin wasn’t so red. I helped him sit on the toilet and temporarily patched the laceration that was ripped open. I hadn’t seen them when they weren’t stitched other than when I rescued him. Even then, I didn’t really look. They were easily an inch deep. I felt disgusted with myself. He couldn’t even shower his abused body and I... touched him only hours ago. I violated him. He’s not ready for what we did. He probably just did it because he thought he had to.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing. Let’s get you in the car.”

He took my hand and brought it to his heart for me to feel. His pulse had calmed down and he seemed a little more aware.

“Can we take the green and yellow blanket?”

“Of course.”

I went to the dresser to grab clothes and took the blanket from our bed. 

“You brought me that in the hospital.”

“I know. My mom made it.”

“She’s better than me.”

“What?”

“At knitting.”

I laughed and wrapped him in the blanket after he was dressed. Once we were in the car he fell asleep again. When we arrived I saw there were dozens of protestors outside. Elio couldn’t even go to the hospital without these drooling idiots yelling in his face. I kept driving to go through the back entrance. I picked him up without waking him and walked in quietly. The waiting room was full of people. I walked through the hall to get to the front desk and saw Dr.Fallow. 

“Hey what’s going on?”

“He fell in the shower and ripped some stitches and I think his arm could be broken.”

“Ok well let’s get him set up in room five while you check in.”

Two nurses took him out of my arms which caused him to stir awake. He looked at me pleadingly.

“It’s ok, they’re getting you a room while I check in. I’ll be right there.”

He nodded and smiled so I assumed he would be ok if I left for a few minutes. When I got to the desk I saw Sandra scribbling on a note pad.

“Hey! Did you have an appointment today?”

“No, Elio fell in the shower.”

“How bad?”

Her tone suggested that even though she was concerned she was very used to the medical field. She hadn’t stopped writing or filing.

“He tore some stitches and his elbow is swollen so we’ll see.”

“Ok. Well just sign these.”

I signed then took a deep breath.

“You have something on your mind?”

“Yah a lot but I should get back to Elio.”

“Ok, keep your head clear.”

I laughed at her wit and started down the hall back to his room. Before I could open the door the doctor did. 

“Oliver can I speak with you a moment.”

“Sure.”

He leaned up against the wall before he spoke.

“Have you been engaging in sexual acts with Elio?”

I felt like I was trying to swallow a rock. I felt so ashamed. 

“Yes. Only a few times... I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s ok. People make mistakes but he really can’t do anything over strenuous for the next two weeks. The main problem and the reason I ask is because his body appears to be going into constant cycling. Do you know what that is?”

I shook my head no. 

“Do you know what a pair bond is?”

“A little... we talked about it briefly.”

“Ok, well when an emotional and sexual relationship occurs between an alpha and an omega occasionally a pair bond happens. It’s different for everyone but some omegas can go into constant cycling when a pair bond is created. This means that he’s constantly producing liquid through the anal cavity. Was he bleeding a lot when you did the antiseptic baths?”

“Yes...”

“Omegas have two small sacks inside their bodies that produce the ovulation and we stitched one of them when we reconstructed everything. It looks like it’s overfilled from producing more than he probably ever has.”

“Ok.”

I was still listening intently while I fidgeted with my hands.

“Don’t worry Oliver it’s normal. If anything it’s a good thing... he likes you. But I’m going to need you to not touch him for seven days with few exceptions. He’s going to stay at the hospital without you while I try to get his hormone levels stable. If he wasn’t so sick I would say he can be with you but now that you’ve formed a pair bond it’s too dangerous because the sack is very close to popping.”

“Last night he leaked a lot... on the bed.”

“After or before he orgasmed?”

“After.”

“Ok. We’ll keep him comfortable and you’re more than welcome to sit with him but just no physical contact. Not until we get everything under control.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“We’re going to be draining him everyday, it’s not painful don’t worry. We also are going to stitch his back and take a look at that elbow. Other than those few things he really is healing very well Oliver. You’ve done a great job.”

“I don’t think I have. He shouldn’t have fallen and I shouldn’t have...”

“Don’t beat yourself up. I’m sure he wants to see you, come on.”

Dr.Fallow opened the door for me. I didn’t think I’d see Elio in a hospital gown so soon. The doctor sat in a chair next to Elio then instructed me to sit in the further one. He started talking rhythmically slow to Elio. He told him everything he told me then continued the conversation amongst the both of us.

“Have you ever had a pair bond before Elio?”

“No.”

Elio looked so nervous I just wanted to hold him, but I couldn’t. The doctor explained the no touching and that he would have to be here for seven days and he started to become agitated.

“I’m fine! I don’t want to be here for that long... please.”

The doctor continued to explain the consequences of leaving with the sack inside him being the size it is. Elio muffled something under his breath then began to cry. I didn’t hear him.

“What did he say?”

“That he wants to go to a museum. We sedated him. He’s probably not making sense.”

He was still crying and now I really wanted to go over there and make him feel better. The doctor saw my internal struggle then spoke to both of us.

“This will all go by very quick. It’s a good thing you guys came in when you did.”

My luck I would have taken his virginity and he would have fucking... died. I laughed to myself out of sheer exhaustion. Elio reached for my hand obviously still not getting the message. 

“It’s very important that you two don’t touch.”

I leaned away from him as I watched the nurses begin to poke him with needles. I suddenly got extremely nauseated. I did this to him... it’s because of me.

“This isn’t your fault. Please don’t feel... bad.”

I could tell he was starting to drift out of consciousness so I whispered to him that we would go to the museum soon. One of the nurses put her hand on my shoulder and handed me a latex glove.

“If you’re both wearing gloves you can hold hands if you want.”

I nodded quickly and put both the gloves on our hands. The moment I laced my fingers through his he took a deep breath and fell asleep. Once I knew he couldn’t see me I started to cry. The nurse kneeled down next to me and told me that he would be okay. I looked deep into her eyes and was comforted with her warm presence.

“Is your job to make people feel better?”

She laughed then started to ice Elio’s elbow.

“Well I hope so.”

I looked at her soft blonde curls bounce as she bent over to get supplies. I could smell that she was an omega. I was starting to notice not only the smell but the stereotypical personality traits of omegas. She was uncommonly kind and filled with positive energy. Her eyes connected with mine when she put a cold pack on Elio’s head. 

“He told me about you.”

“Oh yah?”

She placed a thick curl behind her ear and nodded.

“He said you make him feel better.”

“Seems like I only cause him to get worse.”

“I don’t think that’s been his experience.”

My hand was starting to sweat in the glove but I didn’t care. 

The nurse sat in the bed and started to rub her hands through Elio’s hair maternally.

“I’m Margot by the way.”

“I’m Oliver.”

She smiled at me and continued scratching his scalp.

“So you can have skin to skin contact with him because you’re an omega.”

“Yes. Some omegas breed together but it’s extremely rare. Omega relationships are usually just caring and supportive with a lot of touching usually. I read a book about how omegas are really physical with other omegas in a non-sexual way because you both know you’re not being threatened. Omegas loose pretty much every physical altercation or are raped because of our scent. It’s all about feeling safe.”

“That’s all I want.”

“What?”

“To make him feel safe.”

“I think he feels more than safe with you.”

I looked into her deep blue eyes as she placed a neck pillow underneath him. 

“Are you with anyone Margot?”

“You’re asking if someone owns me?”

Before I could defend myself she continued speaking.

“I’m under my father’s name so I can date without fear of ownership until marriage.”

She exuded sarcasm but I knew everything she said was true.

“What’s sad is... for the omegas that don’t have parents, well, they just get sold. It’s terrible.”

As she spoke she started to rub coco butter on Elio’s scars. 

“He’ll be a lot better in seven days. I know it’s hard to go through this again but it really is a necessity.”

“Ok... thank you Margot.”

“No problem.”

“Is there anything important happening that I need to be here for in the next four hours.”

“No. We might drain him but that’s very easy.”

“Ok. Well he’s asleep so I think I’m going to grab some things for him and get in touch with some people.”

“Sounds good.”

I went to kiss Elio’s forehead then stopped myself.

“If he wakes up tell him I’ll be back soon.”

She nodded then continued to scratch his scalp. I shut the door quietly and got in my car and minutes later ended up on Anna’s porch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know Elio has taken a little step back in the recovery process but I’m trying to move the story along quickly so it’s not too unbearable. Enjoy!

“Oliver? What are you doing here.”

I couldn’t hold my meltdown in anymore. I hugged her to me tight and cried in her shoulder. 

“It’s ok... hey, what’s going on?”

I wiped my eyes and looked down to see that she was in sweats and one of my Stanford t-shirts without a bra on. 

“Did you work today?”

“No I’m kinda sick.”

“Sick?”

“We need to talk about you. What’s going on?”

I reminded myself to ask her later because she didn’t look or sound sick. 

“It’s a long story...”

“Well come sit.”

She guided me toward the couch then sat in the armchair next to it. 

“Well... Elio and I have been together.”

“I figured.”

“Really?”

“Yah you both reeked when I went in there I’m surprised your neighbors haven’t complained. Are you two bonded yet?”

“How does everyone know about this shit but me.”

“Diane is an omega remember?”

Yes, her sister was an omega but she lived in Vegas and I honestly forgot she existed. 

“Yes I remember.”

“Keep going.”

“Well I guess he’s producing too much liquid and it’s because we formed the pair bond so quickly and they stitched it during surgery so it could burst... Anna I took advantage of him, I feel horrible.”

She put her hand on my knee and rubbed her thumb calmly.

“I know you and I know you didn’t take advantage of him.”

“How would you know? You weren’t there.”

“I just know. I know who you are Oliver. I don’t know Elio but he seemed to also know you. All of this is medical stuff and it’s no ones fault but the monsters that abused him.”

I nodded and put my hand over hers. 

“I can’t touch him for seven days cause they said he’s constantly producing... it’s like he’s cycling all the time.”

“He’s very sensitive.”

“Yes. I should have been gentler.”

“It has nothing to do with that. I said he’s sensitive because constant cycling is rare even more so than pair bonding. It may be because of the trauma, I don’t know.”

“This is all such a mess. I just want him to feel better... he has to be in the hospital for seven days.”

“Wanna go back and be with him? I can take you.”

“Ok.”

She patted my shoulder then started to take various items out of the fridge.

“I’m gonna make him a pb&j.”

I smiled at her then broke the quick silence.

“You don’t look sick... what’s up?”

“Umm well... I’m pregnant.”

“What?”

“Yah.”

“Wow. I... are you?”

“Betas usually miscarry after the first trimester so we’ll see.”

“Is it...”

“Don’s.”

I inhaled quickly then went to hug her small frame to mine. 

“I’ll be here no matter what.”

She muffled thank you on my chest then continued putting jelly on the bread. She seemed detached from her words.

“I told Don last night. We’re both not gonna freak out until after the first trimester.”

“Ok.”

I put a strand of her brown frizzy hair behind her ear then hugged her to me again.

“You know how much easier life is having a friend like you.”

“Yes.”

She smiled at me then began to put all the food away. I threw her her keys then opened the door. Janis Joplin was playing on the radio and we sang the entire car ride over at the top of our lungs.

“Go through the back entrance cause of the protestors.”

“Fuck people are so gross.”

“Are you and Don together?”

“Not exactly.”

Out of nowhere a large tomato hit the side of Anna’s car before we could get out. She sprang out of the car and started screaming at the protestors. 

“Fuck off! Fuck all of you!”

I couldn’t help but laugh hearing Anna scream. I took her hand and pulled her away as she continued to flip them off. Once we were inside Sandra saw me immediately. 

“They’re about to drain him if you wanna go in? Hi, I’m Sandra.”

“Anna.”

“Nice to meet you, do you mind coming and signing the visitor paperwork.”

“Not at all. Give this to him.”

Anna handed me the pb&j then followed Sandra down the hall. I knocked on the door and Margot answered quickly after. 

“We just sedated him a little more if you want to sit next to him you can, here’s some gloves.”

Once I got comfortable I slipped them on both our hands then took his in mine. He had a small breathing tub in both of his nostrils that he was trying to scratch off.

“Don’t do that it’s helping you breath.”

“Oliver?”

“Yah I’m here.”

“I didn’t know if you would come back.”

“What? I’ll never leave you.”

He smiled before he started to breath deeper. Dr. Fallow entered quickly and started talking to me from across the room as he washed his hands.

“This will only take a few minutes. It really is painless tell Elio he has no reason to be worried.”

I whispered words of relaxation in his ear and continued to rub his wrist with my gloved hand. The doctor placed both of his feet in stirrups leaving his lower half spread and exposed. He thrashed quickly, obviously unaware of what was going on. I started to try to calm him down with words. 

“It’s ok. It’s gonna make you feel better, no ones going to hurt you.”

“No I don’t want anyone touching me but you.”

He was starting to try to pull out all the tubes connected to his body which caused Margot to also try to calm him down. I took his head in my gloved hand and held his drugged gaze.

“Elio listen to me. Just look at me. There you go. Just look at me. You’re ok. Good. Breath. You’re ok. It’s Dr.Fallow...ok.”

He let his head fall back on the pillow and started to cry silently.

“Ok Elio we’re going to explain and tell you everything that happens before you feel it ok?”

“Ok.”

He gripped my hand tighter and closed his eyes. Dr.Fallow continued to speak directly to Elio as Margot handed him various instruments and chemicals.

“You’re gonna feel a cold liquid first. Good. Now it’s just going to be a bit of pressure and you’re gonna feel it in your stomach. Right here ok?”

Elio exhaled when he realized that it didn’t hurt.

“Now just try to stay still while it drains the sac. It should only take a few minutes.”

The more time went by the more comfortable Elio seemed.

“My stomach doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Did it always hurt?”

He nodded his head yes.

“Well since Oliver.”

He smiled at me then kissed my gloved hand.

“Margot you can finish up the rest I’ll be back to check on him before I leave.”

Margot placed her hands on his stomach and applied light pressure.

“You were really full.”

Elio actually moaned when more liquid started to stream out.

“It feels good... sorry I’m...”

Margot soothed him with her words.

“That’s normal Elio, you’re doing great.”

I could see that he was hard and had been since the liquid started to pour out. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. I kept my eyes on him, pretending like he wasn’t about to cum with a tube in his ass and a girl’s hands on his stomach. 

“Elio you can orgasm if you want. It happens sometimes, it’s ok.”

Elio whimpered and started to cry at Margot’s words. 

“I don’t want to.”

“You’re almost done ok.”

“How much longer?”

He was starting to sweat now from holding in his cum and I felt so sorry for him. He obviously didn’t feel comfortable in this setting and above anything else ashamed. Of course, there was nothing to be embarrassed about but I understood where he was coming from. 

“Done. Oliver you can touch him for about 30 minutes because he can’t produce that fast after he’s completely drained.”

She pulled the tube out and excused herself. 

“Get a napkin or cup or something.”

Elio could barely speak because his throat was so dry. I took off one of my socks and handed it to him. He came instantly then started to cry again. I got into bed with him the moment he was done and hugged his delicate body to mine. I put my hands underneath his hospital gown and was shocked by how hot he was. His heart was hammering against my chest and his breath was coming in quick bursts on my neck. 

“You did great.”

When there was no response I realized he was already fast asleep or had passed out. Even though he was asleep I continued to rub his bones with my fingertips and rocked him back and forth. He mumbled against my chest in his sleep and wrapped his legs around mine. After everything that had happened today if felt indescribably good to hold him. Anna came in so quietly I didn’t realize she was in the room until she was siting in a chair. 

She brushed Elio’s hair out of his face then kissed my forehead.

“We’re all gonna be ok. Ok?”

“Yes. I know.”

“By Christmas we’ll all be together with coffee, presents, and cozy fires.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“What’s the date anyway?”

“The 10th.”

“Ok I think we can all get our lives together in fifteen days.”

We both started to laugh which woke Elio. 

“Hi Anna.”

“Hi hun. I made you a pb&j.”

Elio just looked at her for a few seconds then reached for her hand.

“How are you?”

Anna smiled and almost pet his cheek.

“You’re amazing Elio... How did you know?”

I still had no idea what they were talking about.

“I know the smell. You’re only five weeks.”

He placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes. Anna started to cry as she placed her hand on top of Elio’s. That was the first time I saw her cry since she told me.

“I brought you a peanut butter and jelly.”

“Thank you. I’ll definitely eat that.”

I turned Elio toward me slightly and spoke to him softly. 

“Elio do you want me to stay in the hospital with you tonight?”

“No, it’s really ok go home and sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes I’ll be here first thing.”

Margot came in with a few pills then told me that it had been 30 minutes. I detached myself from him reluctantly then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He touched his bottom lip right after as if he was already trying to hold on to the feeling. Me too, Elio. I feel the same. 

“Please sleep ok... don’t worry.”

I smiled one last time at his kind words then opened the door for Anna. 

“Bye.”

“Bye guys.”

As we left I saw Margot sit next to him. I was happy he had such caring people looking after him. I wouldn’t have left if I didn’t trust them. 

“You can sleep at my house if you don’t want to be alone.”

“Can we do my house? All my work stuff is there.”

“I guess nothing has changed since college.”

I scuffed her hair up with my fist then she pushed me toward the ground. We both couldn’t stop laughing even as we got into her car to drive to my house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter is a bit of an intense one but it’s vital to the story. Everyone that has read my fics knows sometimes I go a little crazy. So enjoy the madness! ♥️

“Hey hun... wake up.”

I lifted my eyes to see Anna standing over me with a cup of coffee in her hand. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and took it from her.

“I really hope he can come home today.”

“Well, it’s been seven days.”

Yes it has. Seven long days. Elio had been doing well but I knew his spirits were starting to dwindle being there. I also knew he hated getting drained even though it didn’t hurt. Then there was the touching. They always let me hold him after he got drained but 30 minutes a day didn’t seem like enough anymore... it never did. 

“Come on let’s go he’s probably staring at the clock.”

Anna had been sleeping here the last seven days which was really nice. Her company kept me sane but having her in my bed was nothing like Elio. I really loved her and some nights it did feel good to have such a soft body up against mine but she wasn’t Elio. I missed burying my nose in his curls, I missed running my hands absentmindedly down his bandaged back, I missed the way he would put his foot on my calf, and that smile...

“You ready?”

“Yah lets go.”

Once we were there I noticed there looked to be more than the usual amount of morons with picket signs. 

“Why are there so many?”

Once we parked I realized it was a rally in front of the hospital. My legs carried me to center of the event to see what was going on. A man was screaming into a microphone while everyone cheered. I was so disassociated I had to ground myself to hear the words he was saying. 

“It is YOUR taxpayer dollars that is funding this nonsense. This hospital only treats omegas which is not only a waste but a moral issue.”

A moral issue? That’s ironic.

“Omegas are naturally submissive and incompetent, there’s no reason to let them be in society unless they’re under ownership. Anyone here own one?”

Half the crowd raised their hands while the other half seemed to be disgusted they had anything to do with them. I couldn’t take this anymore. Anna pulled me away and walked me toward the entrance. 

“Hey! Why are you going in there? You have a pussy boy in there or something, you a fruit?”

I could feel my hands start to tingle with rage but I knew the odds were against me by at least 100 people. I put my head down and opened the door for Anna. The moment I walked in I saw three people rushing toward a boy screaming in agony on the floor with his legs spread. He was pregnant. He didn’t look a day over 16... or 15. I could see the large bump under his baggy shirt. Margot was at his side immediately while Sandra yelled for a stretcher. Margot checked his pulse then looked at Sandra.

“Who brought him here? Is he with anyone? He’s in labor.”

“No... I didn’t even see him come in.”

He wailed again and grabbed his stomach. Margot attempted to soothe him before they lifted him on to the stretcher. I went to Sandra and put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention. 

“Does he have anyone coming?”

“No.”

“Can I be with him?”

“Yah, you will definitely be able to help... follow me.”

I gave my bag to Anna and told her to tell Elio I’ll be there soon. She smiled and nodded. I followed Sandra into the last room on the right. People were running around, grabbing equipment, and Margot was sitting talking to him. Then suddenly another doctor burst through the room.

“Margot we need you in room three!”

She got up quickly and told me his name was Will and to talk to him. I took her seat and wrapped my hand around his much smaller one. He had short brown hair, deep brown eyes, and the kindest face I had ever seen. Similar to Elio I could see through the hospital gown various cuts and bruises. He was starting to whimper and sweat as he thrashed on the bed.

“Hey Will, I’m Oliver. I’m going to be here with you the entire time ok...”

He nodded not seeming to care who I was as long as he had someone’s hand to squeeze. He received another shooting pain and squeezed his eyes shut while a flood of tears streamed out. I heard Dr.Fallow speak as he propped his legs up.

“You’re doing great Will. Your contractions are two minutes apart so it will be soon ok... keep breathing, good.”

“How soon?”

“Whenever your body is ready.”

He clutched my hand harder and threw his head back as another contraction hit him. 

“Good one minute apart you’re getting close.”

I had never witnessed a birth and I had no idea what to expect from a male omega one. I just tried to stay as calm as possible for Will while I rubbed his wrist the same way I do for Elio. He looked up at me with a pained expression and spoke softly.

“If I die, please make sure my baby is ok... please... promise me.”

Now I was crying too.

“Yes of course... I promise.”

I knew I was promising a tall order but seeing this young boy, no older than 16, beg me to take care of his child as he was giving birth made me agree without thought. 

“Ok Will... I need you to start to push.”

“I can’t... I can’t do this...”

I remember Elio telling me male omega births were painful but this was something else. He was pouring sweat and constantly crying while his hand grasped mine so tight I was loosing feeling in my knuckles.

“Good... you’re doing great... can you just push a little more, one, two, three, good.”

We had only been in the room for 20 minutes but watching Will in so much despair seemed to be much longer. Suddenly I saw Dr.Fallow changed his gloves because they were soaked in blood. What are his chances of survival? Is he going to die? The only appropriate question I could think to ask the doctor was...

“How is he?”

“He’s bleeding a lot we’re going to try to assist the delivery.”

Two nurses began to pass various items to the doctor while Will continued to scream. 

“Ok Will... this could be it. I really need you to push.”

He clenched his entire body and gasped as he tried to do his best. 

“I see the head... good... another push Will keep going, you’re almost done.”

He was breathing so heavily I was worried he was going to pass out. He grunted loudly as Dr.Fallow pulled the baby out swiftly. Will exhaled a massive sigh of relief and sunk back into the bed. There was no crying... shouldn’t the baby be crying? I looked over and saw Sandra kneeling next to me with her hand over mine and Will’s. 

“Will, your baby has died. Did you want to hold her?”

“Her?”

Will let out a long guttural noise that shook me. I let go of his hand so they could place his daughter in his arms. He brushed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her forehead. Everyone in the room was crying including Dr.Fallow. Will hugged her to him and started to wail all over again in grief. I made a rushed decision and hugged him to me so he felt cradled as well... after all, he’s just a child himself. He leaned into me instantly and grabbed my back. He started to wail no, no, no, no, no, over and over again. I tried to rub his back and decided to say something because I knew this situation couldn’t get any worse.

“She loves you... you’ll see her again.”

His blood shot eyes stared right through me as he whispered...

“No I won’t.”

Sandra removed me from him and put her hand on his knee.

“Honey, we have to take her.”

“No!”

He covered her and started to convulse.

“Sweetheart you’re not well, we need to focus on you.”

“Just let me die with my baby.”

I looked down to see a massive puddle of blood on the hospital bed that I assumed was coming from Will. He was starting to slip out of consciousness and the moment he couldn’t keep a grasp on the baby Sandra took her from him. He sighed and started to yell again as if he had been shocked with an electric current. 

“We need to do surgery immediately.”

Now Will was just looking at me, he was fixated on my eyes. I reached out to brush my hand through his short hair while he leaned into my touch. He grasped my hand for support as the doctors started to begin to poke him with needles the same way they did with Elio. 

“You’re going to be ok.”

“I don’t want to be ok... I want my daughter.”

That was the last thing I heard before he passed out due to the drugs. My entire body froze, not knowing what to do, then I heard Margot’s voice.

“You can’t be here for surgery, let’s go see Elio.”

I nodded and wiped my eyes as I followed her. There were no thoughts in my brain, no inner dialogue, no feeling under my skin. I felt like a ghost. Before I knew it Elio’s body was pressed firmly against mine. I held on to him with everything I had and began to weep. I pulled away from him to take his head in my hands and kissed him with everything I had left. Once we pulled apart he smiled at me which caused me to melt all over again.

“When does Will wake up from surgery?”

Margot answered immediately. 

“A few hours but he’ll be sleeping, you should come tomorrow.”

Elio answered.

“We will.”

“Where is Anna.”

“In the bathroom... I think she’s throwing up.”

After seeing what I saw I hoped Anna miscarried. I couldn’t let her go through something like that. I knew she would be an incredible mom and I knew she would raise and incredible person but... I didn’t want her to experience pain like that. Being an alpha, I couldn’t imagine giving birth then finding out your baby has died, but I watched it. 

“Anna’s going to be ok Oliver, we’re going to take care of her.”

I kissed his forehead and smoothed my fingers between his. He rested his head on my collarbone and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Let’s go home, Elio.”

“I’m already home.”

He hugged my back and kissed my neck as I continued to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! This is a bit of a filler chapter because I’m trying to get more backstory for Elio so he can start healing emotionally now that the physical trauma is almost over. As always, I love commmets and they make me soooo happy. It’s a hard chapter again, so just assume all trigger warnings.

The moment I got Elio in our bed, snuggled in blankets, with a heating pad, I breathed a massive sigh of relief. He’s home. I brushed my hand through his curls while he hummed softly in response. I was starting to feel such a strong need to protect him and I had no idea where it was coming from. I assume it was the pair bond but there was no way of knowing. He shifted his body to get more comfortable then looked up at me. 

“I’m so happy to be home.”

“I’m so happy you’re home. Do you want chicken and rice?”

“Sure.”

I walked to the kitchen to heat up the lunch that Anna had made for us. When I brought it back Elio was sitting upright holding a cardboard box.

“This is for you. It’s not much but... here.”

He handed it to me while he looked down at the covers and started to instantly fiddle with his nails. I put his dinner on the side table that I now kept permanently by the bed with all of his supplies. I lifted the flap to reveal a black knitted sweater with a Christmas tree and a reindeer next to it. It was so beautifully detailed and soft. I ran my fingers down the various yarn colors that I remember picking out at the store for him. 

“I know it’s stupid... I just wanted to give you something because you’ve given me so much.”

“It’s not stupid, not even a little. I love it. Thank you.”

I brought his chest to mine to hug him in gratitude. I passed him his meal and scooted next to him so our legs were touching under the covers. He spoke between bites. 

“So... at the hospital you seemed really shaken up. Was it horrible?”

“Yes... I didn’t know... it was bad. I don’t know how the baby died but Will was covered in bruises so I don’t know if that’s why or something else.”

Elio nodded and continued eating. His face showed definite sympathy but he also seemed conditioned to the suggestion of abuse.

“Did they say where he came from? Or who his owner is?”

“No. He was alone.”

“That’s not uncommon. They drop them off to give birth then leave them there.”

“That’s horrible. Ummm... Elio, how do you know you can’t get pregnant?”

“I don’t but I assume I can’t cause even though the sterilization didn’t go well I haven’t gotten pregnant yet.”

“Yah.”

He put his plate on the stand and shifted to face me.

“That’s not going to happen to me ok. I’m with you now.”

I let my forehead fall on his as we breathed together in peace and silence. I missed this, being alone with him, in our space.

“Was getting drained difficult?”

“It’s not the worst thing I’ve gone through but I didn’t enjoy it.”

“I feel responsible.”

“You shouldn’t. Its my body... I’m sensitive.”

Before I recognized what was happening Elio removed his shirt, shorts, and underwear.

“Can I sleep naked with you?”

I responded by removing all my clothing then bringing his entire body against mine. He squeaked at the sudden contact then melted into my skin. I rubbed his still bandaged back and placed light kisses all along his face and jaw. He glided his fingers over my lips then leaned in with his mouth. I closed the final inch and started to massage his tongue with mine. I could feel that in a matter of seconds we were both hard. 

“Elio... before we keep going, do you want to do anything tonight or just kiss and go to sleep?”

Elio looked down at his scarred body then back up to my eyes. 

“I’ve gained some weight.”

“I know the doctors told me... 4 pounds. That’s great.”

Suddenly Elio became extremely alert and unsettled. Then I realized he had separated his body from mine.

“You ok?”

“Yah... I’m just fucked up.”

“What do you mean?”

“I like you... a lot and I trust you too... and sometimes I can get through it when we’re together cause my body just takes over like I’m the lock and you have the key and I can’t help just opening for you... but it’s still hard for me. I don’t know if any of that makes sense.”

“It does. Of course it does. Can I just kiss your scars?”

“Why do you like doing that?”

“I can tell you don’t like them and that you’re insecure and I want to remind you how beautiful your entire body is... for everything that it is.”

Elio hugged me to him and nodded against my neck. I placed his head back on the pillow and started scoping his body. I was starting to memorize every bump and blemish. Once I got to the cigarette burns on his inner thigh I sucked all three into my mouth. Elio arched into my lips and moaned organically.

“Talk to me. You can talk to me about what you’re thinking and feeling.”

“I’m thinking about the day you found me.”

“Yah?”

“Mhm. I saw your eyes... your kind blue eyes. Not many alphas have such soft eyes.”

“Not many omegas have such intense eyes.”

He laughed then ran his hand through my hair.

“The eyes are the windows to the soul.”

“Yes... you look at me and I just fall under your spell.”

“Really?”

Elio had a mischievous look in his eyes as if he unlocked a new power he didn’t know he had. He leaned in and licked my lower lip all the way up to my nose with the tip of his tongue. The action caught me off guard but didn’t alarm me. 

“You changed your tone fast.”

“I told you I’m fucked up...”

“Do you feel ok right now?”

He stopped and laid back down.

“Sorry.”

“What.”

He was crying now silently into the pillow.

“I’m just trying to pretend I’m ok... but we’re bonded now and I can’t hide from you anymore, I’m not ok.”

I positioned his head to be on my chest and his arm around my waist. 

“You know sometimes it’s ok not to be ok.”

He nodded quickly then started to circle my abdomen with his hand. Soon after I heard soft snores. I smiled thinking about how despite everything he felt safe enough to fall asleep on top of me. 

“Ahhh...”

I woke feeling and hearing Elio squirm. I had seen him have a sex dream before and this was definitely not that. He was starting to sweat and tears were falling down his closed eyelids. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to shake him awake as gently as I could. His eyes sprung open while I felt his entire body tense. The realization hit him quickly of where he was and who he was with. He took a deep breath trying to gain some oxygen and then started to shake. 

“Clothes... I need... clothes.”

I got out of bed, put underwear and a shirt on so I was dressed then threw him some clothes. He was now sitting up and staring at his hands. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“It didn’t feel good the last time I did.”

“Well yah, it won’t at the beginning but it might after.”

“After the sex house, then the orphanage, I got sold to the man you saw me with... that day.”

I remembered him vividly and the memory made my skin itch. 

“He told someone when he saw me that they needed to... break me. They kept me in a dark cement room with a bed, no blankets, and no clothes. I sat there in the dark for two days. Then 11 men raped me... there were so many. For some reason I felt the need to count...”

He was trying so hard to keep talking but I could tell in the way his body was convulsing that he was reliving the trauma. I put my hand on his knee and rubbed my thumb around his flesh. 

“What was the worst part?”

Even though Elio had gone through hell I wanted him to talk to me. I wanted him to heal. 

“Trying to get all the cum out afterwards...”

I hugged him to me and allowed his body to shiver while I rocked him back and forth. 

“I wish I could forget everything.”

“Right now you’re just healing physically but when you’re better I’ll help you heal mentally... it’s a long process.”

“Do you think I’m gross?”

“Gross? No. Of course not. Why would you say that?”

“I’ve slept with so many people... I’m probably loose and...”

I took his jaw in my hands and looked deep into his pupils. 

“Elio. You haven’t slept with anyone. You were assaulted. Sex is a choice. It’s a decision made amongst two adults. You never consented.”

He nodded as if he was trying to internalize my words but he looked unconvinced. 

“Did they talk to you when they did?”

“Yah... not great conversation I’m afraid.”

“You can tell me.”

“They said... umm...”

He was starting to sweat again so I grabbed a cool towel from the ice chest next to the bed and put it on his neck.

“Well... um... they called me, a slut, a whore, bitch, pussy boy... they said I was dirty. That I was made for sex...”

He let his brow fall on my shoulder while more tears fell.

“I have a headache.”

I rubbed his back and noticed a bandage had been soaked with blood.

“Hey baby, you have a headache cause of all the tears. You’re more than welcome to keep crying but if you stop your head might feel better. I also have to change your bandages.”

“What time is it?”

“It’s 6 am now. We can go back to bed after.”

“I don’t like sleeping cause it’s like flipping a coin. I might dream about you and us on the beach and I might dream about men raping me...”

I wrapped his limbs around me like a little bear and picked him up only to place him on the toilet. After hearing another story I winced at his back once again. After I cleaned and re-bandaged him I knelt next to him.

“I want you to know something.”

He looked down at me while he reached for my hand. I enveloped his soft flesh in my palm and smiled at the warm connection I felt run through my body. 

“That’s the pair bond. Can you feel it. It’s like an electric current.”

I reached for his other hand and gasped at how strong the surge of sensation was becoming. There was no better time to say what I was going to say then now, even though I was crying.

“I want you to know I’ll never judge or blame you for any of what happened. I’m so sorry I didn’t save you earlier. If you’ll let me I want to spend the rest of my life healing and loving you. This is the most important part. Elio, I want you to know... to... to really know that we don’t ever have to have sex if you don’t want to. I’ll never ask, that’s up to you, ok?”

He smiled shyly.

“You make me blush.”

“Sorry.”

We kissed chastely before I moved him back over to the bed and tucked him between various blankets, how I know he likes. 

“You know, when it was happening. The 11 men. I thought about what would happen if one of them touched me kindly. Even quickly, just a brush of a thumb on my cheek or a kiss on my forehead. I was naive... to still think that at the time. Or wish for it I suppose.”

After he finished I cupped his face and ran my thumb down his cheek slowly before leaning down to kiss his forehead. He hugged me after and whispered...

“Thank you Oliver, for everything.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all the readers for enduring the last few rough chapters. So, here’s a little gooey love stuff for your perseverance. Also, as always, vital to the story. Love you all!

The second time Elio woke up he was much calmer. He smiled at me and reached for my hand under the covers. 

“Hey baby, did you have any nightmares?”

I caressed his face with my other hand and watched his eyes blink awake. 

“No.”

I kissed his cheeks as he started to shimmy closer to me. 

“We should go see Will.”

“Ok, I should give you a bath first.”

“I hate baths.”

“There’s no antiseptic solution, just bubbles.”

“Bubbles?”

“Yah, have you ever had a bubble bath?”

“No, my mom used to use oils when I was a child.”

I smiled at him then got up to run the bath. Once it looked bubbly and seemed warm enough I came back to the bedroom to help Elio up. He was starting to be able to walk almost everywhere. He took off his clothes and I watched his spine instantly start to vibrate once his underwear was off. He got in the bath and winced only briefly.

“Feel ok?”

“Yes.”

I kneeled next to him and started to wash his hair. I could tell he was doing something underneath the water with his hands. 

“Sorry, I’m trying to open myself up since you’re touching me... I don’t want to get drained today.”

“So they won’t if you’ve already discharged the liquid?”

He shook his head yes. 

“Do you want me to help you?”

I saw his cheeks turn a light pink color then I felt something strange. My hands were connected to his hair and I felt a warm heat spread through them. I lowered my hands to his neck and we both gasped at the sensation. Now the warmth was spreading through my entire body. It felt like it was slowly flowing through my veins like a river.

“Do you feel that Elio?”

“Yes...”

He tilted his head back and batted his eyelashes at me. 

“You look just as cute upside down.”

I kissed him that way and was almost shocked when the same tingling attacked my lips.

“Can you touch me?”

“Of course. I’m glad you feel like you can ask.”

I shifted so I was on the other end of the bath, poured some soap on my hands, then started massaging his ankles. I noticed a circular scar that wrapped all the way around that I hadn’t noticed before. 

“What’s this?”

“From when I was chained.”

I frowned at him then brought it to my lips. I could feel his body actually shudder at the small action.

“I like the bubbles... I feel comfortable.”

“Good.”

I started to rub his calves in small circular motions and smiled at how good his leg hair felt against my palms. I scooted up to   
his thighs. This was one of my favorite parts of his body. I loved how I could kneed it in between my fingers and how responsive he was. He tilted his head back and let out the first noise. It was a small hum from the back of his throat that I felt warm my spine. I slipped my hand to his entrance and felt the distinct wetness that I knew wasn’t water. He arched into my hand and let out a whimper as I started to rub him the same way I did to his legs. I didn’t want to penetrate him because I knew he was still healing but his body seemed to be attempting to gain more traction.

“I want you inside me.”

His words went straight to my heart. In hindsight it should have made me even hornier but it just made me feel more whole. The fact that he wanted someone inside him for the first time and that person was me, made me feel... complete. 

“No yet, you’re not healed all the way.”

“You feel complete with me?”

“What?”

“I heard... um it was like a little whisper but it was your voice.”

I kissed his forehead and then heard Elio whisper in the back of my skull, I love you.  
I detached my lips from his pores and looked at him in shock. 

“Did you say something?”

He smiled at me; one of the widest smiles I’d ever seen. It was so big I got a chance to see his teeth.

“No I didn’t. Did you hear something?”

“I love you too.”

He smiled at me again and sat up to kiss me. Elio moaned in my mouth at the tingling feeling that I assumed he was experiencing too. I laid him back down and started to continue my light touches on his hole. He wrapped his long fingers around my wrist and tried to push my hand into him. I laughed at his movement and took my hand away all together.

“You’re not ready, it’ll hurt.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do.”

He nodded then laid back down and detached his hand from mine. I glided my hand up to his hard flesh and started to massage him. He gripped his bottom lip between his teeth and watched me. The moment I started pumping him he let out a sigh and started to pant. He was looking down at himself and my hand moving under the water now that the bubbles were almost gone. I brought my other hand underneath and the moment I rubbed his hole in time with his slit he came. I watched him the entire time. His chest heaved up and down, while his face squeezed up in pleasure. After the liquid and seed mixed with the water his pelvis kept trying to gain contact. I didn’t want to touch him cause I knew he was probably throbbing with sensitivity. 

“I want you inside of me... please.”

“That’s just your hormones talking. It’s not a good idea.”

“Can I suck you?”

“Sure. How do you want me?”

He put his hands on my shoulders to help himself stand in the tub while I was still kneeling. Once he was up he took my hands to stand with him. Once I straightened my knees he began his descent down to the floor. I chuckled, ran my fingers through his hair, then discarded my shirt. He wasted no time in licking me from the base to the head. He swirled his tongue around me then swallowed quickly as he gagged. I inhaled a sharp breath and took his jaw in my hands. Both of my hands could encompass his entire neck and jaw. I felt myself harden further at the thought. He slurped back and popped me out of his mouth.

“You like that I’m so small, huh.”

I nodded unable to piece my words together and continued gazing at the angel beneath me. God, he was so beautiful and fuck, his tongue felt so good. I felt the warm tingling return but in my balls strangely enough. It felt absolutely incredible and I knew I couldn’t last.

“Elio I’m gonna...”

He opened his mouth for me and looked up at me mischievously. Right as that first spurt of cum coated his lips and chin I heard his voice whisper in my mind, I love your cock. I chuckled again as I continued to cum harder than I had in my entire life. My pelvis and hips were shaking and I felt like my knees were about to give out. He stood to his full height and wrapped his arms around my neck. I leaned in to taste him and myself as he rubbed our cocks together. He was now fully hard and I could barely focus my eyes. 

“We’re never gonna get to the hospital if you keep being like this.”

“Like what?”

“So needy...”

He pecked my cheek then swirled his thumb around the cum on his face.

“I wouldn’t be talking you were pretty... needy a second ago.”

I laughed at his sarcasm and brought him against me. Our hearts were beating hard and fast together. I felt like we were one person, as if every artery and vein in my body molded into Elio’s skin. I wanted this moment to last forever. Then I thought about the future. He’s all I could see. His entire presence blinded me with possibilities and ways our love could expand through our shared heart. My brain started to flood with scenarios and images of Elio. I imagined him painting when I got home. I pictured us picking out a dog together. I envisioned the look on his face when I take him to his first museum. All these visions made me realize I wanted to know he was taken care of and in love. 

“I am.”

“Shit, that’s freaky.”

“The fact that I love you.”

“No, no. That we can hear each other’s thoughts sometimes.”

“It’s only when we’re connected. Ours I think is stronger than most people because I only thought it could happen when a knot forms?”

“A knot?”

“Yah, if an alpha and omega have sex the alpha usually forms a knot and can’t pull out to cum.”

“What happens if you try?”

“You just can’t cause I guess the omega squeezes too tight.”

“So it’ll be your fault.”

He giggled sweetly then pressed his hand to my heart. After an unknown amount of time of just being content with one another’s silent presence Elio talked.

“I could stay in this bubble all day but we should go see Will.”

“Ok.”

We kissed then separated reluctantly. For the first time I saw him relax when he walked around the room. I noticed he wasn’t shaking or slouching to cover his nakedness. His body was upright and he seemed... confident. I smiled at him while I got dressed and he returned it as he tried to bite my shoulder. I laughed and bit his cheek lightly. 

“Do you want to get a Christmas tree after?”

“Sure. Do you have a menorah? I know we missed Hanukkah but...”

“I thought you weren’t religious.”

“I’m not but my family is... was, and it would be nice to have one.”

“My family is Jewish too, I have one, it’s in the cupboard.”

“Really?”

“Yah, everyone on my mom’s side is. Oh shit, I need to bandage your back come here.”

He followed me and stood facing the mirror in the bathroom. I saw him staring at himself and wondered what he was thinking. The little mind whispers came randomly. I had no idea how to tap into his thoughts and I don’t know if anyone should be able to. Some things are private and I respect that, especially for Elio. I put the cream solution on and bandaged him rather quickly.

“You’re getting faster at that.”

I looked at him in the mirror, at us. He was flesh and blood. A normal person. I couldn’t wrap my head around how drunk on him I felt. It was actually starting to make me nervous. I wanted him, bad. Not only in a sexual way but in a spiritual way. I wanted to consume his fears and pain and replace them with complete adoration. What was Elio feeling during all of this? Do omegas go through the same crazy ideology for their alpha? As if on cue he turned around and spoke softly against my chest. 

“If only you knew how you make me feel.”

“Tell me.”

The moment he started speaking I knew we weren’t going to leave that apartment for another long stretch of time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So now that we’ve got some back story and Elio is getting much better the story is going to be moving quickly. I intend for this to be a lengthy one, so hopefully that’s good news! I LIVE for everyone’s sweet comments. Love you all♥️

Once I said tell me he rested his head on my chest and fell into me. I caught him easily and rubbed his back before I felt him mumble. 

“My mom used to tell me that I had to be careful when I fall in love... because of how I’ll feel. I didn’t understand that until now.”

“How do you feel?”

“My skin is hot, I’m lightheaded, and you’re all I can see.”

“I’ve never felt such a strong need to protect someone in my entire life.”

“That’s cause you’re an alpha. I’m an omega so I just want you inside me... and I want to make you happy.”

“You do, just by being you.”

He kissed me then licked my chin on his way back down to his normal height. 

“Let’s go.”

We finished getting dressed then headed out the door. After a few steps I noticed Elio wasn’t with me. I turned around and found him staring at my apartment door. There was red ink that read, “take your bitch boy and get out of our building.” I could see Elio start to shake like his feet were frozen to the floor. I went to him and enveloped him in my arms and kept him walking. 

“We’ll move. You need to feel safe.”

“I’m fucking up your entire life aren’t I?

“No, you’re making it worth while.”

I caused him to giggle as he wiped his tears on his shirt. He put his hand on my stomach and realized by the texture that I was wearing my Christmas sweater. He looked up at me and smiled through his sniffles. I was trying to act confident and nonchalant but I was scared. Who wrote that? How do they know us? Are they dangerous? Once we were in the car Elio reached for my hand. I gave it to him instantly and rubbed his palm with my thumb. 

“It’s all going to be ok.”

“Ok.”

Once we were parked in the back lot I noticed protestors had figured out the back entrance. Elio started to seize up all over again and squeezed my hand harshly. I unhooked my hand from his and walked around to open his door. The second he got out of the car. I wrapped my arm around him and brought him as close to me as I could. I tried to shield him from everyone as we ran in. I still managed to hear various remarks. Suddenly I felt Elio squeal. I turned to see an old man pulling at his hair. He had such a grip on him that I couldn’t move without hurting him. Everyone began laughing at our predicament. I got right in his face and practically growled at him.

“Get the fuck off him before I kill you.”

I guess I was as convincing as I felt cause he backed off instantly. Elio put his hand over his head and tried to hide underneath my jacket as I rushed us in. He fell to the ground the moment we went through the doors. Margot rushed to him and cupped his face in her hands. 

“My neck...”

His neck? Didn’t he grab his hair? She helped him up and took him to the nearest room. I followed quickly. She helped him take his shirt off and I could quickly see the handprint forming on the back of his neck. All I could see was red. I’ll fucking kill him. I ran out the hospital and grabbed the man who was harassing a pregnant boy trying to get into the hospital. I grabbed the man by his shirt collar and choked him with it.

“If I ever see you touch any omega again, I won’t be so nice.”

I punched him easily in the nose and stared at the crowd as if to say, “come at me.”

No one did. I tried helping the boy up who looked to be in labor. He seemed to be having trouble standing so I decided to carry him instead. He wrapped his arms around my neck, trusting me immediately. I frowned at how underweight he was for being pregnant. He was so small. Smaller than Elio and Will. He looked and felt like he hadn’t eaten in weeks. His lips were so chapped they were bleeding and his wrists were torn open all the way around, bleeding. I instantly thought of Elio’s scar on his ankle from the chains. Once we were in the hospital I went into Elio’s room to get Margot. Her eyes connected with him and she sprang up from Elio. 

“Let’s get him in room 6.”

I followed her and placed him on the bed gently. The room looked eerily familiar.

“Margot? Was this Will’s room?”

She frowned and spoke softly.

“He died in surgery. I’m sorry Oliver.”

I nodded and tried to hold in my tears for the boy trying to stay alive on the bed that I recalled so much from. 

“Will you stay with him? I’m going to get the doctor.”

She walked out as Elio walked in. He came and sat next to me instantly. 

“I’m fine... I just fell from the adrenaline.”

“Good.”

We both stared at the boy and he didn’t shy his glance away. 

“Thank you for helping me.”

“No problem. What’s your name?”

“Grayson.”

“I’m Oliver and this is Elio.”

He smiled.

“Are you two together?”

Elio nodded then reached for his hand. He looked down at his torn wrist and froze in shock. 

“Did you come from Bill’s Place?”

“Yes...”

Dr.Fallow rushed in and immediately smiled at both of us.

“Do you have an appt today Elio?”

“No we were coming to see Will. Which room is he in?”

I put my hand on his knee as the doctor told him the news. 

“I’m sorry but you both can stay for...”

“Grayson.”

“Yes.”

The doctor moved to the other side of the bed and looked him up and down. 

“Grayson... we’re gonna take your clothes off and just see what’s going on, ok. Are you having contractions?”

“No.”

“Ok. Do you know how many months you are?”

“7.”

He looked to be ready to pop any second but that was probably just because of the belly contrast to his weight. They cut his shirt and pulled off his jeans. He had many similar marks that Elio had. They looked like the whip marks coupled with bruises. I felt a lump form in my throat when I saw he had bruises on his stomach as well... new ones. 

“Grayson would you like Elio and Oliver to stay?”

“Yes.”

Elio was still holding his hand while the doctor continued to ask questions.

“Grayson, for medical purposes I’m going to be asking some sensitive questions, is that ok with you?”

He nodded.

“Have you been raped since you’ve been pregnant?”

He nodded again.

“When was the last time?”

“Yesterday.”

“Ok.”

Once the doctor removed the sheet I felt my eyes water at how emaciated he was. Elio began to cry as well and then kissed the back of his hand.

“Any family left?”

He shook his head no.

“Well these good people are going to be there for you.”

He smiled at us then finally began to cry. He was one tough kid. He hadn’t so much as winced until now even though he looked like he was dying. 

“Grayson, how old are you?”

“15.”

“Ok. Well you’re safe now. We’re gonna stitch up these lacerations and get a calorie drip to give you and your baby some nutrition. If you’re up to it I’d also like to check your entrance.”

“Ok...”

His voice quivered with nerves. 

“We’ll be here the entire time.”

I smiled at Elio’s soothing words. He was right, we were, there the whole time. Once everything was finished the doctor asked to talk to me outside. 

“How’s Elio?”

“He’s good... better, much better.”

“Good. Oliver, I have a favor to ask but don’t feel obligated.”

“Sure.”

“Grayson obviously doesn’t have any money and that’s ok. We help a lot of people off the streets but he won’t be in labor for two months, maybe longer. We can’t afford to keep him hospitalized for that long.”

“Yes of course, he’ll come home with us.”

I could see through the glass window that Elio was sponging his forehead. 

“Thank you Oliver, really that’s such a help.”

He hugged me and when he pulled away I noticed the bags under his eyes.

“You need to get some sleep doc.”

“Yah, maybe when people stop coming to the hospital.”

We both laughed then returned to the room. 

“All right.”

Dr.Fallow sat down next to Grayson and began to speak slowly. 

“Ok Grayson so everything looks pretty good. There’s only moderate anal tearing and none of the cuts are infected. Your baby seems to be ok but we need to keep you stabilized and fed. You’re also going to be taking antiseptic baths twice a day for seven days and taking this list of vitamins. I know none of those things will happen if we call child services so you’re going to be going home with Elio and Oliver. They’re going to care for you and make sure you come to your appointments. Do you have any questions?”

“No I don’t think so.”

“Great. Oliver here’s the list and we’ll schedule Elio and Grayson’s appointments together so you’re not coming in more than you need to.”

We all chatted momentarily before I hoisted Grayson into my arms. All the protestors were gone, thank god. Elio got in the back seat so I could place Grayson next to him. He instantly fell into Elio’s arms. I smiled at my love and gave him a kiss on the forehead before getting in the drivers seat. The car ride home was silent before we got back. As we were walking back I saw the landlord in the middle of the hallway re-painting my door. 

“Hey Oliver, I’m sorry about this. I’ll check the cameras tonight.”

“Thanks. Carl, this is Elio and Grayson.”

They all shook hands even though Grayson was still in my arms. Then Carl opened the door for us so we wouldn’t get white paint on ourselves.

“I call you with what I find out.”

“Thanks!”

Carl shut the door behind us and I locked it instantly. 

“Elio can you pull out the couch and make the pull out bed I’m gonna run the bath.”

Elio nodded and started quickly. I placed Grayson on our bed while I went to run the bath. 

“I can bathe him if you want to cook. I know how.”

“Sure.”

I pulled him into me and rocked us back and forth peacefully. He kissed my neck and sighed. 

“You may just need to help me get him in.”

“Ok.”

We both walked into our bedroom to find Grayson rubbing his stomach. He took his hands off quickly and blushed with embarrassment. Elio spoke before I could.

“Don’t feel self conscious. You live here now, you can feel your baby.”

He smiled and put his hands back where they were. 

“We have to give you a bath before anything ok?”

I picked him up with ease and lowered him into the bath. I kissed Elio’s curly mop then went to start making dinner. Again, I knew I should be freaking out but I just felt good. I felt more fulfilled then I ever have, helping these incredible people. I wanted Grayson to have a chance, unlike Will. He’s only 15 for fucks sake. Who is capable of cruelty like this? To leave a 15 year old pregnant male omega on the street. I heard the phone ring and recognized Anna’s number. I picked up instantly.

“Hey love, any chance you want to come over tonight?”

“Yes...”

I could tell she was crying.

“Hey talk to me.”

“I miscarried. It’s weird I thought that’s what I wanted but now...”

“Come over.”

“Ok, see you soon.”

“Oh Anna!”

“Yes?”

“Umm Elio and I are having a pregnant male omega stay with us. His name is Grayson. I just wanted to tell you so you weren’t shocked.”

“I can’t wait to meet him. I’ll be over soon. Do you want wine?”

“You know I do.”

She giggled.

“Bye love.”

“Bye kiddo.”

“Oliver!”

I turned the stove off and went to the bathroom.

“He’s done.”

I helped him get out and sat him on the toilet for Elio to dry. Elio began to dress his wounds and I smiled that he knew how just from me doing it to him. I noticed when Grayson put his head in his hand that he was crying. Elio put his hand on his knee and asked him if he was in severe pain.

“No... I’m ok. I’m just overwhelmed. You’ve both been so kind. Thank you.”

Elio smiled and brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes. 

“It’s all going to be ok but sometimes it’s ok not to feel ok.”

Grayson nodded and wiped his eyes. I smiled at the fact that Elio remembered my words of encouragement.

“Grayson, my friend Anna is coming over for dinner. Don’t feel pressured she’s just like us.”

“Ok.”

Once he was dried I helped Elio put him in one of my large soft shirts so he didn’t have any pressure around his waist. 

“We need to go shopping for him tomorrow.”

“And the tree!”

Grayson looked at both of us in awe.

“A Christmas tree?”

We both smiled at him and nodded. I heard a knock at the door and went to get it. On my 25 foot journey to the door I thought about how happy I felt giving joy to people that had been so starved of love. What had I been doing with my life until now? I held Anna the moment she walked in and then I heard a soft whisper in my brain, “I love you so much. It is all going to be ok.”

I looked at Anna to see that she was just leaning on my shoulder, silent. I turned around to see Elio leaning on the doorway. I told him telepathically that I loved him too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’ve been writing papers non stop so it felt really good to jot down a chapter. I know the last chapter was slightly jarring but it is all in context of the story. I hope you’re all still digging it. Thanks for going on the ride! Love love love all your amazing comments♥️

“Hi Elio.”

Anna wiped her eyes and went to hug Elio. Somehow Elio knew. I knew that he knew that she miscarried. He rubbed her back and looked at me somberly. She sniffled and rubbed her nose before forcing a smile and a light head nod. 

“Ok, wine anyone?”

“Yes, please.”

Elio rubbed his hands together in excitement before I stepped in.

“You’re still on meds.”

Elio made a cute little expression and swayed from side to side. He knew that he couldn’t but I felt bad because I assumed he hadn’t had wine since living in France. 

“Soon, ok?”

Elio nodded then motioned for Anna to follow him. 

“He’s in bed.”

When we walked in Grayson was breathing peacefully with his hands on his stomach. Anna smiled instantly then put her hand out to shake his. They spoke briefly and he let her feel his baby kick. She squealed and started to tear up. Grayson smiled but Elio and I knew where her tears were coming from. 

“Anna do you mind staying with Grayson? I was going to take Elio to pick up a prescription cause we didn’t have a chance to.”

“Sure.”

She smiled and looked over at Grayson for his approval. He smoothed his hair out of his face and smiled. 

“Do I need to know anything for him?”

“Everything is done for the night so the only thing you need to have are the numbers on the fridge. We shouldn’t be more than 15 minutes.”

“Ok.”

She got on the other side of the bed and sat back, while she sighed deeply. I put my hand on Elio’s upper back and guided him to the door. Once we safely made it to the car I leaned over and Elio met my lips half way. We kissed quickly before I pulled apart to talk.

“What a day.”

“Yah, I’m tired.”

“Me too.”

“So Elio... everything today... it all happened really fast and I wanted to make sure you’re ok with Grayson staying... I just couldn’t, I couldn’t, say no.”

“Of course I’m ok with it. Where would I be if you hadn’t done that for me? Oliver, can I be really honest about something?”

“Yes.”

“He’s gone through things that I understand and I know the lacerations and the guy that uses that knife. He’s from Bill’s Place which is the guy that you saw whipping me that day. I never saw Grayson but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t there. I want him to feel the comfort and love that you’ve given me because... he’s probably not going to survive. Male omegas rarely do.”

There was a long silence in the car while we both just looked forward. He continued but not without stuttering.

“It’s going to be hard... and I want to protect you... I want you to really understand... what might happen.”

“What makes you think I haven’t thought about it?”

“It’s like you said, it’s been a busy day. I know you’re blissfully ignorant to a lot of this. I just want to look out for you... I know how kind you are. I don’t want you to invest your heart into Grayson and then be shocked that he died... and he might not. I saw how you reacted with Will and that was someone you knew for 20 minutes... he’s going to live with us for two months.”

“I get it. Shit. I’m sorry Elio.”

“No no you have nothing to be sorry about. I would have said yes if the doctor asked me and I had my own home. We’re on the same page.”

“Sometimes I feel like I’m hearing myself when you talk. Is that overwhelmingly narcissistic?”

“No, I don’t think so. It just shows how we’re bonding... I guess.”

“Do you feel scared about that?”

He placed his hand on his knee which made me notice the black jeans that I had bought him. They looked so good on his slender legs. I brought my gaze back to his lips then eyes. I tried to open my ears to hear what he was saying after being momentarily transfixed. 

“Scared? No. I feel... safe.”

It was strange that that statement made my knees go week and my blood rush, but it did. I felt honored that he felt safe with me. I was also relieved that he wasn’t having second thoughts about Grayson. 

“We weren’t going anywhere we’re we?”

I chuckled then reached for his hand. 

“No I just wanted to see where we were at with all this.”

“You can come inside my mind and check in anytime.”

“Yah I haven’t quite figured all that out.”

“It will get easier after we... you know... Dr.Fallow said I’m cleared to be sexually active...”

He bit his lip then brushed his other palm back against his jeans. One hand was still intertwined with mine and it was starting to sweat.

“What do you want to do?”

“Now...”

“No you goose, Not now.”

“Goose... that’s cute.”

“I mean in general.”

“I want to... you know, do you want to hear me say it?”

“Yes...”

The air in the car had turned on a dime and suddenly my palms were sweating too. I could hear Elio’s heart beat and feel his pulse quicken in his wrist. I watched his chest rise slightly and his lips part to let out a breathy sigh. He turned to me and licked his lips absentmindedly before whispering.

“I want you to breed me.”

I swear I stopped breathing when I heard those words fall from his lips. I captured his mouth in mine and felt a moan vibrate through my skull. He pulled off me and tried to take a deep inhale before focusing his emerald eyes on mine.

“We should go back up.”

“Yes we should.”

I trailed my thumb down his lip and he opened up his mouth and tilted his head back immediately. I smiled cheekily before I whispered in his ear with my lip tickling his ear lobe. 

“What’s your fantasy Elio?”

He actually shuddered then reached for my shoulder for balance. I loved the way we affected each other. 

“You... just you.”

“Me doing what.”

“Nothing fancy... or crazy. I just want you... inside of me, while our hearts beat in each other’s chest. You’ll ground me cause I tend to float away when I’m with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“The times I’ve been with you and orgasmed it feels like a haze. The last time I could barely talk...”

“Subspace. It happens to omegas a lot I think.”

“Something you knew that I didn’t.”

He poked my chest and giggled.

“Fuck you’re cute.”

He giggled again and then tried to tickle me.

“Stop stop we really have to go.”

I fought my way out the car door and tried to beat him to the door. He got out of the car quickly then curled over in pain. He winced loudly and grabbed his side. I knew the large laceration that had opened before wrapped around to where he was gripping. Did it open again? I rushed to him and kneeled down so I could look into his eyes.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“My... stitches... shit.”

The moment he took his hand away from his sweater I saw a drip of blood. I picked him up quickly and ran him upstairs. I burst through the door and called for Anna immediately. She took off his shirt and inspected the area. 

“He’s bleeding a lot but no stitches ripped... I think you just... oh yah there are some gone on this side.”

“Should I take him?”

“No... he’s not bleeding as much now. He should be ok until the morning.”

Elio yawned so I told him I’d move Grayson to the pull out bed Elio had made. I managed to move Grayson and tuck him in without waking him. After Anna helped me clean Elio, we all ate in bed. I left a note telling Grayson his dinner was in the fridge, if he got night time cravings. Anna also brought him dark chocolate and a jar of peanut butter. Elio ended up falling asleep with his plate still in his lap. Anna took it from him then placed the blanket over his small frame. 

“I should get going.”

“Ok let me walk you out.”

I put our plates in the sink then hugged her goodbye.

“You know, I feel grateful to have a friend like you... who is so caring.”

“I’m the lucky one Anna... call me anytime, ok?”

“Ok.”

I gave her some leftovers, hugged her one more time, then went to finally sleep with Elio snuggled in my arms. As I smelt his heady scent I couldn’t help but think about Grayson and his chances. Elio was right... this was going to be difficult. He turned around and whispered in my ear while he rubbed my back.

“I’ll take care of you... don’t worry so much.”

I smiled and hugged him to me while I eventually drifted off from exhaustion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! We’re moving right along with this story and I really hope people are still into it after the twists and turns. Also I know I’ve been terrible about Shattered but truth is I need to re-read it in order to end it cause that’s what I always do. It’s over 50 chapters so I’ve been avoiding re-reading also because of all the inevitable spelling and grammar mistakes lol. So that will happen one day I’m sure but until then enjoy this!

I woke up in the middle of the night and was instantly met with Elio’s scent. He was cycling and it was one of the strongest ones yet. Once my body started to wake up more and more I couldn’t help getting hard. 

“Are you awake?”

“Yes.”

Elio giggled then pressed his body into mine. I gasped accidentally which caused Elio to grasp my face with his right hand. 

“Do you want to?”

“Do I want to what?”

“Have sex?”

Elio sounded so unsure and scared it made my answer easy.

“No, not right now.”

“You’re such a liar.”

“I don’t. Not if you’re not ready.”

“What if I said I was?”

“Then I’d know you were lying too.”

“I do want to... I really do.”

I started massaging his scalp before inhaling his musk in hopes I’d memorize it forever.

“Can you... umm...”

I could tell he was uncomfortable but I didn’t know if it was fear or just virginal nerves. 

“I want to feel you inside me, even if it’s just your fingers.”

“I can do that.”

My voice came out low and raspy. The vibration caused Elio to shiver. I started by just trailing my hands up and down Elio’s sides before turning to switch the lamp on. Elio covered his body immediately and looked down.

“Hey, you know I want to see you, right?”

“I know but I don’t.”

“Then just look at me.”

He smiled and leaned up to kiss me. The kiss heated up quickly until he was starting to gyrate underneath me. 

“Get on all fours.”

I tried to say it sweetly so he didn’t feel threatened but I knew he needed some guidance and direction right now. I may be more sensitive than other alphas but my DNA still took charge instantly. He took his clothes off and obeyed me with a smile. Once his boney ass was perched in the air I massaged his lower back, hips, and thighs. He began to purr as I watched the fluid fall out of him. I swirled my finger around the bundle of nerves and watched two more drops drip out. My vocal cords spoke on their own account. Everything I was thinking and considering I blurted out because I knew Elio could read my mind most of the time anyway.

“You’re doing so good baby. You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

He groaned and pushed back so his torso was on the bed and his ass was arched up, obscenely. I leaned in to swipe my tongue over his pulsing area and smiled when I felt the flesh shiver like the rest of him. He grabbed on to the sheets and twisted his head around to look at me. I continued rubbing and licking him while I kissed each one of his raised, stitched, whip marks on his back. He threw his head back so I took the opportunity to wrap my hand around his neck. He was so small my entire hand could cover him from ear to ear. I brought his earlobe into my mouth right as I began to work him open with one finger. He accommodated me immediately so I added a second. He brought the hand that was around his neck into his mouth and began to suck my fingers. 

“Oh Elio...”

He started to grind against me as he sat up so we were flush against each other. I took my hand that was coated in saliva down to his cock to stroke him in time with my hand massaging his hole. Suddenly his entire body shook against my hand and he fell forward, unable to steady himself.

“Oliver... oh my...”

I felt his cum on one hand and his slick on the other. He let himself fall on the bed and looked up at me completely dazed. I watched him carefully while I brought both my hands to my mouth to taste. I leaned down to kiss him so he knew how delicious he was then flopped down next to him. 

“You ok?”

His hips were still dipping back and forth as if he didn’t know if he wanted pressure at the front or the back. His lips were open and his eyes were almost shut.

“Remember I told you about subspace? You’re in it... just relax. You’re safe.”

He continued the minuscule movements with his hips and continued to breath almost too deeply. His heart was beating hard like a hammer against cloth but in long intervals. After a few more minutes he batted his eyelashes at me and kissed my neck.

“I want you.”

I laughed as he rolled on top of me. All of a sudden he was grinding his wet hole on my hard cock. I hissed at the sensation and rubbed his sharp hipbones. 

“You can, it’s ok.”

“Fuck Elio... I don’t want to make a rash decision.”

“It’s ok.”

If I knew that Elio would be the one trying to convince me I would have laughed. Elio coated my cock with his juice and sank back easily. I saw stars at how tight, hot, and perfect his insides were. He shifted slightly and I felt a large indent by the end of my shaft. 

“Is that the hole where...”

He nodded then let a tear fall down his cheek. 

“Baby, does it hurt?”

“You’re big. I don’t think I can be on top.”

I lifted him off me then placed him next to me. My cock might have been red and dripping but his was soft and his body was shaking; not in bliss but in fear.

“You’re not ready... it’s ok.”

“Yes I am... I... I... I want to be good for you.”

“What?”

“You’ve done so much for me. It’s the least I can do.”

“No it’s not. It’s the most you can do. Your body is... you’re perfect and I want you to enjoy yourself like earlier and you’re not in the right headspace to.”

He nodded then kissed me while his lithe hands scratched through my stomach and chest hair. 

“You must have bought me cause you wanted sex though. Right? I mean why else would someone want me?”

My heart throbbed at his words. I wanted him just to hear his cute little laugh. The way his hand feels in mine. How intelligent and insightful he is. How easy and lovely he is to talk to. He’s so talented. I could wear his sweaters forever and watch him paint all day. I admire how incredibly strong and resilient he is. He inspires me in so many ways and I just love being with him. Why doesn’t he know that all that is more than enough. I was too lost in thought until I finally noticed Elio crying silently. I lifted his chin and looked at his wet cheeks and puffy eyes. 

“I can’t believe you feel all those things... for me.”

This pair bond mind reading thing was one of the craziest things I had ever experienced and I was still getting used to it. I snapped out of being in momentary shock then wiped his cheeks and neck. After a moment I pressed my forehead to his. There was a strong desire for me to call him by my name. It was something I never thought about or desired until this moment. I wanted him to hear his name fall from his lips with love and devotion. I wanted him to feel as confident in his skin as he could. I wanted him to love himself as much as I love him.

“Elio...”

I smiled at the sound of his name which sounded more beautiful then anything I could have imagined. Then I heard him speak right on my lips.

“Call me by your name and I’ll call you by mine.”

“Oliver...”

“Elio.”

“Oliver.”

We began to kiss and stroke each other lazily until my reality that felt like a dream faded into sleep.

“Oliver...”

I woke up to find Elio handing me a cup of coffee with one of my green shirts on with no pants. I lifted it up to blow a raspberry on his stomach just to watch him giggle. 

“Can you pick Grayson up for me. I can bathe him.”

I nodded then went to the living room. Grayson didn’t look good or well rested.

“Did you sleep last night?”

Grayson shook his head no while he continued circling his hands around his bump. 

“No... I get nightmares.”

“Me too.”

They looked at each other in understanding.

“Umm I have something to tell you guys.”

We both sat on his bed, listening intently.

“I was with someone. I had a boyfriend. He was...”

Grayson had already began to cry so Elio took his hand and willed him to continue.

“That’s how I got pregnant but we were in high school... my parents disowned me. That’s how I ended up at Bill’s Place. He doesn’t live far I just... I want to see him.”

Elio looked at me for approval instantly and I frowned at the fact that it was second nature for Elio to need permission. 

“Of course. We can bring him here. That might be safer.”

Grayson nodded and finally let himself ball. Elio spoke softly while he continued to rub his hand. I smiled realizing he was comforting Grayson the same way I had relaxed him in the hospital. 

“Do you have his phone number so he knows we’re coming.”

“Yes can I... call him.”

Yes the phone is over here. Can you walk?”

He nodded so Elio and I helped him up. We both steadied him on both sides to take him to the phone on the wall. He dialed quickly then waited. We both heard a hello then tensed in preparation.

“Hi... Taylor? Yes, it’s me. I’m... I’m ok. I’m staying with some really nice people and they said you can come over to see me... I know it’s been 6 months but... ok... yes umm let me ask.”

He put the phone on his shoulder and looked up at me.

“What time?”

“An hour?”

He put the phone to his ear and continued.

“An hour? Ok... I love you... god, I love you Taylor... I’m so sorry. Yes, I know, I know. Ok. Ok. I’ll see you soon. Bye.”

The moment he hung up the phone he began to weep into his hands. We both rubbed his back and tried to watch him in case he fell. 

“Thank you.”

He turned around to embrace us both. Elio spoke over Grayson’s shoulder.

“Are you working today?”

“I might a little bit later.”

“Ok.”

Grayson pulled away, wiped his eyes, then looked at both of us. 

“How long have you guys’ been together.”

We both laughed knowing full well how ridiculous this entire situation was based on how long we had known each other. 

“Almost a month.”

He smiled as if he understood exactly how fast pair bonds work.

“I was bonded to Taylor but I haven’t seen him in 6 months so I wonder if we still will be... I hope so... oh, the baby kicked.”

We both smiled but I could see Elio’s eyes watering. Grayson spoke to him while his hand was still resting on his belly.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes... I get emotional sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I do too.”

We both bathed Grayson and got everything ready to go. We all left together because I didn’t want anyone staying in the apartment because of the vandalism. Once I shut Elio and Grayson’s car doors I got in quickly.

“Go straight for awhile then I’ll tell you when to turn. It’s about 20 minutes from here.”

We all listened to Christmas music and talked about superficial topics on the way over. After a few minutes Elio reached for my hand and blushed when we made contact. I couldn’t believe how fulfilled I felt. I just hoped Grayson’s meeting with Taylor was everything he hoped it’d be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here’s a chapter before work. Also, I may update tonight as well. Sending everyone love❤️

I looked back at Grayson in the rear view mirror and really studied his face. Like Elio, he had a strong jaw line but softer cheek bones. He had a small nose which was covered in medium brown freckles. He had large oval shaped eyes and thick black eyelashes. His eyes were the type of dark brown that almost looked black. He had boyish charm. He looked like the type of kid that should be the lead in a school play who just made everyone laugh. He was strong but shockingly youthful and... innocent. If I saw him on the street and I didn’t look down to see his large belly, I would think he was a 15 year old kid, trying to score some pot. But maybe that was because of his hair. It was not to his shoulders quite yet but it more framed his face in a halo. It was mocha brown with few highlight, probably because he hasn’t been in the sun...

“Oliver?”

“Sorry what?”

“Turn right up there.”

I had been so preoccupied with everything I hadn’t even really looked at Grayson. He was so young. I felt protective and concerned about Elio, given his vulnerable state, but now I felt like a parent. Grayson was thrown out of his house before he could graduate. I didn’t look at Elio like he was innocent, or needed to be looked after in a parental way, and I trusted his instincts and decisions... really the moment I met him. But Grayson... I want to give him advice, I want to make sure this Taylor person wasn’t going to hurt him, I want to fucking talk to his parents. 

“Ok and a left.”

“Oliver, you’re in heat ok? Just take a deep breath.”

We reached a stoplight so I took the opportunity to look over at Elio. 

“It’s ok.”

He rubbed my hand with his thumb and smiled at me while I heard in my mind...

“You’re getting protective cause you’re in heat and you’re around a lot of omega pheromones you need to relax.”

He smiled at me once he saw that I heard him telepathically.

“You guys ok?”

I coughed then heard someone honk at me. 

“Yah... we’re fine. Sorry.”

“Ok this house on the right up here.”

I could hear how excited Grayson sounded which set me at ease. 

“His parents aren’t home I’ll go to the door.”

“No Grayson stay in here I’ll get him.”

Grayson nodded in understanding. Elio on the other hand gave me a sour look.

“You should let him do what he wants.”

“I don’t know this area of town. He’s pregnant and underage... I’m not letting some lowlife pepper spray him or something.”

“Oliver... you’re not being rational. The entire world isn’t like that. We can’t live in fear.”

“The world is like that! You don’t have to do much more than undress to see how cruel people are!”

Elio got out of the car and started to walk to a bench. 

“Go with Grayson! I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

What did I do? Fuck my skin felt hot. I had never been in heat like this and I hated it. What’s the difference between this and cycling? My thoughts are fast. I feel extremely protective and I’m on edge. I talked through a clenched jaw while I tried to remain in control.

“Let’s go Grayson.”

I walked him to the door and heard him knock. Taylor answered the door and looked from his eyes, to his belly, then back to his eyes. Taylor had dark black hair and was quite a bit taller than him but very slim. He had on a sweatshirt and blue jeans with boots. His eyes were kind and his smile seemed genuine. The blue of his eyes was different then mine. Taylor’s eyes were such a pale blue they were almost grey. He took Grayson’s jaw in his hand and kissed his forehead. Grayson whimpered and hugged him tightly. 

“It’s ok... god Grayson I’m so sorry.”

“We should... go I don’t want to talk here.”

“Ok... sorry, hi, I’m Taylor.”

“Nice to meet you I’m Oliver. I’m afraid I kinda messed up with my boyfriend so you guys can get in the car while I fix that.”

Grayson laughed and wiped his eyes.

“They’re actually very cute.”

Taylor took Grayson’s hand and walked toward the car. Once they were in I turned to Elio on the bench.

“Hey...”

“Oliver. You can’t tell me I’m perfect and beautiful and... whatever, then say that I only have to look at myself to remember the cruelty of humanity. Are you fucking kidding me? I’m trying to heal. You know? I’m trying to feel ok... sorry, it’s just... that stung me. I’m always going to remember it I don’t need the scars to remind me...”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know. I know you are but shit, it still hurt. I know you’re in heat and I get it. You’re dealing with a lot but please I can’t handle you yelling at me.”

“What I said was wrong Elio. But my intention was not to say that you’re not beautiful. It was that... fuck I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

“Ok well is Taylor nice?”

“I think so. He seems ok.”

There was a long silence until I felt the bond open again slightly. 

“So I’m your boyfriend huh?”

“Well I guess. Now that we’ve had our first fight.”

He giggled then pushed past me lightly.

“Come on they’re waiting.”

I could still feel the tension but somehow I knew with the help of the bond that he had forgiven me. I was getting to know him still and I needed to remember that. I heard Elio talk to Taylor briefly before everyone in the car started conversing. Once we were back in the house I took a massive sigh of relief that it went ok. Elio cupped my face with his hand and gazed up at me.

“You were to stressed today love, let me cook.”

I nodded and told Taylor he could lay in bed with Grayson cause it’s better for his back than rolling the couch back up. They got comfortable immediately and I could smell that they were still bonded. It felt nice to have an alpha balance out the house. I trusted him and respected him for how he was treating Grayson so now I didn’t have to worry, as much. Taylor rubbed Grayson stomach and just couldn’t stop smiling. He looked slightly older but not by much.

“So we can move after you give birth? I didn’t know when you’d come back but I’ve been saving my money and I sold my truck.”

Grayson kissed Taylor and I looked away to give them some quick privacy. I turned back around and sat at the bar by where Elio was cooking.

“I have $18,000. I have a plan. I want to do this with you. It’s all I want.”

Grayson was now balling so I went to get a box of tissues. 

“Do your parents know?”

“No we’ll just leave after you give birth. They won’t let me if they knew.”

I interjected when I brought them some fruit.

“You guys should have a place before the baby.”

Grayson chimed in. 

“I agree.”

“I’ll figure it out. How long do I have?”

I didn’t know Taylor but he seemed serious and his strong alpha nature made me think he was going to follow through. 

“I’m due in 2 months.”

“Can I see you?”

Grayson nodded and lifted his arms up for Taylor to take his shirt off. 

“Baby...”

Taylor’s gaze landed on each one of Grayson’s injuries. He picked up one of his wrists and wrapped his middle finger to thumb around it. He placed one of his hands over the various bruises that were on Grayson’s stomach then looked at him seriously.

“Who did this to you?”

“A lot of people Tay... it’s not worth it.”

Taylor shook his head and started to rub his stomach.

“I should have protected you...”

Taylor laid down and brought Grayson in his arms. I brought them a blanket and placed it over them. 

“Sorry I only have the one room.”

They both thanked me profusely before Elio put all of our lunch on plates. 

“We’re going to let you guys catch up. Just knock if you need anything. And Taylor you can spend as many nights here if you want to take care of him.”

Elio smiled at me from across the kitchen then walked next to me. We shut our door with a click before we started to eat in bed. The tension had pretty much subsided but I could still feel that Elio was rigid. After he finished his plate he stood up next to my side of the bed and began to undress.

“What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer me he just continued to undress until he was naked and shaking in front of me. I took his hand in mine and looked at his eyes only.

“Look at me Oliver. Look at my body.”

His voice was shaking and his body was quivering as he fought to stay in the same vulnerable position. I looked at each blemish, bump, and mark that I had already memorized.

“What about it Elio?”

“It’s not beautiful. I’m not pretty. I’m not perfect. I don’t want you to tell me those things anymore. I can’t handle it because you know what the truth is Oliver? The truth is my body DOES represent cruelty. You’re right. That’s all I am... I’m just a memorabilia canvas for pain.”

I didn’t interrupt him cause I could tell he needed to have this moment. He was healing like he said earlier and I know there are various phases of recovery.

“What do you really want from me? I just don’t think... how could anyone...”

I stood up to wrap a blanket around his trembling body and brought him in my arms. I swayed side to side with him and just let him cry.

“I want you to be happy. That’s really all I want.”

He didn’t respond he just grasped my arms as we started to go from swaying to dancing with no music. I could feel his pulse settle and his hormone episode come to an end.

“I don’t know how to be happy all the time.”

“I don’t think anyone does.”

“We’re both a mess.”

“But we get each other...”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m ok. I wish I hadn’t said what I said earlier... about your body. It wasn’t right.”

“I really do forgive you I just got heated then something else came over me.”

“It’s ok.”

We both sent each other warm energy through our skin to skin contact which made us both sigh and fall into bed.

“It’s the change in our hormones because of the pair bond. I know it’s a lot. I could tell you were struggling. I am to in a different way.”

“Is cycling like being in heat?”

“No. I’ll tell you about the differences later.”

“Ok. Let’s sleep until they knock.”

“They might not. Taylor might stay.”

“Well then let’s sleep. And Elio your body is beautiful... I’m sorry but it’s the truth.”

Elio frowned in thought as I continued to overthink everything before letting Elio hum me to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I’m just posting this and falling asleep after a long night so I’ll reply to all comments tomorrow(: peace and love kings and queens♥️

I woke up in bed alone. The shower wasn’t on. Is he cooking? I stretched my arms up and smiled thinking about the night before. Elio and I had been getting more and more intimate every night. We hadn’t had sex but I could tell he was getting more comfortable and confident. Elio was difficult to read at times, because of all of the abuse, but I was starting to be able to feel his energy. Sometime he shook and sometimes he didn’t. Occasionally he would cry from feeling overwhelmed, which he claimed was just hormones. But I also knew he enjoyed himself because of the pair bond. Ours was getting stronger everyday but Grayson’s and Taylor’s was something else. They both smelled exactly the same and Grayson had gotten physically better instantly when Taylor was around. I could hear them all talking. I could smell Elio distinctly. Roses and honey. Grayson was more like cotton and lavender. Taylor smelled like Grayson mixed with pine. I knew they were all in the living room and I smelled something else... cinnamon? I dressed quickly and walked out into the kitchen. 

“Happy Christmas Eve!”

Elio took the cinnamon rolls out of the oven then started to make tea. I cupped his waist in my hand and kissed him quickly before making coffee. Taylor was rubbing lotion on Grayson’s stomach and humming in his ear. Taylor had spent almost a week here and truthfully, I didn’t mind. I was coming to find that I liked living with a lot of people. I also had never really known any omegas and the alphas I grew up with never dated male omegas. It was nice to get to know Elio, Grayson, and Taylor. I could smell that Grayson was getting needy for Taylor. I didn’t want to be rude but I also felt bad for them having to sleep in an open living room. 

“Elio and I can shower later if you want to give Grayson a bath, Taylor.”

“Sure.”

Taylor mouthed thank you to me as Elio winked at him. Once they were gone Elio stuck his finger in the cream and rubbed it in his mouth suggestively.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing... I’m perverted.”

I took his finger in my mouth and sucked the rest of the sugary liquid off his skin.

“Tell me.”

Elio shivered at my command and spoke softly against my ear.

“Can I give you an early present?”

Elio hoisted himself up on the counter and spread his legs open as he lifted my sleep shirt up over his dainty knees. He was wearing a red pair of lace panties. I fell to my knees and quickly took his jutted hipbones in my palms. He arched into me immediately and let out a sigh. He told me he fantasized about being more feminine but that he never really had the time to explore because of his... circumstances. I held his cheek in my hand when he told me and I assured him I wanted to join him on every sexual experiment and kinky adventure he embarked on. This one was already turning out to be incredible. I hummed against the inside of his thigh which caused him to shove his wet core into my face. He threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled harshly when I continued breathing down his thighs. I kissed the line of skin where his thigh and groin met which made him gasp. I smiled into his center before I licked his slick through the fabric. I heard him mumble but I had to look up at him for clarification on what he said.

“What?”

“I want you right here.”

Elio’s entire body seemed to be melting into mine like butter. I was so engrossed in his skin, scent, and soul that I nodded in agreement. I pulled down the panties with my teeth as I scratched my nails down his calves. The hair on his legs and stomach stood on edge as I returned my mouth to his bare flesh. Elio started to unbutton my pants while he tried to catch his breath. I didn’t ask again I just took his body in mine and guided myself into him. He arched his chest into me and threw his head back at the feeling. Then I felt him shake violently. What was happening? I couldn’t feel what he was feeling anymore. I looked into his eyes to see how he was doing. He was completely still, looking forward, crying.

“Elio.”

He was frozen on the counter other than the squeezing of his insides against my pulsing flesh. I tried to pull out but I couldn’t. Now Elio’s chest was shaking and his eyes were starting to blink with tears. Still he wouldn’t speak. I tried to hold his hips away and pull out but I felt a sharp pain in my slit. I picked him up and carried him to the room. Both of us were still attached when I sat down and Elio was still unresponsive. I cupped his jaw in my hands and talked to him as slowly as I could. 

“I think we’re knotted. Elio, can you hear me?”

He nodded then let his head fall into my hand. He finally allowed more tears to spill into my palm. 

“You have to cum inside me before you can pull out.”

“What?”

“You have to...or we’ll stay attached.”

“I’m so sorry Elio.”

I moved him to lay back and just rubbed his entire body without moving. I didn’t want to move. I didn’t want to cum. Something was going on with Elio and I needed to make sure he was ok.

“I’m ok... I had a flashback I think. I’ll be fine in a second.”

I kissed him and tried to see if I could hear any thoughts he had to give me. Nothing. Then I felt... gratitude. He was thanking me for stopping even though we were knotted. 

“Just tell me when you’re ready.”

Elio brought me down to lay on top of him and rubbed my back as he started to thrust up allowing me deeper. It felt so good that I felt guilty. I knew Elio was turned on before earlier but now I knew he was just craving connection. So I gave it to him. As I thrust as slow as I could I kissed, licked, and stroked every pore on his body. I showered him with comments of love and praise. He smiled at each word that fell from my lips. I could feel that the mood was getting more playful and that Elio was starting to come down from his unwelcome high. 

“It’s starting to feel... good.”

I breathed the word good back to him which made him put his neck towards my mouth. I sucked a piece of scared flesh into my mouth. He moaned feverishly then pressed both of his hands on my lower back. Seconds later I heard his own name and my new one spill from his lips. I said mine and his back before I came all to quickly. The moment I came Elio’s insides contracted around me. I instinctually sat up and winced at how sensitive the veins in my cock were. I looked down to see Elio’s body limp with his ribs protruding out past his limited amount of body fat. His heart was beating slow and even and his eyes were unlike most times, open. Suddenly my heart clamped up as my stomach was flooded with warm and fuzzy energy. I wanted to cry from happiness or fall asleep forever and never wake up. I wanted everything and nothing. I was content to lay down and die or to continue feeling orgasmic ecstasy. Was half me and the other half Elio? 

“Do you want to die right now? Do you want to just lay down and not wake up?”

Elio put his hand over his mouth and let out a powerful cry. I pulled out of him easily and let the mess flood the bedsheets. I brought him into my arms and rocked him back and forth. He couldn’t talk but he sent me small words and phrases. I heard...

“This isn’t your fault..., please don’t leave..., I love you...”

I looked down at him and felt utter disgust that I let myself breed this emaciated, bruised, and battered angel. Elio. My Elio. He looked up at me and smiled through his snotty nose.

“I am yours Oliver... I really am.”

I kissed his forehead and started to apologize. 

“Elio... you haven’t gained enough weight to have the energy and some of your bruises aren’t gone... your wounds could open.”

For the first time since we got home from the hospital Elio didn’t fight me.

“I know... I wasn’t ready... I’m sorry I pressured you.”

“You didn’t pressure me. I saw you in those red panties and you smelled so amazing. Then you were saying you just wanted it on the counter. I couldn’t say no... I should have. I’m sorry baby.”

Elio shook his head and snuggled his nose into my armpit to sniff my sweat.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Can I keep the panties?”

He giggled then kissed my neck. 

“Of course. I’ll wear them again for you. I’m sorry that that was probably so terrible for you... I had a memory wash over me.”

“No no we shouldn’t have rushed. I’m sorry I took your virginity on a countertop.”

“I gave it to you... you didn’t take it.”

Even though our first time went less then favorable it still felt good that it felt consensual to Elio. I always wanted him to feel safe with me even if his mind wandered. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Elio sniffled and rubbed his red nose before looking up at me. 

“I was sitting on a table at the orphanage and someone that worked there raped me... just like that...”

I smoothed his curls out of his face and licked all of his tears into my mouth. 

“Oliver... what if I don’t get over everything that’s happened... what if I’m just useless.”

“Well having sex isn’t the reason you exist so no. You are the farthest thing from useless.”

He smiled at me before his body started to shiver again. Then I felt a twist of anxiety in my stomach that I knew Elio was accidentally transferring to me.

“What are you anxious about?”

“I just want you to be able to take pleasure in my body... that is why I exist Oliver. I’m an omega.”

“Do you really believe that?”

Elio shook his head yes as more fluid dropped out of his entrance naturally. 

“You exist for you. No one else. You don’t owe anyone anything, including me.”

Elio sat up and winced suddenly. I should give him a bath. I knocked on the door and Taylor emerged instantly with Grayson in his arms. We all smiled at each other then they went back into the living room. 

“Come here.”

Elio wobbled over to me then I wrapped his arms around my shoulders and his legs around my pelvis. Once the bath was drawn with bubbles I helped him in. I put some antiseptic solution in so everything stayed clean to prevent infection. I changed the bed sheets quickly then returned. I looked down to see his shoulder blades and collarbone peeking through his skin.

“Elio I don’t think you’ve gained any weight.”

“I’m just small.”

“No one is this small naturally. If anything I think you’ve gotten skinnier since the hospital.”

“It’s just hard to eat... I get a lot of stomach aches.”

“Yah I felt one of them earlier. It’s probably anxiety. You know, I can take you to that omega therapy center across from the hospital. It might feel good to talk about some of these things to someone who can really help.”

“I just don’t see how I can get better.”

Elio had good days and bad. This was one of his worst and I felt terrible for allowing myself to get sexually carried away. Elio started covering his body in bubbles. 

“I like not seeing my scars.”

“But I love your scars.”

“No you don’t.”

“No, Elio you don’t. I’m fine with them but like I said earlier what I think doesn’t matter. It’s your body... you need to accept yourself before you let anyone love you.”

“Why do you say anyone... I’m only going to be with you.”

“I know I’m just saying.”

I started to pull off various areas of bubbles then washed the suds off with water. I drained the bath and helped Elio out. He buried his face in my neck and started to inhale.

“Can we just lay in bed all day? I want to scent you.”

Elio had told me that omega and alpha pairs scented each other after sex so I was excited to partake.

“Sure.”

His little bones started to shiver while he stood stark naked, waiting for me. I fell to my knees all over again and kissed each scar, which I very much enjoyed doing. He sighed while I pressed light touches from my lips on his swollen skin. The pair bond was getting stronger and I could feel his heart beat was starting to slow. I stood back up and helped him under the covers. He sighed at the warm feeling of the sheets and pulled me next to him. He smelled and touched me all over until he started to fall asleep. Once he was nestled I got out of bed quietly and went to eat. Taylor was doing dishes and Grayson was rubbing his belly while he read to the baby. He stopped once I arrived so I told him to not mind me. 

“Taylor you don’t have to do that.”

“It’s all good. Oliver?”

“What?”

“Is he your first omega you’ve been with?”

Taylor took a bite of his cinnamon roll and looked at me casually. He was so nonchalant about everything. I think he viewed things like a true hippy even though he was always dressed in black. 

“Yah.”

“How is he, dealing?”

“Ok. Today’s been rough so far.”

“Not to be weird but I heard from the bathroom. Can I give you some advice?”

I was slightly caught off guard but I was in serious need of some advice. 

“Go back to him. You should stay in bed with him for about 24 hours. His body will get cold and shaky if you leave him after sex while he’s cycling.”

“Oh ok...”

“Feed him warm liquids.”

“Ok. Do omegas shiver often?”

“The ones that have abusive history do. The feeling of emptiness when you pull out can cause a lot of anxiety.”

“Oh really?”

I needed to learn more. I wasn’t educated enough about omegas to really help Elio like he deserved. As if Taylor could read my mind he went to one of his bags and pulled out a book.

“Here, this is great. It helped me a lot.”

The book read, “The Omega Mind, Body, and Soul.”

“Thanks Taylor.”

“No problem.”

I took the book and went back to Elio. I felt better that the anxiety after sex was normal. I set the book down on the dresser and started to scent Elio in his sleep. I was looking forward to Christmas Eve dinner that I knew I needed to start cooking in three hours. I set the alarm then brought Elio in my arms slowly. He started to breath deeper then he wrapped his arms around me. I told him I loved him, right in his ear. I hoped he heard it in his dreams or as apart of the peaceful darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! The story is going to be taking some twists and turns so I hope everyone continues on the journey with me(: please comment because that makes my entire life. Love you all! ♥️

After, I snuggled Elio close enough for him to warm up; I sat up slowly and grabbed the book. I flipped through the text quickly then went back to the index. It read...

Part 1: the Omega Mind   
Chapter 1- people pleasing process  
Chapter 2- fear based conditioning  
Chapter 3- omega anxiety 101  
Chapter 4- comfort and care   
Chapter 5- introverted intelligence   
Part 2: The Omega Body   
Chapter 1- anatomy and ovulation  
Chapter 2- pregnancy and contraception   
Chapter 3- cycling 101  
Chapter 4- erogenous zones  
Chapter 5- sex and orgasms   
Part 3: The Omega Soul  
Chapter 1- emotional intimacy principle   
Chapter 2- dealing with past abuse and trauma   
Chapter 3- pair bonds 101  
Chapter 4- telepathy and sensory connection  
Chapter 5- spiritual enlightenment 

I took a deep breath and looked over the list before deciding the chapter I wanted to read. I was too excited to start from the beginning. I decided on Part 3, Chapter 2. 

“9 out of every 10 male omegas have been verbally or physically abused in their lifetime. This would conclude that a massive part of the deep internal wiring of omegas is not only fear based, but trauma based. Because of the sociological infrastructure in place, omegas are bought and sold for profit. Many are beaten, raped, impregnated, and humiliated. Every individual human is unique based in their experiences and emotional hardiness. Omegas thrive the most in co-equal alpha pair bonds. This will be discussed further in the following chapter. The best thing an alpha can give and omega in times of struggle is support. That may be in terms of physical contact like scenting or emotional support through talking...”

I heard Elio grumble in his sleep so I put the book down to look at him. He put his hand on my thigh and looked up at me, dazed.

“Good morning.”

I laughed before I ran my hand through his hair.

“Can we go to a museum soon? We still haven’t gone.”

“I know, we will.”

“Are Don and Anna coming to dinner?”

He sat up and threw his left leg over mine.

“Yah, I think they’re back together.”

“That’s great.”

We sat in silence for a moment before Elio mumbled something.

“What?”

“Can we try again?”

“Try what?”

He looked at me with a smile and rolled his lower lip into his mouth as his cheeks started to blush. I rubbed my thumb on the reddening skin before responding.

“Only if you want to.”

“I do. I just... can we talk first for a bit?”

My thoughts went instantly to the small amount I had read. It said the best thing to offer was emotional support through talking. 

“Sure.”

“Well you’re my first everything really and I’m feeling very... overwhelmed by you. It scares me and sometimes it just feels so intense that I start to question myself. I think about how disgusting I am and that I feel sorry for you that you picked someone like me. I think I need to come to terms with how much I hate myself. I hate that I couldn’t defend myself. I hate what I said and at times what I had to do to survive. That hate often translates for me to such severe anxiety I just feel like I’m... disappearing. And then you’re there... inside of me and I can’t move, I can’t breath, because we’re together and that’s the most comforting and terrifying thing to me.”

I scented his neck and felt him start to giggle.

“I didn’t make any sense did I.”

“You did. You really did.”

“I can just feel so many different memories crawl up my skin and even though I know it’s your hands and your...”

His voice cracked as he began to attempt to contain his tears.

“... beautiful lips and kind eyes but... then I feel their hands and their eyes on me... I’m just back there all over again... so many different places, just, just... so many different men.”

I rubbed his neck and jaw in my hands and tried to focus on his words. 

“Then maybe we shouldn’t... for awhile.”

“I want to though. Because... there’s another side of me that wants... you, Oliver. I love you and I trust you. I want to let someone love me who loves me for me. I know you do because who would touch me with my body looking this way.”

“You know how much it hurts me when you say things like that about yourself.”

“It’s true... people paid 30 for an hour toward the end because I was so banged up...”

I kissed him because I couldn’t hear anymore. I know the book said talking was the best but I was so drained. I knew Elio was too. I felt selfish in that moment. I had read only one paragraph and I had managed to not listen. 30 dollars. 30 dollars. Images flew across my mind of Elio chained to a bed with perverted men violating him hour by hour. I continued to kiss him as I tried to get the images out of my head. They were so vivid. I was him. They were on top of me. I’m bleeding. Why are there so many? I can’t do this anymore. My insides burned like they were on fire. I tried to scream but there was a belt inside my mouth and a hand around my throat. I pulled away from Elio and gasped for air.

“Oh my... did you... Elio...”

I knew it was a memory he accidentally transferred to me through the pair bond. Ours must be getting stronger because I wasn’t watching it unfold, I was there. I was Elio and it was happening to me. The pain was indescribable. He looked down with a look of... embarrassment. The memory began to fade so I took him in my arms and rocked him gently. This was the first time I really registered that he needed emotional help. The dire physical issues are over, now he needs to live instead of survive. He seemed weightless in my arms and sick. Even his tired and faint expression looked ill. Again, I wondered if my mind earlier had fathomed the gorgeous nymph in red panties. Because this boy looked nauseated, underweight, and lifeless. 

“Elio I’m going to get Taylor... I think he can help.”

Elio nodded before putting his vibrating hand in his hair. Luckily, Grayson was sleeping so Taylor followed me quickly. He sat down neck to Elio immediately and took his head in his hands. I bubbled with jealousy quickly but I needed to let my ego take a backseat. Elio was struggling and he needed help that I wasn’t informed enough to give. 

“Oliver do you know what knotting withdrawals are?”

I shook my head no. 

“His trauma is all being brought to the surface cause his hormones are raging from you knotting inside him. The best thing to do is have sex and knot again and to sleep that way... it’ll bring his body a huge sense of comfort.”

“Ok.”

“I’ll make dinner don’t worry. Just stay with him.”

As soon as Taylor left I took his place and started to kiss Elio’s neck. We didn’t talk we just touched softly and sensually for awhile. Once I felt him start to shake I began to kiss his scars. He calmed down almost instantly and laid down into the mattress. Before I could continue he was asleep. I breathed a huge sigh of relief that we didn’t have to have sex again. Of course I wanted him but not like this. Not with him crying, shaking, and reliving every horrible thing that’s happened to him. Suddenly I got another memory poured into my brain. Again I was Elio. The man from the day I found him was staring down at me shoving a piece of round glass inside me. I was already so sore that the intrusion made me see stars in all the worst ways. I started to beg. I said please, please, please, stop. My voice was also Elio’s and it sounded like something I had never heard before. The man covered my mouth so I couldn’t breath. I never experienced that feeling before, of fighting for air. He leaned down and spoke in my ear threateningly.

“This is what happens when you fight off customers. You’ll get me... I’m not nearly as nice.”

My entire body convulsed until I was shaking. I looked down at my skin, which was Elio’s. I saw that I had urinated all over myself during the abuse. He left the glass in and tied my hands to my ankles so I couldn’t move. I cried and cried and cried. 

“Oliver!”

I jolted up and saw Elio’s worried eyes immediately. I burst into tears and started to shake on my own.

“Oliver why are you... shaking?”

“The pair bond. It’s transferring me your memories and... fuck, I’m so sorry baby. I’m so so sorry for what’s happened to you.”

He let a tear fall down his cheek as I kissed his forehead. My arms were still shivering so Elio embraced me and spoke quietly. 

“It wasn’t my intention to transfer my trauma, I’m sorry Oliver. But... I umm... you should know I just got a memory from you too.”

I looked at him and waited for the reveal. 

“You were with your brother when he drowned... I didn’t know that...”

We were both crying and holding each other as if the pressure would put us back together. I hadn’t thought about that in so long. It may feel good to talk about it but not right now. Right now I needed everything sad and scary to go away. I felt like such a child. 

“Oliver I know this sounds like a terrible idea but I need you... I really do.”

I knew what he meant and I nodded my head in understanding. I scoped his entire body and winced when I found wounds that I now understood, too well. There were others whose origins remained a mystery. In the hospital I knew I wanted Elio to tell me everything. But hearing and seeing and feeling are all different entities. I wasn’t handling his flashbacks well and now I knew we needed professional help. I took a break from loving on him to speak.

“We’re going to see someone tomorrow, ok?”

He nodded in agreement then slithered down my body until my cock was next to his lips.

“Relax Oliver... it’s me.”

I sighed a breath of relief as his tongue enveloped me immediately. I gasped when he took me in his throat with ease. Fuck he was beautiful. I ran my fingers through his bouncy black curls and kept encouraging him with my words.

“You’re doing so good baby.”

I could tell he was getting hard from sucking me which interested me.

“You get hard from blowing me, why?”

“I like submitting to you.”

“Yah?”

He mumbled mhmm with my cock still nestled in his wet lips. He kissed the slit then moved back up to rub our cocks together. We both hissed in each other’s mouths then hugged once more. 

“Elio I don’t know how to dominate you the way you desire without scaring you. What do you want to do? Or how, I should say.”

“Just control and take. Don’t ask. I’ll be ok.”

Though that sounded great in theory I was still unconvinced. 

“Elio I know talking right before isn’t the sexiest thing but I really want specifics.”

He rubbed my jaw and kissed the stubble that was starting to peek out from my pours. 

“Follow your alpha instincts, that’s all. You’re such a good person I know you don’t have violent ones.”

I nodded in agreement. I didn’t, I was actually a very vanilla lover. I was never interested in bdsm, orgies, or pain. I wanted to make him feel good, that’s all I wanted. 

“You’re too focused on me. You need to leave my brain for a bit and go into your own.”

Finally I understood... mostly. Follow my instincts. Ok. I took a deep breath and looked over Elio’s limp body and tried to reach a visceral mindset. What did I want? I wanted to be deep inside of him and feel that high connection. That’s what I wanted. I heard Elio whisper in my brain...

“That’s what I want too... go forth a conquer.”

I laughed then lowered my lips to his. He kissed me with such passion I felt my knees buckle. I flipped him over so he was on all fours with his ass toward me. I loved eating him out this way. His hole was so... cute. Every piece of Elio represented him. I loved every pore, freckle, blemish, indent, hole, and feature on his body. I took my time opening him up with my tongue and sliding his slick around the surface. He began purring and gasping the moment I stuck two fingers inside of him. I had large hands so I knew I was flicking his prostate with the pad of my finger. 

“I want you inside of me, Elio...”

The moment I heard his name fall from his own mouth in that wanton way, I lost it. I pulled my fingers out and sheathed myself immediately inside his heated core. He arched to accommodate me and let his head rest on my shoulder. I pulled his neck in for a kiss as I started to roll my hips. He gasped in my mouth as he started to whine. That’s when I knew he was in ecstasy. When his mouth goes slack, his hands start to search for something to grab, and he whines. God, the sound is so heavenly. It sounds like he’s caught between begging for more and complete satisfaction because of the feeling. I took both of his boney hands and placed them on his own hips. I interlaced our fingers together and continued making love to him. I felt him start to contract around me which made my cock throb almost painfully. 

“You’re so tight...”

He moaned at my words. It seemed he liked when I talked to him, so I continued.

“I love your skin, angel. You’re so gorgeous.”

He thrust back into me so I was completely sheathed in his body. I watched my cock disappear in fascination and let my eyes roll back. 

“You trying to make me cum baby?”

He turned to me and bit his bottom lip. I stroked his neck and sucked a hickey onto his neck. He almost screamed at the sensation and started to beg for more.

“Fuck yes... mark me, please...”

I did just that. I sucked light bruises all over his neck and back. Then I would roll the skin around my tongue and calm down the blood flow. I could feel his pulse in my mouth when I sucked. The feeling of complete euphoria and ecstasy was starting to flow like waves. Elio’s hands were still under mine so I brought one to stroke himself. He blindly obeyed and continued on his own. 

“I want your seed... breed me.”

Those words completely undid any resolve I had left. I spilled load after load inside of his willing body until we were knotted. His own slick and my cum were dripping out past the walls of his body even though I was still buried inside of him. Then I felt him squeeze me impossibly tight. So tightly, that I had to steady my hands on the bed to not cry. Then the flesh in his ass started to pulse, he gasped erotically and let the cum from his dick coat his hand. His insides continued to milk me for several minutes. Does that mean he’s still cumming? He was making small movements so his body was now sliding against my hips. He let his cock rub against the bed sheets and rock back on my now softening flesh. I took his chest in my arms and laid us down while we were still connected.

“Oliver...”

I knew he smiled from my word choice even though I couldn’t see him. He returned the ritual in a breathy tone.

“El..io.”

We both giggled before I kissed his earlobe, which made him shutter, and squeeze me again.

“Shit you’re sensitive.”

He giggled again then held my hip in encouragement to stay inside of him.

“Don’t go.”

“I’m not pulling out, I got you.”

I held his entire frail being in my arms as I started to finally think clearly. He seemed to be in a similar state of nirvana. We shared small phrases and promises of love and devotion through the pair bond. Knock. Knock. Knock. I put the covers over us then yelled to whoever was behind the door. 

“Come in!”

Taylor walked in and smiled realizing our state. 

“Sorry to bother you Oliver but your mom is on the phone.”

Elio shook at the idea of my genitals escaping from his body. 

“Tell her I’ll call her back.”

He smiled in understanding then shut the door. 

“I love this, Oliver.”

“Us you mean.”

“Everything.”

Suddenly my brain was flooded with images. I saw his mom and dad, another boy, then me. 

“May I ask who is the boy?”

“What.”

“I think you just sent me everyone you’ve ever loved.”

“Oh, that’s Ryan. He was my first crush. He’s umm... actually a girl now. Well I would assume so. He was trying to transition when we were younger.”

“So was he an omega?”

“Yah.”

“That’s rare I think.”

“It is with adults but kids don’t usually get hung up on status cause there’s no sex involved, it’s more about gender.”

“But you said he... she was trying to be a girl, does that mean you like girls.”

“No, I liked him so I didn’t care. It didn’t bother me. I don’t know if it would have actually worked out, we were kids, you know?”

I smoothed his hair off of his sweaty forehead and looked into his cosmic eyes. I could see the entire universe in them. Knock. Knock. I huffed in frustration.

“Come in!”

“Sorry Oliver. Your mom seems pretty adamant that she needs to talk to you.”

“Give me five minutes, tell her I’ll call her back then hang up.”

Taylor laughed then departed. 

“You can pull out... just hold me when you do.”

I did exactly as he said and brought his entire body bone for bone against mine. The moment I wasn’t inside him he cried out at the loss. 

“Shhh I’m here.”

He buried his head in my neck and breathed deeply. 

“Good... there you go. The anxiety is normal when an alpha pulls out... it’s ok.”

He sniffled then spoke against my ear.

“You’ve been reading.”

“Taylor actually told me that.”

“Him and Grayson are good together. Like yin and yang.”

I nodded in agreement before Elio whispered one last thing before falling asleep.

“I hope I dream.”

I kissed his closed eyelids and warmed his body before getting out of bed. The loss of contact stung but I endured it. I got dressed and prepared myself for whatever was so urgent from my mother. What is it this time?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’ve been taking a lot of grammar and literature classes and so lately I’ve been shocked at how terrible my EVERYTHING is. But honestly I type each chapter in like 30 minutes on my phone so.... yah. Enjoy♥️

“Hello.”

“Oliver, who was that boy that answered the phone?”

“He’s a friend, mom. I can’t really talk right now, what’s going on.”

“Well it’s Christmas Eve and you haven’t called about flying so I thought I’d come to you.”

Taylor and Grayson were sitting on their bed staring at my bewildered expression. 

“No no, I don’t think that’s a good idea...”

“I’ve landed, I’m at the airport and I’ll be over soon.”

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“Nothing... mom are you with dad and Rebecca?”

“No it’s just me. Dad flew to be with Rebecca in New York.”

I took a huge sigh of relief that I only had to explain myself to one family member and not three. I knew my sister would be ok but probably very judgmental. I suspected my dad would freak out and never talk to me again. But my mom... was a wild card, I had no idea what she would say. 

“Sweetheart is something wrong, you seem on edge.”

I scoffed and leaned against the wall.

“No I’m fine, just... mom I have to tell you some stuff.”

There was a short pause.

“Alright.”

“Some people are living with me right now. Three people actually.”

“Are you hurting for money? Why didn’t you call your father?”

“No mom, I’m fine. They’re male omegas actually... they all needed help.”

There was a longer pause. 

“I’m not following.”

“Just expect to meet people when you come over. I’m also dating one of them.”

My mom shrieked in a breath then spoke quickly. 

“Honey why didn’t you say anything? We talk all the time... how long? why did you...”

“Just come to the house and we’ll talk.”

“Ok, be over soon.”

I hung up and raked my hand through my hair violently as I pulled in air through my nose. 

“So my mom is coming.”

“Do you want us to go?”

“No, stay. She’ll get over it or leave. I’ll be right back.”

I walked back into my room to find Elio passed out with his legs spread. I rubbed his back soothingly as I tried to wake him slowly. He opened his eyes and instantly smiled at me. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

My blood pressure relaxed once my eyes settled on his. I scratched his scalp as he reached from my hand.

“My mom is coming... she flew in.”

“Ok. Well we should clean up a bit.”

I laughed at how debauched our bed looked and agreed. He helped me make the bed with new sheets then I helped him try to get most of his slick and my seed out of him. Suddenly I thought about pregnancy. How could I have been so stupid?

“Don’t worry, you’re not in heat right now so I can’t get pregnant.”

“That’s a big assumption to bank on.”

Suddenly I heard the tell tale knock. I closed the bathroom door and went to face the music. Grayson and Taylor were sitting at the kitchen table munching on cereal. I opened the door and she hugged me immediately. 

“Mom this is Taylor and Grayson.”

“Hi I’m Annette.”

My mom’s eyes instantly went to Grayson’s large belly then over to Taylor. She shook both their hands then looked back at me. 

“Didn’t you say three?”

The moment she spoke Elio emerged from the bedroom. 

“This is Elio, mom.”

She shook his hand and suddenly changed her tone as if she knew this was my boyfriend. 

“I’m with Elio, mom.”

My mom smiled and walked right up to Elio. She was a few inches shorter so she looked up at him and cupped his face in her hands. She combed a lock of hair behind his ear. 

“How old are you sweetheart?”

“I’m 19.”

My mom shot me a look of disapproval. She removed her hands then stepped back. 

“It was lovely meeting all of you. Oliver is there somewhere we can speak privately?”

“Yah I’ll be right back guys.”

I kissed Elio before I left and watched my mother look down at the floor at my display. I opened the door for her and followed her out. 

“There’s a cafe around the corner.”

She nodded. We walked in silence until we were both settled in a dark corner booth. 

“Oliver, he’s 19... what are you thinking? How old was that pregnant boy? This is all very...”

“Mom they were abused. Everyone but Taylor. All omegas are, well 9 out of 10. I didn’t even know what an omega was until high school. You didn’t do a very good job on educating me.”

“How is this my fault?”

“It’s not. Sorry, it’s no ones. I’m happy mom. It’s been a crazy journey. I want to tell you about it if you’ll listen.”

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She still looked youthful and hip. Her blonde bob moved with her expressions. She seemed to be getting better with fashion as time went on. Her new pair of glasses seemed to hang too far on her nose but she looked great. I took a deep breath and told her everything. It felt so good to get it all out and not have to hide. I managed to squeeze in the fact that I’m gay and Elio and I are bonded. I continued to explain the significance of that. She sat with what I told her then spoke.

“Those poor boys...”

I nodded in agreement then let her continue.

“If you’re happy I’m happy just don’t forget to take care of yourself. But it seems to me Elio is doing that for you.”

For the first time since we sat down I saw her smile. 

“Do you like him?”

“Yes, he looks younger than 19.”

“They say it’s the malnutrition.”

“Monsters... poor thing.”

We sipped our coffee in silence before I interjected. 

“I love him mom.”

Her response shocked me.

“I know honey. I knew I was going to meet someone very special just by the way you talked on the phone...”

She started to cry.

“I’m sorry I didn’t educate you and that you couldn’t come out earlier... that you’ve been hiding and that it’s taken you until you’re 29 to fall in love.”

I took her hand in mine and shared a quiet moment of understanding with her. 

“You did your best.”

“My best wasn’t enough.”

We refilled our coffee then went back to the house. My mom talked to Taylor for awhile while Elio, Grayson, and I made dinner. She seemed to get along well with him. I prayed she had the same type of bonding experience with Elio. I held Elio to me as he sautéed vegetables. I kissed his neck and he giggled playfully before reaching back to hold my hand. Grayson brought the bowl of fruit he was cutting to my mom and Taylor then sat back on the bed. Taylor spoke to Grayson as he started to get comfortable. 

“How’s the baby?”

“Kicking...”

Taylor got up to lay down with him and started to soothe him with his hands. My mom looked over in fascination. 

“You can feel him.”

My mom walked over and placed her jeweled hand on his engorged stomach. 

“How do you know it’s a boy?”

Taylor spoke first.

“We don’t that’s just what we think.”

My mom looked over Grayson’s body. I could tell her stare was lingering on his scars and probably how skinny he was. Elio spoke to the house before she could comment.

“Dinners ready.”

We all sat and started to eat. My mom made light conversation with everyone. I felt so proud that I could share my mom with them, that she was accepting. Elio then asked her a question.

“How long have you been married?”

“35 years.”

I could hear the genuine lack of care that my mother had for my father in her voice. They were both alphas and were constantly fighting. My childhood was not traumatic but filled with arguments. I often chose my mother’s side during debates.

“So Elio do you want children?”

I could tell the question flew out of my mother’s mouth before she could really comprehend what she was asking. Grayson was sitting next to Elio so I knew Elio couldn’t explain the massive risk of giving birth as a male omega. He smiled anxiously.

“We’ll see.”

My mom nodded and changed the subject quickly. 

“Where do your parents live, Elio?”

His parents are dead mom. I told her that during coffee. How could she...

“They passed when I was younger.”

My mom apologized for asking and continued to ask more surface questions. A few minutes later one particular question she asked got my attention.

“How are you coping with everything?”

He put his fork down and smiled at her. I knew I was biased but there was something so special about him. I really hoped my mom saw what I did and trusted my instincts. 

“It’s been difficult but Oliver has been...”

Elio started to cry. I could feel through the pair bond not only how exhausted he was but how fragile. I knew ever since my mom walked in he’s been trying to appear ok and mature. He wants to impress her desperately and I can feel that he’s also in pain from earlier. I reached for his hand as he tried to hold in his emotions. 

“... so incredible. Your son saved me.”

My mom walked around the table then got to her knees to hug Elio, while he was still sitting. She combed his hair with her acrylics while he smiled at the connection. She was my blood and I could tell his part of the pair bond recognized that. My mom wiped her eyes and returned to her seat. Grayson and Taylor were now holding hands smiling. I did dishes while they all played cards at the table. I had to remind them not to get so competitive because Elio and Taylor were starting to yell. I assumed it was in good fun but I didn’t want a complaint from the apartment below us. Once the game was over my mom grabbed her purse and stood up to hug me. 

“I’m going to get going but I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Sorry I don’t have room. I’m looking to get a house soon.”

“Don’t worry I’m at a hotel. It was nice meeting all of you.”

My mom kissed me on the cheek and then left. Elio instantly slumped in his seat after she exited. I walked up to him and stroked his cheek.

“Do you think she liked me?”

I brought him in my arms and responded.

“I know she did. Are you tired?”

On cue Elio yawned and nodded. Taylor offered to finish cleaning and Grayson was already fast asleep on his bed. I picked Elio up just to hear him giggle then took him to bed. 

“You’re sore aren’t you?”

“I’m ok.”

I knew from the pair bond that he was lying. He was crying again. 

“Hey, talk to me.”

“I just miss my family.”

I nodded in understanding and brought his now shirtless body to mine. I was given images of Elio’s father and mother playing with Elio. I smiled at the memory and kissed his forehead. 

“The ones we love never really leave us.”

He nodded before going completely limp in my arms. He was sweating an awful lot. 

“Elio you’re overheating.”

“It’s just cause we didn’t stay knotted long enough.”

“We will next time.”

Knock. Knock. Taylor warned but didn’t wait for me to answer. He looked bewildered and rushed.

“Grayson... I think...”

We both shot out of bed and put our shirts on. Grayson was holding his back as fluid dropped down his legs onto his ankles then the floor. 

“Ok, Elio can you get the bag!”

Taylor lifted Grayson into his arms and tried to soothe him as best he could. I knew that labor could happen extremely quick or take hours but I wasn’t taking any chances. I was already nervous cause he’s a month early. We all rushed down the stairs and got into the car.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was crazy and so much is happening in my life. Some good some bad but hey I guess that’s how the cookie crumbles. Wow I’m tired. Anyway, enjoy this chapter because writing it was the only thing today that gave my mind pause. Love you all for reading all this dribble♥️

I thanked God the hospital was so close to my house. Grayson was groaning in the back and couldn’t seem to stop moving. 

“Shh... I got you. Breathe, like we practiced.”

Grayson tried to take in a deep inhale before buckling over in agony. Taylor simply continued rubbing his back.

“You can make noise, it’s ok.”

The moment Taylor finished Grayson let out a cry of pain that he couldn’t hold in. I pulled up to the hospital and parked. Thankfully there was no one around because it was 11pm on Christmas Eve. Taylor took Grayson in his arms while I opened the door. I smiled when I saw Sandra and Margot. Margot smiled at us briefly then yelled down the hall.

“Omega in labor!”

Sandra pushed us all in to room 4. Once Grayson was on the bed he wouldn’t let go of Taylor. I could see in his expression that he was terrified. 

“I’m right here.”

Taylor pulled up a chair and sat right next to the bed. A female doctor came in that I hadn’t seen before. She was older than Dr.Fallow. She was tall and thin with short grey hair. Her expression seemed extremely serious. Grayson had settled momentarily while his contractions subsided. 

“Grayson, I’m Dr.Woodward. I’m going to be here to help you deliver, ok?”

“Ok...”

“Are you the other father?”

Taylor nodded, shook her hand, and introduced himself.

“Ok, Taylor you can undress him and put this hospital gown on.”

He did so quickly then sat back in the chair and took his hand. Once his legs were spread the doctor checked him briefly. She analyzed him as he continued to go in and out of contraction periods.

“You’re every 4 minutes, it’ll be soon.”

Grayson was sweating so profusely he completely soaked the hospital sheets. He let his head fall on Taylor’s shoulder and began to sob. 

“It’ll all be over soon.”

Taylor’s words of comfort didn’t seem to phase Grayson’s hysteria. He kept repeating over and over again that he couldn’t do it anymore. The memory of Will saying that exact same thing washed over me. Suddenly my body went into chills and I felt nauseated. Elio clasped my hand and looked at me in understanding. Did I transfer my memory of Will to him? I was interrupted when Dr.Woodward pulled off her first pair of gloves because they were soaked in blood. Same as Will. Taylor looked at the gloves in shock before talking directly to the doctor. 

“Is he doing ok? Is everything normal?”

“Yes, male omegas bleed pretty excessively in child birth.”

Grayson’s slender chest was expanding and falling faster than I had ever seen. Worse than Will. Grayson grabbed Taylor’s arm and pulled him in close.

“Take care of the baby... please.”

Same as Will. Grayson seemed to be only getting progressively worse and I didn’t know how much longer I could sit in this chair. Taylor kissed his cheek and began to cry. I had never seen Taylor cry and the moment was truthfully touching. 

“I love you.”

“I love you so much Tay...”

Grayson buckled over again in pain. 

“You’re close Grayson... start to push.”

Grayson squeezed up his face and grunted loudly as he tried his best. Taylor continued to speak words of encouragement as the doctor changed another pair of blood soaked gloves. 

“You’re doing great... keep going baby, we’re all here... you’re doing so good.”

Grayson began to sob until snot was running down his chin. 

“I can’t do this...”

“Yes you can. I know you can.”

The doctor directed the nurses to get certain supplies ready then spoke to Grayson.

“One big push should do it, the baby is close.”

Grayson grabbed Taylor’s hand and screamed fiercely as he tried to birth his child. I heard a infant cry shortly after. Margot cut the umbilical cord quickly then the nurses took the baby to get evaluated. The doctor immediately started to insert multiple needles into Grayson’s arms. They put a breathing tube in his nose while the doctor explained his state. I heard her say moderate to severe tearing. 

“Ok Grayson you’re going to be awake for this. Taylor is going to talk you through it ok? Just keep breathing.”

Grayson reached for Taylor but seemed to entirely miss his body. He was so out of it I wondered if he was going to pass out. Taylor took one look at Grayson and got into bed with him. He held him to him gently and started to rub his flattening stomach. 

“You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

Grayson smiled and nestled his head into Taylor’s shoulder. 

“You might feel a small sting Grayson.”

It looked like she was sewing something together underneath his gown. Taylor was biting his lip and his leg was shaking. He must be so scared. Does he know the statistics? 

“Taylor you can breath, he’s going to be fine. Grayson, sweetie, you’re going to have to stay here for a few days cause we might need to do surgery tomorrow. You’re going to be ok and so is your baby. Did you want to see her?”

“Her?”

Taylor giggled and gasped before putting his hand over his mouth. Grayson leaned into Taylor and spoke softly...

“Merry Christmas.”

I finally lost it. Elio clung to me instantly and we both finally breathed once we knew everyone was ok. When I looked up I saw their daughter in between their arms. They were both crying and kissing, crying and kissing. Dr.Woodward placed her hand on Grayson’s enlarged nipple and checked if he had started producing. 

“Grayson I think your body has been too malnourished the past few months to produce milk so you’ll have to bottle feed.”

They both nodded and continued to stare at their child. They both couldn’t stop smiling even though I could see Grayson was still shivering from the pain. A nurse took their baby while another nurse began to sponge Grayson’s body.

“Grayson I’m going to give you some pain meds and let both of you sleep.”

Once Grayson seemed to be finally peaceful and relaxed Elio and I said our goodbyes. Taylor thanked us over and over for being there. We told him it was no problem and that we’d be there first thing in the morning. Before we left we both squirted hand sanitizer on our palms then held their little creation. She couldn’t quite open her eyes but her face was just as kind and soft as Grayson’s. Watching Elio hold their baby so effortlessly made me feel... too many things. He rocked back and forth and the baby fell asleep easily in his arms. I kissed his forehead and then his cheek. 

“Don’t get any ideas.”

I looked at him playfully and snickered.

“You were the one that said, we’ll see.”

“Yes and we will.”

He placed the baby back in the nurses arms and reached for my hand. Once we were in the car he broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry you had to see what happened to Will.”

“Me too... I didn’t even know him but...”

“I know.”

I could feel how tired Elio was through the pair bond. Once I pulled up to our apartment I went to his door and hoisted him in my arms. He was too exhausted to fight me so he just slumped against my elbows. Once we were home I undressed us both for bed.

“You sore?”

“Yah.”

Elio looked down and started to pick at his nails. 

“You’re not bleeding right?”

“No.”

“Ok, good.”

I opened our window to let some colder air in and threw him a pair of sweats. Once our skin found each other’s we fell asleep before we could discuss anything.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have some omega info, care kink, and pre-Christmas morning smut for yah! Enjoy♥️

After all the festivities even though I was exhausted I couldn’t sleep. I was sitting up rubbing Elio’s back as he slept soundly on his stomach. I flipped the book to part 2: The Omega Body. I knew I wanted to read it cover to cover but I kept getting distracted. I decided to start on Chapter 2: Pregnancy and Contraception, for obvious reasons. 

“Some omega males can not get pregnant and some can. However, most people aren’t aware of the actual statistics. Only about 60% of male omegas can birth children and only about 30% survive. It is important to note that these are hospital statistics and there have been opinions that some nurses/doctors have been negligent during delivery. The male omega will not stop cycling once they are pregnant so there is no way of knowing until the belly starts to grow. Contraception is vital in alpha/omega relationships. Many don’t want children, others don’t want the risk, and most don’t want to endure the excruciating pain. Male omegas birth through the anal cavity and the main cause of death is internal bleeding/tearing of organs. 75% of male omegas need surgery after birthing. They usually die (up to 80%) in surgery or days after.”

I put down the book and started to sweat. Grayson isn’t out of the woods yet. It hasn’t even been a day. Fuck. He was bleeding so much. I continued reading as I worried for Grayson. Suddenly I remembered Taylor gave me this book. He knows these numbers. How was he so calm the entire time? I continued on.

“Contraception is complicated and imperative for alpha/omega relationships when both are fertile. A baby can only be conceived when an omega is cycling and an alpha is in heat. If an omega is not sexually active they will cycle once a month for one week, similar to female omegas. However, if they are sexually actively they could be cycling as frequently as twice a day. This is most likely in a pair bond.”

My mind shifted to the week Elio spent in the hospital getting drained everyday because of me.

“Alphas are much more complicated. A “heat” is more of a mindset. It is the overwhelming urge to breed and consume. Many grow violent in heats while others become extremely protective. This is when the sperm is the most potent.”

I thought of the day we picked up Taylor and how worried I was about taking Grayson and Elio out of the house. I snapped at Elio that day about his past. 

“Alphas will stay knotted for 5-10 min in an omega whether they’re in heat or not. The best way to protect an omega from unwanted pregnancy is to not let them hold in the semen. Unlike women the omega fertilization process happens hours to days after sex. This is because it is an inherent need for omegas to keep alpha semen in their bodies as long as possible. An edema after sex and a quick shower is effective most of the time(no available stats). It is okay to stay knotted, but for no longer than an hour. The limited studies have shown that conception begins 2 hours- 4 days after sex.”

“Oliver.”

“Hey sleepy.”

He turned his head to face me and smiled unabashedly. His smile was contagious and quickly transferred to me. 

“You reading?”

“Yah... Elio do you know about contraception?”

“Yes a little. I wouldn’t worry Oliver. I had cum in me almost all the time for 5 years and I never got pregnant.”

His sentence made my stomach flip and my fists clench. I took a deep inhale and stroked his soft cheek. He sat up and kissed me quickly as he took the book from my lap.

“You’re so sneaky.”

He giggled and flipped to the index. 

“You’re not reading any of the fun stuff. What should we read? Chapter 4 looks verrry interesting.”

He winked at me and then flipped to erogenous zones. He began to read out loud. With his eyes focused on the book I got to look at him without averting my gaze. 

“Male omegas are the most sensitive and hyper aware of the sexual hierarchy. The omega mind is also a very large part of reaching sexual nirvana. However, there are erogenous zones that will “turn on” if they are awakened by the correct lover. 

1.The neck   
The neck is the primary source of scenting for omegas. All of their hormones secrete through glands right under the ear lobe. When the neck is caressed, kissed, or in some cases held tightly(ask your omega about past trauma before attempting) it can create heavy blood flow to course through the brain; creating subspace. 

2.The nipples  
Many male omegas do not enjoy their nipples being touched because they are often times too sensitive. They can become slightly engorged when they’re cycling. If an omega is cycling everyday they can become raw and irritated...

“Are yours raw?”

I reached to rub one between my fingers and was shocked at how fast his back arched and his breath hitched.

“Yah I haven’t worn shirts in a few years so I think it’s mostly the material chaffing.”

I leaned down and licked one as gently as I could to soothe the red flesh. I did the same to the other.

“That felt good.”

“Yah?”

“We should probably stop there though cause they are sore.”

“Ok.”

I kissed each one lightly then let him continue reading.

3.The mouth  
Many omegas are orally fixated and highly enjoy giving oral sex to their partner. This is because of their innate will to please but also the feeling of their lovers genitals in their mouth. However, they often take pleasure in their lovers mouth as well. Omegas have been known to lock lips for the entirety of sex. They also will frequently lick their lovers lips with their tongue.

I could tell Elio’s voice was growing more raspy and I could smell he was getting more needy as he read on. 

4.The entrance   
All omegas are most likely to orgasm if they are penetrated. The anal cavity is the ultimate erogenous zone. However, though potentially enjoyable it can also be painful. It is important to have a lover that properly lubricates and opens up the omega to prevent pain. The best way to lubricate an omega, to make them as pliant as possible, is to use saliva. 

Elio looked up at me with wide pupils and an open mouth. I rubbed my finger over his bottom lip. His tongue jutted out immediately to swirl around the digit. I smiled mischievously at him. He blushed at my brazenness and leaned back on the bed. 

“You still sore?”

He nodded yes.

“But umm... can you maybe...”

I knew he wanted me to touch all those places. I would happily comply. 

“Yes, just sit back baby.”

I started with his neck. The moment I scented him right where the book said he moaned viciously. His cock bobbed against his stomach and his hands went straight to my hair. He rubbed his fingers through my follicles and continued to gasp in pleasure. I started to lick and scent his entire neck and collarbones. When I looked up I was shocked at how red his face and neck had become. He was so pale he very easily changed colors when he was aroused. 

“Fuck you’re gorgeous.”

He was already starting to whine so I wanted to slow things down a bit because I wanted this experience to last. 

“Keep reading while I touch you.”

He nodded obediently and looked down at the book as I started to ghost my finger between his ass cheeks.

“Chapter 5: Sex and Orgasms...”

He swallowed thickly as I spit into my hand. 

“The most important thing for an omega during sex is safety. Because of the abuse statistics most become fearful before, during, or after sex. Going over the erogenous zones and talking about what you intend to do is a great start. Speaking honestly with your omega about what you both wish to do can calm their mind. If you’re in a pair bond you don’t have to speak. It is recommended to regularly check in with your omega to see how he’s feeling. If you pick up on fear, anxiety, or pain stop immediately.”

This wasn’t the sexiest paragraph he had read but I was listening intently. I started to rub his stomach romantically as the mood shifted dramatically. He looked up at me and put the book on his lap.

“You knew... you always know.”

He snuggled into my neck and scented me briefly before he continued reading. I smiled at how affectionate he was.

“Many omegas have different preferences for the way they have sex. Some like slow and passionate sex while others enjoy fast paced bdsm. There is an entire sexual spectrum of preference so that’s why it’s important to discuss...”

I interrupted him.

“What’s your preference?”

My voice was so quite I knew he had to lean in to hear me. 

“Slow...”

“Yah?”

“At least right now... you’re really big Oliver.”

I frowned and cupped his cheek.

“I’ll open you up for longer. I went too fast with you before.”

He nodded somewhat frantically and I could see his wrist start to shake.

“Elio... you know. We don’t have to. I know you feel a responsibility too but...”

“I want to. I’ve enjoyed it I just randomly get... I don’t know. I’m a mess.”

I rubbed his shoulders and allowed him to sink back into me.

“Keep reading while I rub your shoulders.”

“Once you know your omegas limits and preferences start slow and slowly build the tension. Orgasms can come very quickly or take hours. Every omega is different and it also depends on their lover. The omega can orgasm in two different ways. The first way is through the penis in a normal ejaculation process. The second is known as an anal orgasm. A male omega can have multiple anal orgasms during knotting. A penile ejaculation can also occurs at the same time as an anal orgasm. Male omegas can have extremely intense orgasms so it’s important to take care of them before, during, and after orgasm. Before, the omega can become distressed at all the electric sensations coursing through their body. This is a good time to reassure them that you’ll be there to help them through it the entire time. During, the omega can loose all bodily control, and sometimes loose the ability to speak. Subspace is the strongest during an orgasm. To ground them during their peek hold their body close and let it convulse and spasm. After the omega might feel disoriented, afraid, and lightheaded. Engulf the entire omegas body in your arms and cover both of you with a blanket. The heavier the blanket the more grounded and relaxed the omega will feel(studies have shown).”

Elio shut the book and quickly lifted his leg over my hips. He sank back on my groin and I exhaled at how good it finally felt to have his perfect body pressed against mine. He removed himself from me to take his underwear off as fast as he could. We both laughed and tickled each other. The mood had switched to being playful and delicate even though I could feel how hard we both were. I won easily and now had him pinned underneath me with both of us breathing harshly. He communicated to me through the pair bond that we should try everything the book says and talk after. I kissed him as if to say, “ok let me take care of you.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a chapter that made me feel all fuzzy inside. I hope you all feel the same! I will respond to comments I just haven’t had time. I read, Every. Single. Comment. Love you all sooooo much ♥️

I brought Elio in my lap and started to lightly caress his back, chest, then arms. He wouldn’t look me in the eyes so I tilted his chin up.

“You ok?”

“I don’t think I want to.”

“Ok.”

I smiled at him warmly and kissed his forehead. He let his body fall into mine and I wrapped him in my arms safely. I felt tears soak through the pores on my shoulder as I began to rock him back and forth. 

“Sorry I was fine a second ago and then I got really... scared.”

“I know... it’s ok.”

I could feel his fear being transferred to me and it was an excruciatingly unpleasant feeling. It felt like my heart was beating so rapidly that there was no blood left for any of my other organs. Everything was blurry and I only had a faint awareness of where I was. My body felt so frail and small. I felt weak and nervous that I wouldn’t be able to move soon. I was terrified of a few things. I thought about what would happen if I couldn’t breathe, if I was going to get beat, hoping I wouldn’t have to throw up when the belt was in my mouth. It was terrible to have briefly felt some sensations from the pair bond but Elio lived it. These are memories and his body hasn’t gotten over it. I saw him start to shake faster and his hands were beginning to pour with sweat. I released his body slowly then scooted away slightly so we had no contact. I grabbed his yellow and green blanket and wrapped it around him.

“Elio. Listen to my voice. I’m not going to touch you unless you want me to. You’re safe. You’re at home. Our home. It’s Christmas. 

He forced a smile but his body convulsed and his breath quickened despite my efforts. I took a deep breath and relaxed myself. Then a thought came to me or an idea really. If Elio can transfer his fear I can transfer my relaxation. I took multiple soothing inhales while I pictured Elio. Even though he was right in front of me I pictured him calm and confident. I felt him take his first shaky inhale through the pair bond then I felt it against my shoulder. Moments later his exhale was more controlled. 

“Thank you.”

Even though I was dripping with want only moments ago, I was now completely focused on relaxing Elio. I was also, in a strange way, happy we didn’t do anything. It was so important for him to voice what he wanted and I was happy he was starting to feel comfortable saying no. He wasn’t allowed to protest sexual advances for so long that it felt like real progess that he voiced that he didn’t want to. 

“Do you celebrate Christmas in France?”

“No I told you, I’m Jewish.”

“Yes, I knew that. Well I got you some things, if you want to open them.”

He separated his bones from mine and kissed me. The feeling that shocked my blood stream when his lips touched mine was electric. I couldn’t help but let my tongue venture into his mouth. He moaned honestly at another surge of tingling goodness. We both separated reluctantly to speak. 

“What was that?”

Elio smiled and took another deep breath. 

“It’s just the pair bond... it’s getting stronger, I guess.”

I looked into his stunning green eyes and traced his chin with my finger. 

“Come on.”

I took his hand and led us both into the living room. We never had time to get a tree so I put all of his gifts on the kitchen table. I counted and there were 22. Elio put his hand over his mouth automatically and squeezed my hand. I could feel him start to shiver all over again. Was he ok? Was he having more anxiety? I turned him towards me and saw his cheeks wet with new tears. 

“Baby... you ok? Talk to me.”

“It’s... your... I don’t deserve this. I only... I didn’t even buy it... I....I made it for you...”

“Shhhh... hey, come here.”

Again I hugged him and tried to explain the situation. I wanted to get on my knees so he could look down at me and not the other way around. He smiled at my gesture then let another tear fall to the ground. 

“Elio. I love you. I want to be with you. Your situation is very unique and I want you to have things. Everything that’s on this table are things that... that you do deserve. So much. I would have bought all this for you anyway, I just wanted to wait for Christmas. This relationship is a give and take. Ok? You give me so much Elio, just by being you and I can’t wait to see what you made me. All I want is things you make. You’re an artist.”

I looked over at the image of my neck and jaw that he painted with Anna that was now hanging above my bookshelf. 

“I don’t want you to ever worry about anything financial, ok?”

He nodded though he still seemed unconvinced. 

“I don’t know Oliver there’s people who don’t have food and I...”

“This is me taking care of you. You’re my omega and I’m your alpha.”

He blushed bright red at that statement then shifted awkwardly on his feet. 

“Sorry I’ve been such a wreck.”

“I told you don’t ever apologize.”

He grasped my hand and pulled me up so I was towering over him. I ran my hand through his unruly mop and laughed at it’s buoyancy.

“Do you want a haircut?”

“Do you want me to get a haircut?”

“I want what you want. It’s your hair.”

“I kind of like it long.”

I kissed his head and pulled up a chair for him to start opening the wrapping. The lighting was the brightest in the kitchen. The rays highlighted Elio’s injuries through the blanket and I focused on the knife wounds on his chest and rope burns on his abdomen. I was again reminded why Elio acts the way he does. It doesn’t bother me because in certain ways he is adjusting so well that I forget what happened to him. He quickly unwrapped and thanked me for each one. It was almost all clothes. There were also many books, knitting supplies, and art tools. I bought him a few pairs of lace panties, stockings, and some makeup. He had talked about that he wanted to try certain things and I wanted him to explore everything that made him happy. He smiled widely and seemed so overjoyed by each item. His happiness made my heart expand in glee. Lastly, he found a small envelope. He looked at me suspiciously and opened it. I was preparing myself for his reaction. His eyes started to water but his expression was frozen as he read the entire thing.

“It’s... Oliver... I... don’t know what to say.”

“We’ll go when you’re ready. It doesn’t have to be next year.”

He flew from his chair and hugged me tight. I knew I wanted to travel with him but France seemed like the best option because I’m sure he missed home. Elio kissed various parts of my face and neck and spoke, “thank you” between each pop. I was laughing by the end of his show and looked up at him, completely in love. This was a feeling no one prepared me for.

“Let me get your gift.”

Elio ran into our room and I heard him rumbling around until he came out with a cardboard box. He wouldn’t look at me so I lifted his cheek up and kissed his nose before opening the box. It was a self portrait of Elio’s back. It was intensely detailed and one of the most beautiful things I’d seen him paint. 

“I... you said you wanted me to paint myself for you... I’m sorry. You just said that whole things about my body being art so I thought I just...”

I kissed him so he didn’t continue his ridiculous explanations for such an incredible present.

“I found you like this that day. With your back open. It is art because you’re so brave... god, it’s so good Elio... you’re the most talented person I’ve ever met. The fact that you painted this after everything that happened... you’re just... I’m in awe of you.”

“Take me to bed.”

I looked up from his canvas quickly to see him biting his lip and breathing slightly deeper. 

“We don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

“Let’s eat first.”

I made eggs and toast as quick as humanly possible. We both swallowed our food inhumanly fast then looked at each other in understanding. 

“I want you, Oliver.”

His voice was husky and his cheeks were blushed with arousal. I picked him up and carried him into the bedroom with ease. Ring. Ring. Fuck. We both laughed then I let Elio down so I could get the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hey hun.”

“Hi Anna. What’s up?”

“Sorry I didn’t show last night. Don and I got kinda drunk and I forgot to call.”

“Don’t worry it was one of the craziest nights of my life.”

“Fuck, what happened?”

“Oh nothing much, my mom showed up at my house, I told her I was gay and with Elio, then Grayson gave birth to a little girl... you know the usual.”

Anna scoffed and yelled many things I couldn’t pick up on over the phone.

“I know I know. You coming for dinner tonight?”

“Yes. Is Grayson and the baby ok?”

“Yah. We’re going to see them today. I think he needed surgery but it should all be good.”

“Ok well I’m really hungover so I’m going to go to sleep but I’ll see you tonight.”

“Ok, love you.”

“Love you too.”

I hung up the phone and rushed back to the bedroom. Elio was standing sheepishly in a pair of black lace panties I bought him. I looked at his face closer and also saw that he had blush, mascara, and pink lipgloss on. He looked fucking amazing.

“Do I look ok?”

His question was genuine but I couldn’t believe he could ask such a thing. Did he look in the mirror? 

“Ok? Elio... you’re incredible.”

I dropped to my knees instantly and buried my face in his stomach. He giggled when my stubble brushed his belly button. Ring. Ring. 

“I’m going to fucking kill...”

Elio started to laugh so hard he began to tear up from lack of air. I laughed in frustration as I picked up the phone violently.

“What!”

“It’s mom... are you ok?”

“Yes I’m fine.”

I could still hear Elio’s giggles from the bedroom and it made me itch in anticipation to have my hands over every inch of his body. 

“Did you hear me?”

“No sorry what?”

“I’m coming over.”

“No, now is not a good time.”

“Why?”

“Elio and I are cleaning then we’re going to see Grayson. He gave birth last night.”

“Oh my goodness! How is everyone?”

“They’re both doing great. Just meet us at the hospital at 2. I have to go mom, bye.”

I hung up quickly and practically ran to ravish Elio. He was still standing exactly where I left him still looking gorgeous. I cupped his ass in both of my hands and pulled it apart gently. His moaned stopped quickly as if he was shocked by how good it felt. I started to scent and nuzzle his neck where the book said as I continued toying with his ass. I smelled that he was producing slick quickly. I dipped a finger underneath the panties to see if any had dripped down. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Elio threw his head back and gasped as I rubbed his entrance. I removed my fingers only to put them inside his glossy lips. He hummed and swallowed me easily to the knuckle. He batted his thick mascara coated eyelashes at me deliberately and grounded his hard cock into mine. Ring. Ring. Ring. Instead of laughing Elio grabbed my shoulders and whined which caused me to laugh. 

“Not laughing now, huh.”

He spoke through a rough tone, obviously in a state of intense pleasure. 

“Go... it might be the hospital.”

I kissed him quickly and ran to the phone. This better be good.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Took a little break from my phone for a few days but I’m back! This chapter is a continuation of Christmas Day. Enjoy♥️

“Hello.”

“Hi Oliver it’s Sandra from the hospital. Grayson’s surgery went well and he’s in recovery now.”

“Great thank you so much for calling we’ll be there later.”

“Ok, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas. Bye.”

“Bye.”

I swiveled on my heels and returned to Elio promptly. He was now laying in bed on his side. He looked... needy. His chest was rising and falling as if it was attached to his throbbing erection. His ass seemed to be searching for pressure against thin air as he rocked back and forth. His panties creeped up his hipbones as he palmed himself. I smiled at him teasingly as I took hold of his jaw in my hand. 

“My omega.”

Elio blushed hard at that and actually let out an audible whimper. I knew Elio needed me to take charge in order for him to be comfortable. He desired for me to tell him what to do because he trusted me with his body. The pair bond whispered through my bones to take, take, take. I started routinely, by sucking and licking each of his scars. He kept his hands in my hair and whispered words of encouragement to the air. 

“Feels... so good.”

“Yah, Baby.”

He shuddered at his nickname. I noticed a wet spot appear on the panties so I pulled them down past his feet so I could lick him. He gasped at the change of sensation and let his back arch. I placed kisses all along his inner thighs and stomach before deep throating him. After a few moments of pleasuring him he pulled me up by my shoulders. 

“Kiss me.”

I nudged his nose with mine and smiled into his mouth. He sat up slightly then licked my lips with his tongue. We both giggled before I tugged his hair lightly to expose his neck. I sucked his pulse point into my mouth and rubbed his stomach with the tips of my fingers. I removed my boxers as I woke his body up from its abusive slumber. His ribs poked through his skin as he wiggled around in my hold. 

“This all feels too good... I’m freaking... out... a little.”

Elio’s speech was so rattled I could tell he was aroused and scared. I slowed our speed down a bit and cradled his back with my arms. He smiled into my neck then reached for my shoulders to balance. I could feel his fingers rattle on my skin. 

“I got you.”

I felt him release a large amount of tension through the pair bond. It was as if he evaporated into me. I reached my hand around to the groove of his ass and began to rub him tenderly. He immediately pressed his hole into my hand. 

“Ahhh...”

I could tell he was constantly getting surprised by how intense he was feeling. The moment I nudged his opening with my finger his slick dropped down my hand. The smell was incredibly intoxicating and made my skin tingle.

“I’m going to open you up, baby. Just relax.”

He took a deep breath and looked at me honestly. His gaze was full of trust and acceptance. His insides started to flutter around my finger as his lungs released soft moans. I slowly kept adding more fingers as I watched for his reaction. His mouth went slack and his eyes closed slowly. I loved looking into his eyes but I wanted him to do whatever felt right. I continued massaging his pleasure spot with the tips of my fingers while I opened my palm to stretch him. His body stretched with shocking ease. My mind started to wander to all the people that felt what I was currently feeling, but without Elio’s permission. I felt his lips on my cheek then heard him whisper through my blood...

“I’m ok, don’t worry.”

I kissed him in response until I separated myself from him to really look at his face. He was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. He blushed and covered his face with his hands. I assumed he felt my thoughts through the pair bond and continued to blush a bright red. I scratched his arm with the hand that wasn’t covered in his discharge and continued placing delicate kisses on his neck. He exhaled a shaken breath then spoke softly from above. 

“Oliver... I...”

As if a switch had been flipped, I felt his entire body tense, in a negative way. His hands were gripping the covers and his red cheeks had been replaced with a sheen of white. He looked unhealthily pale and stiff. When my eyes found his, my heart dropped at what I saw. He looked terrified and guilty. It was as if he wanted to tell me something desperately but his mouth was wired shut. He opened it slightly but only a low groan came out. I had been with him long enough to know what was going on. I removed myself from his body and wrapped him in a blanket so he felt covered. I sat next to the bed and reached for his hand to hold. He laced his fingers through mine and leaned his head on my shoulder. I heard him starting to cry softly as I rubbed his palm with my thumb. After a few minutes he turned so I could hug him close to my body.

“Shhh... you’re safe. Come here.”

I felt his body weight sink into my arms as our hearts started to beat together. I held his chest to mine and tried to transfer my state of relaxation to him. His poor body continued to shake as I tried to comfort him. Once he seemed to relax I placed him back on the bed and moved his hair out of his eyes. He smiled at me and sent me a wave of immense gratitude. 

“Sleep.”

He nodded in agreement and closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead and sat with how lucky I felt. Being with Elio was a challenge but it was nothing I couldn’t handle. I readjusted my erection then started to clean up the apartment. I grabbed his presents from the table and put all of his new belongings in drawers. As I was putting his clothes into the bottom drawer I came across a piece of paper. I unfolded it quietly to see what I had left in there. I didn’t recognize it but I noticed it was Elio’s handwriting. It was various numbers and words. It read...

116  
113  
111  
112  
110  
111  
110  
109  
108  
108  
108  
107   
Tresure or terasure?  
Immediately or immidiatley?  
Their or there?  
Lay down or lie/laid...

I continued reading until I finished the paper then put it on the top of the cabinet. I had forgotten that Elio had been sold when he was 13 so he didn’t finish school. It appeared the bottom portion was him attempting to teach himself correct spelling. The top half with the numbers, however, remained a mystery in my mind. I heard him stir in bed so I sat with him to make sure he wasn’t having a nightmare. He opened his eyes and shivered. I placed another blanket over him then put my hand on his covered shoulder.

“Elio I found this and... I can teach you, whatever you want to learn. Well not everything but a lot of things.”

He nodded and cuddled himself deeper into the covers.

“I’m not smart.”

“I know that’s not true. You’re a very bright person.”

“I don’t think so.”

He rubbed his nose and looked off out the window, in thought. 

“What were the numbers about?”

“Oh umm that’s... my weight.”

“You weigh 108?”

He nodded sheepishly and started to bite his nails.

“Don’t do that. It’s a nervous habit.”

I took his hand and started to rub it so he wouldn’t have the drive to naw at it. 

“I just feel so sick all the time and I just keep loosing weight. I don’t mean to.”

“I know. We’ll tell the doctors at your next appointment.”

“I’m sorry I’m so... broken.”

Elio started to cry again and simultaneously tried to hold it in. 

“I think you’re just dealing with a lot of anxiety.”

“Anxiety?”

“Yah do you know what that is?”

He shook his head no then yawned.

“It’s that feeling of fear and worry about the future or even something going on in the present. It’s your fight or flight response, just like an animal. It’s just misplaced adrenaline.”

He blinked a few times before sitting up. The moment his body stiffened he leaned forward and cupped his forehead. 

“We should go see Grayson.”

“I will. You stay, you look tired.”

“No I don’t want to be alone, I’ll go.”

I agreed but only if he ate with me first. I poured us both some cereal then brought it to the bed. He had stayed sitting up but hadn’t moved. 

“Everything you’re feeling is normal.”

He nodded, even though he seemed unconvinced and began to eat his cereal. 

“I doubt they’re open because it’s Christmas but I’ll take you to that omega therapy place tomorrow.”

“Ok.”

Once we finished eating I took our plates then laid out clothes for him. He was about to put his pants on when he seemed to notice something.

“I have to clean myself up, one second.”

I smiled at him and noticed he still hadn’t moved.

“Can I?”

“What?”

“Go clean myself.”

“You don’t need to ask permission, go.”

He went to the bathroom to clean the fluid off his ass and legs then returned. Once he was dressed he tried on the new jacket I bought him. It was a black peacoat with wool inside. He looked in the mirror and smiled. 

“I love it.”

“Good.”

I put mittens on his hands so he wouldn’t shiver, hopefully. I took his gloved hand in mine then went for the door. Once I locked it I heard someone call me.

“Oliver!”

I turned to see the landlord.

“Hey, how are you?”

“I’m good. I looked at the tapes and I think it was some school boys that did the graffiti. If I see them again, I’ll catch them.”

“Thanks, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing whoever threatened us wasn’t something I couldn’t handle. I hugged Elio to me close until we got to the car. Once we were both inside he spoke.

“Does it snow in California?”

“In parts of it but not LA.”

“Never?”

“Well It has before, but rarely. Do you like the snow?”

He nodded and started to chew on his lip. 

“Don’t do that you’re gonna make it raw.”

He released it then smiled apologetically. 

“So I was thinking about moving so Grayson and Taylor could live with us more comfortably. What do you think?”

“I’d love that.”

“Where would you like to live?”

“Well... wherever your work is.”

“I know goose, I meant in LA. It’s very large and there’s many different areas. Do you know some?”

He shook his head no in defeat and looked down at his hands.

“I know nothing Oliver.”

I cringed at the deep sadness in his voice. I parked behind the hospital then turned to face him. 

“You know a lot of things. Whatever you don’t I’ll help you learn. I didn’t mean to put you down I was genuinely asking. It’s ok if you don’t. I’ll take you to Calabasas, Culver City, Downtown, Santa Monica, we’ll go everywhere and you can tell me what you like. We can even go to the suburbs.”

He leaned over and kissed me. I cupped the back of his head with my hand and deepened the kiss. I bit his lip playfully and unlocked both of our doors.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh your comments give me life! They were all so incredible I just had to write another chapter ASAP. Love you all! ♥️

By the time I got out of he car and started for the door I noticed Elio wasn’t with me. I turned around and saw him frozen on the sidewalk. Something was wrong. I rushed back to him. His eyes were open wide in alarm and his fingers were shaking. He opened his mouth to speak but only an unsettling whimper came out. I looked down the street where he was looking and saw a man with a wife and child. 

“Elio... did that man hurt you?”

He started to hyperventilate and I could see the sweat forming on his brow. He still hadn’t talked or moved. I looked at the man who had just noticed Elio and me. His expression was one of embarrassment and fear. He faced his wife and told her to take the bus home with Danielle, which I assumed was their daughter. She obeyed, then asked him to get groceries on his way back. She didn’t seem to be confused at all in the sudden change of plans. Before I could think Margot poked her head out the door.

“Hey! You guys ok?”

“Come here! He’s having a panic attack!”

She rushed to us and quickly started to tend to Elio. I began to walk towards the man who was now starting to sweat, himself. I didn’t now why I was walking toward him. My limbs seemed to be doing everything on their own accord. 

“Do you know him?”

I was already boiling with anger, a feeling I wasn’t used to.

“No man, I don’t know.”

He tried to push past me but I was much taller than him. 

“I think you do. Tell me what you did to him.”

The man gulped and looked around the street for options of escape. His poker face was terrible and I knew he hurt Elio. 

“You better start talking or you’re going to loose teeth.”

A memory flooded my mind of the man I was staring down at raping Elio while he was chained. He was rough and used degrading speech the entire time. There were multiple flashbacks, which I assumed were different days. One flashed of him cutting an indent into his leg. I knew the scar well, it was on his upper left thigh, on the inside, it was one of his deepest ones. I gritted my teeth and tried to talk through my rage.

“You have five seconds to tell me what you did to him.”

The man looked around again for an escape then back to Elio. 

“It was a long time ago. I’m sorry. I didn’t have a kid yet... I...”

“Excuses. Tell me why.”

My tone was demanding and lethal. His body shook at my intensity.

“It was just a power trip.”

“A power trip? On a teenager chained to a bed? You’re fucking pathetic.”

“I know... I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.”

I was beginning to wonder what I was doing talking to this low life. I should be with Elio, helping him. Before I could walk away he spoke.

“It’s just temptation. Every man has it. You’re fucking him, so you understand. They’re just omegas. You should lighten up a bit.”

Then I saw it. The side of his cheek screwed up into a smile and his eyes looked cold. He had no remorse or regret. I charged back to him. I had to play this game a little longer, I was too furious to stop myself. 

“Ever think that they’re people? With hopes and dreams. Ever think of the pain you caused him, the horror that you inflicted? The emotional and physical scars that will never heal?”

He laughed. He actually laughed then wiped his nose. He seemed to be getting comfortable that I wasn’t going to hurt him and that we were just chatting. Little did he know he was talking to a loaded weapon. 

“I didn’t do anything that others haven’t done before. He’s used to it. That’s all he’s good for man.”

I finally lost it. I pulled him by his shirt collar and started punching him ruthlessly. After a few seconds of feeling his blood seep through my clothes and my knuckles bruise, I threw him on the ground. I spat in his face and tried to take a breath so I didn’t pass out. I looked down at what I had done and was shocked at how hard I hit him. His nose looked broken and his eyes were filled with blood. I didn’t care. I left him there and walked back to the hospital. The second I walked in Sandra rushed to me. She cleaned and bandaged my knuckles in the hallway without a word. I’m sure she could tell the adrenaline was coursing through me and I was just trying to breath. After she finished she put her hand on my shoulder.

“He’s with Grayson, Taylor, and Phoebe did you want me to take you.”

“Phoebe?”

“Yah that’s what they named her. Isn’t it cute?”

“Yes.”

I felt myself relax a little so I stood and followed Sandra. I walked in to find Taylor rubbing Grayson’s shoulders and Elio bottle feeding Phoebe. I wiped the few tears that escaped my eyes then kissed the top of Elio’s head. I looked at Phoebe suckling the bottle and smiled at her. 

“Phoebe is a great name. I love it.”

Taylor smiled then spoke. 

“Grayson picked it.”

Elio looked at my knuckles then back to me.

“What happened? Are you ok?”

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“I don’t like you hurting people. Look at your hands.”

I sat next to him and took his hand in mine, that wasn’t holding Phoebe.

“I don’t need to tell you that that man is a monster, he deserved it.”

“Oliver he had a daughter. You can’t just go around assaulting people. If you get arrested, I’ll get sold.”

My heart fluttered at how kind and humanistic Elio was. Of course because he was holding Phoebe he’s thinking about the man’s daughter. I was more preoccupied on him slicing Elio’s thigh. However, I hadn’t thought about getting arrested or Elio getting sold. I would never let that happen.

“Everything is going to be ok. Just trust me.”

He nodded though he seemed unconvinced. The bottle was now empty and Phoebe was sleeping soundly on Elio’s chest. He rocked her back and forth with ease. I switched my attention to Grayson.

“Grayson how are you feeling?”

He looked up from staring at Taylor and smiled.

“I’m good. Surgery went well. I’m in a lot of pain but I can’t complain.”

Taylor kissed his cheek and continued rubbing his shoulders.

“I was thinking of moving out January 1st to a house that’s more comfortable for all of us. What do you all think?”

Taylor and Grayson smiled. Taylor interjected first.

“I can pay. I have a lot of money saved.”

“Good. I was going to take Elio after this to look at houses.”

Before we could continue our conversation Anna and my mom came in. They both gasped once they saw the baby. Anna went to hug Grayson while my mom became fixated on my knuckles.

“What did you do?”

“There was a man that hurt Elio on the street. I lost control.”

My moms voice was stern and unwavering.

“Well you better get in control or you’re going to loose Elio.”

I silently agreed with her. 

“We’re looking at houses later if you would like to join.”

“Actually Anna and I are going shopping but I can come by for dinner.”

“That sounds great. We’ll be there.”

Once Anna and my mom were in a deep conversation with Grayson and Taylor, Elio turned to me.

“I think you’re in heat. We should go home.”

“Ok.”

We said our goodbyes and told Taylor and Grayson we’d keep them updated about the house. My mom hugged me and glared at me all at once. Anna was telling Elio something that I couldn’t hear then hugged me quickly. I opened the door for Elio then thanked Sandra and Margot. Once we were safely buckled in the car Elio spoke softly.

“We should go home and have sex. You shouldn’t be out like this.”

I stiffened up and started the car.

“No. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine. I can smell you. You’ll feel better.”

“And how will you feel? You had a panic attack today.”

“I think it might be good for me too, for us to connect.”

I contemplated his idea and drove home. Even if we didn’t have sex I agreed that it was the right move to go home. We wouldn’t be able to see any of the houses’ interiors anyway. Once we were inside Elio went straight to the bedroom. He started undressing and as each article of clothing came off he started to shake more. I just watched him. I was unsettled by his loyalty. That despite everything he could just strip naked and stand before me. I went to him still fully clothed and hugged his body to mine. We stayed like that for awhile just skin to skin. He pulled my jacket off and started to suck at the parts of my neck he could reach. It felt heavenly. I was definitely in heat because my skin just kept getting hotter the more Elio touched me. I used all my self control to let him lead and to just stand there. After kissing and caressing each other for a lengthy amount of time Elio laid on his side and perched his ass out. His hole was on display and his balls and cock were tucked in between his legs. I felt feral. Temptation. How was I any better from the guy on the street if I just went blind with lust. I needed to take care of him. I scooted behind him and rubbed his side with my hand. I focused on how much skin I could encompass. When the bandages skimmed his pores he shrieked in a breath. Was he scared of me? I looked over him to see that he was hard. 

“You still ok?”

“Me ok.”

I giggled at his cute phrase and kissed right underneath his ear. I could smell the pheromones fill the room. Elio rocked back into me and I couldn’t help but press my pulsing organ into his warm, wet crevice. He turned his head and kissed me passionately. The pair bond was in full effect and I could feel he was aroused and comfortable. He seemed more relaxed then he had ever been during our acts intimacy. 

“For such a big day you seem calm.”

“They gave me a pill. I feel a lot better.”

“Good.”

We nuzzled our noses together as I received a surge of love course through my veins. I transferred the same amount of devotion back to him then guided myself slowly into his body. He arched his back and sat back on my cock. I took his boney hips in my bandaged hands and moved him slowly on me. I traced the knife indent on his thigh and kissed his back multiple times. He started creating his own rhythm and seeking pleasure from my cock. I loved that he was starting to feel confident enough to take what he needed to feel good. Our moans and gasps filled the room as our skin started to slap together. I could feel his ass contract around me as he orgasmed. Just like the book said his ass released a large surge of liquid and hugged me tight. His cock was still dripping so I wrapped my hand around it to have him cum that way. 

“Oliver... yes... god...”

I could feel that I was hitting a spot deep inside of him that shook each time I pressed it. I swiped my thumb over the slit of his cock each time I ground into him. We were both sweating and chanting obscenities back and forth, some in speech, and some through the pair bond. Without warning he pushed my shoulder so I was on my back and he was facing the other direction, bouncing on my cock. His hands were on my biceps and I held his hips to keep him steady. 

“Turn around I want to see you.”

My voice was so rough I hoped I didn’t scare him. He swiveled with me still inside him then started to roll on top of me. 

“Uhhhh... you’re so beautiful baby.”

He moaned and brought his lips in his mouth as he pressed his thighs into my pelvis. I loved every place we were connected. He reached for my hands and interlaced our fingers. I had never had such intense and romantic sex at the same time. He pressed his forehead to mine and whispered through the pair bond for me to go faster. I unlaced our fingers and pulled his ass apart to thrust in easier and deeper. His mouth opened immediately and he hunched over in ecstasy. Moments later his cock spurt ribbons of cum on my stomach. His ass then contracted around me so fiercely it forced me to cum. I held on to him as I practically screamed his name. The aftershocks lasted a few minutes. We both still lazily humped each other while we were still connected. He told me he loved me and I returned the phrase to him. As we were connected and minutes turned to hours I whispered my own name in his mouth. He kissed my neck and licked my armpits then breathed peacefully.

“Elio, Elio, Elio.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Everyone’s comments from the last chapter were so lovely and overwhelming. You are all so sweet and incredibly supportive. Every comment and kudo is the reason I update so fast. Love you all! Enjoy ♥️

I rubbed Elio’s stomach and hips while he arched against me in his sleep. We had knotted which was as conflicting as it was pleasant. As I looked at his flat stomach I envisioned him growing our child. Every ounce of me wanted to bury myself deeper and breed him again. I loved him so much. I wanted everything with him. Then I thought about the birth and how much pain he’ll be in. I briefly recalled Will. I suddenly wanted to detach from him and get him checked by a doctor. What was wrong with me? He’s probably fine. Just be here, be present. He sighed and pressed against me. I was already starting to get harder inside of him and I wanted to move. How was he feeling? Is he sleeping or just not moving? 

“Elio?”

He hummed and then a shiver ran through his body. I moved the covers on top of us and wrapped my arms around him. He kissed my arm then started to whisper.

“I want you to fill me.”

My blood was set on edge immediately at how courageous he was being. He spoke out of raw desire and want. I admired him for asking his deepest request from me. I kissed his neck and took his right hand in mine.

“You feel so good, baby.”

“Yah?”

I nodded against him and sucked his earlobe into my mouth. I started to thrust in and out of him while his hole started to gape in pleasure. I kept reminding myself to be gentle with my hands because of how easily Elio bruises. He was so delicate and precious I couldn’t help just staring at him. The noises he was making went straight to my loins as I tried to steady my breathing.

“You’re such a good boy...”

“All for you... only for you.”

I felt our pair bond pulse through my temples and my cum flow through his body. He grasped my hips so I stayed deep inside him as he orgasmed again. His body went slack and his thighs shook momentarily. It didn’t seem like it was from anxiety but I just wanted to make sure. He was breathing erratically and tears were flowing into his pillow. I combed his hair back with my hand and spoke in his ear.

“You still with me?”

He nodded but didn’t speak.

“Baby, you gotta talk to me.”

“Yes...hard to talk.”

I realized he had entered subspace and I needed to take care of him. I massaged his hips and continued to scent and lick his entire neck. We stayed like that for another hour until he swerved his hips and asked for more. We were both dripping with sweat and consumed by each other. I felt higher than I’d ever been. Being with Elio in bed like this was better than taking acid. I hoped Elio was transcending as much as me. He was still making little cute noises so I knew he was at least coherent. Suddenly the pair bond released a surge of chemicals that made my body feel like it was pulsing with love. I just kept hearing Elio say, “I love you. I love you. I love you.”  
I kissed his cheek and jaw and spoke the phrase back to him in his ear.

“I love you too. So much.”

After a few more minutes my dick actually started to ache. 

“Elio is it ok if I pull out?”

His body immediately tensed and his ass instinctually closed around me. I gasped and grabbed his shoulders. 

“Sorry... yah you can.”

I knew omegas needed the contact for as long as possible and it had been almost 6 hours. My mom would be coming over any minute and I needed to clean us up. I pulled out of his beautiful body slowly and hugged him to me tight so he didn’t feel as big of a loss. He still cried out and dug his nails into my wrists. Once I held him for another few minutes I soothed him.

“You were incredible. I’m so proud of you.”

He blushed and hid his face in my neck. I stood on my legs that felt like jelly and experimentally stretched my muscles. Once I was confident in my strength I lifted Elio and brought him to the shower. 

“Can we take a bath?”

“Sure.”

I sat with him on the floor and ran the bath and put extra bubble solution, just how I know he likes. He was going through my bottom cupboard then smiled at me mischievously. 

“What’s this Stanford boy?”

He was holding a little baggy of weed and my rolling papers. I scoffed and felt that he wanted to try it.

“Have you ever?”

“No. Can we?”

I thought about it and I couldn’t think of a good reason not to. I brought Elio back in my lap, back to chest. He fit perfectly in my body and snuggled in close so my head was over his shoulder. I sprinkled the flower on the paper and rolled it with precision. I brought it to my lips to lick, while Elio watched me in fascination. 

“Why do you lick it?”

“So it stays closed.”

“The opposite happens when you lick me.”

We both laughed before I helped Elio stand. Once his knees locked he looked slightly pale. I held his lower back in case he needed the support.

“You ok?”

“Yah I just need some water.”

There was a jug on the cabinet so I brought it to his lips and he drank quickly. I had some as well then settled Elio in the bath first. I grabbed the lighter then scooted behind him. He laid back and smoothed his hands over my thighs. I lit it away from him and took a long inhale. He watched me closely and smiled. I dried his hand with a towel and gave it to him. He inhaled slowly and looked at me for guidance.

“Take a deep breath then exhale. Don’t swallow.”

He followed my instructions and watched a large cloud of smoke leave his lips. He started to giggle then began to cough. I reached for the water, which I put next to the bed. He drank as he continued coughing. 

“Open your mouth.”

His lips went slack instantly and he looked at me in awe. I took a long drag then kissed him. I opened my mouth to let the smoke pass into his throat. He breathed normally then I saw the smoke exit through his nose. We continued like that until Elio couldn’t stop giggling. I loved seeing him so carefree, I wished I could keep him this happy all the time. I started removing any remaining tension from his shoulders with my fingers. He sunk his back into my chest further and sighed. I watched him move the bubbles around until they were almost all gone. I felt a large cloud of shame hang over me like an umbrella. I noticed Elio was now looking at his body because all the bubbles were gone. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“You always say that but... I think you’re lying.”

“You know I’m not. All you have to do is check the pair bond. Why would you think I’d lie to you about that?”

Both of our voices were underused and slightly gravely. 

“To make me feel better. Can we get out?”

I nodded then tickled him quickly. I forced a giggle out of him while I helped him stand. Once he was across from the mirror I saw him begin to cry.

“Sorry... Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

I turned him away from the mirror and dropped to my knees to kiss all his scars. This became my routine whenever I saw him feeling self conscious. He smiled at me from above and sent me more chemical love.

“You’re too good to me.”

I kissed his belly button before raising to my feet. I dried us both off then we got dressed.

“How are you feeling?”

“High I guess.”

I laughed and looked at his bloodshot eyes. 

“I’m hungry.”

“Well let’s eat then. I’ll make you something.”

“Ok.”

I took his hand and brought him out of our sex den. I turned all the lights on and started preparing dinner. I lit some candles, incense, and opened a window to air out the apartment. Elio was on a bar stool watching me with his head resting on his palm. We looked at each other before I leaned over the table to give him a kiss. He looked so good in the blue jeans I bought him. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“I’ll get it.”

Elio opened the door and let my mom in. She hugged him and smiled at me from across his shoulder.

“Honey we gotta get some meat on your bones.”

He nodded and smiled. I knew that comment made him uncomfortable but it was my mom and I decided not to pick a fight. 

“Yah.”

He giggled nervously then awkwardly moved his hand through his still damp hair. 

“Here are both of your presents.”

She took out two small boxes from her purse and gave them to Elio and me. 

“Thank you.”

“Yah thanks mom.”

“Well open them first.”

We both undid the wrapping and moved the little lid to the side. In the small blue box was a pendant that read...

Elio Perlman property of Oliver West  
1954- 7817152

I could see Elio’s hand shaking so I closed my fingers around his vibrating flesh.

“It’s if you ever get stopped on the street you don’t need to show papers.”

I understood my mom’s intentions but the reminder of the system made me sick.

“Thanks mom.”

Elio still seemed frozen, staring.

“Thank you. I’m sorry I need to go to the bathroom.”

Elio departed quickly then shut the door.

“Is he ok?”

“I don’t know mom.”

“Why do you have that tone.”

“I don’t know. Maybe because you bought us property necklaces. What’s the difference between this and the pieces of cloth our family had to wear around their arms in Germany.”

“This is not the same thing and you know it.”

“It is. It’s the exact same thing. Elio has no freedom. Why would you remind him or me of that fact.”

“That’s not... it was supposed to be a reminder of your love.”

“I understand your intentions but it didn’t translate. One second, I have to check on him.”

She nodded and went to open the wine she brought. Great. Now she’ll be drunk. My buzz quickly fizzled out because of all the commotion. I knocked on the bathroom door.

“It’s me.”

Elio unlocked it and I pushed through. He was kneeling next to the toilet with his head resting on the lid. He looked completely out of it. I sat next to him and took his head in my hands. 

“I’m sorry, Elio.”

“It’s ok. It’s true isn’t it?”

“What?”

He gagged and threw up again before his body went into a spasm. He talked through the full body shivers and held on to his own hands until his knuckles turned white. 

“I’m your property. You own me. These are facts.”

“You know it’s safer... I don’t agree.”

“I know. I know.”

He put his hand out to stop the conversation then dry heaved in the toilet.

“I shouldn’t have smoked after that pill.”

“What was it?”

“Ativan.”

I took some toilet paper and wiped his lips and chin. 

“I don’t think it’s that. I think you saw those necklaces and had a panic attack.”

“It just reminded me of the chains... it’s just a smaller one.”

I understood him completely and sent him enormous empathy through the pair bond. I felt my skin tingle when he returned it then he fell into my arms. 

“Let’s get you in bed.”

I tucked him in and put the jug of water next to him. 

“Do you want the heating pad.”

“Yes.”

I shut the window and plugged in the heating pad. I placed it underneath his stomach then kissed his forehead. 

“Can I have my blanket?”

I heard my front door shut and wondered if my mom left.

“Yah, one second.”

I hurried to the kitchen and found her standing with a blue and purple knit blanket in her hands.

“I left this in the car. I umm... made this for Elio. I know he likes your green and yellow one so I thought this could be his.”

She sniffled and fidgeted while she looked down. I took it from her and hugged her to me.

“It was just a misunderstanding. Thank you for everything.”

“My plane leaves in two hours and I have to get to LAX. Tell Elio I love him, I just want you to be happy.”

I nodded and thanked her again before offering her dinner. She refused and said she needed to go or she’d be late. I walked her out and promised to bring Elio to Texas. I knew I’d regret that later. I put the soup and noodles I made into two bowls for us to eat in bed then put the blanket over my shoulder. When I walked in the room Elio was sitting up. 

“Here, your favorite.”

He smiled and took the soup.

“What’s that?”

I placed the blanket over him before sitting next to him.

“My mom made it for you.”

“That’s so sweet. I love it, even more than yours. I hope she didn’t leave cause of me.”

“No, she had to catch her plane. But I did accidentally promise I’d take you to Texas.”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes and no. It has nothing to do with you. It’s just the people there.”

“Why be with someone who can’t meet your family?”

I swallowed harshly then whispered through our own silent language.

“You are my family.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, warning warning warning for graphic content and violence. Sorry sorry but it’s imperative for the story. Love you all and don’t cry too much. Again, sorry!

“Oliver?”

“Mhm?”

“I want you to know you have made me feel better. I mean I do feel... stronger. It just... takes time I think.”

“Of course it does. You take all the time you need. Growing and healing never really ends.”

He nodded and somehow I knew he smiled even in the dark.

“I really want to meet the rest of your family.”

“No you don’t. My dad’s a redneck and my sister is... well my sister.”

“Still... I want to, whenever you want.”

I kissed his cheek and started to scratch his hairless arms. I heard loud steps pound through the floor. Elio looked around for the root of the noise. I suddenly felt the building vibrate and heard a loud pounding on the door. Elio and I both jolted upright quickly. What time was it? I switched the light on. 

“Police! Open the fuck up!”

Elio looked at me in terror and put his head in his hands. I rushed toward the door and opened it. As soon as I swung it open two men pushed me to the ground and handcuffed me. I heard Elio scream.

“Stop! Get the fuck off me!”

I thrashed and they struggled to keep me down. They managed after a few minutes of struggling because there were four of them. Fuck. This was so bad. Think. Think fast.

“Oh look at this.”

I saw one of the men walk towards Elio from my position on the floor. I was face down with a boot on my neck but I still strained to see. 

“Don’t fucking touch him!”

Elio was frozen in place silently crying. He immediately seemed to be in a different world. He seemed to catch on to the officer’s game immediately. 

“You sure you’re a boy... you’re too pretty. Maybe we should check.”

They all started to laugh as I screeched from underneath the chains. 

“Why are you all doing this?!”

One of the cops pulled me up by my jaw and held me close. 

“You fuck with one of us you fuck with all of us.”

Of course the guy I punched was a cop. I ran through the options and started to plead. I can’t let them touch Elio. I’ll do anything.

“You guys want money? What do you want?”

“Oh I’ll tell you what we want.”

Two officers restrained me while the other two went to Elio and crowded him. He bowed his head and shook violently. 

“We heard this little omega is very talented. You beat up Chris so we’re gonna fuck your property. I’m sure you won’t mind.”

Elio let out an audible whimper and wouldn’t look at me. I couldn’t help it, I started to cry and plead.

“Please... please... I’ll do anything.”

“You’ll do anything?”

“Yes!”

The two that were by Elio whispered for a bit then looked back at me. 

“Your offer has been declined but feel free to watch.”

“No!”

They both started to undo their belts while Elio sank to his knees. Why wasn’t he running? Why wasn’t he fighting? I could feel his own heart beat in my chest. “I love you.” I continued to sob and told him through the pair bond that I loved him too. Once they started shoving his head down on both of them I couldn’t watch. The sound of him gagging filled the air. I felt so sick. I vomited all over the carpet and continued to cry and thrash. They were both too strong but I wouldn’t stop fighting. One of the men was holding his head down on his dick and wouldn’t let him go. 

“He can’t breath!”

My voice didn’t sound like my own. I didn’t know who I was anymore. Who am I to let this happen? This is because of me. Suddenly I saw them take Elio’s sweats off and push him on the ground.

“Ass up, bitch!”

Elio buried his head in his elbow and obeyed without protest. Wake up. Just wake up. This must be a nightmare. After a few minutes of them savagely attacking him he started to verbally cry out in pain. I tried again with all my strength to break free but I just ended flopping like a fish.

“You can handle pain. Can’t you boy? Look at these scars...”

They both laughed then started to choke him. 

“Stop! I’ll do anything! Please...”

Suddenly I felt the weight lift off me and I didn’t question it for a second. I ripped the cuffs off my hands and didn’t pay any mind to the slice of flesh it brought with it. All I saw was red. I was crying and screaming and destroying everything in my path. I looked down at my bloody knuckles and the beat up bodies on the floor. More cops were in the apartment but they seemed to be decent. They cuffed everyone and went straight to me. Where was Elio? 

“Sir? Sir? Can you hear me?”

I rushed to the bedroom and didn’t see him. I burst through the bathroom and found him curled up, sobbing in the tub. Cops opened the door and began to speak.

“We can help you.”

“No. Just wait out there. Give us a minute.”

My tone was bitingly fierce and almost animalistic. I felt rabid. I had never been so angry in my entire life.

“Sir, we need you to come to the station.”

“You pigs have done enough! Give me a god damn second and get the fuck out of my sight!”

Elio shook and actually urinated at my raise of voice. I felt my heart ache and shatter. I looked down at my fallen angel and all my rage evaporated. My veins stopped bulging, my temples stopped thumping, my hands unclenched. He was still in the fetal position.

“Can I be alone please?”

I felt like I got punched in the gut and my intestines were twisted. 

“Baby...”

I went to touch him and he flinched away.

“It’s me.”

For the first time in this horrible encounter he looked at me. Agony. Pain. Fear. Paralyzing fear. Pain. Guilt. Shame. Hate. Guilt. Elio couldn’t control the signals that were entering my consciousness through the pair bond. I gasped at the intensity and instinctually started to rub his scalp. I let him get used to my hand until he was leaning into it for comfort. I then ran it down his cheek, neck, then shoulder. Once I got two hands behind his back I helped him sit up. We didn’t talk. We barely breathed. I helped him stand and turned the shower on. Once the water started to wash away the evidence he clung to me desperately. After I knew he was okay with physical contact I soaped his entire body and cuddled him close. We both cried and shook. I thought I heard him say “I’m sorry,” but I couldn’t have. What could he possibly be sorry for? I turned the shower off and dried him as gently as I could. I put him in the softest pajamas I had that were also long sleeves and pants so he was covered. I carried him to bed and tucked him in.

“I’ll be right back.”

I put my no bullshit face back on as I marched outside. Three cops were left in the apartment. They were all new and seemed to be of a higher ranking. 

“You’re going to need to come with us to report everything for the record. You can also press charges.”

I tried to settle my anger cause I knew that these were good people who had nothing to do with the incident that just occurred.

“I have to take care of him and maybe take him to the hospital. I’ll come tomorrow.”

They handed me some paper work and explained they’d all be outside the front door to guard. I nodded and cut the conversation short.

“Where were you all an hour ago?”

They apologized and excused themselves. When I went back into the room Elio was staring straight ahead. I sat next to him and he jumped. It was as if all the progress we had made disappeared. He started to cry then broke down into mumbled speech. 

“So... Sorry... Oliver... I... don’t know what to do...”

“People are guarding the room. We’re going to move.”

I couldn’t help still having a tone of anger and I knew it wasn’t helping Elio. I took a deep breath and tried to see if he’d let me hold him. To my surprise he did. He turned around shortly after and hugged me.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Elio. I’m sorry you had to go through... It’s all my fault. shit. I’m so sorry.”

We both started to cry until all I could feel was our shared agony and love for each other.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... again sorry about the last chapter but I updated promptly so you all wouldn’t have to wait! Hope you’re all still on board with this story and Elio/Oliver’s journey. Love you all!

Elio had ended up falling asleep but I couldn’t. I just kept breathing raggedly through my nose while I thought about everything. We had the death penalty in California. I thought about lawyers and strategy and what I needed to do to watch them all die. I called Anna and she was on her way because I needed to get to the police station. I couldn’t stay at home. I heard her knock and Elio leaped up and started instantly shaking.

“It’s Anna. You’re ok. You’re ok.”

He held on to me and wouldn’t let me go. I felt little moons form on my neck from his nails but I didn’t pull away. I just lifted him so his legs were as wrapped around me as his arms. I opened the door and Anna came in silently. Elio was fully clothed so she couldn’t see the bruises. 

“Oliver... do you know he’s bleeding?”

Around his butt and thighs I saw a crimson liquid dripping down his pajamas. 

“No... can you?”

“Yah I’ll drive. Let me get a towel for him.”

Anna grabbed his blanket, towel, and a water bottle. 

“Elio do you want a bag? Do you feel like you might throw up?”

He shook his head no on my shoulder. He whispered to me through the pair bond “I’m scared.” I spoke audibly.

“We’re going to take care of you. Everything is going to be ok.”

He nodded again then held on to me even tighter. I was already anticipating how the doctors would remove him from me cause I knew he wouldn’t go willingly. We got in Anna’s car and I noticed it was day time. I had shut all my blinds so I had no idea I had brooded and Elio slept for that long. Anna opened the door for us then a nurse I had never seen before rushed over. Both waiting rooms were empty, good. 

“I’m Karen... follow me.”

She was an alpha and I was nervous Elio wouldn’t respond well to her. She smelled very strong and seemed authoritative. He needed Margot or Sandra. He required a soft omega touch and a soothing voice. I noticed Anna had stayed in the waiting room. Once we got to a room I saw the nurses lips start to move but my ears didn’t seem to be working.

“I’m sorry what?”

“Is Dr.Fallow his usual doctor?”

“Yes.”

“He’s sick so I’m filling in.”

“You’re a doctor?”

She smiled and nodded. I didn’t think she was a nurse because she was a woman, but more so because of her age. She couldn’t be a day over 30. 

“Ok first thing we’re gonna need to get him out of your arms.”

Elio whispered and held on tighter.

Karen moved around behind me so she could talk to Elio.

“Elio... hi. I’m Karen. I’m going to help you so you’re not in so much pain. Do you mind letting go of Oliver. He’ll be here the entire time. He can stay, ok?”

Elio reluctantly let go of my neck then released his legs. I placed him on the hospital bed and started to take off his shirt and pants until he was only in his blood soaked underwear.

“You showered him. Didn’t you?”

“Yes why?”

“We can’t do a rape kit if he showered. It’s ok.”

I sighed and took Elio’s hand in mine. She took his underwear off and he instantly started to shake. She grabbed a shot and spoke to him gently. 

“This is just so you relax and feel better. It’s going in your upper arm, right here. Ok?”

Elio nodded then closed his eyes. Once all the medication went in he exhaled. She brought two kinds of liquids and white pads over. She started to clean him which took over 30 minutes. He just kept bleeding.

“With the surgery he had not that long ago and the events this is normal. Don’t worry, he’s almost done.”

Elio’s jaw was clenched shut and his eyes were watering fiercely. I put my forehead to his and continued to soothe him.

“You’re doing so good. You’re almost done.”

She stood up, took her gloves off, and put on a new pair. 

“He tore some interior stitches but they were about ready to come out anyway. Most of the blood is coming from around where he knots. Did they knot him?”

“No but we did for about six hours that day.”

“That makes sense. Let’s look at the rest of you.”

She examined the bruises on his neck and hips and told him he’d be sore but it was nothing to worry about. She gave him another shot then drew blood to check for STDs. Someone knocked on the door and Elio quickly became agitated. I realized quickly people knocking on doors was now a trigger for Elio. 

“You’re ok. You’re safe. We’re in the hospital.”

Karen opened the door and Taylor was standing there; shocked. He rushed to both of us and went on the other side of Elio. Elio gave him his hand and Taylor rolled the flesh around in his palm. 

“If you both need anything...”

“Thank you.”

Karen continued to explain that Elio could stay the day or we could go home. 

“How is Grayson? Can he come home?”

“Not yet, he’s still healing.”

Elio squeaked.

“Can I see Phoebe?”

I brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his temple. Karen spoke first.

“You’re really sedated Elio. It’s not safe.”

He started to cry and Taylor instantly tried to console him. He told him about the house we’d all live in. That he’d get to hold Phoebe whenever he wanted and could feed her. Elio smiled. I hadn’t seen him smile in what felt like years. 

“Taylor can you actually stay with him. Anna will explain what happened but I have to go to the police station.”

Taylor agreed and I gave him all of Elio’s supplies. The moment he fell asleep I excused myself. Anna took my place in the room and gave me a hug. 

“This is not your fault.”

That made me cry. I hugged her to me and thanked her. Yes it was. It was all my fault. Once I was alone in Anna’s car I cried and cried. My head was pounding and I couldn’t seem to get focused. Once I was there I was scared to go in. I pushed through my trepidation and hardened myself to the possibilities. I saw one of the officers that was earlier guarding the room. I just now realized that when we left no officers were there. Did they just leave after they told us they would stay? 

“Hello, can I help you?”

I told the cop at the desk everything and they ushered me to a room with two detectives and a lawyer. I had never seen a lawyer get somewhere that fast but I guess he wanted the case.

“Hi I’m Lawrence Ronan. I’m willing to take on your case for free because I think we have a strong chance of winning and potentially really changing the legal system.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I’m sure, as you know, omegas equal rights are light years away from everyone else’s but we’re trying to change that.”

“We?”

“My firm. We only accept cases that can potentially prolong omega freedoms and rights.”

I nodded.

The detectives took my story for the record then explained everyone had been fired and are in custody including “Chris” or the man that raped Elio years back. I took a minor sigh of relief. 

“I expect this to be a big case but I’m sure you don’t want the media coverage. I’m going to try my best to keep you both out of the spotlight but what I tend to do will be big.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Well the laws in place explain ownership must take place because of an omegas low IQ, natural submission, and economic gain. They have multiple excuses engrained in the government to keep people enslaved. I looked at Elio’s file and I think he’s the perfect example of a young omega male in America. I want people to know his story and to make a change. There are some big bills getting voted on this year which is great but I intend to take this case to the Supreme Court.”

“What’s your plan or platform?”

“Omega “enslavement” was already deemed unconstitutional 5 years back but I want to abolish the “ownership” article.”

“Let’s do it.”

I had a new drive and purpose, to make not only Elio’s life better, but generations to come. This was important and I desperately wanted to win.

“It’s going to be a tough journey but I really want to work with both of you and change the way people view omegas in this country.”

I shook his hand and thanked him. He apologized for Elio’s ordeal then asked when I would be comfortable with them meeting.

“He needs a few weeks.”

“Understandable. He’s first priority take all the time you need. Here’s all the paperwork which really details what our organization has done and what I plan to do for this trial.”

I skimmed it quickly then signed everything he gave me. He explained to me this would be his primary case and sole focus. Once we were finished I wrote his numbers down and took all the files of paperwork. I decided not to pick a fight with the people that said they would guard our room. I needed to stop getting in fights. My knuckles were destroyed and so was my conscious. I got in the car and tried to focus on the future instead of the past. I drove toward the hospital and felt rejuvenated. This was the change I so desperately craved. I needed to make a difference for Elio, not just personally but legally. For everyone. For Grayson, Sandra, Margot, and Anna’s sister. For all the boys that were still being abused. I felt hopeful and strong. The hospital was buzzing with commotion in the time I had been gone. I cut through the crowd and went straight to his room. He was sleeping with Taylor and Anna holding both his hands. I smiled at them all and went to Elio’s forehead. His eyelids fluttered awake and he gazed at me.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. You?”

“Me too.”

In that moment, in the hospital, with my friends and lover, I relaxed and let gratitude ebb through me. Elio sighed and took my lead. 

“I’m happier than I’ve ever been... with all of you. I never had anyone before...”

I placed Elio’s blanket further on his shoulders and thought of my mom. I needed to call her, not now, but soon. I don’t know if it was the drugs or my transfer of positive emotions to Elio but he couldn’t stop smiling. His aura was infectious and soon we were all joking and laughing. This was love. This was family. I was ready to do everything I could to protect that. To protect Elio, or I’d die trying.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my favorite people! I will reply to all comments on these last two crazy chapters tomorrow. I wanted to post this so you all have a chapter no matter how late I sleep in. Enjoy♥️ 
> 
> P.S. Would you guys want any chapters from Elio’s perspective in this story. Feedback is so appreciated! Thanks♥️

I took Elio home that night because Karen said he was fine to go. I trusted her opinion and I was relieved that we got to be together in our own bed. Something interesting was starting to happen to the pair bond. I noticed Elio’s heart rate slow when I was around him and speed up as I left. He also slept like a baby when I held him but tossed and turned all night if we weren’t touching. Because of all these factors I was happy to be able to care and tend to him if his injuries weren’t too severe. I barely got through the door when he asked if we could talk. I put his belongings in our room as he sat on the couch. He winced when he was fully seated which made my heart constrict.

“I want you to know that what happened wasn’t your fault but maybe you understand now the type of people that think they can touch me and hurt me. I’m not saying this to make you feel bad I’m just being honest. And you know what’s sad? I’m not really that shaken up. That used to happen to me everyday. I wouldn’t say I’m used to it but it doesn’t sting my soul the way it used to. I can tell you’re not doing well and are writhing in guilt. You don’t need to be, I’m ok.”

I processed everything he said then spoke as I leaned on the counter.

“I know you’re strong and you’re trying to get through all this but you peed yourself when I raised my voice less than 24 hours ago...”

“Thanks for reminding me I know.”

He seemed irritated and for some reason I felt that he was upset with me subconsciously. 

“I never said I was ok, I’m talking about you. I’m worried about you. Alphas hormones and emotions are different. I don’t want you punching a hole in the wall or killing someone that taunts me on the street. I want to be with you forever... I don’t want anyone to have an excuse to take me away from you... that’s all.”

I moved to the couch and hugged him to me. I understood completely. 

“I also don’t want to take up your entire life. I don’t want you to be so preoccupied with me that you forget to work and see your friends and family.”

“I know.”

I thought to myself, “But you don’t have anyone.” I noticed Elio begin to cry and once he started his chin shriveled up and he started to hiccup at the intensity. I rubbed his back. 

“I know I don’t have anyone... but you do. I want your life to expand not shrink because of me.”

It took him awhile to say all that through his tears. This poor person. I didn’t pity him because I understood his pereservantce but to not have parents... did he have any friends before?

“Elio was there anyone from before you were taken or that you’ve met that you’d like to reconnect with?”

He started chewing on his nails nervously then looked down in thought and sniffled.

“I’d like to see Ryan... I don’t even know if that’s her name anymore.”

“Well Ryan can be a girls name. She might have kept it.”

“Maybe...”

“You said she was an omega.”

“Yes but if you go to look through the omega records look under male because they don’t switch it if someone transitions.”

I nodded and told him I’d do that for him. Someone knocked on the door and Elio jumped so quickly I jumped. He apologized with his eyes immediately and I responded by kissing the back of his hand. I opened the door to find my neighbors from across the way. 

“Hey Lori, Steve.”

“We heard a lot of commotion last night and we were gonna call the cops but we saw the cop cars already outside so we thought it was ok...”

Steve interjected.

“We just came to make sure you were ok.”

The both looked at my bandaged knuckles and wrist. 

“Yes, it all got worked out.”

The phone started to ring and I heard Elio gasp loudly from the couch at the sound. They both heard the noise and looked through the door. They both immediately noticed Elio on the couch. 

“Oliver... is that a male omega?”

I didn’t know these people well but I was starting to boil past the point of being nice. I could tell their tone was judgmental and demeaning. They also seemed to be judging me for engaging in such a salacious act. 

“He’s not a zoo animal. Thank you for your concern but I’ll have to be going now. Bye-bye.”

I picked up the phone after I locked the door.

“Hello. Yes. Yes. I can meet... Thursday at 4. Yes. Well there’s been a lot of back and forth but I can guarantee it’s a good piece. Oh, for sure. 1621. I know, they’re not really going to budge though. Yes, I know. Well great, I’ll see you then. Great to hear from you. Yep! Have a great day.”

I hung up the phone and saw Elio smiling at me. He does this adorable thing with his face where he smiles and frowns at the same time. It honestly makes me melt. I ran my hand through his hair while I was still standing. 

“I didn’t think your hair was this curly. When I met you it was much shorter.”

“I know my hair grows fast.”

There was a comfortable pause between us while we just coexisted in our home together. 

“Oliver? Can we go to a museum?”

“Yah, come on.”

“Right now?”

“Yah. Right now. Unless of course you have more important business going on.”

He let his jaw drop and mimicked me in a intentionally stupid sounding impression. I laughed immediately and helped him up.

“Ok. Ok. But you know how you feel. Do you really feel like you want to go to a museum? Right now?”

“Yes.”

“But Elio...”

“Yes Oliver I know. I’m used to the pain. I know that’s hard for you to hear but it’s the truth. Let’s go.”

He went towards my room and started to changed into some nicer clothes. I watched him button up a white shirt while I changed my shirt and shoes. He put gel in his hair, brushed his teeth, and looked at the pair of black boots I got him.

“I can’t really bend over. Can you...”

“Yah give me your foot.”

I kneeled on one leg and Elio’s skin flushed instantly. I knew he was thinking about marriage. I kissed both feet before putting them in socks then the boots. I stared at him humorlessly as I was in this position.

“Elio Perlman...”

His eyes widened and he started to chew the inside of his cheek. I leaned in and he followed my lead instantly. I smiled widely and whispered in his mouth. 

“Will you...”

He took a harsh breath and put his hand on my shoulders.

“Go to a museum with me?”

He hit my shoulder and burst into laughter. I hugged him to me while he tried to tickle me. 

“One day...”

The mood changed drastically after those two words. Elio stood on his tip toes to kiss me as I took his neck in my hands. I placed my hands on his waist and pulled him into me gently. He detached his lips from mine organically then leaned his head on my chest. I supported his light weight and took his right hand in mine. He put his left hand on my shoulder as I looped mine around his waist. He didn’t lift his head. He let it rest on my shoulder as I inhaled the scent from his hair. He smelled... different. Was it the men, the gel, is he...

“How would you know if you’re pregnant?”

Elio jerked his neck up and shook his head in annoyance. 

“Why?”

“You smell different.”

“Well... yah that happens when...”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

He grabbed his jacket and started for the door.

“It’s ok, let’s just go.”

“No. Now you’re mad.”

“I’m not mad. I’m frustrated.”

“I’m sorry I frustrate you.”

I pulled my hair and tried not to raise my voice at him or indicate that I was upset at all. It was getting difficult for me to hide my negative emotions around him.

“You don’t. The situation does. I’m exhausted and I know you are to. But in all this pain... and all this trauma... when we get a moment to just... be, without guilt, or shame...”

“I know...”

“I’m not finished!”

For the first time since we had met he yelled. When he got mad at me when we picked up Taylor he was mad but not like this. He was mad, sad, exhausted... I knew I just had to let him vent. 

“When those moments happen and we’re both on the same page... try not to bring up that I might be pregnant, or that I smell like the people that raped-“

“That’s not what I said.”

“You implied it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Elio seemed to calm down pretty quickly.

“I love you. Ok? But you worry about me too much and it’s suffocating at times.”

There was a pause because I had no words. Now I was hurt.

“Sorry. I guess I’m just overwhelmed by the pair bond. The fact that you can smell that someone else was inside of me... I just feel...”

“Chained?”

“No. Vulnerable.”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“It is when you hadn’t been shown an ounce of love in six years. I’m just trying to tell you... in a very fucked up way... that I want to try to not have everything be so dramatic.”

“Dramatic? Elio do you hear yourself?”

“I lived it! Why do we need to brood over the past!”

I understood his current mindset but it was not matching up with mine.

“I think we’re both exhausted and emotionally raw... let’s go look at some art and finish this conversation later if you still want to talk.”

He nodded then opened the door for me as if to say “your move.” I was worried the mood would now be off and that Elio would hold his grudge for the rest of the night. I passed through the door then took his hand in mine. I smiled when he squeezed in lovingly.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! I start school today so chapters might be spread out they might not, it just depends. We’re moving the story along and I hope you all enjoy it. I wrote mostly in real time but there will be some time jumps after this chapter. Enjoy! Also next chapter will be from Elio’s POV. Love you all!

I decided to take him to the Griffith Observatory because I knew I could get into the exhibits. I was so excited to finally take him somewhere exciting. I had become so fearful of society that we hadn’t really gone out of the house very much in the two months we’d lived together. Come to think of it, the only time we left the house was for doctors appointments and food. He squeezed my hand in excitement as we pulled up to the security guard. I showed him all my special and VIP badges and he valeted our car. I asked for a wheelchair because I knew Elio was in pain even though he wanted to appear fine, to prove a point. He brought the chair over to the entrance of the building. Elio looked at me in disapproval. He then seemed to actually register that it was a good idea only moments later. He sat down without protest. I put two badges on in case we hit more security and wheeled him to all my favorite places. He just kept saying “wow,” and “oh my gosh.” By the time we finished I felt like something was wrong with Elio. I locked the chair and turned to look at him. He was so pale. Something seemed wrong. I kneeled down.

“Do you want to go to the hospital?”

“No.”

“Want to go home?”

“No.”

He was looking down at his wobbly knees and sucked in a harsh breath.

“Then where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know.”

I could see his hands start to shake and he looked like there was a shooting pain of some sort working its way through his body. 

“I’m so sorry you have to deal with me... I’m so worthless.”

I took his head in my hands and talked to him as honestly as I could.

“You are not worthless. You’re smart, and funny, and... charming. Not to mention, you’re easily the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I truthfully love everything about you. That’s what I deal with Elio.”

Elio smiled then grabbed on to my wrist as a shooting pain erupted from deep inside himself. I left the chair there and decided to carry him out. I assumed the pains were coming from him sitting. He needed to have no pressure there. I hoisted him into my arms and cradled his body. He put his head on my shoulder and relaxed.

“Thank you.”

I smiled thinking about just how many times Elio had thanked me. 

We got to the valet and they brought our car quickly when they saw Elio in my arms. The drive home was uneventful and quiet. Once we were home I realized Elio was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and... young. I felt guilty being with him for the first time. My mom was right he does look 16. But his maturity and soul make up for his 19 years of experience. I brushed his soft curls out of his eyes. He stirred awake and smiled at me. I went to pick him up and he leaned away.

“I can walk.”

I gave him my hand to help him out. It took us twice as long to get to our apartment but I didn’t mind. Once we were inside Elio looked around the living room and relived the experience.

“Oliver... I feel like I might pass out.”

I instantly took him in my arms and laid him on our bed. I took his boots, pants, then shirt off until he was only in his underwear. I put an iced towel on his chest and held his hand as he breathed through the panic. I hadn’t gotten to look at him in the light since the incident. He had handprints around his neck and hips. It didn’t seem that he had bruises anywhere else. He shifted on his side and hugged me to him tightly. It felt like he was trying to anchor himself to me so he wouldn’t float away. I knew he was terrified of his own mind and how anxious he really was being here. 

“Elio do you want to go to a hotel. Would that make you feel better?”

“I don’t want you to have to do that.”

He grasped my back and started to shift back and forth. He was practically leaping out of his skin. 

“I’m gonna pack a bag.”

I packed two suitcases full of clothes. It was enough for at least a week. 

“You don’t have to...”

“I want to.”

I left Elio upstairs and loaded the luggages in the car. Once I was outside I noticed two cops walking toward me. I flexed my entire body and prepared for a physical altercation. 

“We heard you have a male omega upstairs from a source. Do you have his papers?”

I nodded and handed them Elio’s papers that I always kept in my pocket. They looked at them then handed them back. 

“Sir, are you aware that this is a fake?”

“What?”

“These aren’t real papers. They’re counterfeit. We’re going to have to seize him.”

I spoke so fast I nearly passed out.

“You can’t he was raped by two law enforcement officers yesterday. He’ll panic terribly if you go up there. Please, just let us be.”

They looked at each other in contemplation. 

“I’m sorry sir, but you’re going to have to follow us to the station.”

“He’s sick and in a lot of pain. Why can’t I just go to the DMV and figure it out tomorrow? Is he really a threat to society?”

“It’s just the law.”

“Have you ever thought that the law might not be what’s right? Ever think about that?”

One of the officers got visibly agitated then motioned for his partner to go upstairs.

“No! Please... don’t do this to him...”

“You’re beginning to agitate both of us and the situation. The law is the law and we have been shown no credible evidence that those events occurred.”

He was now going upstairs too. I followed them and pushed past to cover the door.

“If you don’t cooperate we’re going to have to use force.”

“Just let me get him. If you touch him he’ll freak.”

One of the officers seemed to be much more reluctant to the entire situation than the other. The one that was second guessing it also seemed to be in lower command.

“That’s fine but we’re coming in.”

The officers followed me right into the room. Elio made eye contact with them and let out a shriek. He curled up in a ball and began to shake. I took the covers off of his mostly naked body. I could tell both officers looked over his body at how battered he was. I could tell the kinder one literally teared up after I rolled him on his back. I was used to his indents and scars but I knew it was shocking. 

“Don’t let them take me... please.”

I sat him up and kneeled with his face in my hands. He turned his cheek into my palm for comfort and whimpered.

“I’m going to be with you the entire time.”

“Actually we’re going to have to cuff him. What you’ve both been doing is illegal.”

I stood up and shielded Elio with my body.

“You really want to cuff him? Are you fucking kidding me. Because of papers?”

“Do it, Lyons.”

The other officer walked behind me toward Elio and stared at him for a long time. Elio wouldn’t look up from the ground.

“Lieutenant he seems really sick. Maybe we can come back tomorrow or check for papers in a few days.”

“I’m sick of this shit come here boy.”

The officer went to grab Elio and he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I could hear him hyperventilating from the other side. 

“Get fucking control of your pet.”

I was trying to control myself. I couldn’t react. I knew the results that would get me. The other officer put his ear to the door.

“He’s hyperventilating. Sir we should leave... he’s petrified.”

“Fine! We’ll be back tomorrow night and you better have papers.”

I nodded. I mouthed thank you to the only officer that seemed to have a soul that I met in the last 24 hours. Once they were gone I knocked on the bathroom door.

“They’re gone. Baby, you gotta let me in.”

I heard him click the lock and I opened it quickly. He was curled up on the floor, gasping for air. I put him in my arms and cradled him as I walked to the phone. I sat in a chair with him still snuggled up next to me.

“Yes... is this Lawrence. Yes, hi. Sorry I’m calling so late but more police just showed up at my house saying Elio’s papers were counterfeit. I have until tomorrow but I don’t know... great. Yes. Yes. We’ll be right there.”

I hung up and looked down at him.

“Do you want an Ativan?”

“Yes.”

I gave him one with water and scratched his scalp. 

“Wanna get out of here?”

He nodded and exhaled for the first time in minutes. He seemed to be returning to a better color. Our luggage’s were already in the car so I just grabbed his pills and blanket. I snuggled him in the car and we were off. I didn’t want him to ever have to go back to that home. We’d move from a hotel straight into a new house. He reached for my hand and I gladly gave it to him. I knew Lawrence’s firm was about 30 minutes away. He said he was working late and for us to stop by. 

“Is he nice?”

I knew what Elio was really asking. It broke my heart that he inherently feared every new man he met. 

“Yes, he’s very nice.”

I put classical music on and Elio began to smile as the drugs started working.

“I miss playing... so much.”

“The piano.”

“Yes... and the guitar.”

I squeezed his hand lightly.

“I’ll make sure you have both at our new house.”

He sent me gratitude through our joined hands. I pulled up to the “reserved for clients,” spot. 

“Will you please let me carry you?”

“Yes.”

I brought him into my arms with the blanket all around him. Lawrence saw us approaching from the glass window and opened the door for us. 

“You guys can sit right here.”

He stuck his hand toward a couch. I sat and Elio stayed in my lap with his head on my chest. He placed my hand on his back. I laughed at the movement then started to rub his back in circles like I knew he was suggesting. The blanket had fallen and Lawrence stared at the new handprints amongst other scars.

“Did the hospital take photos of the abuse?”

“Yes.”

“Good. So I went into the omega data base and those papers might not be legitimate but because you’ve signed his hospital forms you’re in the data base as his owner. All you have to do is give these papers to the DMV and they’ll print you both new IDs or papers with ink stamps.”

“Great. Thank you.”

“Are you both going to a hotel? You guys look drained.”

Elio had already comfortably fallen asleep on my chest.

“Yah... he’s been pretty anxious at the house and now with these cops...”

“Yes for sure. Well there’s two rooms with beds and bathrooms here if you want to stay. A lot of omegas we work with don’t have living situations so they stay here until we can find them permeant housing.”

“That’s great. I think we may go to a hotel because I don’t know how long we’ll be.”

“Ok, just know it’s always here.”

“Thank you, Lawrence. I really appreciate it.”

Elio shifted his head and reached for my hand to hold. I gave it to him while I continued rubbing his back with the other. His body seemed extremely tense. 

“How is he feeling?”

“Ok... I don’t think he’s honest with me all the time.”

Elio squeaked from below me.

“When am I not honest?”

“You said you were fine before the museum and you weren’t.”

He frowned and buried his face back in my chest. I kissed his forehead in apology and smiled at Lawrence.

“Next week is when things will really get started. I’ll call you tomorrow to make sure the papers are sorted out.”

I shook his hand before bringing Elio back to the car. I knew it was around 1 am but I knew a hotel that was open close by. We checked in and I started to wash Elio with a damp rag. He was fast asleep. I finally started to cry. I couldn’t hold in my exhaustion and fear any longer. He fluttered his eyelashes open and looked at me with great empathy.

“Don’t cry... baby.”

I smiled at him using his own nickname for me. He sat up and ghosted his fingers over my tears. We didn’t say anything, he just held me as we both passed out in this large hotel bed. 

His body felt so warm and tender. He kept making the most gorgeous whimpers as I rocked against his dripping hole.

“Please...”

His desperation was endearing and made me want to take care of him. There’s no need to beg my darling. I’ll give you anything. Anything you want. We just rocked against each other until my cock naturally slid into his red throbbing entrance. He pressed his back against my chest and let me kiss his neck. The pheromones were clouding my nostrils and making it hard to not breed him roughly. I needed show him just how much I loved him. I thrust into him brutally slow and let him fuck himself on my cock. He knew what he needed and how. He had been through so much. I just wanted him to feel comfortable. The pair bond expressed that he was. His heart rate was slow, his pulse was thumping calmly, and his ass was constricting around me lovingly. 

“Oliver...”

I opened my eyes to realize it wasn’t a dream. We were both awake and I was buried in his body.

“Elio... did you have?”

He nodded.

“We were having the same dream. You can keep going.”

I did. Somehow this relaxed us both. We made love for hours in the same position. Slowly and sensually. I knew he was sore but he seemed to be loving the connection emotionally. I came without moving and so did Elio. We sat in our bodily fluids and scented each other. This made sense. Us together, natural. 

“I love you, Elio.”

He pressed my hip so our knot was deeper inside him.

“Love... you...”

That was all I heard until we both slipped off into another dream or potentially reality.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Ok, Sorry I lied but I really needed this chapter to be from Oliver’s POV. I also was thinking about having a part 2 of this story and having that in Elio’s POV instead of randomly throwing a chapter in in this. I don’t know though, we’ll see. Here’s a two week time jump. Enjoy!

Two weeks had gone by slow and quick all the same. I bought a 5 bedroom 4 bathroom house. It was in Malibu and pretty much ate up my savings account. But it was worth it. The look on Elio’s face when I brought him here for the first time was priceless. That was a week ago. Now he was sleeping almost 24 hours a day. I was worried about him. He would come out to feed and play with Phoebe but that was it. Grayson and Taylor were doing great. Taylor worked 12 hours a day in construction but I’d be lying if I said the financial help wasn’t convenient. Sometimes I’d come home to find Grayson, Elio, and Phoebe snuggled on the couch. Grayson and Elio had become very close since he came home from the hospital. I brought it up with Grayson about how much Elio was sleeping and he told me that he’s depressed, clinically. I agreed so now I was going to take him to the omega therapy building across from the hospital. I knew the impending trial was also causing unneeded stress. He didn’t put up any protest in going.

“Just take whatever you want from the experience. Anything that helps.”

I looked at his body from the drivers seat.

“You also have to be honest about your eating habits.”

“I know.”

Elio still smelled different and it was actually getting more potent. I had no idea what it was and I didn’t want to ask for fear of him getting angry with me like last time. When we got there I signed all his paperwork and showed his REAL papers, that I had to wait in line over 4 hours to get. Everything seemed so sterile and the place wasn’t very comforting. It seemed more clinical then therapeutic. 

“So do you guys administer medication or just therapy.”

The older woman at the desk put her glasses on the bridge of her nose and spoke hoarsely.

“Yes. We have psychiatrists that prescribe medication but also therapy and support groups. Elio we would like to start you with a therapy meeting. Oliver you talk to them after.”

I nodded. That sounded perfect to me. Elio seemed unconvinced.

“You can’t come in with me?”

The women seemed to notice his fear.

“Would you be more comfortable if I assigned you an all female staff?”

Elio nodded vigorously and exhaled a huge sigh of relief. We sat with our hands linked for 10 minutes before they called us in. 

“Hi, I’m Dannielle. I’ll be your therapist.”

“Oliver.”

“I’m Elio.”

“Great. Lovely to meet you both. You can follow me this way.”

We followed her down three dimly lit hallways and Elio grasped my waist in hesitation. I placed my arm around his shoulder and kissed his curls to relax him. I knew he was nervous and skeptical.

“Ok, Oliver we should talk for about 35 minutes. It’s the first day and I don’t want to to overwhelm him. I’ll call you in after.”

I tilted his chin and told him through my lips to “be brave.” He kissed me back gently then pecked me on the cheek. Time seemed to go so slow while he was in there. I was worried and nervous but also excited for him to get help.

“Oliver. You can come in.”

I followed her quickly and sat next to Elio who looked like he had been balling the entire time. He was now sniffling and shivering. I rubbed his back as Danielle started to talk. 

“First off, I think he’s in great hands with you. The pair bond seems to be very beneficial in your relationship. However, I think there are parts of it that are stunting both of your progress. I think the best plan is specialized PTSD therapy for Elio, once a week. Then Cognitive Behavioral therapy once a week. That’s for anxiety and the PTSD is more for specific traumatic events. Oliver, I also ordered a general therapist for you twice a week as well.”

I nodded. 

“He’s also going to see a dietician. That’s very important.”

“Why no medication? Should he be on something a little more regular. He’s only been prescribed the Ativan.”

Danielle looked at Elio then Elio looked at me. He took in a breath. 

“I’m pregnant.”

I didn’t speak for a second out of pure shock. He didn’t look excited or happy. He looked scared and miserable. 

“Baby, that’s great.”

He started to cry again.

“No it’s not...”

Danielle interjected.

“Elio told me about the police incident and he’s worried its not yours. It’s been causing him a lot of anxiety and depression, amongst his other symptoms.”

“How long have you known?”

“The night you said I smelled different.”

I didn’t care if we were in an office, I hugged him. 

“Elio has been starving himself in an attempt to miscarry, he understands the dangers of that now. There’s a lot of work ahead but I know we can all do it together.”

“Thank you.”

I continued holding Elio because he didn’t seem to want to let go. We met with the dietician then went to the market to pick up vitamins and food. When we got home I saw Grayson, Taylor, and Phoebe were gone and left a note that they were at dinner.

“We need to talk.”

He rubbed his nose and practically spat at me.

“I’ve been talking all day. I’m going to bed.”

“It’s 6 you can’t keep taking depression naps and not eating. He sat on the couch and started to cry again.

“I’m so tired of crying.”

I sat next to him and rubbed his knee.

“There’s so much going on. It’s ok to cry and feel depressed but you have to try.”

“I just want to give up. I don’t want a baby Oliver. I’m so sick... in my mind I just... can’t right now. And what if it’s not yours... what if I die... my baby, what if...”

“Hey, Hey. I don’t care. I’ll never leave you or the baby no matter what. Elio. I promise I will take care of you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He nodded then wiped his tears. 

“Sometimes you can’t write all the wrongs of the world.”

I knew he was referring to the fact that something did happen to him... recently. I tried to stop it and my fighting wasn’t enough.

“I do desperately hope it’s yours.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“How can you say that?”

“It’s our baby. No matter what.”

My statement seemed to bring him some comfort.

“Thank you for taking me today. I think the therapy is going to help. She said it’ll be hard without putting me on anti-depressants amongst other things they suggested because I’m pregnant.”

“What were the suggestions.”

“Anti-depressants and some tranquilizers.”

“I’ll do everything I can to make sure you progress toward a healthy and happy lifestyle.”

I lifted his baggy shirt and rubbed his soft stomach. He smiled down at me as I kissed his scarred flesh. His stomach had a large rope burn over it that I caressed as I stared at him. 

“You’ll be so beautiful when you grow... I can’t wait.”

I was so devoted to him. I wanted a child with him. The news didn’t bother me in the slightest.

“I’m sorry it’s so soon.”

“Don’t apologizes. I wish you could have healed more but we’ll make it work.”

“I’m so lucky you rescued me. I love you Oliver. I hope I survive this. 9 months is not nearly enough time with you.”

That made me cry. I couldn’t loose him. I wouldn’t. He’d survive. I’d make sure of it. We ate quickly then made love. His pupils had been blown the entire meal and I knew he needed me. I knew his favorite position was us laying down on our sides with me behind him but I wanted to see his face desperately. I laid him on his back and looked down at him. We were both crying. I couldn’t hide once we were connected. He knew I was scared too. Once we were knotted and I was laying on top of him he squeaked. 

“You’re so heavy.”

“Sorry.”

I rolled over so his body weight was on top of me instead.

“Elio, If you...”

The words were getting caught in my throat.

“If you want an abortion. I’ll take you. It’s your body. It’s your decision.”

He looked down at his stomach and rubbed it lovingly. God. He’d be such an incredible father. 

“I don’t know yet. Maybe we can go for a consultation... I just don’t know.”

“Ok.”

“Thank you.”

I scented his neck and smiled at the fact that he felt more... serene. I wanted him to know he had options. That’s what I wanted him to feel from life as much as possible in his circumstance. Choice. Free will. I loved him far too much to take that away.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here’s some shameless smut because I think we’re all pretty exhausted from the previous chapters. Sorry for the kink but hopefully you all enjoy it. Much love♥️

As I slowly came to I noticed it was morning. Elio wasn’t with me. I jumped up in alarm and ran to the nursery to check for him there. He was in a rocking chair with Phoebe. They were both asleep with Phoebe resting on Elio’s chest. I didn’t want to scare him so I stared long enough to make my heart flutter then left him. Last night I made an appointment for Elio to go to a pregnancy clinic to get checked out. He could also get information on the abortion procedure and make an appt if he wanted. What did I want? I knew in hindsight what I wanted didn’t matter. I wouldn’t let it matter. My lover had been through more than most can imagine. I just wanted him to be happy. I didn’t want him to go through the emotional and physical pain of an abortion. But I also didn’t want him to go through the pain of child birth. I also knew if he chose to have it there’s an 80% chance he won’t make it. Those odds really set my teeth on edge. I looked up to find Elio standing in the doorway with one of my Stanford shirts on. It hung all the way over his knees. 

“Hey love.”

He smiled at me then ran toward me and tackled me on the bed. He was so small his attempt didn’t do much but set me off balance. He started kissing my neck and chest quickly. I couldn’t help laughing and trying to tickle him. After a few more minutes he was panting on top of me. 

“I need to get in better shape. Well I guess I need to do a lot of things.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to teach me educational stuff. Like... I don’t know literature, science, math, anything.”

I nuzzled his nose and breathed with him as if to answer “anything for you.” He straddled my hips and slowly pulled my t-shirt to expose a pair of white panties. I nearly growled into his neck which made him laugh. I was so happy he was finally used to everything I said and did. It felt really good to know that he was never scared of me. He lifted his groin into my stomach so I took the chance to kiss his very slightly larger belly. It may not have actually grown yet but I thought it was slightly more plump.

“Is my appointment at the pregnancy center today?”

“Yes.”

“I hope they can do a paternity test this early.”

“Will that really make your decision?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

He nodded. 

“I only want to grow your child Oliver. I’m sorry that’s just how I feel.”

“Whatever you want Elio. I support you.”

As I said support I placed both my hands on his lace covered ass. 

“Fuck... you’re so soft.”

I dipped a finger over the lace and smiled at him when I realized he was dripping.

“You’re incorrigible.”

Suddenly Elio looked embarrassed.

“What does that mean?”

I brushed both sides of his mane behind his ears and whispered in his ear.

“It means someone that doesn’t want to change or fix their behavior.”

“Do you want me to fix my behavior?”

“No baby... I love how wet you are. I was more so talking about your body and its... appetites.”

He smiled and nodded in understanding.

“I never got so hot and bothered before you.”

I kissed his lips and ghosted my tongue over his. I savored how sweet and sour his insides tasted. I pulled off of his supple mouth and spoke roughly against his ear as I started to dry hump into him.

“Anything you want to try?”

Elio looked at me and shrugged.

“What do you think?”

“Well there’s a lot...”

“Can you hurt me?”

There was a strong silence in the room until I spoke.

“Baby... I.... I don’t want to hurt you. Is that really what you want?”

He grasped my shoulders for balance and started to speak hurriedly.

“ I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, talk to me.”

“I like pain. Not when it’s... you know excruciating. It needs to be a choice but if you could just choke me a little or maybe spank me...”

I felt bad that my cock instantly began to throb in my shorts. 

“You sure.”

“Yah...”

He swung his leg back over my thighs then settled himself on all fours with his ass perched in the air. I settled myself behind him and started by rubbing his thighs, ass, and lower back. He quickly started purring into the pillow. His body kept arching trying to guess my next move. After he felt warmed up I spanked him lightly. He moaned immediately and looked back at me suggestively.

“Come on... I think you can spank me harder than that.”

I pulled his panties up so they were pulling against his hole. He gasped feverishly then I brought them down his thighs with my teeth. I spanked him slightly harder to test his reaction. He seemed to love it. I alternated the level of intensity until his clear colored cream was dripping down his thighs. He was so turned on that I knew he must be feeling safe still. His ass was turning such a nice rose color. I massaged the tender flesh and pulled it apart to let his hole push out more liquid. I couldn’t help but lean in for a taste. 

“Ahhhh.... spank me...”

As I continued lapping at him I brought my hand down, hard. He actually squirted into my mouth when I did this. I swallowed eagerly and continued bringing my hand down on his burning flesh. I could feel its warmth underneath my fingers and it made me want to cool the skin with my tongue. I licked one cheek and continued to spank the other, then alternated. I loved how carefree Elio was becoming in bed. He trusted me and wanted me to take control. He submitted so effortlessly. 

“Oliver... inside me... I want.”

“You in subspace, baby?”

I turned his head to see his pupils completely dilated and his mouth open. He was flying. I needed to slow things down and take care of him so he knew what was happening. After a few more minutes of me kissing his back and rubbing his hole he was gone. His body was merely a vessel for his subconscious pleasure. He wasn’t making any sense with his jumbled words... only needy moans. I lined my throbbing cock up with his pulsing hole and slowly pushed in. He was so worked up he came and knotted me before I could even fuck into him. He leaned back and wrapped his arms around the back of my neck as he shook in ecstasy. I wrapped my hands around his stomach and grounded him to reality.

“I got you.”

Once he was done tensing his entire body went slack. His eyes were closed and his heart was beating frantically. I laid him on his side so he’d feel the support of the bed and slowly made love to him. He was almost completely motionless. He told me through the pair bond that he wanted me to keep loving him but that he couldn’t participate. I kissed under his ear lobe and told him to just lay back and relax. I came only seconds later inside his willing body. His ass orgasmed again and clamped his flesh around my cock. After we just breathed together for a few minutes until I started to rub his shoulders. 

“Was all that ok?”

He nodded, still unable to speak. After about ten minutes his voice pulsed through my body. 

“That was the most intense orgasms I’ve ever had.”

“I’m jealous that you can cum so many different ways in such a short span of time.”

“Why do you think omegas are so incorrigible.”

I laughed then kissed him. We made out for awhile until an alarm went off. 

“Ok we have to shower and go to that appt.”

“Umm... can we go in a few days.”

“Why?”

He lowered his eyes to his red beat ass. I stroked it with my hand, admiring my work.

“Yah. I’ll cancel it.”

“Is it a Saturday?”

“Yah. We should go to breakfast with Grayson and Taylor. Phoebe is always so quiet with you.”

“Ok, but after can we just stay in bed all day.”

“You’re such a home body.”

“I feel safe at home. I love this house.”

“I love you.”

He held my neck and whispered telepathically that he loved me too.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my favorite people! Here’s another update and I will be responding to comments on the last chapter and this one probably tonight. I so hope you’re all enjoying the direction this is going in. Love you all♥️

“Elio! Baby, we gotta go, we’re going to be late!”

This day was not planned well. Elio had an appointment at the omega pregnancy clinic and an interview with the police. I could tell just from making love to him this morning that he was nervous. More than nervous, he was just trying to hold himself together. The pair bond told me this. I also got whispers of fear. I hugged him to me close before we left. We had to drive to Culver City to get to the clinic. The car ride was quiet other than Elio’s jagged breathing. I knew he had been avoiding going to the clinic and now it had been over a month since he was supposed to go. His belly was visible now. Something in me was becoming protective over that little swell in my angels stomach. I feared they’d take our creation. I didn’t care if the baby was mine because it was Elio’s, before anything. He was carrying and growing the little miracle. I kept telling myself it was his decision. I looked over to see Elio crying. I pulled over and faced him. 

“I’m so scared...”

Elio was visibly starting to shake so I decided to keep driving. The best thing for him was to be in a clinical setting. I knew there was nothing I could do to calm him down. His hormones were raging.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do...”

He sobbed into his hands as I sped up. Once we were at the hospital I decided to carry him. I didn’t care if he protested or people stared. I knew how helpless he felt and I wanted to support him. He seemed to always relax in my arms. The moment I brought him in I noticed how many female omegas there were. It looked like he was the only pregnant male in the building. People were staring. I went up to the front desk with Elio still nestled in my hold.

“Elio Perlman.”

“Go back to room four they’re all set.”

I carried him back and a nurse opened the door for me. Everything from there on felt like a blur. The doctor wanted to talk to Elio alone. I felt like I was in that waiting room forever. I thought about the fact that I still hadn’t told my mom. Hell, most of my family doesn’t even know Elio exists. Should I take him to Texas? Should I feel bad that my pregnant partner hasn’t met my family. 

“Oliver. You can come back.”

Then they brought me back in. Elio was crying and the nurse explained that they can’t abort male omega pregnancy’s this late.

“Late... how many weeks is he?”

The doctor looked at me from the clipboard.

“Months. He’s four months pregnant.”

Elio smiled at me through his tears. I dropped to my knees and kissed him. I put my hand on his stomach and felt his heart thump in my hand. I brushed Elio’s curls out of his eyes before asking a few questions to the nurse and doctor. They seemed to be hopeful that the pregnancy would go well. I don’t know if they told that to everyone just to keep them calm or if they were being genuine. Elio spoke almost silently to the doctor from the hospital bed.

“Do you know the status?”

“Yes. Status and sex. Do you want to know.”

Elio shook his head yes before I could answer. 

“Your baby is a male omega.”

Elio’s emerald eyes filled with tears before he could blink.

“We’ll leave you two alone. Here are your clothes Elio.”

As the doctor and nurse exited Elio put his head down and let his tears fall on the hospital gown. He held his stomach and twisted in discomfort.

“He’s kicking...”

“He’s telling you that he’s going to be ok.”

That got Elio to laugh before he collapsed into my arms. Time and time again I felt so blessed to help him even in the most vulnerable of times. All of these experiences just bonded us further. I knew he was beyond fearful of bringing a male omega into the world. I understood his nerves but I needed to bring him some comfort.

“The world will be different in ten or twenty years.”

“I hope so...”

I rubbed his back and let his tears soak through my shirt.

“I’m so happy it’s our baby. That... I’m growing a manifestation of our love inside me.”

I kissed his belly as he giggled humbly. I helped him get dressed before walking out to pay with our hands intertwined. I heard people whispering but I tried to avoid them. Just as I got to the desk to get our paperwork and to pay I felt Elio turn.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

I spun around to see Elio looking down at two pregnant women sitting in chairs. 

“Just How unnatural that thing is inside you.”

“It’s probably a little faggot too.”

The entire waiting room chuckled. I continued to pay as I let Elio finish the fight he started. 

“This “thing” is my child. How is he any different than your babies. How? You people are such hypocrites.”

Suddenly a man stood from next to one of the women and got so close to Elio it made me drop everything I was doing. I grabbed Elio’s wrist and pulled him back. Now I was face to face with another alpha. I smelled him quickly and knew I was stronger than him. 

“People like you fucking disgust me.”

“People like me? Can you be more specific.”

I knew Elio was smiling at my exacerbating behavior. 

“Alphas who neglect the fundamental role they’ve been given. To procreate with women.”

“That’s very Old Testament but thanks for the affirmation.”

I put my hand on Elio’s back and led us out the door. It seemed we couldn’t go anywhere without incident, especially with Elio being pregnant. Once we were in the car I noticed Elio had tremors in his hands. I held one and kissed the shaken flesh as I drove to the police station.

“I’m sorry I reacted.”

“No no it’s ok. We’re not going back there. Even the doctors and nurses were kind of cold.”

“I thought so too! I thought it was just me. I felt very... judged.”

“You shouldn’t feel anything but radiant at a time like this because... fuck, baby you’re glowing.”

Elio blushed and crossed his arms in embarrassment. 

“Do you think he’ll have blonde hair like you... blue eyes.”

“I don’t know. We’re here.”

Elio looked up at the police station and sighed.

“Well this is going to be exhausting.”

“I know. I’ll be there the entire time.”

He kissed me quickly before we went through a back entrance straight to the interview room. I made it very clear I didn’t want Elio to have to walk through the station. A woman greeted us. She seemed very authoritative and serious. 

“I’m Officer Sung. This interview should only take a few minutes. The men that assaulted you seem to all have very different stories so thank you for sitting down with me so I can get a clearer idea of what happened.”

Elio went through the story with a general tone of detachment until a certain part.

“... and Oliver was so worked up be just threw up into the carpet.”

He sniffled the tears away then ran his hand through his hair. She told him to take his time then asked me some questions. She thanked us profusely for our time before we left back through the way we came.

“Well that was a tough day.”

“You were amazing. Your strength constantly amazes me.”

He smiled at me.

“You’re amazed too easily. I’m craving ice cream.”

We drove to get a pint of ice cream and whatever else Elio was craving before returning home. When I pulled up I saw another car there. A red van, I didn’t recognize. As I got closer I heard screaming. I opened the door to find an older man and woman pointing and yelling at Taylor. Before I could comprehend what was happening the man was pointing at Elio and continuing his rant.

“Oh great... he’s pregnant too. Did you fuck him too Taylor! Is this all one big sex party where you just have kids without telling your parents!”

“Dad...”

“I’m not finished!”

His wife interrupted him. 

“Taylor... we didn’t know where you were. You didn’t call.”

“You both never liked Grayson. You’re both the reason I couldn’t see him! He was pregnant for close to seven months without me!”

I didn’t even notice Grayson sitting on the couch rocking Phoebe. I was shocked she was sleeping through this and not wailing. 

“This is my family now. Your family should love you for who you are. They all love me.”

“This is isn’t love. It’s perversion.”

Taylor’s dad scoffed and his mom continued.

“I’m sorry we want what’s best for you! And living with that omega is not what’s best for you.”

“Actually living with my boyfriend and child is what’s best for me. You both can go now. Just know you’re not welcome back.”

Taylor’s mom started to cry and attempted to hug him. He pulled back. As his dad left he took one look at Grayson and muttered something.

“What did you say?!”

His father turned around and got right in Taylor’s face.

“That none of this would have happened if that little slut had died and so did that thing...”

I could smell how furious Taylor was but he just clenched his fists and guarded Grayson.

“Get out.”

I guess his mom knew how serious he was cause she shook his shoulder then they were headed toward the door. I locked it the moment they left. Taylor just stared at the door. Grayson tugged on his sleeve for him to sit.

“I’m so sorry about that. I think they followed Grayson and I from the park.”

He sounded pretty rattled still. I turned around to see that Elio was gone.

“I think he got scared.”

I nodded.

“Sorry Oliver.”

“No. Taylor it’s ok. I’ll be right back.”

I went upstairs to our bedroom and didn’t see him.

“Where are you?”

“I’m in the bath!”

I opened the door to find him encased in bubbles.

“You ok?”

“Yah, how are they? I’m sorry I had to leave.”

“No I’m glad you did. They’re both ok. Just shaken up. I’m going to stay up here with you so they can be alone.”

“Yah.”

I started to undress to join him. I wanted to get my hands on his soft belly desperately. 

“I love how much you love our baby, already.”

I kissed him and smiled when a tingle ran through my body. 

“It’s all going to be ok.”

He nodded into my chest.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! This semester has already started off to with a crazy start so unfortunately I prob won’t be updating as much. Hopefully it will still be updated every few days. Enjoy♥️

“You should go check on Taylor.”

“Ok. Go to sleep, you look exhausted.”

I tucked Elio in and told him I’d go get take out. By the time I got to the bedroom door he was snoring. When I went downstairs I saw Grayson holding Taylor. Phoebe was nestled in between them on Grayson’s chest. When they noticed I was in the room they separated and Taylor wiped his eyes.

“I’m getting Chinese food. What do you guys want?”

Taylor rubbed his nose.

“Just... chow mein and broccoli beef. Thanks, Oliver.”

Phoebe started to cry so Taylor warmed up a bottle from the fridge and handed it to him. Grayson tried to tell me what he wanted through the wailing.

“Just a bowl of soup.”

Taylor spoke to Grayson over my shoulder. 

“You should eat more.”

“No, I’m ok. I’m not hungry, the soup is ok.”

Ring. Ring. Ring. I went to pick up the phone so Phoebe wouldn’t start screaming louder.

“Hello.”

“Hi, sweetie it’s mom.”

“Hi, mom.”

“How are you! How’s Elio.”

“He’s pregnant.”

Why did I say that? Why did I tell her at all? It just came out so fast. Taylor dropped his shoulders and laughed at my outburst of truth. 

“Oh my goodness! Oliver this is great news! When is he due?”

“Sometime in early July.”

“Wow. Honey, that’s... that’s just wonderful news. Have you thought of maybe telling-“

“No mom. I just don’t know how to tell dad and sis I just... fuck, sorry. I just don’t know.”

“I know sweetheart but it’s like ripping off a bandaid you just have to unless you want me to.”

I thought about that briefly. Would it be better for mom to tell them? Yes, of course it would. Well maybe not but it would be easier. But I knew they’d be even more upset if they knew I was a coward and didn’t face them. I looked over to see Grayson rubbing coco butter on Elio’s stomach. When did he come downstairs? Taylor was rocking Phoebe on the large brown chair in the corner. 

“It’s hard to tell your family about an entire life you’ve been keeping a secret for four months.”

“I wouldn’t say you’ve been keeping him a secret you just don’t talk to either of them much.”

“Yah...”

Elio smiled at me and I knew he was hungry. I could feel his stomach growl in my own.

“Hey mom, I have to go grab some dinner for everyone but talk tomorrow?”

“Yes, for sure. Tell Elio congratulations.”

“I will, love you, bye.”

“Bye, love you.”

I hung up the phone and grabbed my wallet and keys. 

“I’ll come with you.”

I opened the door for Taylor and told our loves we’d be back soon. Once we were in the car I saw my old neighbors staring from across the street. They went the other way quickly and started whispering. Taylor scoffed and looked at me.

“What’s their deal?”

“I think they called the cops on me because of Elio. You know? The whole papers debacle.”

“Oh yah. Fuck man I hate people.”

His pessimism made me laugh.

“Yah well that’s the world we live in.”

I took comfort in how easy going Taylor was. He really was a wonderful person to not only be around, but to live with. He had helped me so many times with Elio. I knew he had been exhausted from caring for Phoebe, Grayson, and working. I wanted to make sure he was coping alright, especially with his parents outburst. 

“So... how are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just in general I guess.”

He adjusted his leather jacket and brushed his hair off his forehead.

“Well, I’m tired as hell but I’m happy. So happy. And look... Oliver I want you to know that Grayson and I are going to be there for both of you during this time. I know how scary it is. I know you love Elio like I love Grayson.”

Somehow he had managed to comfort me instead of the other way around.

“Thank you... I am so nervous. He’s just... I worry about him so much. I want him to have everything he wants and I don’t know if he... wanted this.”

“Can I be crassly honest?”

I sat up in preparation and nodded my head. 

“Omega’s want to be bred, they want to birth the babies of their Alphas, they want to please and be taken care of. It’s all extremely instinctual. I know it sounds very... degrading, I guess, but it’s true. If he’s bonded to you he craves your cum and he wants to birth your children... don’t sweat it.”

I actually laughed out loud as Taylor lit a cigarette. 

“Well yes maybe he instinctually wants to have children but he’s... I don’t think he wants to deal with the pain and... survival chances.”

It felt like a knife went through my chest when I said it out loud. But I had to. I had to start being honest with myself about the way I knew Elio was feeling. 

“Yes. I get it. Really I do. I hated the idea of Grayson having a child for a long time. I was worried sick about him and in the hospital... I thought I was saying goodbye.”

He passed me the cigarette to hold while he went to go get the food.

“Be right back.”

He hopped out quickly and left me alone with my thoughts. How was he so nonchalant? Probably because his omega and baby were healthy. Fuck, I was so nervous. I had never been a particularly anxious person but every day it felt like walking through fire just to hold myself together. He brought the food back and took his cigarette back from me.

“Grayson hates it when I smoke.”

I smiled though I’m not sure if he saw it or not.

“Any words of wisdom?”

“With Elio?”

“Yah.”

“I don’t know man. Just ride the wave. Cherish him. It’s going to all be ok Oliver, really, it will.”

“I wish I could believe that. I just have this pit in my stomach. Like something awful is right around the corner.”

“You know the statistics have changed since that book was written that I gave you.”

“To what?”

“It’s closer to 50/50.”

A coin flip. Great.

“I know that’s not much better but...”

“No it is. I’ll take anything.”

Taylor nodded in understanding and helped me grab all the bags from the car. Elio and Grayson were both on the ground with Phoebe when we walked in. Elio looked up at me instantly as if he could feel my anxiety from a mile away.

“You ok?”

I lied to him and said I was fine. We all ate and talked about the weather. It had been surprisingly cold in February. Taylor offered to clean the dishes and Elio was already yawning. I took his hand and excused both of us to bed. Grayson snuggled Taylor’s back as he was washing dishes. God, I hoped I got to have that with Elio. Just a relaxed night at home with our baby. Me doing the dishes and Elio holding me from behind. I looked over to see Elio wiping his cheeks from the bed.

“I want that too...”

All my anxiety from the past two weeks had finally crashed. I held him to me in a comfortable way. Tightly, but not tight enough to put pressure on his stomach. I cried in his neck as he scratched my scalp.

“The baby is so much more relaxed when you’re touching me.”

“Really?”

“Yah, I can’t explain it. It’s like he’s waiting for you as much as me. Maybe it’s because I’m such a mess all the time.”

“You’re not a mess. Not at all. You’ve been doing so well with therapy and your eating plan. I’m so proud of your progress.”

Elio had been going to therapy for two weeks now and he really did seem to be doing better. I hoped he actually was and wasn’t just faking it.

“Thank you. I really like the therapist it has helped a lot. She suggested yesterday that we should go in together. Would you want to do that?”

“Yes, I would. I’ll come in with you next time.”

I took his socks off, then pants, then shirt. He removed his underwear and looked up at me openly. I brought my hand around his jaw and kissed his lips. Love. Love. Love. That’s all he was giving me. I felt so grateful for his devotion. I placed my forehead on his and breathed with him. 

“Take your clothes off.”

I smiled at him and obeyed immediately.

“You like telling me what to do?”

“Sorry... I didn’t mean-“

“No, I like that you’re telling me what you want. I don’t care about your status baby, you can be assertive.”

He blushed and sat back with his entire body exposed. I laid next to him and cradled his naked body with mine. He was so soft and warm. I felt my pulse slow instantly. I inhaled his scent and smiled at how different he was starting to smell.

“What do I smell like?”

“You smell... much more... earthy than before. When I met you you smelled like honey and sweetness. Now it’s more like pine.”

“Really? Do you like it?”

“Yes. I love it. I love you.”

He smiled and kissed me feverishly. I slowed my lips to tell him it was ok to take our time. I pushed his shoulder lightly so he was laying on the bed. I kissed each scar and smiled when Elio started moaning after the third. I knew there were 14 to go. 

“If you kiss all of them like that... I’m gonna cum before we start.”

“So this will be everything. Enjoy it.”

He sighed in relief and took hold of the sheets with his hands. Once I got to the cigarette burns on his inner thigh his cock was leaking on his stomach. I kissed each one then rolled the scarred flesh in my mouth. He arched up and moaned organically. 

“Elio...”

I whispered Oliver in his mouth as I began to stroke him in time with my tongue. He was begging me with his lips to go faster but I continued to torture him. I rubbed his beautiful belly before continuing down his legs. Once I got to the chain marks around his ankles he was a writhing mess.

“Need you...”

I smiled at him in understanding before looking down. The bed was drenched and his hole was pulsating through an orgasm. I hadn’t even touched him there yet. His eyes were lidded and his mouth was heaving for air. He was so beautiful when he was this detached from reality. The only thing that mattered in these moments were him and me. I kissed his neck right where his pulse was and felt it frantically beat into my bloodstream. Elio grabbed my shoulders as his cum splashed on his stomach and mine.

“Good boy...”

Elio whined at the praise and looked at me with complete trust. 

“Want you in my mouth...”

I rubbed his bottom lip with my thumb until he opened it eagerly for me to push the digit in. I was so painfully hard from watching Elio’s beautifully performance I knew this would be quick. 

“Stand up.”

I listened and watched him lay on his back with his head backward on the bed. 

“Feed me.”

I took his luscious locks in my hands and put my cock in his velvet mouth. He sucked me eagerly and moaned as he did it. After a minute he started to finger himself as he took me deeper into his throat. The image of my cock bulging through his neck made me loose it. I came down his throat with a strangled cry. Elio grabbed my hips so I wouldn’t pull out. He ground his ass into his hand as he swallowed all my juices. His doe like emerald eyes gazed at me from below. I leaned down to kiss him. Please. Please. Please. Let this moment last forever. Let me take care of him forever. Let him take care of me forever. Let him be my forever because only god knows I’ll be his if he’ll let me.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello! Hello! I know I’ve been so bad about updating shattered but I have to admit it’s hard for me to go from one POV to another. But I’m going to be updating it tomorrow. Thank you to all my lovelies for waiting patiently. Here’s another kinda plot twist chapter. Also, I’m a smut writer through and through so sorry if you wished for more plot less porn lol. Cause that’s not gonna happen anytime soon. Love you all!

As I laid next to Elio’s sleeping body I studied his soft facial features. His pores were glossy from the sweat and his hair was slightly greasy from not showering. His eyelashes drooped over his rose colored cheeks. He looked slightly sunburnt. Was he just flush? I hoped he wasn’t getting sick. I put my hand on his forehead. He didn’t seem particularly hot. I looked down at our cum covered sheets that we had fallen asleep in. I took them off the bed without disturbing Elio and went to get another pair. I tried to ignore the ever present throbbing in my cock. Ever since Elio had been pregnant the only two things I felt were crippling anxiety and constant erections. I didn’t know why. The doctor said that it was possible that it’s his scent change or our bonding process. I didn’t know but I didn’t want to bother him with my unrealistic sex drive. I also didn’t want him to feel used. I loved Elio too much to put my dick over his mental stability. When I went back in with the sheets Elio was sitting up, awake.

“Oliver?”

“Yah.”

I sat next to him on the bed and started rubbing his thigh.

“I have something to tell you.”

I could see his chin quivering. I instantly felt terrible about even thinking about sex. He was not well... still. Was he ever going to feel alright? I shook myself out of my thoughts and nodded for him to continue.

“I was pregnant... when I was in the orphanage and another time when I was with the man who... whipped... me.”

I was in such shock a noise came out of my throat instead of words.

“I’m so sorry I’ve been lying... I’ve just been so scared. I... I...”

“Elio... what happened to them?”

“They took them both that’s why I have that large scar on my stomach. The one that looks like a rope burn.”

I took a deep breath.

“Did they survive?”

“No...”

I could feel my thumbs shaking. What did this mean for this pregnancy? Could his body handle a normal birthing process? 

“Why didn’t you tell me? All this time...”

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t starting to slightly tinge with anger. I felt terrible for him and I wanted to hug him and wipe his tears but... he’s been dishonest for so long.

“You told me you were sterilized at birth. Then you told me they did it when you were a teenager. Now you say you were pregnant twice... I mean baby... I just, fuck I don’t know.”

“Please don’t be mad... please.”

In this moment I realized something I didn’t care to admit to myself. Elio’s emotional development had been stunted when he was taken. There were parts of him that were so mature and breathtaking in their timelessness. But there were parts of him that were immature and confused. As if he was a young teenager trying to stutter out of a lie. He’s been through so much trauma that he doesn’t understand certain ways of behavior. I needed to remember that he’s just been going along and trying to survive. He didn’t mean his dishonesty to spite me.

“I’m not mad. I’m just frustrated you didn’t tell me sooner. I’ve been so worried about you.”

“I know. I also know how kind you’ve been.”

“Kind?”

“Your libido has changed since my hormones are so high. You can ask for me whenever you want... I’m yours.”

Even though I loved the smile Elio flashed me I wasn’t a fan of his word choice. I loved being his alpha and I loved being bonded to him but he needed to know he’s more than just mine.

“You’re not my property.”

“Technically I am your property. You’re mother sure seems to think so.”

I scoffed and sat up to get water. 

“You’re bringing that up right now? You know how I feel about that entire situation... that I don’t approve.”

“I know I’m just saying.”

We sat in silence while I drank half a glass of water from the night stand. I turned to him and saw that his cheeks and neck were full of tears.

“I was supposed to tell you during the appointment tomorrow. My therapist was trying to coach me on how to tell you but... I couldn’t wait.”

I just couldn’t stay mad at him or frustrated. I understood his reason for lying but I wanted him to know there was no place for dishonesty in our relationship.

“Is there anything else you want to tell me? Anything at all?”

Elio bit his bottom lip then I got a flash of someone holding my hands behind my back while they were cutting my legs. It was so painful I wanted to scream. I looked down to the deep fleshy cuts on his thighs. They were scarred over but still raised and red. His hands were shaking.

“Is that what they did to you? When they found out you were pregnant?”

Elio mumbled yes. He couldn’t talk. My angel looked so... sad. 

“I’m having a really hard time. They said I should have been put on various medications but now I can’t because of the baby. So I’m going through all the therapy I have to do without drugs. Plus my hormones are all out of whack. Ummm sorry I shouldn’t be complaining.”

“No, talk to me. You’ve been so quiet lately.”

“I just have to do all this therapy where I re-live everything and I’m so tired. I’m so scared all the time... I just feel so broken. They said I’m going to get worse before I get better. That that’s just part of the therapy.”

I rubbed Elio’s back as he spoke. I could see his nose was starting to drip with snot so I went into the bathroom to get him a tissue. Once I handed it to him I got back into bed and just stared at him. His profile was sharp and intense. His nose and jaw pointed out and his cheeks were slightly hollow. He was so beautiful to me. I heard him say “I still don’t know why you put up with me.” I realized Elio hadn’t said anything. I titled his face to look at me and smiled at him.

“I love you and our baby.”

I put my hand on his stomach and felt a warm surge of energy flow through my veins. 

“I love you too.”

I wrapped my arms around his body and let him take comfort in the contact. He rested his head on my shoulder and breathed deeply. 

“Thank you for everything.”

“I’ve told you there’s nothing to thank me for. Elio, I have something to tell you too.”

Elio sat up to look at me.

“I never apologized to you for that night. Those police men I should have... I don’t know. I’m just so sorry.”

Elio nodded and returned his head to where it was on my shoulder. He whispered, “That was not your fault.” I cascaded my nails down his arms and watched goose bumps pop up.

“I know you want to have sex with me all the time. Probably 24/7 actually. It’s good for your body too, at least once a day. It’s ok.”

Elio straddled my hips and sucked in a breath. I wanted to take him off of me. I wanted to tell him that we should keep talking. That he shouldn’t be able to just evade uncomfortable topics by seducing me. But fuck, he felt so good and my body was responding quickly. He rolled his hips and bit his lip. My cock twitched against the curve of his ass. 

“The reason you’ve been so anxious is because you haven’t been sexually active regularly. Let me take care of you as well as you take care of me.”

All I could do was nod. I was already so lost in his warm body. My hands were everywhere. I was trying to touch him as softly as I could. I wanted to always keep our love making tender. I sat up and kissed him. Love. Hope. Understanding. Openness. Love. Fear. Anxiety. Love. Arousal. 

“A lots going on in that head of yours.”

Elio squeezed the head of my cock and whispered in my ear. 

“I could say the same thing about you.”

I laughed and kissed him again. His scent was flooding my nostrils and making it difficult not to spin him over and plow into him.

“You can take me. It’s ok. Just take control. It’s ok.”

Elio had expressed this was the type of way he liked to have sex occasionally. I just had such big reservations because of his past. I’d go slow and make sure I didn’t do anything drastic while he was in subspace and couldn’t speak.

“How do you want it?”

“How about you? We never do what you want.”

“Just being with you is what I want.”

Elio blushed and kissed me again.

“You know what I mean. What’s your favorite position? Do you like dirty talk? Toys? When I wear panties?”

My cock was leaking through my boxers as I spoke hoarsely.

“All of it baby. Anything involving you. I just want you to feel good, that’s all I want.”

Elio smiled and kissed my forehead. When his lips connected I felt my blood pressure pound in my skull.

“You’re so worked up. Just take me on my hands and knees.”

Elio dropped his underwear and presented himself to me. His back was arched, his curls were resting on a pillow, and his ass was swaying from side to side. I noticed he was dripping so I entered him in one slow motion. He gasped and sank back into me.

“Love your cock...”

I knew he was being genuine because I could read his mind. I needed to go easier on myself. Elio was at the point where he didn’t fear sex with me. I had to treat him as my equal in bed, not someone I had to coach and care for. I pulled his hair back gently so his back was arched further and rolled into his pleasure spot. He put his hand on my hip and the other in the sheets.

“So good... talk to me.”

“Baby... if you could see yourself from this angle. Your body is so perfect.”

He whined against my grip and I heard the pair bond beg me to go faster. I increased the speed and intensity while his first orgasm hit him. He squeezed me tightly while I continued slapping our skin together. I had to hold Elio’s hips up because his body had collapsed. I ran my fingers down the whip marks on his back. He shuddered at the surprise contact. I sucked his earlobe in my mouth and massaged his dripping cock. I felt such ownership over Elio in this moment. I was eternally devoted to him. No one will ever be inside of him again. I’ll protect him until the end of time so he only receives pleasure... no pain. These curls, scars, boney hips, plump belly, long fingers, knobby knees, porcelain skin, it’s all mine.

“You’re mine.”

To my surprise Elio’s cock spurt cum while his ass squeezed me so tight we knotted before I came. He liked when I said that. He loved it. I decided to keep talking to him through his subspace. 

“You’re so perfect for me. Made for me. Feel my hands on you baby... my cock in you. Doesn’t it feel like I own you...”

Elio cried out and continued cumming. I saw tears streak his pillow as his thighs shook in my hold. My angel was so precious. I kissed his back and thrust slowly until I bred him. Our juices squelched in his ass at my movements.

“Oliver... I’m yours... love you.”

I laid on my back with him on top of me. His back was to my chest because we were stuck in the same position. I forgot how important the knotting process was for an omega’s mental stability. I needed to breed him just as much as he craved the knotting. This is why we were both going so crazy. I was denying him this. My poor lover. I rubbed his chest and scratched his arms as I kissed his neck. His skin was such a glorious pink. 

“Will you remember me?”

I realized Elio hadn’t spoke so I continued to talk to him telepathically. Our connection was so strong after that session that our hearts were beating as one. 

“Remember you? What do you mean?”

“If I die.”

I wanted to tell him, no, to not think like that. That he wasn’t going to die. But I knew right now through our connection he didn’t want false promises or a pep talk. He wanted my honesty. He gave me his. I wrapped my arms around him as if to remind myself that I’ll never let him go.

“I’ll remember you every day for the rest of my life.”

Elio turned his head and kissed me while our tears mixed in each other’s mouths.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Shattered update coming soon! I’m still editing it so it’s taking a bit longer. Here’s kind of a random chapter that popped into my head. If you don’t like it sorry I guess haha. Enjoy!

I continued caressing Elio’s inner thighs as his breath evened out. We were in such a state of bliss that we didn’t dare move or speak. We just laid silently together, finally relaxed. Our mind and bodies were quiet together. Knock. Knock. I covered our bodies with a blanket.

“Come in.”

Grayson walked in and realized our state. He blushed and stuttered.

“Sorry... I...”

Then suddenly Taylor was next to him. Taylor kissed his neck and rubbed his back. Taylor looked down at Grayson and saw that he was hard and embarrassed. 

“Sorry it smells really...”

Taylor finished his sentence.

“great in here... fuck boys, what have you been up to?”

I could feel Elio’s hole clench me in response to Taylor’s words. It seemed the only ones getting thrilled off of the situation were our omegas. Taylor looked at me to see if I picked up on this then smiled. 

“Where’s Phoebe?”

“Anna just picked her up. She wanted to see you but we said you guys were occupied.”

We all laughed. 

“You guys can come sit if you want.”

Taylor pulled out a joint from his pocket and passed it to Grayson.

“Sorry I can’t be around the smoke.”

Grayson’s eyes went wide and then he handed it back to Taylor.

“Sorry Elio I completely forgot. How are you feeling?”

“Better now that I’m with Oliver.”

The way he said “with” made my cock harden inside him. He gasped at the sensation and Grayson gazed at us in fascination. Taylor spoke with no hesitation.

“Can we watch you? I think Grayson is curious and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t too.”

Elio surprised me with his quick response.

“Only if we can watch you too.”

Taylor laughed and kissed Grayson before responding.

“Of course.”

We had all gotten so close that it felt slightly awkward to me but also thrilling. I would also be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about watching Grayson and Taylor make love. I was fascinated by the way Grayson and Elio were reacting. Taylor and I seemed to be focused only on our omegas but they were just looking at each other. Grayson looked back at Taylor as if to ask for permission. Taylor nodded then Grayson leaned in and kissed Elio. I could feel that the kiss made him feel warm and safe. He loved Grayson but in a very different way then me. Grayson started kissing Elio’s neck while I began to move him on top of me in slow circles. He gasped and Taylor palmed himself at the sound. My eyes connected with Taylor’s then he spoke to me directly.

“How does your omega feel Oliver?”

I couldn’t believe how turned on all of this made me. Elio seemed to be having the same thoughts.

“So good...”

Taylor pulled Grayson back against him and started kissing his neck and took his shirt off. Grayson was even smaller then Elio. He also was covered in scars. I looked at one that went from his chest down to his stomach. They looked like burns. I could see he was self conscious in front of us and then Elio spoke before I could.

“Look at me Grayson.”

Elio removed the blanket on top of us and showed Grayson and Taylor his body. Grayson scanned his body then looked at him honestly.

“You’re beautiful.”

“And so are you so don’t be nervous.”

Taylor smiled and kissed Grayson’s spine as he undressed himself. Taylor was lean but really muscular. Far more toned then me. I started to slightly bubble with jealously and began to wonder if Elio wished to be with Taylor. I didn’t wish to be with Grayson. I just wanted to watch another alpha and omega that were bonded have sex. I wanted to see if it was similar to the way we did. I heard Elio whisper in my skull, “I only want you. Don’t worry.” Suddenly I felt guilty for my jealous thoughts. Taylor laid next to me and put Grayson on top of him. Grayson ground into Taylor and immediately started to moan. He was much louder than Elio. They hadn’t even started to have sex yet. His jaw was slack and his hands were pulling at Taylor’s skin. He was much more aggressive then I’ve ever seen Elio be. Taylor let him do anything he wanted while he sucked at his neck and jaw. I could smell that Grayson was starting to produce slick and the smell was also different. If I had to describe it it smelled more tart and citrusy. Elio smelled like flowers and soap. Taylor flipped Grayson over and penetrated him in one motion. Grayson grabbed onto my bicep and gasped. Elio smiled and leaned into kiss Grayson again. His spine was protruding past his skin when he was bent so I took the opportunity to scratch it with my nails. Elio swiveled so he was now facing me. He moved his hips slowly while I smiled at him. My cum and his fluid were dripping down onto my thighs. The scent blinded me with lust. 

“Elio what’s your favorite position.”

Elio looked at Taylor and spoke softly almost shyly. 

“I like when I’m on my back and get to look up at Oliver...”

“What do you love about Oliver?”

I didn’t understand how this entire situation was working so well but I didn’t care. Elio gasped when I hit his g spot then spoke through moans.

“Everything... his arms, chest.... his hair... his legs. I love him. I love him so much.”

My heart felt like it was going to burst. I threw the question back at Grayson.

“What about you Grayson?”

“I like when he picks me up. I love feeling small. Taylor is so strong... I love feeling his arms and rubbing my fingers through his hair. I can feel his heart beat when he kisses my neck...”

Taylor kissed Grayson’s neck which caused him to moan feverishly. Elio started to contract around me. I could tell he was being shy about the noises that usually come out of him. His cheeks were extra red from holding in his lovely sounds.

“Baby... let go it’s ok...”

Elio gasped at my words then finally whined like I knew he wanted to. Taylor smiled at the display then smacked Grayson’s ass. This seemed to startle Elio because he didn’t know where the sound came from. Once he saw the red flesh he put his hand down to rub it. Grayson smiled at him then leaned back to kiss him.

“Your lips taste like candy.”

Elio laughed then groaned when I started rubbing his cock. Taylor flipped Grayson over so he was on his hands and knees. I did the same to Elio so they were now facing each other. Grayson and Elio started to touch each other all over while Taylor and I made love to our loves. Suddenly Taylor put Grayson’s hands behind his back and started to thrust harder. Elio held him up and looked into his eyes.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yah...”

I knew through the pair bond that Elio wanted me to go slow. That his hole was starting to get rubbed raw and that the sensation would be too intense. Elio took Grayson’s neck in his hands then came hard. His body shook then he reached back for me to hold him. Grayson came a second later but instead of slowing down Taylor pounded into him harder. Grayson started to laugh and dug his nails into Taylor’s hands. Elio’s heart was beating hard and fast. I kissed all of his scars while they watched us. They continued having sex for another 30 minutes. I stayed knotted in Elio but only rubbed his shoulders and kissed his flush skin. I noticed Taylor and Grayson had much rougher sex than Elio and I did. I hoped how we made love was the way Elio liked it. I loved holding him softly and kissing him gently. Once they finished Grayson rolled on top of Taylor and started to tickle him. Taylor pinned his arms above his head and gave him a sloppy kiss. I noticed Elio had fallen asleep. 

“You both are really different.”

I looked up at Taylor and responded.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know you just have sex really... differently. It’s not a bad thing it’s very sweet actually.”

“Not what you were expecting?”

“Actually no. What about you?”

“I was surprised how rough you were with Grayson.”

Grayson smiled and kissed Taylor’s cheek. 

“It’s good to mix things up. Seeing you too definitely made me want Taylor to rip me apart.”

Taylor hissed in Grayson’s ear then bit it playfully. Elio started snoring and we all giggled at the adorable sound. Grayson spoke softly so he wouldn’t wake him.

“It was like you were having sex for the first time. You were both so... gentle. Is that always how you do it?”

“Usually.”

Taylor spoke from behind Grayson.

“Each pair bond shows itself through sex. We all even smell different. You and Elio smell almost opposite from Grayson and I.”

“Yah I noticed that.”

Grayson giggled and looked at Taylor then me.

“Well that was fun.”

Elio woke up and covered his eyes. Grayson looked at him worriedly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just embarrassed.”

Taylor took the lead.

“Why?”

“I’m not good at anything.”

I knew my angel was referring to sex. How could he think that? He was so perfect in every way. Taylor took Elio’s hand and connected his eyes with Elio’s.

“You missed our conversation. We were just talking about how each pair bond works differently. You’re bonded because you’re made for each other. I’m sure Oliver thinks you’re perfect. He doesn’t want to be with Grayson and I don’t want to be with you because there’s no drive to be with anyone but our omegas.”

Elio smiled and said ok. Soon everyone was asleep but me. The experience was enlightening to say the least. I rubbed Elio’s belly and felt another little heart beat. This caused me to weep. I was so soft sometimes. Maybe we made love so tenderly because I wondered if every time would be the last time. Taylor and Grayson have forever because he survived. I couldn’t think about it. About Elio and the baby. If I did I’d never stop crying. I nuzzled my face into Elio’s shoulder blade, as I so often do when I’m scared, I got lost in his body.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another kinda random chapter but I think it fits very nicely into the story. Also can we all talk about Timmy at TIFF like omfg. I read Beautiful Boy and Tweak for my abnormal psych class and I’m so excited for the movie. Anyway, Hope you all enjoy♥️

“Come on! We’re going to be late!”

“We’re never late you just like to be 20 minutes early!”

Elio thought we were going to therapy but I had a surprise for him. Everything had been so hectic with work, the court case, and therapy but we were managing. Elio was six months and was finally starting to really show. Grayson and Taylor were a tremendous help. They did the grocery shopping and were constantly cleaning the house for us. Not to mention, that Taylor can fix anything. After our sexual interaction nothing really changed. Once the original thrill wore off we hadn’t done anything like that since. I don’t think anyone was avoiding it we were all just so busy and preoccupied. I had been focused on three things in the last month. Getting Elio healthy and happy, finding his friend Ryan, and looking for a piano for him. He definitely looked healthier and appeared to be really trying in his PTSD therapy. He was scared, of course, but we all were. Finding Ryan was difficult but he weirdly enough lived not far from us, in Santa Barbara. He agreed to meet us for lunch but I wanted to surprise Elio. The piano find was the hardest of the three tasks. I wasn’t going to settle and I still hadn’t found the perfect one. I just wanted it here so Elio could play before he gave birth. Just in case he needed to let off some steam and do what he loves.

“I’m putting my socks on! It’s hard to bend down!”

He laughed from our room so I went in to help him. I finished putting his socks and shoes on for him then took his hand.

“The lawyer called while you were gone this morning. Something about wanting to interview me.”

We walked to the car and talked simultaneously.

“Do you want to be interviewed?”

“By the news?”

“I don’t know. By anyone really, I don’t want you being brought into the media if that’s not what you want.”

“I feel like I owe it to people like me... I mean, who is fighting? People are ignorant...maybe they need my story.”

I shook my head in acknowledgment and opened his door. 

“We’re going to be late... sorry I took so long.”

“We actually don’t have an appointment.”

“Then where are we going?”

I turned the car engine over as Elio smirked at me. 

“The beach. More details will come soon.”

Elio smirked at me then rolled down the window as I started coasting on the freeway. His hair blew in the wind and it was difficult to stay focused on the road. His locks flowed calmly in the breeze and his skin was glistening. My love was glowing with hormones and I picked up on his momentary euphoria. 

“You make me so happy Oliver.”

“That makes me so happy.”

I reached for his hand and he started caressing my palm as I continued driving.

“Do you want me to teach you how to drive one of these days?”

“I guess. It seems pretty scary and you’re so good at it. I don’t think I need to learn.”

I smiled at his cute reservation. 

“Well I’ll teach you. Just so you know.”

He nodded. I pulled up to the beach and turned the car off. I was wondering if I should tell him I found Ryan before they see each other. Or if he’d recognize her. 

“There’s someone that wants to see you.”

Elio smiled at me then started to look around. I opened his door and walked with him hand in hand to the stairs where Ryan said she’d be. She was at the top of the stairs in a yellow dress. She had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her legs, face, and arms were shaved. Her chest was flat and her features were masculine. It was apparent to me that she hadn’t had any surgery or medical intervention. 

“Ryan?”

“Hi, Elio.”

Elio separated his hand from mine and ran to her. They hugged tightly and I was shocked that they both began to cry. Ryan wiped Elio’s tears from his face and smiled warmly.

“You look beautiful, darling. You’ve grown up so well... oh my god. Are you?”

Elio blushed and hugged her again.

“Yes, six months. You look great.”

She frowned and fumbled with the rings on her fingers.

“Thanks. I wish I thought so. But let’s talk about you! Is this the father?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Ryan, this is Oliver. Yes, he is.”

Elio took my hand and brought me up. 

“We met over the phone. It’s great to finally meet you Ryan.”

“Likewise. Thank you for caring for him. He deserves all the happiness in the world.” 

“I agree.”

I kissed his forehead. Ryan smiled and suggested we lay on the beach. She put down a blanket. I laid down first then put Elio’s back against my chest. 

“You’re both so cute.”

We both thanked her simultaneously.

“How have you been?”

Ryan cracked her knuckles then looked at me then Elio.

“Ok. I got into some trouble for a few years. But I’m better now.”

“Are you with anyone.”

“No. I actually ran away from my boyfriend a few weeks ago. We lived in San Francisco.”

“Was he abusive?”

Ryan nodded. I looked down her body and realized her arms and legs were caked in a pale substance. She was probably covering up the bruises with makeup. 

“He always said he’d pay for my surgeries so I just kept putting up with everything. It finally just got to be too much. I couldn’t live like that.”

Elio was in shorts and a tank top so I knew Ryan could see all his scars. I hope she knew I wasn’t harming him.

“And you?”

“These are all from the orphanage and another place I got sold to.”

Ryan put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

“You were in the slave system?”

“Technically I still am? Oliver owns me. But it’s nothing like that...”

“Yes, Yes, for safety reasons. A lot of friends in the Bay Area were in contracts.”

Elio took Ryan’s hand.

“Where are you living?”

She looked around as if the answer was going to come out of thin air. She focused her attention on the incoming wave and seemed to get lost in the sound.

“Oh you know... friends houses, motels.”

“So nowhere. You’re homeless.”

“I always find a place. I can handle myself Elio. You don’t need to worry.”

I interjected as I rubbed Elio’s belly with my hand.

“We have another room. If you want to stay with us.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to impose. I work down here anyway. I have a lot of clients already.”

“Don’t do that to yourself. It’s not worth it.”

I didn’t understand what they were talking about. But I continued to listen.

“They’re not as rough out here. I was sterilized so I dont have to worry. Sorry... I didn’t mean that at all about... if I had someone I loved a baby would be a blessing.”

Elio smiled.

“I know what you meant. Please come stay with us. There’s another couple living with us and they have a new baby. She’s adorable. You’d be a huge help around the house, and you can help when my baby comes too.”

Ryan tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“I have to work, Elio. I’m sorry.”

“That shouldn’t be your job, Ryan.”

She crossed her legs and shivered when a breeze hit us. She looked very close to being broken. She, like Elio and Grayson, was resilient but obviously breaking underneath it all. 

“Maybe just got tonight. I’d love to meet some of your friends.”

Elio leaned in, placed his hands on Ryan’s neck and kissed her lips. I was a shocked at first. It seemed odd to me for so many reasons. Then I remembered what Margot told me at the hospital. That omegas were extremely affectionate with each other, like a platonic bond. Ryan let a tear fall when her lips fully connected with Elio’s. They separated and placed there foreheads against each other’s. 

“We’ve been through so much. Just let me take care of you.”

Ryan started to finally sob at his words. He rubbed her back and let her cry. When she sat up I saw a huge burn on her upper back. It looked like it was two letters. It read D.W. There was makeup over it but it was so scarred the flesh was raised. Who would treat such defenseless creatures so terribly? Each omega I met made my heart ache that much more. They were all so kind, generous, and trusting. Anyone who would hurt one was a monster.

“What’s this?”

I knew she was crying but my curiosity got the best of me. She sniffled and hunched her shoulders.

“My ex branded me. It happens sometimes.”

We all were silent. 

“Remember when we used to sleep under the playground together?”

“tu frissonnais constamment.”

Elio laughed while they were still in each others arms. 

“tu m'as manqué.”

Elio kissed her forehead.

“Tu m'as manqué aussi.”

It was interesting to me that they both didn’t really have accents but they spoke French fluently. 

“Why did you come to the U.S?”

“Well, once I turned 18, I came to look for you. There were no records. I hit many dead ends... then I met Damien in San Fran and I was with him until a few weeks ago.”

“Were you a sex worker in San Fran.”

Ryan closed her eyes as if she was surprised Elio finally said it. 

“Sometimes... just depended on money. I got beat up pretty bad a few months back so I was in the hospital for a bit. How long before Oliver bought you?”

“We met in November of last year.”

She smiled and put her manicured hand on Elio’s ankle. I noticed she was still shivering, which was strange because it wasn’t cold at all anymore. 

“Ryan I can get a blanket for you in the car.”

“Oh no, Oliver it’s ok. I just need to eat... it’s been a few days.”

Elio stood up once she finished.

“Then lets go get you some food and go home.”

The way he said home suggested to me that he really wanted Ryan to stay. In all honesty, I did too. My life was just becoming more fulfilling, the more I helped people. I also wanted Elio to have his best friend back. It felt indescribably good to watch him be with someone from his childhood. As we were walking up the stairs Ryan took the railing and bent over.

“You ok?”

“Yah... just light headed.”

I wrapped my arm around her and carried most of her weight up the stairs. She felt like Elio did when I first rescued him at the park, emaciated. Once we were in the car I gave her a blanket.

“I’m going to sit in the back.”

I nodded and watched Elio wrap her in the blanket and hug her to him. The drive went by relatively fast. When we got home I noticed everyone was out. 

“They’re probably at dinner.”

“Let me get her.”

Ryan had fallen asleep so I took her in my arms and lifted her out of the car. I saw her as a woman because I knew that’s what she wanted but her body felt inexplicably male. I felt so sorry for her. I couldn’t imagine the prison she must have felt trapped in. Just feeling wrong, her entire life. She woke up once Elio opened the door and realized I was carrying her. She blushed and for the first time I smelled her scent. The only thing I could compare it to was lavender. She hid her face in my arm out of shyness. Elio brushed her hair out of her eyes. 

“Don’t feel nervous. No one is going to hurt you.”

She smiled as if she was shocked that Elio knew exactly what she was thinking. 

“I trust you both. My body is just very...”

“It’s normal. You’re ok.”

What made me nervous was Ryan seemed to be responding to me more than Elio. Obviously, because I was an alpha. The skin to skin contact was now causing her to practically beg me with her body. She did smell delicious and I felt guilty. I hadn’t wanted to sleep with Grayson but Ryan felt like... a part of Elio. 

“Put her in our room.”

No that’s not a good idea. I’m trying so hard not to get hard.

“Ok.”

Once we put her in our bed she actually moaned once her back hit the sheets.

“Your bed... it smells.”

Elio kissed her.

“I know. We’ll be right back. I’m gonna get you some food.”

Once we were in the kitchen I grabbed a chair and clung to it to relieve some pressure.

“What you’re feeling is normal. Our scents are very similar. We spent all of our youth together. If you want to sleep with her, you can. I don’t mind.”

I went into his mind and was shocked at the fact that that’s actually how he felt.

“I just want to watch, and be there.”

“I’d love that. But she probably just wants to eat and sleep.”

“Yes, but I think she wants you too.”

I swallowed thickly as Elio placed his mouth on mine. He stood on his tiptoes to reach me. I wrapped my arms around his lower back and devoured his mouth. He tasted different and the sensation was glorious. His belly pressed against my abdomen as I rolled him into me. Elio grabbed a sandwich and apple from the fridge and walked toward our room. I took a deep breath and prepared myself mentally for what was about to happen.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone for their comments and opinions (: This was the direction I was going to take it and I cant change the story in my mind because others aren’t going to enjoy it. However, I think what I was thinking was what you all were too. But cliff hangers are the most fun! So I hope you guys enjoy it!

I walked in the room and sat down as Elio handed Ryan the sandwich. 

“Do you guys mind if I take a shower?”

I responded as Elio started to scratch his neck nervously. 

“Of course not.”

I looked at Ryan’s legs. The entire day washed her confidence and makeup away. I could see the large purple bruises peaking through streaks of runny foundation. She finished everything Elio gave her then spoke to him in French. They communicated that way for awhile. I sat there and realized that maybe I should just let them be. Right before I stood up Ryan took my hand.

“Thank you, for letting me stay here, really.”

“No problem.”

She blinked her eyes and looked at Elio’s belly. 

“Oliver we should help her bathe. I don’t want you to fall.”

Ryan nodded. I went inside Elio’s mind and felt a surge of sadness. 

“Oliver can I talk to you outside.”

Ryan closed her eyes and winced at something. I nodded to Elio and opened the door for him.

“I’m sorry I don’t know why I said all that earlier. I don’t want you to sleep with her. She’s in a lot of pain and fuck... I’m sick. I never think I’m going to be enough for you so I just thought that you needed someone else. But Oliver I...”

Elio was starting to shuffle on his feet and appeared to be starting to get distressed.

“Take a deep breath baby.”

He did as he was told then continued.

“I’m so insecure and I felt what you felt for her and I didn’t want to get in the way of anything... I’m so stupid... I don’t know.”

“Hey, Hey. El, look at me. I don’t want you thinking like that. We’re together and we’re monogamous to each other. I was surprised you wanted me to. I don’t think I could have gone through with it even if you were truthfully ok with it. Just because someone smells good doesn’t mean I’m going to have sex with them. I’m sorry if that was your impression.”

He nodded and wiped his eyes.

“She told me she had some pretty rough customers this morning and I think we should help her tonight.”

“Yes, and Elio listen to me for a second.”

I put my hand on his back so he turned back to face me.

“You’re the one. Ok? My only one.”

I knelt down and kissed his belly.

“Let’s go take care of her.”

Elio smiled and kissed my cheek. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I just l.... want everyone to be happy.”

“Maybe you should think about what you want a little bit more instead of what everyone else wants.”

We walked into her room and she had started to sweat. 

“Ryan you ok?”

Elio put his hand on her shoulder and looked at how spastically she was shaking. 

“I didn’t want you guys to have to deal with me... I’m sorry.”

Elio took the lead and sat next to her and put her hands in his.

“Talk to us. What’s going on.”

“Damien drugged me for weeks. I think I’m just going through withdrawals.”

“What kind of drugs?”

“I don’t know they were pills. He told me they were vitamins...”

“We should take her to the hospital, Elio.”

“No! Please, no hospitals.”

“There is an omega one right down the street. They’re really nice there.”

Elio looked at me and I could tell that he wanted to handle this. There was a part of me that quickly traveled back in time to when Elio would shake, when he couldn’t walk, when he held me so tight in the bath that he left marks on me. He wanted to help her, on his own. He didn’t want me to have to deal with it and in a way he wanted to give someone what I gave him. There reached a point where you can’t fight anymore and you have to give up your abuse emotionally and physically to someone else so you can heal. Elio gave it up to me but he wanted Ryan to give it to him instead of me. I understood him completely. I nodded and smiled at him. 

“We can take care of you here but if you start seizing we’re going to the hospital.”

She nodded and took his hand. 

“Let’s give you a bath.”

“No. I’ll be fine by myself.”

“Ryan, we should help you, really. If it’s your body... don’t be nervous.”

Elio took his shirt off and Ryan quickly settled her eyes on his scars. She smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. 

“Ok let’s go.”

Elio motioned for me to pick her up again. She seemed even smaller then a few minutes ago. Her scent was still there but it was easier to ignore. Elio ran the bath and put the antiseptic solution in.

“It’s going to hurt but you can hold on to me.”

I placed her on the ground gently as Elio helped her out of her dress. She had small white underwear on and it looked like she didn’t have a penis. She whimpered and started to cry.

“I don’t want to take the tape off... please don’t make me.”

I had no idea what she was talking about. Elio continued to soothe her.

“Ryan, you can’t keep it on all the time. It’s not good for you.”

“I don’t care.”

“I’ll help you.”

She wiped her nose on her hand and sat up slightly to take her underwear off. Her loins were tied and taped between her body. Her skin was an angry red and looked wet with sweat. 

“Oliver hold her up. Just try to relax her. I’m gonna take it off.”

I went over to the front of her and gave her my hands. She took them and lightly scratched me accidentally with one of her acrylics. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m going to count to three ok.”

She nodded and I watched a tear fall straight to the ground as he started to count.

“1, 2, 3...”

He slowly tried to separate the tape from her body. She arched her back and cried out. 

“Ok I got two.”

They were large pieces of what looked like medical tape. He pulled the rest off and untied the knots. Blood was soaked through some of the thread. The moment everything dropped she fell on the ground. Elio immediately laid next to her and brought her in his arms. She sobbed and sobbed for almost 10 minutes. Her body didn’t have any scars or lacerations, only deep bruising and swelling. Once he lowered her in the bath she continued to thrash.

“I got this if you want to make dinner. Grayson and Taylor should be home with Phoebe any minute. Can you just explain what’s going on. Ryan can meet them tomorrow.”

“I’m fine, Elio.”

“You need to eat more and go to sleep and maybe the hospital I haven’t decided.”

Elio stood and instantly grabbed his back. 

“Cramps again?”

“Yah... my back has been bothering me.”

“I’ll give you a massage later.”

He kissed me quickly then sat back down next to Ryan. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and leaned on the wall. It was insane to me that this feeling of absolute adoration for him wasn’t going away. My love for him grew with his expanding belly. Anxiety settled in me quickly and he looked at me in question. He told me we’d make love tonight and that I’d feel better after. I told him that no, I’d feel better when I know he and our baby are safe. He smiled and mouthed, “I know.” I excused myself and started to cook. It was a nice distraction to make a delicious meal for everyone in the house. I hoped Grayson and Taylor’s day was normal and uneventful. In all honesty I couldn’t handle anything else right now. I felt so sorry for Ryan, for so many different reasons. I turned on some music and tuned out my mind while I just thought about how I was going to show Elio how much I cherished him tonight.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry warning that this chapter is fucking crazy. Sorry, love you all♥️

Taylor and Grayson got back just as Elio and I were finishing up dinner. Ryan had fallen asleep the moment we tucked her into the warm sheets. Elio was still holding his back as he ate.

“Hey guys.”

Grayson kissed Elio’s cheek and attempted to pass a sleeping Phoebe to Elio. 

“I can’t... hold her right now.”

His voice was extremely strained and his face was pinched in pain. Taylor got to Elio’s side before I could. 

“You ok? What hurts?”

“It’s probably noth...”

He buckled over and grabbed the front of his stomach. I grabbed my bag and prepared myself to deal with this as quickly as possible.

“Come on, we’re going to the hospital.”

“No I’m fine. Seriously.”

He was still hunched over and I could feel in my bones that he was in a great deal of pain. 

“Just tired.”

“Elio. I know you don’t want to go and you’re thinking about Ryan and everyone else but yourself like always but please let me take you to the hospital.”

My voice was sympathetic but also harsh. He needed to listen to me. The hospital was the only option and I was not giving up. I could tell Taylor was trying to get my attention and I finally responded.

“What!”

“The omega hospital closed because they got an attack threat. I think it’s just for a week but you’re going to have to go to a normal hosp...”

Elio didn’t even let Taylor finish.

“No. I’m not going there!”

“Elio we have to.”

Elio started to scream incoherently. He didn’t care that everyone could hear him. 

“Those are the type of doctors that take babies without consent and torture omegas! I’m not going!”

I had to think fast. He needed a doctor but I couldn’t actually drag him. I got on my knees and held on to his.

“Baby, something is wrong. You know it too. You’re in pain and I want to have a doctor see you. I will not leave you. I will never leave you alone with anyone, not even to go to the bathroom or to get water. Ok?”

“You don’t get it! I’m not going!”

I tried to pick him up and he fell back trying to avoid me.

“Don’t touch me!”

I couldn’t believe this was happening. He needed to stop being like this. He needed to go the hospital.

“You don’t know what it’s like! Ok! To wake up and have your baby gone... and they tied me to the hospital bed. A fucking doctor raped me! I’m not going to a hospital that isn’t for omegas!”

He was sobbing and yelling at the same time until he couldn’t speak anymore. He grabbed his back as his legs shook. 

“I’m going to protect you. I’m not going to let anything happen but if we don’t leave something could. Please. Please. I’ll beg you, I will.”

Elio sniffled. 

“I can’t..”

His voice finally broke. It was a small lost whisper in a sea of uncertainty and trauma. 

“Yes, you can. Please let me take you.”

“Oliver seriously don’t leave me.”

He whimpered at the word leave which made my eyes start to water. I had told Taylor and Grayson about Ryan over the phone so I quickly gave them more details and then left with Elio in my arms. I went to the main 24 emergency room and started to check in. I tried to steady my breath and to transfer any positive energy I could to Elio. It was becoming impossible because he was in full fight or flight mode. 

“He’s owned under my name and I’m not leaving him the entire time. I can’t wait for paperwork or any bullshit. We need a doctor right now and I’m going.”

Elio breathed a sigh of relief at my dominance. The woman at the front desk nodded and led us to the much less desirable area of the hospital for omegas. I tried not to look down the isles or into the rooms. It was all omegas in the slave trade, you could tell. They were all bruised and underweight. Most of them also looked to be underage. I couldn’t focus on anything other than Elio. I couldn’t get distracted no matter how cruel my surroundings were. The doctor came in right behind us. At least we had our own room. The doctor was old and serious. He had grey hair and small brown eyes. I didn’t like him, I couldn’t explain why, I just immediately didn’t trust him. Elio buckled in pain as blood started to sleep through his pants. The doctor started giving commands and telling nurses to undress and sedate him. Elio screamed so loud it surprised me. I shielded him with my body and began to talk assertively. 

“You can’t tie him down, sedate him, or undress him without my consent. I own him and if you touch him without telling me what you’re going to first I’ll sue!”

Everyone stopped and put their tools down. Elio was sobbing into my shoulder.

“Sir, we need to sedate him then undress him to remove the fetus.”

Elio grabbed me harshly and scooted back.

“No you’re not taking him!”

“You both need to listen. When omegas bleed before they go into labor it means the fetus is already dead. It needs to be removed. We need to do surgery immediately.”

Everything was moving so fast I just kept talking.

“What’s his survival rate?”

“High but it’s going down as we keep talking.”

Elio pulled me into him and asked if we could run. I felt terrible. I believed them because I had done the research. But doctors had lied to him before and taken two of his babies. He was so terrified and knew exactly what was about to happen. He was begging me just the same as the man with the whip that day. He couldn’t say no. I had to say no for him. But if I did, he could die, he would die. Our baby was gone, now I needed to save him.

“Elio, look at me.”

I took his tear stained cheeks in my hands and tried to get his gaze to meet mine.

“He’s gone. They need to do the surgery, Elio. I’m so sorry. I’m here. I’m right here.”

I was expecting a tooth and nail fight but instead he just fell against me and told me to just hold him. I did and told the doctors to continue. They started by injecting him and putting tubes in various areas on his arms. I was going to be sick. I needed to be strong for him. I had to stay. I couldn’t leave. His eyes shut finally and two tears fell down his temples. I kissed his forehead and told him I loved him so softly I don’t think anyone in the room heard. As the doctor started to cut into his stomach I felt the strangest feeling behind my eyes. I couldn’t look at where the surgery was happening so I just kept my forehead on Elio’s and I saw us. In a garden, holding hands. There was a small river and all these small purple flowers. He told me this was his special place in France. A small river across from his house. He’d read books there and would swim in the summers. I continued to cry as I shared the memory with his subconscious as I heard his flesh being torn. I continued to let my tears fall on his face as I heard them say they were bringing “it” out. I finally had to look up. I had to see him. The baby was covered in blood and beyond premature. 

“We want to hold him.”

They all looked at me as if I was bizarre. They separated the baby from Elio completely and wrapped him in a blanket. They placed his cold body in my arms as the doctor started to stitch Elio’s stomach. 

“He should be awake in 10 minutes.”

It was the longest ten minutes of my life laying next to him in a hospital bed with our dead child. I felt so numb. I could hardly breathe or blink. Elio lifted his eyelashes to me and saw our baby in my arms immediately. He let out a small noise and spoke “oh.”

“Hi angel.”

Elio was rubbing his cheek with only the back of his finger tips. He kissed our babies forehead and placed his arms around me. I felt his pulse go through our baby and into me. I sent it back and felt the most whole I had ever felt in my entire life. They couldn’t take him from us. The pair bond exploded in my skull and body and caused both of us to start panting and almost hyperventilating. Suddenly I heard a small cry from bellow. The doctor ran to our side.

“That’s impossible.”

Elio looked down to find the small human squirming and crying. I could feel that all of our heartbeats were beating as one. As if our love gave our baby life. I held them both to me and sent every piece of my heart and soul to both of my angels.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update! Didn’t want to leave you lovely people hanging! I will respond to all the AMAZING comments probably tonight or tomorrow. Big hugs ♥️

Another doctor reached between us to take our baby. We both agreed because we knew how premature he was. I didn’t have any idea how any of that happened but I was beyond grateful. I could see blood was soaking through the sheets from Elio and I quickly got a nurse who was about to leave. She hurried over and lifted the blanket. 

“He must have torn his bandages when he lifted his arm to hug you. He needs to stay still and only lay on his back.”

She didn’t seem sympathetic or concerned at all. She was about to start stitching but Elio was already pretty alert.

“Wait! Shouldn’t you numb him or sedate him further.”

“Sir, we can only give omegas so many drugs. They have a higher pain tolerance.”

“He just went through a major surgery to birth his child. Please do everything you can to make him comfortable. He deserves to not be in any pain.”

“That’s not realistic. He decided to fornicate. Whatever pain is experienced is from the Lord’s will.”

“Don’t touch him. I need to see a doctor!”

I was sweating, beyond exhausted, and had no idea this would all be so difficult. I now completely understood what Elio was talking about earlier. These people were terrible. Was our baby ok? I looked down at Elio and saw how pale he looked. His eyes were fluttering and his fingertips were twitching. A doctor got right next to him and injected him three times. His eyes closed and his hands relaxed. I watched a new doctor re stitch his abdomen and clean it thoroughly. His stomach was stretched and deflated. 

“Would you like him to have any cosmetic procedures to tighten his stomach?”

“Is that a medical necessity?”

“No.”

“Then no.”

I watched the doctor continue to sew what was necessary. The stretch marks and uneven fat deposits stayed where they were comfortably. I’d kiss those later like all of his other scars. I’d worship his belly for growing past its limits to accommodate our child. 

“Most Alphas want their omegas presentable.”

Is this how normal people thought? They all had the strangest mindset. 

“I don’t care. As long as he’s not in pain.”

“Well he will be because we can only give omegas so many pain pills.”

“What?”

“It was approved by the FDA that omegas are generally smaller and more resilient so they don’t need as many pharmaceuticals.”

“Who can I talk to about that.”

“No one. That’s just policy.”

I sighed and sat down next to his bed. I needed to call Anna. I needed to call Grayson and Taylor. I needed to call my mom. Fuck. I was supposed to tell the rest of my family. I thought I had more time he was only a little over six months. I couldn’t leave Elio to go to the telephone. He wasn’t safe without me. They bandaged his stomach and then lowered his hospital gown. The doctor grabbed his nipple and squeezed it almost aggressively. No milk came out.

“Be gentle with him.”

He completely ignored me and faced a nurse taking notes. 

“Hasn’t started producing.”

The doctor squeezed the other one harshly.

“Both non-producing.”

I saw a small drop of blood leak from his nipple. 

“I won’t tell you again. Don’t be harsh with him.”

The doctor apologized and started to gather everything to leave.

“Wait. How is our baby?”

“Doing well. He’s going to need to stay in the NICU until he can breath on his own.”

“How long will that be?”

“It may be a few months.”

I thought about transferring him to the omega hospital when it opened but no one knew when that would be. Could I trust these people with our baby? Elio groaned and reached for his stomach. 

“No no. Don’t touch it.”

I took his hands in mine and held them.

“Where is... baby, my baby.”

“He’s ok. He’s in baby urgent care.”

Elio giggled quickly then looked at me.

“Oliver?”

“Yes.”

“Are you really here?”

I put his hand to my warm cheek then kissed his palm.

“Of course I’m here. All of us our. Our baby is only a room over. You can see him when you wake up a little more.”

I brushed his hair back past his sweaty forehead. He groaned again and winced when he moved only slightly.

“Hurts... a lot.”

“I know. Just breath.”

Elio tried to inhale but just gasped and cringed at the level of pain his insides were feeling. 

“I’ve been through this before. I need meds... I can’t without...”

Elio got to the point where he couldn’t talk, his entire body just began seizing in agony. But he was too sedated to really move so he just kind of vibrated helplessly. I noticed no one was in the room. A nurse came in and I was shocked to instantly smell that she was an omega. I rushed to her and all but begged for medication.

“He’s already had all I can give.”

I took her elbow and brought her to Elio.”

“Look at him. He’s really not feeling well. Please. I’ll pay you.”

She pulled her ponytail apart and reached into her pocket and gave me a bottle.

“80.”

I grabbed my wallet and gave her the only bill I had.

“50?”

“Yes. I’ll give you more later.”

“Don’t let them catch you.”

I nodded and read the back of the bottle for instructions. I took out two pills and told Elio to swallow. I grabbed water but he had already gulped them dry. He tried to steady his breathing and grabbed on to my hand for support.

“I had a dream about us. We were in France. We should go now that I gave birth. I’ll show you so many of my favorite places. You’ll... love it.”

“I saw your dream. I don’t know how but I did. There were purple flowers and a gorgeous cottage.”

Elio smiled and squeezed my hand. 

“Oliver... our baby. He was dead... how?”

“I don’t know.”

Elio looked up at the ceiling and tried to focus on anything but the pain in his stomach. 

“Any name ideas? I can’t believe we haven’t talked about it.”

“We’ve been busy.”

“Yes. I ummm... have an idea.”

I looked at him curiously and readjusted myself in my chair. 

“Tommy.”

I felt my heart pulse and my chest constrict. I told him about my brother so long ago. He remembered. Part of me felt like it was a curse. Suddenly guilt washed over me that I didn’t want my child to be named after my brother. He died so young and it was the most traumatizing thing I had ever dealt with. But I loved him, god, I still loved him so much. I felt selfish and lost in my own identity. 

“Hey, it was just a suggestion. Think about it, we have time.”

I wiped a tear away and kissed Elio’s dry lips. 

“You’re so thoughtful. I love you. I really do.”

“I know.”

I laughed with him and saw that the drugs were starting to put him to sleep. 

“Dream. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He nodded and loosened his grip on my hand as he accepted the darkness of sleep. I needed to update everyone. There was a pay phone just outside. I’d be able to see if anyone goes in his room. I unlaced my hand from his and crept out quietly. I dialed Grayson and Taylor’s number first. 

“Hello?”

I knew it was Taylor. 

“Hey, Elio and the baby are ok. He’s four pounds and three ounces so he has a lot of growing to do.”

“Oh that’s so good to hear. We’re so relieved. I’m going to bring you some more clothes and things cause you’ll probably be in the hospital for a few days.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem seriously. You guys were so helpful for us. Oh and Ryan is fine. We talked to her a little. She should just be sleeping and hanging out with us for a few days. Don’t worry about anything.”

“Thanks.”

“You sound exhausted go rest!”

“Huh, I will.”

“Bye, Oliver. Tell Elio we love him.”

“I will, bye. Thanks again.”

I hung up and dialed Anna’s number. Our conversation was quick because she also heard how exhausted I was. She said she’d visit tomorrow. It was great to hear her voice. She had been spending so much time with Don I hadn’t seen her as much as normal. I wondered if he was going to pop the question anytime soon. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw two men approach me. 

“You selling?”

They were both in suits and clean cut. They looked strange standing in a hospital. 

“Am I What?”

“You’re obviously not an omega so you selling any?”

“No.”

I tried to push past them but they continued speaking and crowding me.

“You got the cutie in there? I’d pay a pretty penny for him.”

I clenched my fists.

“Fuck off.”

I walked around them and back to Elio. I didn’t have the strength to call my mom in a hallway filled with people. Especially people like the assholes I just ran into. Elio was still asleep so I put my feet on the bed and tried to fall asleep in the chair. I was at the point where I was too tired to sleep. I couldn’t stop staring at Elio. He was a miracle to me. He was stronger than I could ever be. I was truly in awe of him. I felt the pair bond tingle again which let me finally relax into sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all my favorite readers! This story is definitely going to be more than 50 chapters! Also shattered is getting updated tomorrow. I live for your comments and sweet feedback. Love you all sooooo much♥️

I woke to the sound of Elio screaming. I woke up quickly and opened my eyes immediately. There were two doctors holding him down.

“Stop! What are you doing?”

“We have to restrain him. He’s being difficult.”

I pushed past the nurses and shoved two of them aside.

“No one touch him!”

They all seemed instantly alarmed at my voice and stepped back. Elio was crying into a pillow and shaking. I could see blood had seeped through the bandages.

“Sir, he’s not letting us re-bandage him.”

I looked at the older male nurse and talked to him slowly almost demeaning.

“He’s had a lot of trauma in his life as you can all probably see from his scars. You have to be gentle and tell him what you’re going to do first. Rule of thumb maybe don’t touch him without me present.”

Elio reached for my hand and squeezed it. Two nurses laughed.

“He’s got him trained pretty well.”

“Excuse me?!”

I was so past the point of being done with everyone in this hospital. I wanted to take Elio and our child and get the fuck out of here. However, I knew there weren’t any other alternatives, I just needed to ride this out. 

“Sorry.”

“Yes, Sorry.”

I didn’t care about their apologizes. I sat down next to Elio and frowned when I saw he wet the bed. 

“I’m sorry...”

I rubbed his wrist and talked to him soothingly.

“Don’t worry. You’re ok, just breath. 1-10?”

He winced when he moved slightly.

“8.”

I nodded. I’d give him more pain meds when they all left. 

“Elio, they’re going to touch you ok? I’m right here. They have to change your bandages. If you ever want them to stop just tell me.”

He nodded and smiled at me through the pain. I looked up to find only one nurse had stayed. It was the omega nurse from earlier. Her brown hair was in a tighter ponytail and she looked just as tired as me. 

“You can give him more.”

I nodded and handed two pills to him. Once he swallowed she put gloves on and spoke directly to Elio.

“First I’m going to take the bandages off. Then I’m going to clean the area and re-bandage. After I’ll clean your groin and legs then change your sheets. Does all that sound ok?”

He nodded and smiled at her.

“Thank you.”

I watched her work slowly and meticulously. 

“Shouldn’t a doctor be doing this?”

“I am a doctor. Omegas can’t practice at normal hospitals. So technically I’m only a nurse but I have the schooling.”

I realized in the moment that she must be older than she looked. Her thin frame and strong jawline made her look indefinitely 25. Once she started sponging his body I noticed Elio started to pull away. 

“It’s normal for him to be extra sensitive just talk to him for me.”

I nodded and took his jaw in my hand.

“Tell me about France.”

He gulped.

“It’s beautiful. The air is crisp and the people are nice. The food is amazing. I’ll take you to my favorite coffee shop. My mom let me have coffee when I turned 10.”

By the time he finished speaking she was finished. She put new sheets underneath him and took his dirty blankets off. She placed warm washed sheets and a large quilt over him. Elio hummed at the warmth when it touched his skin. She placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke softly.

“1-10?”

“4.”

“Good. Just a warning you may have to share the room with someone because we’re over capacity because of the omega hospital closing. I’m Grace by the way.”

We both said hi Grace at the same time.

“Don’t worry I’m keeping a very close eye on your baby. There are omega doctors here looking out for your little one.”

Elio let a tear fall at that and thanked her profusely. Before she left they brought a teenage boy in on a stretcher. He had bruises and blood all over him. I saw one of the men in suits enter. My blood started to boil and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on edge. He was unconscious.

“If there’s a baby just abort him and do whatever cosmetic procedures you have to.”

I felt sick. Elio had fallen asleep, thank god. There was no curtain separating them so I watched them place this helpless boy on a bed.

“Restrain him please. He’s tried to run before.”

They put his hands and legs in restraints. A mix of utter disgust and immense sadness washed over me. All this was legal and I couldn’t do anything. Well I could do one thing. I stood up and walked toward the man in the black suit. I was ready to put on a show.

“You know, that boy is pretty much useless now.”

“Tell me about it. I know you can’t tell from his black and blue face but he’s a real stunner, very obedient.”

“How old?”

“Just turned 16.”

I felt my gut twist.

“You selling?”

“I would if you didn’t tell me to fuck off earlier.”

“Oh man, you know how men get with their property.”

He cackled and folded his arms to show dominance.

“Yah I do. What’s your price? I don’t want to pay for these fucking medical bills.”

“What happened to him?”

“Just doing his job.”

“Yah, well I’ll give you 300 for him.”

The man twisted his beard in his fingers then took my hand for me to shake. I knew this decision made no sense but I couldn’t do nothing. 

“Here’s my address just mail me the check whenever. He took a piece of paper from a binder and signed it. Here, I gotta get out of here, time is money.”

I smiled at him with all my power and shut the door behind him. I looked down at the paper. Sebastian Woodward. I looked at the names. He’s had six owners since he was... 7. I felt tears pool in my eyes.

“Get him out of those restraints.”

They listened and started to wash all the blood off his body. I sat next to him to wait for him to wake up. They stitched his forehead and arm. The rest was just bruising. 

“He has no broken bones?”

Another doctor I hadn’t seen before replied quickly. 

“Nope.”

They all left and told me they’d be back in 30 to check on him. What was I going to do. I was just turning my home into a shelter. I didn’t have the room or money to help all these people, but I had to. This poor boy, I needed to help him. I was shocked when his eyes opened, that they were bright green. They were darker then Elio’s, almost brown. I leaned in and talked to him just like I did to Elio that day when I bought him.

“I just bought you. You’re safe. My boyfriend just gave birth. He’s right there. No ones going to hurt you.”

He just looked at me then to Elio. His eyes began to water and he smiled despite the pain on his features.

“Really? You have a baby?”

I smiled wide.

“Yes.”

I gave him a pill and told him it would make the pain less intense. I wondered if he needed surgery like Elio needed when I first rescued him. 

“I’m Sebastian.”

“I’m Oliver. That’s Elio. We live with another couple with a baby too, you’ll meet them later.”

He started to cry.

“Thank you for saving me. Thank you so much. I really can’t explain my gratitude.”

It broke my heart how ecstatic he was to just be safe in a hospital. 

“Don’t mention it. Get some sleep ok.”

He nodded and closed his eyes. His blonde hair was past his shoulders and his collarbones stuck out beneath it. He was underweight but definitely taller than Elio. Even though he was 16 he also looked a bit older. I heard a knock. Taylor walked in with three bags and a cake. I hugged him instantly and took all the bags. His eyes focused on Elio then Sebastian. 

“Fuck, these poor omegas. I hate hospitals like this.”

“Taylor, I uhh... I bought him. I couldn’t not.”

Taylor looked at me wide eyed then nodded.

“I get it. We’ll figure it out. Do you want me to stay to help. I told Grayson I’d be a few hours. Him and Ryan are just binging soap operas.”

I laughed and smiled at the thought of Ryan and Grayson getting along so well.

“Where is your little man?”

“In the NICU. Go see him. I’ll stay here to watch them.”

As I sat down and looked at Elio and Sebastian I became extremely overwhelmed. I have so much work to do, the trial paperwork, I have to testify, I might sue this fucking hospital, I have to keep a close eye on our baby, now Sebastian. I took a deep even breath and tried to relax my thoughts. One day at a time. One hour at a time. One minute at a time. 

“Oliver?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t have to do this all on your own you know? I’m here for you.”

Suddenly thankfulness ebbed in my heart. Elio made my entire life worth it. All of these struggles were blessings. I got into bed with him and rested his head on my shoulder. I knew Elio wouldn’t be mad I bought another omega but space was getting tight in our house. Maybe Ryan and Sebastian could share a room? Yes, that might work.

“Who is Sebastian?”

I giggled at our pair bond language.

“You goose, reading my mind. He’s over there. I had to Elio, I had to buy him.”

He looked at the boy and smiled at me.

“Your heart is so big I could live there forever.”

He kissed my neck and snuggled his cheek into my chest.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A gift from my insomnia directly to your cellphone or computer! I haven’t been sleeping which sucks but I have been writing. We can all agree sometimes writing might be better than sleep. Hope you all enjoy as I continue this story ♥️

Elio, Sebastian, and I had stayed at the hospital for three days so far. Elio was looking better everyday and was starting to get fidgety about going home. Sebastian ended up needing surgery so I talked him through the pain multiple times. Elio would watch me with the biggest grin on his face. He called me a healer. My heart felt full and my soul was immersed in gratitude for the way everything turned out. However, I was beyond tired. I hadn’t really slept in four days, I had been on the phone constantly with friends, family, my lawyer, and work. Somehow I was still managing all my responsibilities from this small white room. Taylor came in with new sheets for Elio and Sebastian. He was helping me everyday after work then went home to Grayson, Ryan, and Phoebe. I respected Taylor a lot because we were both dedicated to our loved ones and honestly hardworking. He took Elio’s blanket off and put the new one on.

“You love when they’re warm, don’t you.”

“My mom used to put warm sheets on me before bed.”

Elio smiled and inhaled the scent of the fabric softener. Taylor walked over to Sebastian and sat after wrapping him in the sheets. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, Sorry we met when I was very high. What’s your name?”

Taylor laughed.

“I’m Taylor. I live with Oliver and Elio.”

“He told me about you. Did your omega birth the baby?”

Taylor smiled with pride.

“Yes, her name is Phoebe.”

Taylor pulled a Polaroid out of his wallet and showed it to Sebastian. 

“Wow, you have a beautiful family.”

“Thank you. Do you want some water? Juice?”

“Maybe some water, thanks.”

Sebastian drank quickly then handed it back to Taylor. 

“I’m going to go before Grayson gets mad at me for missing dinner.”

I hugged and thanked him. He said his goodbyes to Sebastian and Elio then turned to me before leaving.

“Your mom keeps calling the house. I can’t stall much longer.”

“I’ll call her tonight.”

He left as Elio and Sebastian’s dinners came in. The food was disgusting here but Sebastian looked ecstatic to eat anything every time food arrived. I fed Elio so he didn’t have to lift his arms or have a tray on his stomach. He smiled at me and bit the spoon suggestively.

“Stop I’m too tired for any of that.”

“Old man.”

“What?”

“You’re no fun.”

“Oh I’m plenty fun.”

“Go call your mom.”

“You need to eat more.”

“I’m not hungry.”

I sighed in mild frustration and put his plate down. 

“Ok, be right back.”

I dialed my moms number and waited for her to answer. 

“Hello?”

It was my dad. I quickly thought about if I should tell him. My dad was a kind and hardworking man but he was old school. He wasn’t sensitive or emotional. He didn’t share his feelings on anything in particular but had conservative values. I was anxious to tell him. I didn’t want to over the phone but time was running out and he needed to know, the entire family did. 

“Is anyone there?”

“Hey pop, it’s me.”

“Oliver, wish you called more. How are you?”

“I’m good, busy.”

“That’s what your mother tells me. I’m glad you talk to someone in this family.”

I felt the intended dig but ignored it.

“So dad, I have some things to tell you. I wish I could in person but I’m afraid the circumstances don’t lend themselves to that scenario.”

“Putting on your business voice I hear.”

“Yah... I umm.”

The words were getting caught in my throat. I wasn’t ashamed of Elio, our baby, or my new life. But for 18 years I lived a different reality in Texas. I didn’t want my father to feel like his son was a stranger. 

“You ok, son?”

“Yes, it’s been a rough couple of days.”

I already felt myself starting to tear up.

“Well I’ve actually had a boyfriend for the past couple of months.”

There was no answer on the other line so I continued.

“He’s an omega and he got pregnant. He gave birth to our baby a few days ago.”

We were both silent while I heard my dad inhale. 

“Is this a joke?”

He sounded shocked. I heard my mom talking to him from the side.

“No dad it’s not.”

“Is he trying to take your money? Inherit our money? What is the meaning of this?”

He wasn’t yelling but I could tell he was disoriented and surprised. 

“I love him.”

My dad stopped speaking. He breathed into the phone and coughed.

“What does he do?”

Of course that was the first question. All my dad cares about is money. It’s all anything has ever been about. 

“He doesn’t work. He’s been recovering, he was abused for a long time. The pregnancy has been difficult on him.”

“Yah, of course it has. Men aren’t supposed to give birth. It isn’t natural. Don’t tell me the child is an omega too.”

I felt my eyes water further but I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of hearing it in my voice.

“You know, why do you think I didn’t tell you? Why I waited so long? I knew this would be your reaction. You’ll probably never talk to me again and I don’t care. I have someone who loves me more than I’ve ever been loved and it feels good. I’m experiencing life and enjoying it for the first time and not even you can take that away from me...”

I heard the phone static which indicated he hung up. I cried into my hand and walked to the room right next to Elio’s to see our baby. I looked at his little body squirm in the incubator. I squirted hand sanitizer on and held his little finger through a hole in the chamber. Elio had been with him every moment he could and so had I. Ever second I left his little glass tube I wanted to go right back.

“I’m going to try to be a good father. Really I am. I promise I’ll love you forever, and accept you exactly how you are. The way your father brought you into this world...”

I was crying and noticed my little angel was staring at me. I looked back, he blinked. He had Elio’s eyes. I watched him fall asleep before I shut the little door. I went back to Elio’s room and saw that doctors were huddled around Sebastian. Elio was sleeping.

“What’s going on?”

The doctor looked up at me and answered quickly.

“He just had a nightmare and tore the stitches on his arm. He’s coming down from it now.”

Why was it that every doctor I saw was different then the one before? I noticed Sebastian had a number on his neck. It read 2361. I ignored my thoughts and held his hand. He seemed to appreciate my touch and squeezed my hand gently. He felt different then other omegas I had been around. He wasn’t effected by me or my scent at all. He definitely was an omega but he seemed to have many alpha traits and qualities. I’d ask him about it later. The doctor spoke to me.

“I read their charts and they should be good to leave tomorrow.”

“Ok. I want to speak to the nurse, Grace, about discharge paperwork.”

The doctor nodded and excused himself. Elio stirred in his bed and looked at me, from the same angle our baby did.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

He knew.

“Not really.”

He nodded.

“I want you to know. My parents would have loved you. Really, they’d treat you like you were their own son. My mom would make you breakfast. My dad would give you literature to read.”

He gazed off as if he was reliving his childhood. Suddenly he started to cry.

“I miss them so much. I want them to meet you, our baby, want my mom... to hold me... brush my hair.”

I held him to my chest.

“There’s a lot of hormones going through you right now. Breath. All this emotion is normal. I cried earlier.”

I heard Sebastian squeak from his side of the room.

“I did too.”

I nodded at him and felt Elio lean over my shoulder to look at Sebastian.

“Are you feeling a little better. That surgery is terrible. We’re here if you need anything.”

Sebastian waved his hand and said not to worry. 

“I need to call my mom.”

“Yes go.”

I heard Sebastian start to talk to Elio about his mom as I went to talk to mine. Family was a funny thing and meant something new to me everyday. The weight of the word meant an entirely different story to me now, then it did when I was younger. Suddenly I felt like a child again. Alone, scared, and self conscious. No, I couldn’t apologize for who I was, not anymore. I had to face my genetic family because my chosen family deserved my bravery.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for this but sometimes you need a good fight. Short chapter that I may expand later or keep this length. Enjoy!

“Oliver, I’m so glad you called back. I’m sure you’re upset but I’m sorry I just have to know how the baby is.”

“He’s ok, very premature.”

“Any health problems?”

“I don’t think so, it’s still kind of a waiting game.”

“Do you want me to fly out?”

I thought about how nice it would be to have my mom here to help. Then it dawned on me just how much help I had. 

“I don’t really have the room in the house right now.”

I couldn’t tell my mom I had bought another omega. I was just too burnt out to explain more right now. 

“I want you to know I love you and as soon as Elio and the baby are better you can visit.”

“Ok, I wish you’d let me help you.”

“I know mom, I’m ok.”

“Your father will come around. You really dropped a bombshell on him, honey. You know how he is.”

I scoffed.

“Yah, I do.”

“It’s been a lot mom. I’m stressed and I didn’t need his reaction.”

“Then why did you say anything?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t going to show up in Texas with Elio and our baby without him knowing, that seems crazier then telling him on the phone.”

There was a pause.

“I guess you’re right.”

One thing that was beneficial about getting older was that my family did take me more seriously. I wasn’t a child anymore. I had my own house, a boyfriend, and now a child. I already felt that my mom was treating me differently, in a positive way. I noticed Grace go into Elio and Sebastian’s room. 

“Mom I got to go, I love you, bye.”

“Love-“

I hurried to their room and saw Elio buckled over in pain. 

“Hey, Hey...”

I looked at Grace. Elio squinted at me and spoke quickly. 

“It’s just very raw.”

“What... What is raw?”

Grace pushed him to lay back and started to wash her hands. 

“Where I stitched his stomach.”

I lifted up the blanket and saw that it was an angry red with puss flowing from the sides.

“Is it infected?”

“No, just irritated. I think he’s itching it in his sleep.”

Elio groaned and reached for my hand. I did him one better and brought his head on to my chest.

“You can cry, it’s ok.”

The sniffles turned into tears as he let the pain cycle through his bones. Elio looked at me and pleaded. 

“Can I see him?”

Grace answered for me.

“No you can’t see your baby this second you need to take these and rest. After I’ll take you.”

He nodded and took the pills. Grace lifted the leftover bandage and started to clean the stitches. She re bandaged it and then called for a wheelchair on a radio. Once we got him in the wheelchair I looked over at Sebastian. He was sleeping quietly, not even Elio’s cries woke him. Once I wheeled Elio next door he sanitized his hands and opened the little plastic door. He reached for our baby’s hand. His little hand instantly attached to Elio’s. He started to cry instantly and try to get more of his arm in his grasp. He probably had such a strong desire to be held by Elio. I saw tears dripping down Elio’s cheek.

“Can I hold him?”

I shook my head no. He frowned in understanding and continued to touch him as far as the little door would allow.

“You guys can go home tomorrow.”

Elio spoke before she could continue another sentence.

“I’m not leaving.”

“Elio it might be nice to go home, he may be here for months.”

“Then I won’t leave.”

“For months?”

“Yes.”

“Elio...”

Grace excused herself. I tried to talk some sense into him before he snapped at me.

“I’ve been through much worse. I can stay in a hospital for a couple months.”

I let my lips close and watched his face soften in regret for being short with me. 

“I know you can but I don’t want you to.”

He sighed angrily.

“Aren’t you the one telling me I need to make my own decisions. Speak up when I want something? I want to stay here.”

I nodded and wiped the nonexistent sleep out of my eyes.

“Elio. I’m tired and need to take care of you, why don’t you let me.”

“I don’t need you to take care of me!”

I stepped back and watched various emotions crash through his face.

“Really? When in the past 7 months have I not taken care of you!”

Elio took his head in his hand and brushed his hair back in frustration.

“I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have said that. I don’t mind caring for you. I love it... I’m just tired baby, I just need to go home.”

“Then go home.”

“I’m not leaving you here.”

“You were going to leave or baby here. I hope you don’t care for me more than our child.”

“How dare you. How have I not proven myself to you? After everything... fuck.”

We both breathed in the silence until Elio spoke again.

“Yes Oliver. I’m tired too. I have a hole in my stomach and you bought someone else. You always tell me I need to think about myself first. Maybe you do! Did you even think about yourself or our family when rescuing someone else.”

“You brought Ryan!”

“Ryan is a childhood friend and you brought her to me actually!”

“Well I’m sorry I’m not used to seeing boys battered and abused.”

“Excuse me?”

Suddenly I caught my tongue in between my teeth when our baby started to wail. Grace came in and told us to go back to our room. I noticed he was crying again. 

“I’m sorry...”

I didn’t know what he was apologizing for but I was so sorry too.

“I am too. I’m sorry, baby.”

I lifted him back into the bed. I was being selfish. Elio had been through more than me and I wasn’t taking his level of bodily pain into consideration. 

“You have to come home with me.”

He snuggled his hair into the pillow as I ran my fingers through it.

“I know.”

Once he submitted his entire body relaxed and he started to sleep. I had so many mixed emotions the only answer I could think of was sleep.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I will reply to all comments tomorrow(: here’s a chapter to get to know Sebastian and so Oliver can get some perspective. Enjoy ♥️

By the time I woke up it was the middle of the night. Elio was sleeping but I noticed Sebastian was trying to get out of bed. I got up and went to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just getting bed sores. I haven’t moved from a bed in a few weeks.”

“You’ve only been here a few days.”

Suddenly I remembered Elio telling me he was often chained. Sebastian was probably not taken off the chain for a few weeks. I apologized to him with my eyes and he nodded. We both knew what he meant. I helped him stand and took his hands so he wouldn’t fall. He was almost my height but very boney. He really felt like an alpha to me. But he couldn’t have been, they only enslave omegas. 

“Sebastian are you an omega?”

He tried to crack his neck.

“Yes, but I’m not attracted to Alphas.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m attracted to other omegas.”

“Is that called something?”

“I don’t know.”

I felt foolish asking so many questions. I instantly wondered how that worked. 

“I play the alpha role in my relationships but I’m attracted only to male omegas. I don’t enjoy penetrative sex.”

“What?”

He finished for me so I didn’t stand there with my mouth open.

“So I’m an omega. I can’t breed anyone but I also don’t enjoy being bred myself. I’m romantically attracted to omegas, physically as well.”

“Do you think you’re like that because of your past?”

“No, circumstances can only change so much. That’s just who I am. When did you find out you were mostly attracted to omegas?”

“Really for the first time with Elio.”

He grinned and started to cry softly while he continued. 

“I found out I liked male omegas with my first love.”

I looked at him and all of his bruises. I knew I could help everyone. I couldn’t leave him here, I just couldn’t. 

“What happened?”

Sebastian rubbed his eyes.

“He died.”

I was about to say we didn’t need to talk about it but he continued. Sebastian was very easy to talk to and forth coming, he didn’t seem ashamed or embarrassed about anything.

“We were owned by the same person and locked in a room together. We saw each other get abused and held one another after. He used to sing to me... every night. Some times when I go to sleep I can still hear it.”

His simple story touched me. Somehow I wanted to hear more. It seemed to help Sebastian to talk to someone. In truth it also felt good to talk about things with someone who didn’t know me too well. It felt good to know he already trusted me. 

“What was his name?”

He smiled.

“Peter.”

He continued to cry.

“I have a picture of him in my jeans pocket, but I think they took it. He died in my arms.”

“How?”

He continued to sob as I eased him to sit down. 

“Starvation. He stopped eating after a few years.”

“You were together for years in the room?”

Sebastian nodded. He leaned back to sit against the back of the bed. I sat in a chair next to him. 

“Who was your second love?”

“Ian. I only knew him for 3 months but I loved him. I really did.”

“Tell me about him.”

Sebastian seemed honored and surprised I wanted to listen and was so curious about his life.

“He was the first black person I ever met and he was just so handsome. He was so funny, even through... everything. We were owned by a bdsm company so it wasn’t easy, but not as bad as being in the room. But he was so sweet and... his smile. He got bought by someone else and after he kissed me goodbye... I don’t know sometimes I can still feel it on my lips.”

I reached for his hand while he squeezed it.

“Can I ask something kinda personal.”

He nodded and giggled. 

“How do you have sex?”

Sebastian answered quickly without reservation. He seemed very comfortable about talking about these subjects. 

“A lot of kissing, touching, sucking, body holding. The same as everyone else.”

I smiled and reached for his water.

“You should drink some more.”

“So do you just take care of everyone.”

“I guess. I don’t mind it but I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed.”

“How is Elio?”

“Good. We kind of got in an argument earlier but I have I feeling I was wrong.”

“It’s adorable how much you adore each other.”

That made me smile and I had to steal a glance back at Elio. 

“I’ve just never loved someone this much and now with the baby... it’s so surreal and slightly terrifying. I wish I knew how to cope better.”

“Well, you just have to balance your life and theirs. You’re bonded I assume?”

I nodded.

“Being bonded really makes things... unique.”

“An alpha omega bonding is a very codependent dyadic relationship.”

“So you’re saying we need each other to be ourselves but now we’re just one person anyway.”

“You don’t NEED each other. You’re now just a third entity, together.”

“What?”

He laughed.

“I’m saying when you’re bonded you become something else together because it’s two souls combined. It’s not just a ying and yang, it’s enmeshed. If he’s pink and you’re blue that makes purple... a new color.”

“Yah I get it... that’s interesting. Can you have that with another omega?”

“Kinda, it’s different. Just be honest with him and try to communicate.”

“Thanks.”

“Did they say we could leave tomorrow?”

“Yes, we’re all gonna go home.”

“You know Oliver I thought about it and I’m fine, I’ll figure something out.”

“No it’s not safe, even if you just stay the week, you should.”

He nodded and thanked me. I started to walk back to Elio’s quiet snores.

“Hey, Oliver.”

I turned around.

“He loves you more than... well, as much as you love him.”

That made me smile. I sat back next to Elio and watched Sebastian fall asleep over his shoulder. I looked at Elio’s porcelain skin as his chest rose and fell quietly.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely should have been studying for a test instead of writing this but you know whatever lol. Hope you all enjoy as always and I also know now that this story is going to continue to continue to part 2. Content of part 2 will be explained in the story later On. Love you all♥️

I woke up to the sound of someone saying my name over and over. I stirred from the chair I was sleeping in and opened my eyes. It was Grace.

“There’s a phone call for you.”

I yawned twice and walked to the phone slowly. 

“Hello.”

“Hey, it’s Taylor. The omega hospital reopened. They said they can take your baby.”

I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“That’s great.”

“Any name ideas yet?”

“No, I’m sure we’ll have one soon though.”

The thought of naming him Tommy was still moving around in my skull. I didn’t want to let it go yet but I simultaneously didn’t want to commit. Taylor interrupted my thoughts. 

“I was thinking I can come get Sebastian so you can just focus on Elio.”

“That would be great. Thank you so much.”

“I’ll be there in like 30 minutes.”

“Ok. See you soon.”

I walked back to the room and brushed my hair out of my eyes. Elio was moaning in his sleep but it sounded distressed. I kneeled down and took his face in my hand and nudged his shoulder.

“Elio, wake up.”

He jumped up and started breathing rapidly. He looked at me and registered where he was.

“The baby! Is the baby ok!”

“Yes, everything is ok. You’re ok.”

I rubbed his shoulder and watched him begin to cry.

“I thought...”

His hand started to shake as he brushed his curls back. His hair was so long it was now about at his shoulders. I knew he liked it long. I twirled a curl in my finger and kissed his cheek. 

“He’s going to go to the omega hospital, it reopened.”

Elio released a labored sigh and smiled.

“Good.”

He was still shaken up so I sat right next to his bed and scratched his arms. 

“You did that for me when you first rescued me.”

“I remember.”

“No one had been that gentle. It felt so good.”

“Does it still?”

He smiled and wiped his tears.

“Yes.”

Grace walked and seemed to be in a rush.

“Ok so here is all the paperwork for both of them. Insurance, at home care, medication list, and referrals. We need this room in the next hour, so that’s how long you have.”

Grace certainly wasn’t warm but I appreciated her help and genuine concern for both Elio and Sebastian.

“Thank you for everything Grace.”

She nodded and showed me how to clean Elio’s stitching. She was about to explain Sebastian’s bathing schedule but I told her I had done it with Elio when he had surgery. As she left Taylor came in. He had three bags and a blanket. 

“Ok everyone ready to go.”

We all nodded and laughed.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

They all laughed at me. Taylor and I started to pack everything up. I went to call the omega hospital to get the transfer approved. I knew Elio would want to go in the ambulance with our baby.

“Omega relief hospital this is Sandra.”

“Hey Sandra, it’s Oliver.”

“Oh my goodness! It’s so good to hear your voice! Congrats on the little one and we have everything set for Dr.Fallow to transfer him in one of our ambulances. Should be about 15 minutes.”

“Great thank you.”

“How is Elio?”

“Good. Better. I think it would be a good idea for you guys to look at him just to make sure they did everything correctly.”

“No problem I’ll set up a room.”

“Thank you Sandra. I’ll see you in a sec.”

“Call if you need anything.”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye bye.”

When I went back Taylor had Sebastian’s things in the bags and him in a wheelchair. 

“We’ll meet you at the house.”

Sebastian looked worse today then yesterday. I needed to remember how beaten down his body was. 

“Thank you so much Oliver. Really.”

I smiled at him and hugged Taylor.

“Don’t mention it.”

I gathered all of Elio’s belongings as Dr.Fallow came into the room. It was so nice to see a trusted friendly face. We all greeted each other and talked about the plan for transferring the baby. It all seemed pretty straight forward. 

“Elio I wanted to check on you before we made the trip.”

Elio nodded. Dr.Fallow put gloves on and lifted the sheets then his hospital gown. 

“Ooo I don’t like how they did this.”

I stepped closer to the bed.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not infected but they didn’t need to stretch the skin this much, some muscles in his abdomen got sliced. Have they been giving him pain killers?”

“I have. They have some policy that says omegas can’t get more than a certain amount because of their inherent pain tolerance.”

Dr.Fallow laughed sarcastically.

“Wow. Well yes, I want to definitely get Elio in for a proper check up when we get to the hospital. I don’t think I’m going to do anything but clean the area and give him some different drugs. How have you been emotionally since giving birth?”

Elio looked down at his hands.

“I’m a mess.”

“Can you elaborate.”

“I’m in so much pain and I’ve been having these nightmares. I feel so guilty for having Oliver go through this. I’m so tired and nauseous. The fact that I can’t hold my baby I just...”

Dr.Fallow interrupted Elio’s train of thought.

“Ok Elio. First take a deep breath for me and just listen for a few seconds. They shouldn’t have performed this surgery on you, there’s no reason you can’t hold your baby when we get to the other hospital, and all these emotions are normal because of your hormones. You’ve done great, let us take care of you now, ok?”

Elio nodded and smiled. 

“I can hold him?”

“Yes, we have an incubator that opens and the tubes follow. As long as we assist you, you can hold him.”

Elio started to cry. I really underestimated how much he needed to hold his child. I continued packing while Margot came in to roll Elio in his wheelchair while Dr.Fallow handled the baby. Soon we were all settled in the ambulance. Margot was talking to Elio the entire time while I held our angel. The moment we got into the hospital and settled Dr.Fallow insisted on giving Elio a more thorough check up. He gave me new medication to give him and showed me better chemicals to use to clean the wound. After, he told Elio skin to skin contact was best for bonding with the baby. I helped him lower his hospital gown that he still hadn’t changed out of. Our baby didn’t seem to cry much but at the moment he was wailing. Dr.Fallow placed him in Elio’s arms with all his tubes attached. Elio took him with ease and started naturally swaying back and forth. Not only did he stop crying but he went to sleep minutes later. I kissed Elio’s forehead while he relaxed for the first time in a week. 

“Any name ideas?”

I looked at him and pondered. I had thought of one that kept popping up. I didn’t want to let go of the name Tommy but it was almost too special to give to someone else. I felt selfish and cowardly, like I hadn’t dealt with my own issues. This other name however wouldn’t leave me alone.

“I was thinking about Joshua.”

Elio’s eyes lit up.

“I love that.”

We both looked at each other and nodded. Elio was so beautiful I almost couldn’t stand it. Seeing him with our baby made my heart pulse. I felt like I could pass out from all this emotion. I couldn’t wait to hold Elio in our bed. I missed being physically close with him. I wanted every inch of his skin on mine. I still couldn’t believe he was ok, I was so thankful. I wanted to show him how much he meant to me for the rest of my life. Our baby cooed and tried to attach his mouth to Elio’s left nipple. Elio scrunched his face up in pain. When Dr.Fallow tried to remove Joshua to see if Elio’s was producing he screamed. Elio had a small drop of milk fall from his nipple. It was already a bright red from Joshua’s one attempt.

“Will he bleed?”

“Maybe. He can feed from him when you are here but he’ll have a lot of breaks being bottle fed.”

“Joshua?”

Elio grinned and nodded. I rubbed Joshua’s back and kissed Elio’s curls. Dr.Fallow broke our moment unintentionally.

“Elio we have to put him back but stop by whenever. We’ll update you daily. I’m sure we’ll see you more than daily.”

We both laughed as he took Joshua from Elio. He squirmed and tried to reconnect with Elio. They were like magnets and I knew leaving the hospital was going to be a big challenge for Elio. They had been together for months and I could already tell Elio felt lost without him. I also knew something cosmic was going on because he was dead, for minutes. I didn’t know if I wanted to tell the omega hospital that. I didn’t want to face the fact that there could still be something wrong. Dr.Fallow explained everything going on with Joshua. He said it was all very normal premature baby issues. He told Elio to go see the dietician tomorrow because he needed to put on weight. 

“Any questions?”

“No.”

“We’ll probably be back tonight.”

I laughed at Elio’s enthusiasm. Once he gave us everything I carried Elio to the car. We avoided everyone because we were exhausted and too tired to talk.

“I could sleep for a year.”

“Me too, if I wasn’t worried about Joshua.”

I took his hand as I started to drive.

“Don’t be. He’s in great hands.”

“I’m just worried about whatever terrorist threat closed them down.”

“I think it was just a small informal group.”

“If they have guns it doesn’t matter how small or informal they are.”

I nodded in agreement with him.

“They have so much security, you saw.”

“Yah, that’s why I left. I’m still just nervous.”

Once we were home I saw everyone was home also. I walked in and smelt Grayson’s cooking. Phoebe was in Taylor’s arms and Ryan was sitting with Sebastian. I instantly wondered if they liked each other, how funny would that be. Three couples in one house. I laughed to myself. 

“I think Elio and I are just gonna pass out but we’ll fill you all in later.”

They all nodded and said words of love and encouragement at the same time. We hugged everyone then made our way to our room. Once I got Elio stripped and settled I took all my clothes off and gently placed his warm soft body inside mine. The moment his head connected with my chest I heard him start to snore.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! Hope everyone had a good weekend. Mine was surprisingly relaxing which was really nice. Elio is still recovering so sorry for more dreams and pillow talk. Love you all♥️

Elio and I were on a beach. The sand was white and the water was sea foam green. You could see every rock from above the water line. The mountains were lush and green and the air was crisp. It was quiet and serene. He was laying on top of me with his back against my chest. He turned around and wipped his hair out of his eyes.

“Do you know where we are?”

“France, probably.”

He nodded.

“This lake was only 30 minutes from my house.”

“Lake?”

“I know, it’s huge.”

He giggled and cracked his knuckles. I could feel his blood was pumping quietly and his soul was humming peacefully. He loved being here and I loved watching him be so carefree. I leaned down to kiss his forehead and he turned quickly so our lips connected. He tasted like sugar and salt. I licked my lips and pulled him flush against me.

“I don’t have any scars in my dreams.”

He motioned to his shirtless torso.

“How do you know this is a dream?”

He looked at me so openly I felt like he could devour all my deepest secrets. 

“I just know. Can’t you tell?”

I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear so goosebumps rose on his neck.

“Feels real enough, doesn’t it.”

“It’s just in your head.”

Elio pinned me down and licked my neck. I flipped him over and thrust against his willing body.

“Just because something is in your head doesn’t mean it’s not real.” 

Elio smiled so I could see his teeth. I scoped his body with my hands as the waves crashed methodically.

“I miss your scars.”

Elio scoffed.

“I don’t. Now I’ll have another one, a huge one.”

I kissed his belly where I knew the wound was in waking life. He brushed his fingers through my hair as I continued. I kissed everywhere I knew held a scar or blemish. I had memorized his entire body like a love map. He giggled then blushed.

“God, I love you.”

He was actually crying. I went up and held his face. I looked at him continue to release tears as he stared at me.

“I cry too much.”

“I love how emotional you are. It’s very refreshing.”

He wiped his face. 

“I’m glad you think so.”

The wind cascaded through our bodies as he took my hand and kissed it. I loved his lips. I couldn’t help scanning them with my finger. Suddenly Elio buckled over in pain and his eyes went wide. 

I opened my eyes quickly. We were back in our bedroom and Elio was wincing. I blinked a few times and saw that some blood seeped through his bandages. 

“Stay here. I’ll get everything.”

I laid a towel underneath him and started to take off the bandages. No stitches ripped so I just cleaned the area and re-bandaged him. 

“My entire body hurts.”

“I’m sorry. I can give you more pills in a few hours. Do you want the heating pad?”

He nodded. I placed the heating pad on hi lower back. As I got him comfortable I looked at the little pockets of cellulite and stretch marks that covered his abdomen.

“You didn’t have me get any cosmetic work. Why?”

“There didn’t seem to be an adequate reason. I didn’t want more medical complications.”

“Now I’m uglier than I already was.”

I sighed.

“It hurts me when you say things like that. These are normal blemishes after giving birth. Your body shows your strength and experience.”

Elio looked out the window then changed the subject.

“I’ll take you to where we were in our dream one day.”

“I have those tickets from Christmas once you and Joshua are feeling well we’ll go.”

“I’d love that so much. I never thought I’d ever go back... and to know I’m going with my family. I never thought I’d have a family again.”

His words touched me in a way that made me undeniably elated and sad at the same time. I only had three words in response.

“I love you.”

I had said the words many times, in many different situations, but this seemed special. Special in a way that we both understood because it was a promise that he would be my family forever. I knew there was a part of Elio that still thought this was too good to be true. I know he trusted me but I also understood his issues and constant state of alert. I wanted him to feel relaxed knowing that our love and family was forever.

“So many times I thought you would leave. I didn’t think someone as loving and amazing as you would ever care for me. But after everything with the police I just... Sorry.”

He was tearing up again and his breath was starting to get shallow. I rubbed his back. My poor baby had been through so much. 

“I just... wish you didn’t have to see me submit. That’s been bothering me for a long time... that I didn’t fight. I just learned it’s easier not to.”

I wiped his eyes with a soft cloth as I spoke.

“You shouldn’t be ashamed for the way you acted.”

“I know I know. Fuck, I’m just rambling, I’m all over the place.”

“It’s ok. Let me make you some tea with milk and read you something, ok?”

He sniffled and nodded. I got out of bed and cracked my back. Once I was out in the kitchen it was clear that everyone was asleep. The house felt peaceful and serene. I made Elio’s honey black tea with milk and made my way back to the bedroom. Once I got back he was sound asleep. I put the mug on the bed side table and went back to the kitchen to get some work done. In truth the last thing I wanted to do was work but I had been putting it off for a week. I also needed to get updates on the lawsuit and court dates. I told Lawrence everything that was going on and he understood that everything had to be put on hold during the birth. I made some phone calls and made sure Elio didn’t have to testify for at least another month. Lawrence was kind and considerate as always. I called my mother and updated her briefly, my dad still didn’t want to talk to me. As I was grabbing some coffee I heard Elio call for me. I went to him quickly. He was flush and sweaty. His eyes were wide and he looked out of it.

“Can you knot me?”

He reached his dainty wrist toward me and tried to bring me to him. 

“No baby, you need to rest.”

“I feel so empty... please.”

He started to cry and held his forehead at the same time.

“There’s this ringing in my ears... I have a headache. I think I’ll just feel better if you’re with me.”

“Let me call Dr.Fallow.”

Elio nodded and concentrated all his attention on the ceiling. I walked to the phone and briskly dialed.

“Sandra, it’s after hours, is it an emergency?”

“It’s Oliver, is Dr.Fallow there?”

“Yah hun, one moment.”

“Hello? Oliver?”

“Yes, hi. Elio is sweating an awful lot and he seems pretty agitated. He’s asking me to knot him and I don’t know how to tell him that it’s not a good idea...”

“Ok slow down take a deep breath. First of all I don’t think it is a bad idea. It’s very comforting for some omegas after giving birth. Go be with him.”

I was shocked at his answer.

“What about the stitches?”

“Lay him on his back and don’t raise his knees much.”

“Ok. Are you sure?”

“Yes, this is all normal Oliver. I just forgot to tell you earlier, we were so busy.”

“Ok well thank you. We’ll be in tomorrow.”

“Joshua will be here.”

I laughed and thanked him multiple times for his help. Now I had to go and comfort Elio. In all honesty I was not disappointed that I got to love on him at all.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some smut cause I love you all so much! Also I took this kink test online and I’m like 94% vanilla and submissive lol. I hope you all enjoy the sex and don’t feel that it’s boring or not hot lol. We all have our kinks I guess. I attached the copy of the test if any of you guys are curious to take it. Enjoy the chapter!

When I returned to the bedroom Elio looked at me hopefully. I went next to the bed and caressed his cheek. He leaned into me immediately. 

“Please take care of me.”

I could tell our natural roles were starting to tingle with sexual arousal for both of us. He wanted to submit to me and be taken care of. But for me the idea of being the one to bring him pleasure made my mouth water. He casually arched his neck back for me to scent. I licked his jugular and felt him whine. 

“Need you so much...”

Elio reached his long fingers on my shoulders and lightly pulled. I took off our remaining clothes easily then settled by his feet. 

“What are you doing?”

His voice was so breathy it almost didn’t sound like Elio. 

“You said your body hurt. I’m just rubbing your feet, then legs, then arms, then neck..”

I could smell Elio was already starting to produce his heavenly juices. He smelled like honey and sex. I contained myself because I knew it was my job to take care of him. To me that meant more than just sexual satisfaction. His body had been bothering him terribly and he had done so much for our family’s future in the past week. In my eyes massaging his body was the least I could do. But that’s not the way Elio felt and I could tell. He looked at me like I was the only person left on earth. This beautiful being thought I was... everything. As I started to roll his ankles I felt the pair bond start to tingle in my hands. It spread its way through both of us as I worked my way up his body. 

“The pain is going away. You’re healing me.”

I had no idea how but I knew he was right. Somehow Joshua came back to life when we both held him after we connected. Now I could feel all of Elio’s pain was slowly slipping away. By the time I got to his shoulders he was almost completely off the bed, trying to arch into me. 

“Easy.”

I anchored him to the bed by putting my palm on his chest. He obeyed instantly.

“Be a good boy for me baby.”

Elio let his jaw collapse at my words and went slack underneath me. I rewarded him with a kiss as I slowly spread his legs. I rested my nose on his and looked into his stunning green eyes. 

“Don’t lift your knees. We have to be careful of your stomach.”

Elio just nodded, apparently unable to speak. 

“You’re in subspace already? It’s ok... I got you.”

He groaned at my comfort as I descended down his torso. I kissed his stretch marks and ghosted my fingers over his bandages. Suddenly I felt such a strong surge of emotion coming from Elio that my head snapped up. Tears were flowing into his ears and his lips were pursed together. I looked at him and told him with my expression to be honest. He took a moment to prepare for a full sentence without stuttering or slowing down.

“I can’t believe you still want me.”

I kissed his inner thigh and licked each scar. 

“I only want you.”

He smiled shyly like he always does. 

I kept my eyes on him as I started to rub the moisture his body made around his entrance. His hole fluttered relentlessly as I toyed with him. He was starting to squirm and the only thing keeping him attached to reality was my tongue. 

“Oliver...”

He started to rub my scalp as I continued eating him out. His ass came at least twice and now he was dripping on to the sheets. 

“Stop...”

His pelvis was shaking and his heart beat was racing. I held him protectively and rubbed his back in circles.

“I know it’s intense, just feel it. Doesn’t it feel good?”

All Elio could do was nod yes as his body spasmed and his hips thrust against my cock. Once he could focus his gaze on me I praised him.

“Good boy.”

I settled him back down and gently settled his hips down on my cock. Many gorgeous groans and moans escaped his lips as his body shivered in pleasure. His cock was wet and just as hard as mine. I stroked him with sensitivity while I made love to him as slow as I could take. He repeated how much he loved me every time he couldn’t move his ass any further down on my sex. I told him the phrase back with just as much sincerity. 

“So good...”

I kissed his forehead as he squeezed around me impossibly tight.

“Elio I’m gonna... pull out.”

“No!”

He grabbed my hips and tried to sit up quickly. I pushed his shoulder back and pulled out. 

“You can’t have another baby right now.”

“Oliver... I don’t care just knot me... please....”

Elio looked as feral as a wild panther. His pupils were almost completely covering the emerald specks in his eyes. His veins were bulging and his ass was continuing to squirt on the bed. He also had tears dripping down his face again.

“Please....”

“Trust me. Relax.”

I took out one of the dildos I bought him for Christmas and penetrated him with it. I stroked his insides and cock with each hand as I I kissed his neck. He started to whine again and actually sounded in pain. I knew it was only intense sexual pleasure because of the pair bond. It was like I could completely control how and when he came. I felt sexually liberated and emotionally touched that I could do this to another person. I could watch him cum all day. Eventually he screamed frantically as his cock came untouched and his ass squeezed around the synthetic cock. The image Elio’s legs spread, squirting on a dildo was something I had to keep for later. He licked his lips teasingly and I knew he would want to swallow my seed if it wasn’t going inside him. He looked so desperate for me even still. I positioned myself between his lips and let my cock convulse on my lover’s pout. He licked and cleaned me dry as I gasped genuinely. After I flopped down next to him I brought him in my arms. 

“Thank you.”

I was going to say that he didn’t need to thank me for everything so much. But then I realized he wanted to say it so I let him. 

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://bdsmtest.org/select-mode


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gorgeous people! This part is obviously going to be longer than 50 chapters. Thank you all for putting up with me and following the journey. I love how everyone writes characters in such a different way even if they’re known from the source material to have a certain persona. There are a lot of talented writers here who take the liberty of creating their own version of the characters. Ive enjoyed reading fanfics here so much and I hope you’re all still enjoying what I’m writing! Much love♥️

For the next few hours Elio slept peacefully as I talked to Lawrence on the phone. I knew after sex he could sleep through anything. We talked about that he would have to testify and that the court apparently wanted to hear it from him and potentially me. My stomach lurched at explaining everything to the judge and jury. I didn’t even want to think about watching Elio have to talk about it.

“Oliver? You still there?”

“Yes. Sorry. How is everything else going?”

“Good. We finalize the jury tomorrow.”

“Ok. Just keep me updated.”

“Sounds good. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Ok. Bye.”

I hung up the phone and started to stroke Elio’s curls as he snored. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I looked at the burns and scars on his arms. I wished he wasn’t so tortured with trauma. Even though none of it bothered me I knew he felt like less than because of it all. It was important for him to get back on the meal plan and to continue therapy. All of the horrors he went through were not that far away in his memory. I knew he got flashbacks and nightmares often. I was relieved that him and Joshua were safe and healthy but I wanted Elio to thrive not just survive. This would require him to go back to therapy and to hopefully get on some medication. His hormones were also making him more intense than normal. I knew he would want to see Joshua but the more I thought about it the more I wanted him to stay right here in bed, recovering. I finally tried to quiet my brain as I turned the lamp off. I spooned his body close to mine as I fell asleep. 

“Oliver? Are you awake? Oliver?”

I rubbed my eyes and saw Elio standing up.

“What time is it?”

The clock read 5:30am. 

“Why are you awake?”

“I want to see Joshua. Can we go?”

“Elio, you need to rest.”

He exhaled and bunched his fists up.

“I’m fine. I need to see him and hold him...”

“Just let me hold you... come here.”

I reached for his hand and gently tugged him to come to bed. 

“No!”

I sat up and rubbed my forehead.

“Why are you being like this?”

“I need to see him. I just need to.”

“I read an article about how after omegas give birth they want to be with their alpha and baby. You got your fill of me so now you need Joshua and I understand but you shouldn’t be walking.”

“Not to be rude but I’ve been through far worse than a C-section.”

“It doesn’t matter. The standard is different for you now. You need to learn to treat yourself better.”

Elio looked furious with me but he didn’t say anything. Instead he just took off his clothes that he put on to leave for the hospital, piece by piece.

“What are you doing?”

He didn’t speak he just continued undressing until he was naked. 

“If you’re gonna treat me like I’m your property then just fuck me.”

That statement caused me to fully wake up.

“What?”

Elio crawled on the bed and looked at me viciously.

“I’m so mad at you that if you don’t shut up and fuck me we’re going to get into a fight.”

“I don’t think this is the best way to deal with...”

Elio cut me off with a kiss and laid his body on top of me. I gently rolled him over and kept him in place with my hands on his shoulders.

“Stop. We’re equals.”

Elio laughed sarcastically and flared his nostrils.

“No we’re not. Not in the eyes of nature or the world. I’m an omega and you’re an alpha. You can fuck and knot your bitch and I’m the bitch that gets knotted and fucked.”

I was confused if Elio was just feeling so many things that lust and anger were the most accessible... or if he really thought this. I tried to go into his mind. I heard and felt nothing. He didn’t speak he just bore his green irises into mine. I spoke to him honestly and with a tone of authority. 

“I’m an alpha because I love to protect you, care for you, bring you pleasure, and worship you. You’re an omega because you enjoy getting all that treatment and pleasing me just by being yourself. It’s my job to care for you just like you begged me to do a few hours ago. I’m not just going to take care of your orgasms. I’m going to take care of your health. It’s better for you to stay at home right now.”

Elio looked defeated and lost. He got under the covers and placed our comforter over his naked body. After a significant pause I spoke.

“You ok?”

“I haven’t been ok in a long time.”

I rubbed his back then kissed his neck. He let his neck fall back until his head was resting on my shoulder. After another long pause he wiped his wet eyes and whimpered. 

“I’m sorry.”

I kissed his temple. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

I knew how much he was dying to see Joshua so I understood his outburst. 

“Want me to give you a bath?”

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck. I made the water pretty hot just how he likes then put the skin solution in. He sat on the toilet while I took each bandage off.

“How many times have we done this?”

“You taking bandages off and putting them on me?”

I nodded. He answered.

“Too many to count.”

I kissed his knee while it was close to my mouth. He smiled. 

“You’re getting some facial hair.”

He touched his chin and giggled.

“It looks bad.”

Once I took all of his bandages off I helped him stand.

“I think it looks good. You look more European.”

“Do I not always look European... shit hot.”

I lowered him in the sudsy water then turned on the cold knob to balance out the temperature.

“Better?”

He nodded. I started to rub his legs as he closed his eyes and kept crying. I knew he just needed to let out all of his emotions. I didn’t disturb him as he wept, I just continued rubbing my fingers through the hair on his calves. Sometimes the best thing to do for Elio was to just be there, even in silence. I felt him send me a warm feeling of sensitivity and openness. 

“Do you wanna talk?”

He sniffled and asked if he could hold my hand. I gave it to him and sat closer.

“I just feel so ashamed for a lot of things.”

“Like what?”

“Not being strong... not fighting. I’ve given up so many times. Given my body up, my independence, my... I don’t know.”

His shoulders were shivering. I stood up and grabbed him an Ativan from the sink and gave him it. He swallowed and took my hand again.

“My skin just feels like it’s crawling.”

“Do you want to have sex again, eat, then sleep?”

He nodded. 

“Sometimes sleeping with you is the only thing that makes me feel better.”

“Anything I can do to help but being inside of you certainly isn’t charity.”

Elio blushed and squeezed my hand. I felt his gratitude and devotion to me. I kissed his cheek and felt the heat of the blush. 

“Can I put on some panties for you?”

I smiled and rubbed his shoulders as they started to relax.

“Of course. We’ll do that and eat then you’ll sleep while I go to the hospital.”

I could tell he was irritated he couldn’t go but understood.

“I want to go tomorrow though, ok?”

“Yes, that’s fine.”

Go outside I want to surprise you. He kept all his lingerie in a little box in the bathroom so I excused myself to let him get ready. I went out to check if anyone was awake. Taylor was pouring a cup of coffee and holding a sleeping Phoebe. I whispered so I wouldn’t wake her.

“Hey, How is Sebastian?”

“Good, he’s been with Ryan. I think she’s taken the role of his caretaker.”

“That’s great. I’m glad.”

“Grayson is still sleeping. Phoebe kept him up all night, I hope you didn’t hear her.”

“No, Elio and I sleep like the dead.”

Taylor laughed and took a gulp.

“I’m off today so if you need anything let me know.”

“I will. I’m just going to head to the hospital in a few hours and get some work done later.”

He nodded as he swayed side to side with his baby. 

“Sounds good. Also I have something to tell you.”

“Yah?”

“My parents are trying to make a claim that I ran away from home because I’m under 18. I don’t really know what to do but I was thinking maybe I can talk to Lawrence in case there is any legal stuff.”

“Sure, we’ll go later today.”

“Ok.”

I took a water bottle out of the fridge and walked back to the bedroom. Elio still wasn’t out of the bathroom yet. I really hoped Taylor’s parents weren’t serious about trying to force him back into their house. They didn’t even accept him for who he was. I tried to relax my thoughts and body as I waited for my love. He created the door open then stood in grey socks that went above his dainty knees and grey panties. I smiled at him and motioned for him to lay down. I could already hear how fast his heart was beating. I really could forget about the world and stay in our bedroom with him forever.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I will be responding to all comments tonight! But in the mean time here’s another chapter. Love all your lovely comments and as I always say, I read them all! ♥️♥️♥️

I knelt between his legs as I rubbed his thighs in my hands. Touching him just seemed to get more intense the longer we knew each other. I could feel his skin was on fire from my soft touches. I had learned very quickly that Elio liked to be gently caressed and slowly kissed. I started ghosting my finger tips up his sock clad ankle, to his knee, thigh, then hip. Once I had both hips in my hands I looked down at his lengthy frame. His stomach was raising slightly up and down with his breath and his thighs were trembling. I kissed his neck and whispered in his ear. 

“I can’t believe I get to have you.”

Elio smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck as he kissed my shoulder wetly. I palmed him through his silk panties while he tried to arch against me. 

“Oliver can you tie me up?”

My breath caught in my throat. I instantly pictured Elio with his hands behind his back, squirming, as I tried to make him cum with my mouth and fingers. The image made my cock twitch, which made him smirk. 

“Get on your knees for me angel.”

Elio’s eyes fluttered closed at my command. I helped him sit up and pushed his back down with ease. I got some ribbon and tied his hands behind his back. I kissed each vertebra in his spine before licking his earlobe. His body broke out into goosebumps as he started to drip on the bed. 

“Tell me if you ever want to be untied or want me to stop.”

Elio nodded apparently unable to speak. I scratched his scalp and tugged his hair just enough for me to reach his neck. I kissed each vein and his collarbones as I lowered his wet panties to the top of his thighs. I stepped back to stare at him. I wanted a picture of my boy so needy and gorgeous. He looked back at me, his eyes dark with desire. I decided to give him something I knew he needed. I sat in front of him and hugged his tied body to mine. He nestled his head in my neck and hummed at the tenderness of my touch. I pet his cheek and hair as I kissed his closed eyelids. 

“Oliver?”

I looked at him and told him telepathically that he should never be afraid to ask me anything.

“Can we go out more? These last six months I’ve just been trying to behave normally within the walls of this house and I’ve been so scared of the world but... I want to travel and share it with you. I want you to take care of me like you said... in more places then just our house and bedroom.”

It made me happy that Elio submitting to me made him want to spill all of his other worldly desires to me. I took his jaw in my hands and looked at him for what seemed like the millionth time, but I always loved what I saw.

“Of course. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go and I’ll protect you the entire time.”

“I want to start working too or go back to school.”

“Anything you want we’ll make it work.”

I knew we had Joshua but if Elio wanted to get an education or to work I wasn’t going to stop him. 

“I feel so free with you.”

I smirked at him and tugged on his bound wrists.

“Right now you’re not.”

He smiled shyly and looked down. I found his playfulness incredibly cute.

“Can I go on my back my stomach kind of hurts.”

I untied his wrists so he could lay on his back then I tied them above his head together. The dark hair under his arms flared out as he breathed. I kissed him and tried to convey all these emotions that were running through me due to him. His tongue massaged mine erotically as I tickled his ribs. He laughed loudly and squirmed. I took his panties off now that we switched positions.

“Are you disappointed you couldn’t fuck me from behind?”

I scoffed and sat up.

“No. Anytime I get to be inside you is the luckiest moment of my life.”

“Luck has nothing to do with it.”

He bit his lip and tossed his head to the side. I brought my hand down in between his legs and started to rub him with my pointer and middle finger. He kept eye contact with me as the lids of his eyes got smaller and smaller. His breath started to get jagged once I pushed both all the way in. I could tell his body was already sensitive from making love a few hours ago.

“Are you sore?”

He shook his head no. 

“You were too gentle for me to be sore. You don’t have to be this time.”

“What if I want to be?”

He said nothing he just let his shoulders sink into his back as he relaxed further into the mattress. I continued to massage his insides as he started to sweat and pant. I couldn’t even begin to comprehend how often I washed our sheets. He laughed at my thought then continued gasping. Once he was opening and closing himself around my fingers I removed my hand and replaced it with my cock. He groaned as I rolled my hips and held his hands tightly. I intertwined our fingers and showed him my strength. 

“Sometimes I wish you left bruises on me.”

I looked at him while we were nose to nose and stilled my lower body.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I like love marks.”

As I continued prodding his pleasure spot I started to suck hickeys all along his neck and chest. His core tightened up and I felt his cock twitch against my stomach. I marked almost the entirety of his neck and I didn’t let my mouth go easy. I knew he liked it from the way his veins were bulging in his arms and his eyelashes were fluttering. I pulled out to cum on his neck. I stroked his pulsing flesh in time with my own. We both came with strangled cries and squeezing hands. We both started to laugh as I let my forehead fall on top of his. I smeared my juice all around the hickeys and his on his stomach. 

“Another bath?”

I laughed and picked his body up to get pampered again. Knock knock.

“What’s up?”

“It’s Grayson. The police are here.”

Elio instantly clamped his body up in my arms. I let him down and took his shoulders in my hands protectively. 

“Go take a shower. I’ll deal with this. Don’t worry.”

As I got dressed I tried to hope and pray with everything I had that this wasn’t something horrible.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soon going to wrap up part one of this story which should be like 10 more chapters. Hope you’re all still enjoying my storytelling♥️
> 
> Also I mention much earlier that Oliver is 29 and Elio is 19. It is mentioned again in this chapter.

I opened the door to find two police officers at my door. Neither of them looked familiar.

“Hello, we’re here for Elio Perlman.”

I half scowled half chuckled.

“Why?”

“Well there are some detectives at the special victims unit that would like to talk to him.”

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and spoke clearly. 

“For what purpose?”

“To conduct an investigation they need to talk to everyone involved.”

The other office chimed in not so subtly.

“They’ll probably want to talk to you too.”

First I thought about saying something nasty that would get them off my doorstep. Then it occurred to me that we would have to re-tell the events eventually. 

“Do we have to do it today? Our son was born a week ago, he was very premature. We’re exhausted.”

The officers looked at each other strangely.

“Did you have a surrogate... or?”

I was too tired and self righteous to care. I wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed. I loved Elio, everything he was, and what his body was capable of.

“No he carried and birthed the child. Well, he had a C-section.”

One of the officers outwardly laughed while the other seemed still confused. He shushed the other man then looked at me with a fake sense of seriousness. 

“You’re both going to have to come right now. Don’t force us to cuff either of you.”

I felt my blood raise in the tips of my ears. I was livid. How dare they. 

“I’m calling my lawyer.”

“Sir, that’s unnecessary.”

“Elio needs to rest! The last time he was with cops they raped him! I’m not subjecting him to those memories right now!”

“We are sympathetic of your experience but you’re both going to need to come with us right now or we’ll be forced to call for back up.”

I didn’t need this to escalate for Elio’s sake. 

“Fine. Give me some time to get everything.”

My tone was bitter and my tongue was sharp with silent threats. I knew I could beat them both in a physical altercation without weapons. But they had tasers, bats, and guns. I sighed and walked back into the bedroom to find Elio sitting on our bed in a towel. I could tell he was crying. Was he listening? I kneeled down next to him. His entire body shrunk into a small ball of fear. 

“I’m going to be with you the whole time. Holding your hand or holding you. I’m right here.”

Elio hugged my waist and fell into my lap. I rubbed his back as he transferred me his anxious, panic stricken energy. I knew the strong negative vibration coming off of him was not intentional. His body was so used to being terrified of future pain that he just went back into the motions so quickly. There’s nothing I hate more, in this entire world, then seeing him this way. In times like this I remembered his age. That we were 10 years apart in age and he was abused almost his entire adolescence. His childlike sense of helplessness made my eyes water. 

“Gonna...”

I rushed to get a bag and gave it to him as he threw up. His neck and hands shook the moment he emptied his stomach contents into the bag. My omega was not going to go through this anymore. I was done trying to cooperate. I marched back to the cops and opened the door. 

“The people who want to question him can come here. He just threw up out of fear. He’s not going anywhere right now.”

They both seemed to be lost in thought about how to handle my defiance. 

“We’ll see what we can do. Expect a knock on your door in the next few hours.”

“Ok. Have a great day.”

Once I spat sarcasm I shut the door quickly and locked it. Taylor and Grayson were both standing in the living room.

“I’m going to go make sure Elio is ok? Can you guys just listen for the door.”

“Of course.”

Grayson started to cook as Taylor got comfortable on the couch with a book. I assumed Ryan and Sebastian were just held up in bed, sleeping in. When I got back his torso was laid on the bed while his feet were still on the ground. I picked up his upper body and placed it on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and talked as calmly as I could. 

“Special victims unit just wants to question you about the police assault. I’m sure they have to do their own investigation. I told them they can come here and that you’re in no shape to go to the station.”

He nodded against my chest and burped. 

“You feel like you still need to throw up?”

“No. I’m ok now.”

I was happy he didn’t apologize. I don’t know if he noticed that he didn’t, but I did.

“Police really frighten me.”

“I know.”

I continued scratching him as his body shook. It brought me back to when I nursed him back to health those first few months. He was so sick and scared constantly. He really had made progress in day to day life. I wanted him to know these flares of panic are normal.

“I know.”

I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. 

“Let’s stay here in case they come back.”

“I think we should go see Joshua after.”

“Elio. You’re staying home today.”

“So you can fuck me but I can’t walk one block and hold my baby!”

His anxious energy was still stirring in his body but now it was being transferred to his paternal desires. I breathed deeply and rubbed his knee.

“Making love helps omegas with the pain of child birth. You know this. You can see him tomorrow. Please just rest... for me?”

Elio rolled his eyes. He was even adorable when he was defiant. I kissed his cheek.

“I love you, even if you hate me.”

His shivering body had quieted. Now he was just biting his nails. I took his hands in mine and kissed them both. 

“Can we make love again?”

I laughed at his sudden change of perspective.

“Again?”

“You’re so gentle I’m not sore at all. It does take the pain away too... you’re right.”

“Ohhhh I’m right. Interesting...”

He hit me playfully before I heard the doorbell ring. I actually heard his heart beat pick up speed in my skull. 

“It’s ok. I’ll be right back.”

Once I walked out I told Taylor to go be with Elio because Grayson was still cooking. I was instantly surprised that it wasn’t police men.

“Delivery for Oliver West.”

I looked at the form and remembered I had purchased a piano for Elio from overseas. I had picked it so long ago I forgot about its arrival date. I inhaled in relief and signed. 

“I’m Dave and this is Greg and we’ll just be putting it together for you.”

“No problem. Thank you.”

“Grayson can you come get me when they’re done.”

I grabbed a piece of bacon from the pan and went back to our room. Elio’s eyes snapped up at me.

“What is it?”

“Oh nothing just a book I ordered.”

He nodded unsuspectingly. I gave Taylor a hug and thanked him. 

“I’m going to go check on Ryan and Sebastian. Make sure no ones dead.”

“I would definitely knock!”

We all laughed as he left knowing that they were both fond of each other. 

“Ok we have to make this quick.”

Elio giggled in my ear as I picked him up gently. 

“Why?”

I hesitated.

“Oh ummm... I just don’t want to be balls deep inside you when someone knocks on our door.”

Elio laughed and smiled.

“I really love seeing you laugh.”

He removed his towel and opened his legs seductively. His soft cock was laid out on his stomach and his balls were relaxed over his hole. I took in the expanse of his jutted hipbones and scarred stomach. I wish he believed me when I told him I loved his scars. He shimmied his ass from side to side and bit his lower lip. I laughed at his show and rubbed his thighs as he combed his hair with his fingers. My hands were so large compared to his small body. I could tell he noticed too. His cock started to slowly harden as I touched every spot I knew he enjoyed. His body never seemed to not produce that delicious liquid slick when I was around. I rubbed it around and in his hole as he just watched me lovingly. 

“I can’t wait to raise a child with you.”

His statement made my heart skip a beat. I felt the exact same way. I knew Elio was going to be an incredible parent and father. I kissed him with a flair of romance as I guided my flesh inside him. He gasped then let out all the air in his body through his nose. I felt it tickle the hair on my face as I kissed his neck. I focused on the way his thighs caressed the skin on my abdomen and hips. He was so soft. Everything about Elio was delicate. Except for his eyes. There was something intense and erotic about his gorgeous emerald gaze. His actions however, were prettily submissive and gentle. I was dominant but usually not rough, unless he wanted me to be, but I still had a difficult time. Spanking him was a thrilling and heady feeling but I didn’t like seeing the angry red flesh the day after. Elio said he loved it and that he enjoyed when I marked him. I gazed at his neck which was covered in hickeys. I added another and felt him moan beautifully. I rocked my stomach against his cock and felt his slippery seed coat us. I pulled out and heard him actually whine, “please.” 

“I’m sorry baby. I can’t.”

We shouldn’t even be having unprotected sex is what I thought but I didn’t say that. He arched his neck and opened his mouth. I moved my cock in his direction and watched it disappear in his velvet throat. I hissed as his mouth massaged me expertly. I came down his throat a moment later and he actually moaned when he swallowed my cum. He continued liking me after I was throbbing with sensitivity.

“Easy...”

I laughed and went to lick everything off Elio’s stomach so he didn’t have to take another shower. The moment I finished there was a knock. Perfect timing. Grayson’s voice echoed through the door.

“They’re finished Oliver.”

“Finished? With what?”

Elio looked slightly alarmed and taken aback.

“Want to come see?”

Once Elio saw my smile he returned it back and swayed with shyness. 

“What?”

I grabbed a robe from the bathroom and wrapped him in one as I got dressed. Once I was clothed I opened the door for him and stretched my hand out in a romantic gesture. The piano was settled in the corner of the living room next to the couch. It fit in the space perfectly. Elio covered his mouth with both hands and gasped in shock. Tears instantly flew down his cheeks. 

“Oliver... I... I don’t know what to say...”

He was now hiccuping from hyperventilating. I rubbed his back.

“Now you can play.”

He wrapped his arms around my neck and hugged me so tight it actually hurt. I felt the pair bond rush through my veins as he cried on my shoulder. I could feel all the emotions running through him. The piano reminded him of his family, childhood, love for music, creativity, and his intense gratitude for me. It all overwhelmed him as he continued weeping. I swayed with him in my arms side to side then felt Taylor then Grayson hug both of us. Once we all disconnected and Elio wiped his eyes he blushed. 

“It’s all yours.”

Elio stood on his tip toes to kiss me then sat on the seat. He ran his fingers down the keys then started to play more beautifully then I ever could have imagined. As if it was possible, watching him play caused me to fall even deeper in love with him.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So tomorrow shattered is getting updated for sure! Still love that story just as much as this one. I’m so thankful you are all still reading and hopefully enjoying the story. Comments and kudos always make me happy ♥️

I watched Elio play for what felt like minutes but ended up being hours. We laughed and kissed and talked in between songs. He played so many stunning pieces, some original, and others classics. I heard a knock and felt the tension re enter the room once Elio stopped moving his fingers across the keys. I opened the door and saw a middle aged woman with bright red hair. Her grey pantsuit and sneakers made me think she was a cop. Off duty?

“Hi, you must be Oliver. I’m Marcy. I’m a detective for the special victims unit. Is it possible if I could speak with you and Elio?”

“Sure come on in.”

She stepped in slowly and looked around at the open floor plan. Elio loved this house because of the architecture. The rooms were down two halls separated by the living room and kitchen. She gazed around at our caramel and grey tones. It really was all decorated beautifully because of Grayson’s designer eye. 

“You have a beautiful home.”

Elio spoke from the piano abruptly. 

“Thanks.”

“Elio?”

He nodded and stood up to shake her hand. Once she walked past me to get to him I could smell she was a beta.

“I’m Marcy. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?”

“No not at all.”

Elio covered his torso with the robe from embarrassment. 

“Don’t feel uncomfortable. This is your home.”

I took Elio’s hand and motioned to our room down the hall. 

“It’s probably better if we talk in our room. A lot of people live in this house.”

“No problem.”

Marcy followed us. Elio grabbed clothes and changed in the bathroom while I moved papers off my large chair for her to sit. When Elio returned in his pale blue collared shirt and white pants I sighed at his perfection. He sat next to me on the bed and reached his skinny fingers into my hand. Marcy smiled and took out a note pad and pen, then leaned forward.

“So first off, Oliver you had previously assaulted a man that had abused Elio last year? Then the police knocked on your door, apparently friends of the man you punched. Is all that correct and if so what time did they arrive?”

I answered.

“It was Christmas... really late. I want to say around 11 pm.”

“Ok. And just talk me through it with as much detail as you can, Elio.”

He looked up from our joined hands. He seemed surprised she was talking to him.

“Well umm... they came in and handcuffed Oliver almost immediately. I just couldn’t move. I just stood there. They taunted me and Oliver until they started...”

Elio began to shiver once he began to retell the story. I squeezed his hand and smiled at his bravery. He returned it briefly then took a deep inhale before continuing. 

“Crowding me... and I just let them.”

“I’m sorry Elio but it’s really important that we get as specific of a statement as possible.”

He looked at her as if he was trying to think of how to properly explain what he went through. I could tell he was trying to stick to the events and not deviate. His emotional experience and the words they said to him were important. His pain was valid and I wanted him to know he was being heard and believed. He squeezed my hand and told me silently, “thank you.” 

“They took their belts off.”

“Did you run or try to fight?”

Elio crossed his legs and chuckled sarcastically.

“That just makes it worse.”

She caught her tongue and nodded in a silent apology for not taking his size and status into consideration. 

“I’m only asking because sometimes it provokes rapists when the victim goes along with it.”

“Not in my experience. It’s better not to fight... even though I’ve wanted to. So many times.”

She scribbled then pointed her pen to the ground and leaned in.

“So what did you do?”

“I just... I got on my knees to cower. It’s harder to keep your balance if you’re being raped when you’re standing... so I kneel or get on my stomach... so I don’t have to look.”

She was writing everything down quickly, without making eye contact with him. She seemed sympathetic but ignorant. 

“They forced themselves inside my mouth and that’s when Oliver threw up. They raped me... but the choking was the worst. I didn’t think he’d stop... I couldn’t breath...”

Elio was holding his neck and trying to suck in air as the words flooded from his mouth. 

“That must have been terrifying. What happened after?”

“More cops came in and pulled the two men off Oliver and he started punching the two men that were with me. I ran to the bathroom once no one was holding me. Oliver came in like 5 minutes later.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“I’ve had worse but no one had gotten real justice because I didn’t have an owner that cared. They made money off my body for so long... but things are different now... I’m different now.”

I rubbed his knee as he spoke with such confidence. I was so proud of him for being so cunning. Marcy smiled quickly before getting stoic once again.

“That’s good to hear. The trial will certainly be draining. 

“So Oliver you are pressing charges against the man that assaulted Elio years back and the four cops from the attack on December 25th. Is that correct?”

“Yes detective.”

“Ok. Were any photographs taken of any bruising?”

“Yes, we took him to the hospital the next day...”

“I’m sorry we?”

“Yes my friend Anna and I.”

Marcy continued to scribble. 

“We’re going to need her contact info and the pictures.”

I could tell Elio was starting to get fidgety. I continued rubbing his knee to keep him grounded.

“Yes, I can drop it off today but is there anyway you can get the police department to stop harassing us? Two goons came by today and they wanted to put Elio in handcuffs. Our baby was born last week. We can’t be dealing with their antics right now.”

Elio leaned against me and put his hand behind him to balance on the bed. I could tell his stomach was hurting and he wanted to lay down. So much for resting. Seeing Joshua probably would have been less draining. I wasn’t going to tell him that, I’d never hear the end of it. 

“Yes, I completely understand. I will talk to everyone. They shouldn’t be bothering you. You both have valid papers?”

We both nodded. 

“I’m going to go so you can rest Elio but we’ll be in touch before the trial. Thanks for your time.”

She shook both of our hands before I walked her out. It seemed that no one was home. I went to knock on what was now apparently Ryan and Sebastian’s room. No one was there. Grayson, Taylor, and Phoebe were also gone. I walked back to the kitchen and saw dishes in the sink a note. 

Oliver,   
We all are going to visit Joshua because Sebastian is having a hard time swallowing food and we wanted to get him checked in. See you at the hospital or home later.   
-Taylor

It felt good to know that everyone was taking care of each other so all I had to worry about was Elio. Joshua also needed constant supervision and medical care that Elio and I couldn’t provide. I knew the hospital was the only safe place for him even though I wish he was in the small white crib in our room. I grabbed some orange juice for both of us. Elio was laying down scratching his arm.

“Do you want to smoke?”

I knew I had a joint in the bathroom and now that he wasn’t pregnant or on pain killers I was fine with it. Apparently the omega FDA bill was for distribution as well so Dr.Fallow could only give him three pills at the hospital. 

“I’ll go grab everything. Drink this.”

As he sipped I noticed how small his wrists were. He looked effortlessly delicate.

“You’re so handsome.”

I hadn’t even noticed that he was looking at me. I felt myself become slightly self conscious. I had a hard time taking complements from Elio so instead I kissed his forehead and grabbed the joint and lighter. I went to open a window then handed him the joint, once it was lit. We smoked mostly in silence until I thought of our conversation earlier with the detective.

“You’re really brave, you know?”

Elio nodded and smiled.

“Yah, I guess.”

I smoothed my hand on the smooth skin above his scar. His abdomen tensed slightly from sensitivity. I so enjoyed feeling his muscles tense and relax under my hand. 

“I want you to know I don’t mind going to Texas to meet your family. I think you have more consternation with it then I do.”

“Consternation?”

Elio took a long drag then spoke as it released from his nose.

“I read it in one of the books you got me.”

“Which one?”

He started to laugh uncontrollably while holding the joint in between his fingers. He motioned his wrist in a limp gesture. 

“I forgot. I’m high. I’m sorry.”

I kissed his pink lips and felt him bite my tongue playfully.

“Do you really want to have sex again?”

He traced his fingers up and down my ribs. He whispered one word in my ear that made my entire body heat up. 

“Yes...”


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone here’s some fluffy smut! But first, I need help with making a decision. I’m just better at writing one fic at a time so I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to do a shattered part two, ownership part two, or a new story. I will wrap up both so there are no loose ends anyway. Shattered would be about them in New York and Ownership would be about them raising Joshua. The new story would be a surprise! Let me know in the comments! Love you all♥️

I could feel Elio was thinking about so many things. Tears streamed down his cheeks even though his facial expression did not change. 

“You know why I think I cry so often?”

I licked his tears as he spoke and whispered why in his ear. He convulsed slightly from the surprise and feeling of my breath on his ear. 

“I’m just overwhelmed. All the time. Overwhelmed by the thoughts, peoples actions, my PTSD, my hormones, my baby...”

Elio continued to cry but now his chin was starting to shiver and his hands flew to his eyes to wipe the tears. For how overstimulated he was feeling I knew communicating through the pair bond would be better. I told him silently...

“I know.”

He looked at me and smiled. He started to reach up elegantly to kiss my neck as he sent me his thoughts.

“Whenever you’re around though I seem to forget... everything but you. I feel needy and I never thought I would be the type of person that just required so much effort.”

I couldn’t believe he sent me all that and remained caressing my jaw with his lips. I hadn’t shaved in over a week and it looked like he was enjoying my beard. He purred softly and motioned me to flip over so he could be on top. I continued interrupting his thoughts to send him more as we locked lips slowly.

“It’s not as much as you think because Elio, you mean the world to me.”

I felt his lips close slightly because of a tear. I deepened my tongue into his mouth and laughed at how fast he dropped his jaw obediently. I had never been so inside Elio’s head while I was kissing him. He was so yearning to be dominated. For some reason I never thought that’s what he desired because of his past. 

“You’re different. You know that.”

I didn’t even think about that he could be rummaging around in my skull. I sighed and wrapped my hand around his neck. His jaw so gorgeously swayed from side to side. His eyes rolled back in slight erotic shock as he exhaled. He loved this. I leaned up and whispered in his neck.

“You going to be a good boy for me baby?”

“Yes daddy.”

The words flooded out of Elio’s mouth before he could think or second guess himself for too long. I realized that that’s why omegas are so “needy.” They’re constantly in a state of stress, pain, and trauma but not when they’re enjoying themselves. They just let go because of their complete trust for their alpha. After that reaction I needed to trust myself as much as Elio trusted me. I knew I wouldn’t hurt him. I had no fear of that. I hiked his shirt up so I could touch above his bandages while I unbuttoned his white jeans. He arched up so I could get to him easier as he let his breath quite under my hand. 

“Good boy.”

He didn’t make a sound but a full body shiver ran through him. I smiled at how I turned on this beautiful creature. I let go of his neck to pull off his pants. He took off his shirt slowly because of his stomach. I took it from him then switched positions so he was underneath me. His cock was hard and his hole had already leaked on the bed. Not only could I feel his emotions but I could see them on his face. He was so expressive. He smiled and closed his eyes out of shyness.

“Hey, don’t hide.”

I took his hands and put them together in one of mine. I moved him to his side in one motion. He shrieked at my strength then melted into the bed. I started my routine of touching his entire body. I happened to get stuck on his mouth, a scar on his leg, then finally his ass. The moment my hand connected with his soft flesh I groaned. He let out a labored breath at my animalistic sound. I saw his hole contract slightly then gape. I wanted to taste him. I shimmied down the bed and rubbed his thighs along the way. 

“You gonna open up your legs for me, angel?”

He parted his knees and perched into me. I smiled at his enthusiasm. He put his arms behind his back and looped them together. I knew he wanted me to hold him tightly as I devoured him with my tongue. I wrapped my hand around his wrists without breaking eye contact with him. Just looking at his eyes while I was unraveling him could make me come. He laughed at that revelation I made then winked at me. I opened his left cheek with my hand and massaged the flesh. 

“You want my tongue in your hole?”

Elio nodded his head while he sat back even further. I licked him softly and lubricated him. His slick tasted so good and I couldn’t get enough. Each time I spit inside of him he threw his head back. I could tell the sensation of the hairs on my neck and face rubbing against his sensitive skin was causing him to tear. I let go of his hands and guided his body to lay on his side so he could relax. I rubbed his shoulder blades and hole at the same time.

“You want me inside of you?”

“Breed me... please.”

I wanted to. God, I wanted to so bad. But I couldn’t breed him, I just couldn’t. I didn’t respond I just pushed into him in one motion as his body clamped around me instantly. A familiar word escaped Elio’s mouth as he took hold of the bed sheets.

“Elio!”

I whispered Oliver in his ear as I rolled my hips into him deliciously. He reached his arm around my neck so his back could arch further. I put one hand on his chest and the other on his stomach. Both my hands encompassed almost his entire torso. The sight made my mouth water.

“Tell me I’m a good boy.”

I felt my cock twitch inside him at his sultry words.

“Oh baby, you’re such a good boy. You’re taking it so well.”

He rocked back on my to show me just how much more of me his body could swallow. I bit his neck as he did this and felt his body release a surge of pheromones. His hole was soaked and I couldn’t help loving the obscene noises that filled our bedroom. 

“Daddy I want you to cum inside me.”

He needed to stop being so persuasive because my resolve was slowly fading. 

“Knot me...”

He was getting to that state where his neck was a light pink and his body was completely a vessel for this bond between us. He couldn’t control himself anymore. It was my responsibility to take care of him. His ass contracted around me so tight I couldn’t feel my toes.

“Elio breath... it’s ok.”

“Please knot me... please...”

He was crying again and shaking suddenly at the thought that I would leave. I brought his blanket over both of us and slowed everything down. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I got you.”

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck until he released me reluctantly and I could keep making love to him. We continued that way for awhile longer until I heard a knock at the door. Elio froze. His body stopped moving and his breath caught in his throat. Fuck, why right fucking now. I pulled out of him and turned him around. I instantly regretted my action. Now he was even more unaware and incoherent. His eyes looked blank and his hands trembled in fear.

“It’s probably just Taylor and everyone. I’ll be right back.”

Elio didn’t speak he just curled up in a ball and continued to cry. I put a towel around me and went to the door. 

“Sorry Oliver, we forgot our key.”

“It’s ok.”

I noticed that Ryan and Sebastian weren’t with them and Phoebe. Grayson spoke quietly so he wouldn’t wake her.

“Ryan is staying with Sebastian at the hospital. Apparently his throat has some pretty bad burns and now that they’re scabbing he’s having a hard time swallowing but he should be back in a few days.”

Taylor looked at me up and down and scoffed.

“Sorry we interrupted go back to Elio.”

“Yah... I actually do need to go back.”

As I walked back to our room Grayson yelled that he’d make dinner. Once I went back to our room Elio was asleep. I scratched his scalp as I picked up an omega parenting book. I had been reading so many parenting books but somehow I knew my secret weapon was laying right next to me. He reached for me in his sleep and laid out on my lap. I continued playing with his hair as he snored. I looked at his left hand. I loved how long his fingers were, his slender wrist, small nails. When I first met him holding his hand was the only way I could bring him comfort. I thought about what it would look like with a small diamond ring on it. I felt my cheeks warm up at the thought. I knew I wanted to ask him to marry me. I had thought about it everyday but for some reason now I knew it was time. I couldn’t wait to find the perfect way to make him truly mine. I kissed his forehead and accidentally woke him.

“Love you...”

His eyes fluttered closed as he went back to sleep. I wondered if he heard my thoughts. I hoped not because I really wanted to surprise him.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I’m updating shattered tomorrow for sure and I know I always say that but this time I’m serious haha. I have two jobs now and I’m a full time student so wiring has been harder but I love it so no big deal. Updates just may go in spurts then be less frequent. Hope you enjoy! Love all those comments ♥️

I woke up to an empty bed. The clock read 2:38am. I instantly heard the light hum of the piano. I got up and went toward the living room. Elio was shirtless playing a beautifully sad song. I kissed the top of his head then wrapped my arms around him. He continued as I kissed his neck. 

“Do you think you’re going to wake everyone up?”

“They’re all still at the hospital.”

“It’s so late, why?”

“Sebastian is in really bad shape.”

“What?”

“They came back to let me know they were all staying at the hospital. I almost got a taxi but I knew how furious you’d be.

“I’m glad you didn’t. It’s not safe.”

“Yah I know.”

His tone was short and he looked like he felt caged.

“What happened?”

“I guess they didn’t do the perineal pull through surgery very well at the hospital.”

I sighed and rubbed his back.

“I’ve been watching Phoebe cause they dropped her off here, she’s sleeping in her crib. You really passed out for awhile.”

“Yah I got a sexual workout. How do you feel?”

“Ok. I want to see Joshua tomorrow.”

“I know. We’ll go. Want some tea?”

“Yes, black please.”

I kissed him quickly before rummaging around in the kitchen.

“I know you feel suffocated in the house when your baby is somewhere else but he is ok. You need to cling to reality when everything gets overwhelming. He’s safe and you will leave this house.”

“I know that. It feels good to hear it though. Thank you.”

He continued playing. I pictured his fingers flying across the piano with a ring on his left hand. Suddenly, the door opened and Taylor, Grayson, and Ryan came through. They all looked exhausted. Elio stopped playing and turned.

“How is he?”

Ryan sat on the piano stool and hugged Elio.

“First of all I haven’t seen you since you’ve given birth. I’m so proud of you.”

Elio smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

“How is he, Ryan?”

Ryan sniffled.

“We’ll know more tomorrow. He’s in the best hands though. Everyone at the omega hospital is so nice.”

Taylor started cutting up some fruit as Grayson laid on the couch.

“Is our little monster asleep?”

Elio laughed and nodded then returned his focus back to Ryan.

“I know you probably already love him. And I know this is all very hard for you but you don’t have to go through it alone. We’re all here for you.”

“I know. Wow, Elio I really... care for him. I never really understood why I had never fallen in love with an alpha.”

Elio nodded in understanding and rubbed her knee. 

“I’m so glad you found out something about yourself you didn’t already know. Being in a relationship with someone that is good for you allows for so many revelations. Really enjoy the growth you feel with him. He is such a sweetheart. And look, everyone in this room understands thinking something is going to be the worst possible situation and look... sometimes it’s not. We all have healthy babies. We all got rescued. Just don’t give up.”

Ryan wiped her eyes and hugged Elio tightly. I continued falling deeper in love with Elio when I watched how he could talk to other people. He really was so empathetic and offered incredible advice. He smiled at me over Ryan’s shoulder. It also made me happy to see Elio with someone he had known for years. He sent me the words...

“That’s all coming from you. You’re the best at healing people. I learned it all from you my love.”

I continued to gaze at him and allowed myself to feel butterflies. Taylor put a bowl of fruit on the table and I gave Elio his tea. We all chatted about the past few days. We discussed the American healthcare system and omegas rights. We went over trial dates and Taylor told me his mom called and said they dropped their intended lawsuit to bring him home. I told them I still hadn’t talked to my dad and Ryan told us she had started to bond with Sebastian. We cried and laughed and continued eating well into the night. Eventually we all hugged and retired to bed even though it was 6:30 in the morning. Elio turned to me and looked up at me with adoration.

“Want to dance?”

I walked over and put on some soft piano music, that was not so different from what he was playing earlier. He walked right into my arms and looped his arms around the back of my neck. I encircled his waist with my hands. His entire body relaxed. I loved that he felt so safe with me. He didn’t hide or manipulate his behavior. I knew he was confident around me and so in love. I took his face in my hands and whispered on his nose. 

“I wish I knew how you felt. What I do to you. The way you look at me. But I also wish you felt what I felt.”

“I can see how you feel. Why do you think I love your eyes. I can tell.”

I kissed his freckled nose and supported his lower back which I knew was aching. 

“Do you want me to explain to you exactly how it feels? I’ll tell you.”

We continued swaying from side to side as he rubbed my chest.

“Ever since I was 12 years old I’ve wanted a man to just fill me. I didn’t care how they treated me. I just didn’t understand what love was and society told me how to behave. That I was scum and a slut. Whatever that means, my body got horny often, how is that my fault? But when people started abusing me I... changed. I never wanted a man to touch me. I didn’t want to be in the same room as a man. But I would do anything to not get certain treatments. I was not myself when you rescued me Oliver and I guess I’m just glad you stuck around for me to be myself.”

“You’ve always been yourself. I loved you the moment we talked in the hospital.”

He blushed.

“You make me feel so liberated and I just... I never thought I could enjoy sex again. It’s been incredible to share that with another person. With you. But to also feel healthy. I’m sore but, I feel good. I’m babbling I know I am.”

I kissed his forehead and spun him around. 

“You’re such a good dancer.”

He laughed and brushed his mane behind his ear. 

“You want to have sex again don’t you.”

“Kinda.”

I laughed cause our libidos were very similar. 

“Want to try anything?”

Elio smiled lovingly and kissed my neck. 

“I have a fantasy but it’s stupid.”

“Weren’t you the one just talking about how liberated you feel. You can tell me baby.”

He smiled again. He just couldn’t seem to stop grinning. 

“It’s not specific but Oliver when you say good boy to me. You don’t know what that does to me.”

I leaned down and breathed in his ear.

“Oh I think I do.”

“That’s not a specific fantasy though.”

“No it’s a kink it’s something you like.”

“But why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why do people have kinks?”

“Psychologically you mean?”

“I guess.”

“You’re asking me why you psychologically want me to call you a good boy?”

He nodded.

“You’re smart. I think you know.”

He screwed his face up and breathed in deeply. 

“I don’t like it. The psychology behind why I cum when you say that.”

“Why?”

“You’re smart, you know.”

I laughed at him copying me.

“Ok I’ll play.”

He laughed.

“Your patents died when you were young. Your father probably said it to you when you were younger and those are probably some of your best memories of feeling like you belong, childlike even. You also experienced your first orgasms under stress and pain. So further praise from the people hurting you might feel good just because your brain associates it with upcoming pleasure. That’s why you like when I spank you or hold you down hard.”

He opened his mouth and scratched his jaw. 

“Exactly. So that’s why I’m not “liberated” by that.”

“But here’s the thing. There’s nothing wrong with that. We could go into why I was so attracted to saving you and giving you praise. I lost my brother. Everything can be traced back but it doesn’t matter because it’s just how it is.”

He grabbed his back. And leaned into my chest.

“Wanna get in bed.”

He let me carry him before I ended the record. 

“So... are you going to be a good boy for me.”

He laughed and actually snorted. I started to laugh too. 

“How can we have sex after that conversation?”

I stroked his waist and ribs.

“We don’t have to.”

“I know. I genuinely haven’t decided.”

I kissed his pink lips and inhaled his scent. I started to scratch his arms and hum in his ear. I felt him slip off into a deep sleep as his nose exhaled on my neck.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello! Hope you all enjoy this update as always. What’s your favorite story I’m writing right now? I’m just curious cause there’s now four lol. Love you all♥️

I woke up to a hand nudging me awake. 

“Yes...”

“I love how deep your voice is when you wake up.”

Elio nuzzled his face in my neck then kissed my collarbone. I brought him in my arms and squeezed him tight.

“Let’s go see our baby.”

I kissed his forehead and nodded. Once we were ready we went out to the kitchen. Ryan and Grayson were playing with Phoebe. Elio yawned as I started to cook us eggs. 

“Taylor at work?”

Grayson stood and hugged Elio lightly.

“Yes. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. Better.”

Ryan spoke from the ground.

“Can I come with you both.”

I answered as I popped some cereal in my mouth.

“Of course.”

Elio giggled at me then held me from behind. Suddenly an angry knock rang through the house. All the omegas tensed and looked at me. I went to the door and looked through the keyhole. No one I recognized. I opened it. 

“Ryan! You little slut. What the fuck have you been doing?”

He pushed past me and grabbed Ryan by her hair. It was in a ponytail so she shrieked when he yanked it. I instantly pushed him off of her. 

“Who the fuck are you man? You fucking my girl?”

Ryan yelled from behind Elio.

“Damien what are you doing here!”

He tried to jump on me but I easily dogged him. He looked wasted. 

“You need to leave and never come back. Leave or I’m calling the cops.”

He scoffed and looked at Ryan’s healing bruises.

“Must like it here huh. Little omega bitch babies and pretty alphas. Fuck you, Ryan.”

He leaned over my shoulder so he could further intimidate her.

“You’re not a woman. You’ll never be. I hope you know that.”

He marched off and slammed the door. The second he left she fell to her knees and started crying in her hands. Grayson and Elio both sat next to her and rubbed her back. Somehow Phoebe was unbothered by the commotion. She was still nestled in Grayson’s arms cooing peacefully. Ryan sniffled and spoke quietly.

“I’m so sorry guys... I had no idea he followed me.”

Elio looked up at me, clearly concerned.

“How’d he find our house?”

“I can get a restraining order.”

Ryan nodded and wiped her cheeks.

“He’s right. I’ll never be...”

Elio took her face in his hands and spoke with clarity.

“You are a woman, Ryan. You always have been and you always will be.”

She nodded and hugged both of them. What a sadist. Her bruises weren’t even close to healing and she came to LA weeks ago. She obviously hadn’t covered them in makeup like she usually does. Grayson spoke as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

“He’s a piece of shit. Never go back to him.”

“I love Sebastian.”

The room grew quite. We all knew she was telling the truth because of how fast omegas could fall. Elio spoke as he helped her stand.

“Well let’s go see him then.”

Grayson squeaked from the couch. 

“I think I’m going to stay with Phoebe.”

“Ok I’m activating the alarm system just cause it’s only you and Phoebe.”

Grayson smiled and sat to breastfeed. I couldn’t wait to have Joshua home with everyone. I took Elio’s hand and started toward the car. We listened to music and kept conversation light. I could tell Ryan was shaken up and Elio and I just wanted her to feel better. She looked exhausted and she kept shifting her hips uncomfortably. Elio looked at her in the rear view mirror. 

“How long has it been since you’ve taken the tape off?”

“A few days...”

He scolded her and told her how unsafe that was. I was focused on her face and I could tell she was in an abnormal amount of pain. Once we got to the hospital I went straight to Sandra at the front.

“Can you guys look at Ryan. She’s not feeling well.”

Two more nurses rushed to take her to a room.

“I’m fine. Really I’m ok.”

I knew she’d do anything to not remember her assigned sex. Elio looked at her fiercely.

“We’ll be with you. We can all go and see Joshua and Sebastian after.”

Once we were settled in a room Dr.Woodward marched in. I hadn’t seen her since Grayson delivered.

“Hi boys, what seems to be the problem?”

She looked at Ryan and instantly looked sorry for her words. She kneeled next to her and rubbed her knee. 

“You’re a girl, right hun?”

She nodded. 

“Ok, how can I help you?”

Elio spoke before she could.

“She’s been taping and tying herself for days at a time. It’s not good for her, I wish she didn’t do it at all.”

“You don’t understand... I have to.”

She pleaded with the doctor silently to let her keep it on.

“Lay back, let’s look at what’s going on.”

The moment her back connected with the bed she whimpered. 

“Are you still being abused?”

She didn’t put any foundation on today so her healing bruises were on full display.

“No. I live with Elio and Oliver now.”

I loved how happy she looked when she said those words. She squeezed Elio’s hand as he moved some strands of brown hair from her eyes. I never realized how dark her eyes were. They almost blended in with her pupils. The doctor lifted her navy blue dress slowly. Ryan squeezed her eyes shut suddenly at the pain. What was the doctor doing?

“Ryan do you use medical tape to do this?”

She nodded and Dr.Woodward shook her head and put her glasses on. 

“I hope skin doesn’t come off. Just try to breathe, I’m going to try my best to keep you comfortable. Ok?”

She squeezed Elio’s hand and closed her eyes. The doctor ripped all the tape off in one motion. There was blood but no skin. She untied the string then let everything fall. Just like when we did it she started to cry extremely hard. Her emotional pain was greater than the physical sensations. We both held her as she weeped. Once she took a shaky breath Dr.Woodward spoke. 

“I’m going to give you some antiseptic solution and some bandages. Ryan. I really want to impress upon you that you can’t do this again. I know they’re not your genitals of choice but you’re healthy and functioning. I don’t want you to have any further medical problems. Are you on estrogen?”

“No.”

“Would you like to be?”

“Yes.”

She smiled so big I got to see her teeth. My heart always broke a bit whenever I saw someone smile with tears still fresh on their face. These omegas were some of the strongest people I had ever met.

“Ok. I want the area to heal completely and your bruises to go away first. I want you to be able to feel the side effects, if there is any and not be confused by misleading symptoms.”

She wrote up a prescription for the pain and redressed the skin. After she lead us all to Sebastian. I was so proud of how patient Elio was being. I knew he was equally as concerned for his friends. Sebastian’s face lit up when he saw us all but especially Ryan. The kissed and I was shocked at the scent that they shared. Two omegas was different than anything I had been around before. The scent was sugary, like honey. Ryan held his face and kissed his forehead. Dr.Woodward came from behind and grabbed a clipboard.

“He can go home today. Just pick up the prescriptions I wrote him at the front and Ryan I can go over all the instructions with you while they see Joshua.”

Ryan got in bed with Sebastian and hugged him to her. He smiled contently and kissed her chest. We left momentarily and only walked to two doors over. Elio sat on the couch that was in the NICU and waited for his child. Another nurse wrapped Joshua in a warm blanket and transferred him to Elio with all the tubes still in tact. I actually heard Joshua inhale sharply when they placed him in Elio’s arms. He started to coo and almost hug Elio as if he was nervous he’d leave. Elio started to cry and hum to Joshua at the same time. I scratched Elio’s scalp and sat in the chair next to him. I could smell his hormones returning to normal the longer he bonded with his child. He couldn’t stop smiling. After an hour Joshua fell asleep in Elio’s arms but his fingers were still firmly grasping his T-shirt. 

“How many more weeks does he have to be here.”

“Probably three. He’s doing very well, but just for safety. He’s still having a hard time breathing on his own. There is a good chance he could develop asthma later in life.”

Elio kissed his forehead and gave him back to the nurse with everything he had. He took my hand and led my out quickly. I knew he didn’t want Joshua to wake and see him leave. The moment we were out of sight he grasped on to me. I held him protectively and spoke encouraging words in his ear.

“He’s in the best place. You’re such a good father Elio. We’ll be back tomorrow.”

He nodded against my chest then wiped his tears on my shirt. I laughed at that then walked us to the front. Sebastian was walking on his own and looked much better. I signed some paperwork and pretended not to notice all the medical bills I’d have to pay. I hoped the trial would help. That our medical bills would be reimbursed or that we would get some money for unusual pain and suffering. For the time being I was just hustling at work. I often worked at night when everyone was asleep. I was so exhausted, I couldn’t wait to sleep. I gave Elio my keys so they all could get the air running. Even though it was September, it was still hot in California. I finished up the paperwork then drove us home without any trouble. Taylor was still at work. Sebastian and Ryan went to take antiseptic baths. I’m happy they had each other to care for cause I quite frankly had no energy to do anything but lie down. Grayson and Phoebe were both asleep in a chair. Elio giggled then walked toward our room. 

“Come in, love.”

I got undressed and flopped in bed. We got into our normal sleeping positions before Elio kissed me goodnight or good morning I should say. 

“I love you.”

I noticed Elio was still dressed.

“Going somewhere?”

“Yes, I was going to go for a walk.”

“Ok, just be safe.”

“I will.”

He kissed me again then departed our room. Something felt odd with him but I would remember to ask him later. The pair bond seemed to be off or he wasn’t letting me in. I fell asleep before I could think more about it. I woke up to the sound of the door creaking open. Elio rushed to the shower without a word. I followed him and saw blood trickling down the drain. I shut the water off and looked at him. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Elio.”

He got out and wrapped himself in a towel before handing me an envelope.

“This is for the bills.”

He had a fresh bruise on his neck and I could smell multiple alpha scents on him. I felt my blood boil.

“What the fuck is this. Please tell me you didn’t sell yourself?”

“I did it for free for years. What’s wrong with helping you pay bills.”

“Not this way baby, never. I never want you doing this again. Let me look at you.”

I removed the towel and scanned his body. There were small finger print bruises and his hole was bleeding. 

“I’m fine. I’m not a child.”

“Then stop acting like one. Start acting like a man, a father. This is ridiculous .”

Elio sniffled and finally started to cry.

Regret. Sadness. Guilt. Worthlessness. 

I focused on the last emotion I felt from the pair bond.

“You’re not worthless. You mean so much to everyone in this house and a little human at the hospital. Please, don’t torture yourself for some cash.”

I still couldn’t believe he prostituted himself after all this time. I had to remember that it was only because of how much he wanted to help and how low his self esteem was, because he thought this was the only way. 

“I’m sorry.”

He sobbed in his hands while his wrists shook. His wrists and ankles looked like they had been bound. I was so angry with him but I couldn’t yell, not now. Instead, I picked him up and snuggled him in our bed. I told him to sleep.

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course. I just hate what you did. Sleep.”

Once he closed his eyes I went straight to the phone. I needed to call Anna. Needed to cry or scream or hug her. 

“Oliver?”

Elio was standing in the doorway.

“Don’t leave.”

I exhaled and put the phone down and returned to him. 

“Hold me.”

I hadn’t heard him say that since the hospital and I’d be lying if I said it didn’t make me weep.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All those comments made my heart happy so thank you for that. This week is going to be INSANE so hopefully I get some updates in. Love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter cause I wrote it hella fast and enjoyed every second ♥️

I held him to me and couldn’t help all the emotions that ran through me. I was so upset with him. I detached myself and looked at his wet green eyes. I had to be there for him, even if I didn’t approve.

“We should talk about it.”

“What’s that gonna do?”

He walked back into the bedroom and I shut our door.

“It will prevent this from ever happening again. I want to know how you’ve been feeling so I can understand why you made this decision.”

His face screwed up in discomfort when he sat, which made my heart ache. 

“I’ve felt insane since giving birth. Having sex with you and holding Joshua seem to be the only times I haven’t felt crazy.”

“Ok, can you describe how you feel when you say... insane. Crazy.”

“My thoughts are just racing all the time. I mostly think about how much better you are than me, how I’m nervous to raise our child, I feel like I’m not good enough to do anything but sex and... I saw those bills at the hospital and... I don’t know I had to help you... I had to.”

His consideration for others was what made him so empathetic. I loved that about him but he needed to know that I would be ok financially. I sat next to him and rubbed his knee and he actually pulled away.

“Sorry.”

I frowned.

“It’s ok. You know, I’ve told you this before. I never want you to worry about anything financial. You’re my omega, I’ll always take care of you and our child.”

“That’s a little old fashioned. Don’t you think.”

“Not for our situation, no.”

“Yes, our situation... where Elio is too stupid to do anything intellectual and too small and weak to do anything physical.”

“First of all you’re not stupid or weak. I’ll pay if you want to get some education.”

He started crying all of a sudden in his hands. 

“More money for you to pay.”

He leaned forward then grabbed his stomach at the pain. 

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. Can you let me really look at you?”

He took off his towel and shut his eyes. His stomach was pretty much healed from the C-section but I still kept bandaging him. But his hole was dripping blood, still.

“Let’s get you in an antiseptic bath.”

Elio let his body weight fall into my arms and I was happy to catch him.

“You’re going to see the therapist tomorrow. Maybe they can put you back on meds, now that you have given birth.”

He nodded in my shoulder then sniffled. He didn’t smell as much like other alphas after he showered but I still smelled a few. I counted three. 

“How many people did you... have sex with?”

The words sounded so strange coming from my mouth.

“It was a group thing.”

Elio rubbed his wrists absentmindedly. I took one in my hands and saw the rope burn that decorated it.

“Did they tie you up?”

“Yes but I consented. It was 200 dollars more for me to be tied.”

I shook my head and looked at his defeated demeanor. I couldn’t be mad. Not when I looked at him. He was so tired, so helpless, and so... depressed.”

“You know when I was in college and closeted I drank all the time. Everyday. I couldn’t face the fact that my family would never speak to me but internally... well, I’ve known that I’m attracted to men for a long time.”

“I’ve never seen you drink other than wine with Anna?”

“There’s been no need... since I’ve met you. I love you so much that I want to be present and healthy for you.”

“I want to be that for you too. I’m sorry I didn’t think my choices would impact you this much. It’s not that I doubt your love for me I guess I’m just... still shocked it even exists.”

“I think anytime someone doesn’t make healthy decisions in their life it means they don’t have a high regard for it in the first place. I want you to get help so you know not only how much I love you but how much you can love yourself.”

He nodded and closed his eyes. I saw two men above me... fat and bald. They put a handkerchief in my mouth. Another tied my wrists to the table. I could breathe but I was scared, we hadn’t talked about this. What if I choke? I felt one of them. No lube. The pain jolted me and caused me to cry out. Their comments were derogatory, their hands were incessant, and I was crying. I knew he transferred this to me accidentally because it was probably the only thing on his mind. I had to get over myself and comfort him. 

“I saw them... the handkerchief... on the table.”

Elio was shaking, he hadn’t shook in a long time. I gave him and Ativan and brought him in my arms. I rubbed his back and tried to send him all the positive energy I could. He smiled into my chest and clutched my back.

“I’m... so... sorry, so sorry... I’ll never...”

“I know baby, I know. Breathe. You’re safe. Your alpha is here.”

That actually made his body stop shaking. He breathed deeply like I told him to then looked at me. He was so beautiful. 

“Oliver I’m so sorry.”

“You should be apologizing to yourself not me. I don’t own you, I just love you.”

“Technically you do own me but I won’t get into logistics.”

“Logistics?”

He blushed.

“I was reading your statistics book.”

I rubbed his red cheek then kissed his forehead. I got up to prepare the bath as Elio striped. It didn’t look like he had too much damage. His wrists and ankles were rubbed raw and he had little finger prints on his hips and thighs. His neck also had a larger bruise. It made me feel hopeful that he didn’t cover his body around me anymore. I helped him in and took his hand when the solution went inside him. He gritted his teeth and squeezed my hand hard. I washed his hair and felt better once every other scent other than his own and mine evaporated. 

“One of the men asked if I had an alpha because he could smell you on me.”

“What did you say?”

“I said yes and that I loved you.”

“Were they dangerous people?”

“No. A little kinky but fine. Just older men not getting laid at home.”

Elio seemed disgusted by everything he was saying. I agreed it was a mistake but I didn’t want to watch him spiral into self loathing. It wasn’t necessary for healing. I rubbed thick honey soap around his body and paid special attention to his feet which I knew were hurting from walking so far. I was encouraged to see only a few drops of blood mixed in the water. 

“Do you want to go to the hospital for them to check you?”

“Sure.”

I knew he wanted to see Joshua cause Elio hated doctors apportionments. Then he thought about money. I felt it through the bond.

“Actually no need, I’m fine.”

“Why all the financial anxiety? What’s going on?”

“You passed me a memory of a phone call with your father when he asked if I had any money. I don’t want your family to think I’m a lowlife. I want them to like me.”

“Well El- you know prostituting yourself isn’t exactly...”

“I know that!”

He was too exhausted to talk anymore. I could tell he reached the end of his conversational rope.

“We can talk more later. Let’s get you in bed.”

“Sorry for yelling.”

“It’s ok, you’re tired. I get it.”

I dried him off and put ointment on his ankles and wrists, then bandaged them. He giggled sarcastically.

“Looks like I tried to kill myself.”

“Didn’t you?”

“What?”

“You have to not be too worried about your own life to do what you did. Maybe you’re a little more suicidal than you think. Postpartum depression is very common in male omegas.”

His eyes grew wide as I put his purple blanket my mom had made for him on top of the comforter.

“It’s common?”

“Yes. It can cause irrational behavior, mood swings, depression.”

Elio messed with his bandages then took my jaw in his boney hands. 

“Thank you for dealing with me. I couldn’t imagine being without you.”

His words were so sincere I felt the pair bond tingle through my veins. I placed my forehead on his as we breathed together.

“I want to get all your mental stuff figured out before the trial because that’s going to be difficult and very draining and I want you to be prepared.”

He nodded quickly and kissed me. I smiled when I only tasted him, no one else. I laid behind him and spooned his body to mine. I waited till he fell asleep but to no avail. I could feel his mind swimming with uncertainty. I rubbed his back and scratched his scalp as he cried. When I woke it was morning.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hello! I’ve been so busy it’s honestly disgusting but writing these stories brings me a lot of relaxation. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because there is definitely going to be a part two to this story! Love you all♥️ Your boy is about to sleep for a week!

I let Elio sleep because I had no idea when he actually fell asleep when he woke I knew because I was sent a thought. “I want to die.” I dipped his cheek and kissed his forehead.

“Please let me take you to therapy love.”

He nodded then wrapped his hands around my back.

“Can you not tell the rest of the house what I did. I’m so ashamed.”

“Of course.”

I dressed him in the darkness and kissed his neck every once in awhile just to get his heart rate.

“We’ll see Joshua after.”

Elio instantly smiled.

“Ok.”

The house was quiet. We had been the first to wake up. We tip toed out of the house. It was a cold January morning in LA, which meant it wasn’t really that cold. Only 60 degrees. I held him close to me until we were in the car.

“I wanted to thank you for still being so affectionate. Your gift of forgiveness is not lost upon me.”

I kissed his hand as I drove peacefully. Once we were inside the building I went to the desk to see if we could do a walk in appointment. A new therapist came out and shook my hand and Elio’s. He was young and I could smell he was an omega as well. This would be good for Elio. 

“I’m Lori. Nice to meet both of you. I looked over Elio’s file and I think it would be beneficial if we could speak alone first. Maybe an hour?”

I nodded. That sounded great. I wanted Elio to be honest about everything without worrying about me. 

“I’ll just be shopping at the market. I’ll be back in an hour.”

I kissed him quickly before watching him follow Lori down a hallway. I scribbled my signature on some paperwork. 

“I’m sorry, what’s the date?”

“January 11th.”

It felt like Joshua was born longer than 16 days ago. I ran my hand through my hair and handed her a check that I knew Elio would grimace at. I didn’t care. I wanted to take care of him and money was no object when it came to his health and well being. I walked to the market and quickly became distracted by a ring shop. It wasn’t diamonds but crystals and jewels. An older woman showed me many options and asked kind questions about Elio. I told her I was going to propose. She showed me only her best products, which were all above 5,000 dollars. My eye caught on a small circle that had a large amethyst nestled in a ring of diamonds. Elio’s birthstone. 

“You have great taste. That one is on sale, only $3,500.”

I bought it and felt myself start to sweat. When would I propose? How would I surprise him? I couldn’t stop smiling on the way back to the therapy building just because my pocket was slightly heavier. I knocked on Lori’s door and was instantly granted access. I sat next to Elio and felt a wave of nervousness wash over him. 

“You ok?”

He nodded quickly before Lori started talking. 

“Well I don’t want to exhaust both of you by talking for another hour but there are some things to go over.”

Elio was crying silently. What was wrong? Did this man hurt him? Elio spoke softly.

“No one hurt me Oliver... I’m... I’m...”

Elio started to cry in his hands. He seemed devastated. What was wrong? I looked at Lori hoping he would finish Elio’s sentence.

“He’s pregnant.”

My jaw dropped. We hadn’t knotted... but we hadn’t been using condoms either. Shit. I rubbed his back. 

”Why didn’t you say anything.” 

“He didn’t know. I had him take a pregnancy test to give him medication. Elio seems to be a very emotionally hormonal omega. He was talking to me about how he felt unstable the first time he was pregnant as well. I would say he should be on medication but now that’s not a viable option.”

Elio sniffled. 

“We talked about many things and different strategies of coping. I don’t know if you’ve been told but would you like his diagnoses? It’s just words but sometimes it can really help to know what your partner is dealing with.”

I nodded and motioned for him to continue.

“He’s suffering from severe PTSD from his slave days and a lot of anxiety. His depression can’t really be diagnosed because of how long he’s consistently been pregnant. Male omegas can get postpartum but now that he’s pregnant I’m sure various hormones at raging. My advice is to continue eating well, come in for appointments twice a week, and start preparing for the second pregnancy. And as far as what Elio did last night, I don’t think it would help anyone to dwell. It seems you both talked about it in a healthy manner. Just continue that communication.”

“How should we prepare differently then the first?”

“Elio do you mind if I speak with Oliver alone?”

“Of course not.”

Elio excused himself. 

“So many male omegas commit suicide during the second pregnancy. It’s often more painful and emotionally exhaustive. However, you seem to be a loving partner and as long as he keeps coming to see me and eating properly we’ll all get through it together.”

“I was going to propose. Do you think I should still?”

“Yes, I think it would bring him a great deal of comfort. Also, he shouldn’t be testifying at the trial. He could be triggered and he needs to relax.”

“Yes, of course.”

I shook Lori’s hand then walked hand and hand with Elio to the car. I drove past the hospital. That broke the silence in the car.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Oliver I don’t feel good, please.”

“It’s not much farther.”

“Can you pull over?”

I did. He opened the door and vomited profusely. I rubbed his back and felt him sob.

“I love Joshua but I can’t do this again... I can’t...”

“Yes you can. It’ll be ok.”

I had a grand plan to go to the park I found him at and give him the most honest declaration of my love. Now that seemed to not be the best idea. If he had PTSD I didn’t want to bring him back to a place of pain. I also didn’t want to start the car right away because of his morning sickness. It didn’t matter how or where I proposed. This felt like the moment, it felt right, I needed to go with my gut.

“Elio. I love you more than I have ever loved someone else and...”

My emotions crashed through me. I loved him so much I almost couldn’t speak through my tears.

“And... I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to love and take care of you and our babies. If I had it my way love, I would be eternally devoted to you but I will take this life. Will you marry me , Elio?”

I opened the ring case and watched Elio’s jaw drop. He put his hand to his mouth and shrieked.

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!”

He hugged me. A hug not a kiss. I didn’t mind. I held him as we both cried. Once we separated I put the ring on his left hand. He looked at it lovingly.

“I love you, Oliver, my alpha, thank you. I’ll give you this baby, I will... or I’ll die trying.”

This caused me to cry harder then before. I never thought the worry of pain and death would return to me so soon. I placed my hand on his belly. 

“You’re so strong.”

We sat in silence as I caressed his ring finger. He leaned over and threw up more.

“Sorry I didn’t kiss you earlier it’s this morning sickness...”

I kissed him. I kissed him as gently and lovingly as my soft lips would allow. He whimpered into my mouth then ran his hand up over my hair. 

“Let’s go see our baby.”

He held my hand as I drove toward the hospital. I guess we’d be spending even more time there then we thought. As we back tracked he mumbled.

“What?”

“At least you can knot me now.”

I laughed then kissed his hand.

“This is my birthstone.”

“I know. What would you like to do for your birthday? Only a month away.”

“I want... to sit at home with everyone I love... with Joshua in my arms and you rubbing lotion on my belly... that’s what I want.”

The pair bond was exploding through our skin and I couldn’t help shuddering from the strength of it.

“It’s almost cosmic how much I’m in love with you.”

I kissed his palm again and felt the vibration.

“I feel the same way.”

“Thank you, Oliver... for... everything.”

Those five words meant the world to me, because they were coming from my world, from the one that gave me everything. Elio smiled, with teeth.

“My universe.”

We kissed again before going to see our little angel. As our lips were connected I felt fear and hope mix in my veins. Please god or the universe be kind to Elio’s body and his growing belly. Don’t make him too sick... don’t make him suffer just for creating angels inside him. Please. Allow our child to be healthy and safe. All I ask is for Elio to die with this ring on his finger, not from childbirth but a long and happy life with me by his side.


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks I’m posting this being well aware that I fucked up the timeline. I put September a few chapters ago then I put January. I’m going to fix it later because they met in November he got pregnant the same month then delivered 6 months later which is in April. So it’s the beggining of May right now. I’ll fix it all later lol enjoy ♥️

Once we were at the hospital Elio brought me aside and leaned in to whisper. 

“Can I umm... see a doctor, about...”

“Sure.”

Sandra came up behind us both quickly.

“Elio is that? Oliver did you... propose?”

Elio smiled and nodded. She hugged Elio then me. Margot came out from behind the desk and hugged us both with her gloved hands in the air. I let Margot continue talking to Elio while I pulled Sandra aside.

“Elio’s pregnant and I was wondering if he could see Dr.Fallow or Dr.Woodward.”

“Yes, I’ll come get you both from the NICU once the room is ready.”

“Thank you.”

I took Elio’s hand and walked with him to the nursery. Sandra put Joshua in Elio’s arms then wrapped a blanket around them. He instantly started to cry. I could feel that he was in a lot of pain from the pair bond. I scratched his scalp as Joshua nuzzled Elio’s clothed chest, trying to breastfeed. 

“Have you been producing at all?”

“No.”

Elio looked disappointed.

“I wish I was...”

“You’re not producing because you’re pregnant.”

Sandra gave Elio a bottle and soon after Joshua was asleep. Elio just stared at him. He woke up a few minutes later. Elio kept kissing his forehead and letting Joshua play with the crystal on his finger. 

“Would you like to hold him?”

I knew Elio wanted Joshua all to himself. I could feel that they were bonding and I didn’t want Joshua to cry from being separated. 

“How about I just hold you.”

Elio stood up and walked over to the couch I was laying on. He settled himself in my arms then sighed. Joshua batted his eyelashes at me and watched the way I touched Elio. He seemed fascinated by our relationship.

“He has your eyes.”

“Oliver I don’t know if I can give birth again I just... It was so hard and my back is still really hurting and I just... I’m sorry, I want to give you babies I’m just so tried... I’m sorry...”

I held him to me and watched Joshua try to hug Elio after his outburst. Elio laughed and held his small hand. I spoke in his ear.

“That’s why you’re seeing Dr.Fallow so we can discuss options and I set up a massage appointment for your back.”

I kissed his cheek and felt him smile.

“I think it’s a girl...”

Elio covered his eyes and shook his head. 

“I don’t know why I said that I may not even... oh god. I’m such a mess.”

I rubbed his belly. It was right underneath Joshua’s feet. I moved my hands in slow moving circles on his skin. I felt Elio and Joshua exhale. Sandra entered the room and smiled at both of us.

“He’s officially 5 pounds.”

“Our growing guy.”

Elio turned around then kissed me. 

“You should be able to take him home next week.”

“That’s great, I just can’t wait.”

Elio sounded exhausted. My poor lover. I started to massage his shoulders as Sandra took a sleeping Joshua from Elio. 

“You both can go to room four.”

We both kissed him quickly then left. Elio rubbed his ribs then burped as we walked in. Dr.Fallow was washing his hands at the sink.

“Elio do me a favor and lay down. Oliver you can sit next to him.”

We both got comfortable. I looked at how long Elio’s hair was. It had been a year and one month since we had met. He hadn’t cut it since then. It was at his collarbones by now. I felt how soft it was and tucked it behind his ears.

“I think I want a haircut.”

“Ok.”

Dr.Fallow lifted Elio’s shirt and put a silicone jelly on his stomach. He looked at Elio then to me.

“Whether you continue this pregnancy or not I would like for you to ideally gain 10-15 more pounds.”

Elio nodded then bit his lip.

“I don’t know if it’s the anxiety but I’ve been having a difficult time eating.”

“Are you having diarrhea?”

Elio blushed.

“Sometimes.”

“Well, you may be allergic to something you’re eating. Also, an intolerance to dairy or gluten is common in omegas.”

“I think it might be dairy... but I don’t know.”

Dr.Fallow put the little white cube on Elio’s belly and moved it around.

“It’s probably anxiety. It’s been a big year. Ok so that’s... your baby, right there. Do you want to know the sex and status?”

“How far along am I?”

“You’re at about two months.”

I interjected.

“How? Elio was pregnant with Joshua then.”

“Omegas can sometimes become pregnant during another pregnancy. It’s rare but not in pair bonds.”

“Yes I want to know the status.”

“Its a girl and an alpha. Which might be why you’re feeling so sick.”

Elio grumbled and burped again.

“Have you been getting sick a lot?”

Elio nodded then squeezed my hand.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Well just know you can abort still but you only have another month to decide. In the meantime I’m going to prescribe you some medication that I give to omegas pregnant with alphas. If you continue you’ll notice many differences. Were you relatively comfortable when you were pregnant with Joshua?”

“Yes. I was really tired, I slept a lot.”

“I assume you’ve been awake a lot the past two months.”

He had been. He’d play piano at 3 in the morning. I could never get him to sleep. 

“Yes.”

“Alphas cause much more sickness, restlessness, and anxiety. Omegas usually cause more depressive symptoms as well as tiredness. The C-section healed well.”

“Do you mind if I talk to Elio alone for a second.”

Dr.Fallow nodded and excused himself. I squeezed Elio’s hand and looked at him with empathy.

“You can get an abortion right now if you want to.”

“I don’t want to kill my baby.”

He was already crying. How did I let this happen? How did I not know omegas could get pregnant during another pregnancy. 

“My girl...”

Elio put his hands on his stomach and whimpered.

“Well you don’t have to decide right now.”

“I don’t think it’s an option... I saw her. I know she’s an alpha, I can’t...”

I kissed his forehead. I felt he was going to be sick through the pair bond. I handed him a trash can and watched him vomit. How is he going to gain weight if he’s puking all the time? Dr.Fallow knocked then let himself in.

“So good news. I just grabbed this for you both. It’s medication that the alpha takes so you won’t have to worry about pregnancy during this next one. It’s new but it already went through testing and there shouldn’t be any side effects. Elio how do you feel about keeping the baby?”

“I think I’m going to continue the pregnancy.”

“Great, well just remember to make an appointment and know that your birthing process will be much more relaxed here then the emergency room. We even installed baths if you want a tub birth.”

Elio smiled and started to stand. I made the appointment and watched Elio grimace as I wrote another check. The car ride home was quiet until Elio chimed in.

“Can you take me to get a hair cut?”

“Sure.”

I pulled over to a barber shop and opened his door. There was no line and the entire process only took 30 minutes. Elio walked out with a fluffy bob around his head. It was much shorter but still touching his ears. The haircut framed his face perfectly. I watched the curls bounce as he got into the car. He quickly grabbed his back and arched in pain.

“I’m ok...”

I started driving knowing it was probably just gas pain. 

“An alpha like you...”

That did make me proud. I could relate to her, I could guide her, be an understanding parent. Once we were in the house Ryan went straight to Elio.

“Margot called me. Congrats on everything? Seb! Come look at this ring.”

Soon Grayson was in the living room with Phoebe. Taylor must have still been at work. Grayson put his hand on Elio’s belly and smiled.

“How far along?”

“Two months.”

Grayson kissed Elio platonically then whispered something in his ear I couldn’t hear. 

“Well, I think Elio is pretty drained so we’ll be sleeping for awhile.”

We hugged and said our goodbyes before Elio flopped in bed and quickly fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and allowed myself to cry without worrying him.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I was in the hospital for a few days but I’m back! Whoo hoo for modern medicine. My boyfriend held my hand as I bitched and groaned. I told him about my fan fiction and I’ve slowly been dying from embarrassment as he reads more and more. Obviously a lot of psychologically revealing conversations have come up since lol. It’s weird to share something so private, especially involving traumatic experiences. But I hope my honesty has also resonated with all of you.

For the next two weeks I only focused on Elio. I hadn’t talked to Anna or my parents. He was gaining weight quickly and doing incredible work in therapy. Now he was seeing Danielle for PTSD therapy and Lori for general anxiety. He was high maintenance because of our alpha princess inside of his womb. It was very difficult for him to sleep and he got agitated easily. I had seen him get angry over simple things like the air conditioner not working or him messing up on the piano. Yesterday he cried when it rained. He would get so emotional but refuse to talk to me. I could only get his true feelings through the pair bond. I was so thankful for it at a time like this. Joshua was doing great but he needed to be at the hospital for two more weeks, slightly longer then expected. Everyone in the house had been great and I couldn’t believe how much I still enjoyed everyone’s company. I spent the most time with Taylor because we would run errands together while Grayson and Elio cooked and stayed with Phoebe. Ryan and Seb were both working as waiters at a restaurant nearby and were almost never home during the day. Elio nudged my chest with his nose and smiled up at me.

“What are you cooking?”

“Chicken pesto.”

“Yum.”

“We’ll go to your appointment after we eat.”

He took his plate and sat. 

“I don’t have an appointment today.”

“Yes, a massage.”

He looked at me nervously.

“Ok.”

We sat in comfortable silence for awhile until Elio spoke.

“Have you called your dad?”

“No, don’t really want to tell him another surprise.”

He put his fork down and scowled at me.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Elio, can we not do this right now. It means nothing. It means my father is.m a jerk and will not be happy that I’m going to have another child. But I am, so let’s drop it.”

“Are you?”

“Yes, just worried.”

I could feel he understood and calmed himself.

“Babe, you’ve been getting so worked up lately.”

“Yah, I know.”

I squeezed his hand and looked at his ring.

“You ready?”

He nodded and walked out the door with me. The massage parlor was decorated in purple and gold. It was a serene feel and had gorgeous decor. I walked up to the desk surrounded by plants.

“Appointment for Elio.”

“With Marcus?”

Elio pulled my sleeve and looked at me wide eyed.

“Can I have a woman?”

I rubbed Elio’s wrist and tried to soothe him.

“Marcus specializes in pregnant male omegas. I’ll be with you.”

Elio nodded then looked down. The receptionist walked us back. 

“He’ll be with you both in a moment.”

A few minutes later Marcus came in with a towel on his arm.

“Elio?”

“Yes...”

“Oliver?”

We both shook his hand. He was ruggedly handsome and unmistakably an alpha. I could tell Elio was nervous.

“Before I begin I’m just going to ask a few questions. Have you ever gotten a massage while pregnant?”

Elio shook his head no.

“Do you have a history of abuse?”

He shook his head yes.

“Anywhere you don’t want me to touch you?”

Elio thought momentarily.

“I don’t think so.”

“Great, it’s going to be very easy on your body and hopefully pleasant. My husband has birthed four children and when he was pregnant with our first I realized how much his back was bothering him. Massage can really work wonders. Do you know the status?”

I chimed in.

“Female alpha.”

He looked at us in fascination.

“That’s pretty rare. Have you been having trouble sleeping?”

Elio nodded and scoffed.

“Big time.”

“Well I’m going to have you sit face first on this chair. This is the best one for omegas in the first trimester.”

The moment Marcus put his hands on Elio’s shoulders he gasped. He went slow and constantly asked Elio if he was ok. After about 20 minutes I could smell Elio was leaking on the chair. We hadn’t had sex in a week because of how agitated he had been. I didn’t want to bother him. He bit his lip and squeezed my hand. I could feel how embarrassed and ashamed he felt.

“Oliver can I talk to you outside for a moment?”

I followed Marcus in the hall.

“I’m going to leave you two alone for a bit because he’s having a difficult time. Knock on my office door when you’re done.”

He smiled and patted my shoulder. I stood there dumbfounded until I realized what he was insinuating. When I returned to Elio his face was flush and his forehead was sweating.

“Hey baby, come here.”

I ripped his pants off and settled him on my lap. He simply let me roam my hands all over his legs and ass. He moaned instantly and latched his mouth to my neck. He didn’t question why we were alone or what Marcus said. He smelled so good because of all the hormones coursing through his body. I inhaled his scent and growled in his ear. 

“I’m sorry Oliver.”

“Don’t be sorry.”

I pulled my cock out of my pants and placed myself inside him easily. He grabbed my back and all but screamed. His back arched beautifully as his hips submitted to my hands. 

“I got you.”

I held him to me tightly and made love to him fast and rough. I knew that’s what he wanted. 

“So go...od... ahhh...”

I slammed him down on me and felt him convulse.

“Fuck...”

He was breathing so hard I could tell he had already finished. I continued to role my hips into his ass until I filled him. I had been taking the pills and now had no worries about pregnancy. He went slack in my lap and started to laugh as the knot formed. 

“Oh my god... I can’t believe we just...”

I smoothed his hair behind his ears and kissed all around his face. 

“I’m sorry Oliver he was just rubbing my back in these certain spots and it’s like my hips released or something...”

“You don’t have to explain. I understand.”

I did understand. His back had been bothering him so terribly I knew he hadn’t been in the mood. I could feel through the pair bond how much the massage had opened his body. Once the knot evaporated I pulled my pants up and threw Elio his. It was quick and not nearly as romantic as I preferred but Elio seemed to be much more relaxed. I walked back across the hall to let Marcus in. He didn’t seem upset by the encounter at all. He just walked back in and asked Elio if he felt better then continued massaging him. I could smell Elio wasn’t leaking anymore, only calm. By the time Marcus finished Elio looked high as a kite. I pet his fluffy mane. 

“How you doing love?”

“Good...”

Marcus laughed.

“He’s going through an endorphin rush. Here’s some water and take your time standing up. Same time next week?”

I agreed and thanked him again. The moment Elio and I got in the car we both started to laugh.

“I still can’t believe...”

“I know!”

“It was kinda...”

“Hot.”

I laughed and kissed his forehead before driving us back. 

“Can we go see Joshua?”

“Baby, we went so late last night.”

Elio had woken me up at 3 in the morning demanding to see him because he couldn’t sleep.

“Ok.”

I could tell I upset him. I put my hand on his thigh and he flinched away. I exhaled roughly and turned toward the hospital. We didn’t speak until he opened his door and walked in without me. What was his deal? Once we were inside the building Elio grabbed his stomach and buckled over in pain. I ran up to him and so did Margot and Sandra.

“Elio... what’s wrong?”

“Honey? Are you ok?”

Elio screeched and almost fell until I caught him. I picked him up and followed Sandra to a room. Dr.Fallow came in immediately and started washing his hands.

“What happened Oliver?”

“Nothing. He just got a massage earlier and we umm... we had sex.”

“Was it rough?”

The doctor started to palpate Elio as he squeezed my hand.

“Kinda.”

“Elio I’m going to remove your pants and underwear.”

Once he got Elio’s legs up I saw his jeans were soaked in blood. I felt my eyes water. Elio squirmed to look.

“What’s happening?”

Dr.Fallow frowned and called for a tech. 

“Elio I need you to take a deep breath ok.”

Elio screamed in pain and twisted his body into my chest. I tried to soothe him but to no avail. Dr.Fallow put an IV in quickly and injected a clear substance into his veins. He instantly went limp and relaxed. His eyes were still watering. Dr.Fallow continued cleaning him then asked me to sit next to Elio.

“I’m so sorry. You miscarried Elio.”

Elio grabbed his stomach and went wide eyed.

“What! No... she’s right here... that can’t...”

He looked at me with enormous anger.

“This is your fault! Fuck you, get away from me!”

He tried to push me but he was so weak his body just fell limp. I let my legs wobble out the door. Everything was a haze of confusion and grief. Was it my fault? I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. It was Sandra.

“Hun, omegas usually miscarry alphas. It’s very difficult on their bodies and if they do carry to full term they often die. We lost a young boy just yesterday.”

I thought about Will. I felt myself finally start to cry. Sandra hugged me. I thanked her and asked where a phone was. I needed to talk to my mom.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! It’s been a minute since I’ve updated this but just know one day every story will get finished. I’m not gonna leave anything unresolved♥️ Life has been wild and busy as always. Still two jobs, school, a horse, and a boyfriend so I write when I can. Love you all!

“Mom?”

“Yes, oh honey. What’s wrong?”

I knew she knew I was crying.

“I don’t know what to do mom...”

I was shaking. I was shaking so bad. I didn’t even know what to say.

“Take a deep breath and start from the beginning.”

I inhaled and a sob escaped.

“Elio was pregnant and he miscarried. I think it was my fault...”

“Oh Oliver...”

I could hear the sadness and disappointment in her voice.

“I’m booking a flight. I’ll be there soon.”

The phone hung up. Fuck. I let my body fall on the ground next to the phone. I just stared at the white wall and thought about all the mistakes I had made. Why did she hang up? She probably wanted to rush here. I felt a tap on my shoulder and found Sandra staring down at me.

“He needs you. His body is in shock.”

I nodded and all but ran to him. My boy was weeping in his arm, curled in a ball. I sat next to him slowly without touching him. He lifted his large glassy eyes and frowned at me.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. The doctors told me... it.. wasn’t... your fault.”

He was having a hard time speaking between sobs. I rubbed his sweat covered scalp and kissed his forehead. A moment later Dr.Fallow came in with Joshua. He had no tubes and looked wonderfully healthy. Elio’s face lit up and he sat up too fast and cried out. I helped him settle and watched the doctor place Joshua in his arms. Elio continued to sob and held Joshua lightly. I put my forehead on Elio’s shoulder and breathed in the scent of his sorrow and joy. Sandra put her hand on my shoulder, which caused me to jump.

“Sorry, Oliver you know how I told you we lost a young boy because he gave birth to an alpha yesterday? Well, the baby is an orphan and I was wondering...”

“Yes.”

I looked at Elio and saw him smiling. He responded too fast and I couldn’t break his heart again. I nodded and agreed. A moment later a small being with black tuffs of hair was placed in my arms. She was so beautiful and wore the largest smile on her face. Elio grasped my hand and continued to sob. Sandra put more fluid in his IV and rubbed his arm.

“What should we name her?”

I frowned at how low and sore his voice sounded.

“I don’t know. Any ideas.”

“Annella was my moms name...”

Elio started to sob again. I knew he missed his family everyday day. I also assumed in a time like this he craved for his mother to be here to comfort him. 

“Then Annella it is.”

I handed Annella then Joshua to Elio and watched him snuggle the two infants to his chest. They both tried to reach for his nipples but were unsuccessful. Sandra gave a bottle to me and one to Elio. I took Joshua from him to feed and let him get to know the newborn. Joshua relaxed in my arms and started to suckle on the bottle. Elio started to weep uncontrollably. Dr.Fallow explained how haywire all of his hormones were and just to keep breathing. He tried to inhale and just continued sobbing. I held his hand and felt him squeeze me unbearably tight. This went on for another hour. I just kept kissing him and wiping his nose. Every once in a while he would tell me he loved me. I repeated the phrase to him with just as much honesty. 

“Oliver I don’t know where I would be without you... but with you I have two healthy babies... I’m... just so thankful, I love you...”

“Shhh, I know hun, I know.”

The next few hours went by in a haze. We were clear to take them both home but the doctors were reluctant about letting Elio go. I knew he couldn’t be without the babies so I suggested we all sleep at the hospital. Elio thanked me numerous times and finally let me feed him. He could barely lift his head so I made sure to do everything for him. Sometimes he apologized for his lack of mobility and I would tell him not to worry. He lifted his head and looked at me.

“I don’t want to go to trial. I just want to stay home with my babies.”

I nodded and tried to reassure him.

“Of course. You don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to.”

Sandra chimed in as she put a cold pack on Elio’s forehead. 

“His brain wants him to nest. He may not leave the house for a few months.”

“That’s ok love. Anything you want.”

He smiled and kissed my hand. 

“Sleep. It’s been a big day.”

He checked to make sure both babies were asleep in there incubators then drifted off. For the first time in a long time I knew everything was going to be ok.


End file.
